Hana
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Someone new comes into their life and party. What will happen from now on? What kind of adventures and dangers are they going to be faceing? R&R Chapter 36 up last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Saiyuki fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. I know it might not be a very well done story. I'm still getting use to the characters and stuff so please bare the pain with me. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. He's the owner of Saiyuki. Well I'll be quiet for now on with the story.

**Hana**

_Chapter 1:_

Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku continued heading west to Tenjiku. It was another normal day Goku and Gojyo were fighting like always.

"Kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"What did you say baka saru!?" Gojyo yelled out as Goku gritted his teeth Sanzo had enough he was about to shoot his pistol when Hakkai stopped the jeep.

"Hakkai why did you stop the jeep?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai pointed at something.

"There's someone on the ground." Hakkai replied as the three looked to where Hakkai pointed. They found a figure lying on the ground. The figure had short silvery hair with a short light blue t-shirt with short blue jeans. They got out of the jeep as the 4 walked over to the figure as Hakkai turned the figure around as he did they noticed it was a girl. Gojyo was about to do something when Goku held him back.

"Kono baka saru!!" Gojyo said but Goku held him back.

"Hey are you okay?" Hakkai asked. The female figure's eyes twitched a bit.

"Hmmmm...Ishida-san?" The female figure thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision started to clear as she saw the face her eyes widened.

"I'm glad your alright." Hakkai said with a smile as the figure nodded her head as she sat up. Gojyo looked at her.

"Nee-chan what's your name? I'm Sha Gojyo." Gojyo said with a smile as Goku about to punch him as Gojyo grabbed his hand Sanzo had the same look.

"I'm...Chie." Chie replied.

"What a nice name." Gojyo replied.

"Chie-san I'm Cho Hakkai, This is Genjyou Sanzo, and the one fighting with Gojyo is Son Goku." Hakkai said. Chie already knew who they are she knew everything even Kougaiji, Yaone, Lilin, and Dokukakuji. But she had to look like she didn't.

"Nice to meet you." Chie said with a smile.

"Chie-san can I ask you something?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo and Goku continued to fight when Sanzo yelled at them as he hit them with his huge fan Chie looked at them and then she looked back at Hakkai. Chie nodded her head.

"What is it Hakkai-san?" Chie asked.

"What were you doing laying here?" Hakkai asked. Chie wasn't sure of herself but she needed to make something up.

"I was walking to the town over this path and I guess I fell from heat exhaustion." Chie replied.

"I see. Why don't we take you to the next town?" Hakkai said Chie looked at him and smiled.

"Ummmm that'll be great but I have a favor to ask." Chie said. Sanzo looked at her. Something about her was different from the other people they've met, even so it interested Sanzo a bit; her look was a mix of Youkai and human. The hair was more like a Youkai but no Youkai aura.

"What's the favor?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked over to Sanzo which surprised Chie. Gojyo and Goku still fighting.

"I was wondering if I...Could join you on your journey." Chie replied. Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku looked at her. Chie looked away from them.

"I know it might be dangerous but..." Chie said.

"I guess you could be if you get in the way I'll." Sanzo was stopped when Chie looked over to them.

"I understand I'll try not to get in the way." Chie replied. Sanzo just looked at her Gojyo slowly gave a smile.

"Katte shiro." Sanzo said as Chie had a small smile.

"Hai." Chie replied as Chie got up and dusted herself off. Sanzo then saw a bag as he picked it up as he handed it to Chie.

"I think this is yours." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato." Chie replied as she took her back from him as they went to the jeep as they sat down and then the 5 went to the next town. Gojyo sat next to Chie as he looked over to her.

"So Chie where are you from?" Gojyo asked Chie gave a weak smile but she knew this was Gojyo.

"I came from a town far east." Chie replied.

"Kono ero kappa stop hitting on Chie!" Goku yelled.

"Shut up baka saru!" Gojyo yelled as the two yelled. Sanzo was about to shoot a bullet into the air.

"Now now you should stop fighting." Chie said with a half smile. Gojyo and Goku looked at Chie.

"Well since you said it I'll stop if baka saru stops." Gojyo said. Goku got angry.

"Stop calling me baka saru you ero kappa!" Goku replied. Chie watched them as she sweat dropped watching them on TV was fun and all but it was a little over board. Sanzo shot a bullet as he yelled at them.

"Shut up before I kill you!" Sanzo said angrily. The two stopped as they went to their corner as Chie gave a sigh as she looked off towards the side.

Flashback

Chie was in her room she was packing a few things in her bag. She and her parents were going to San Jose to go shopping this was one of Chie's excitements.

"Chie hurry up!" Chie's mom yelled.

"Hai." Chie replied as she zipped the zipper on her bag as she ran down to the garage as her dad backed the car as she and her mom got into the car as Chie's dad closed the garage door as they left. Chie was in the back of the car reading her manga she was also listening to music while she was reading she then heard something as she took the earphones out of her ear.

"Hmm?" Chie said as she looked to her parents but her parents were busy talking and they didn't call her she then heard her name as she looked around.

"Over here!" Male voice said. Chie looked around she then looked to her manga. Goku was looking at her. Chie looked at the page.

"It couldn't be..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Chie we need you to come with us." Goku said. Chie sweat dropped. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not she just looked at the page. Goku's hand came out of the page Chie watched this it didn't bother her or anything she slowly looked at her parents and then to the page. She slowly lifted her right hand as she grabbed Goku's hand as she did everything blacked out.

End of flashback

Chie heard her name being said as she looked to the voice she saw Gojyo putting his head on her lap as Goku yelled at him.

"What are you doing ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"She's not saying anything so she's cool with it so mind your own bee's wax." Gojyo replied. Goku was about to yank Gojyo off of Chie's lap when Goku was stopped.

"Don't worry Goku. If Gojyo keeps his hands to himself I really don't care." Chie replied with a smile.

"See!" Gojyo said as he gave a grin. Goku crossed his arms and pouted as he looked off towards the side. Sanzo looked at Chie. He had a feeling that she knew more then she looks. Goku put his hands towards his stomach.

"Hara hetta!" Goku said.

"We're almost to the next town so wait till we get there." Hakkai replied. Goku made a face Chie grabbed her bag.

"I know I packed some snacks in here..." Chie thought to herself as she opened it.

"What are you looking for Chie-chan?" Gojyo asked.

"I might have something Goku can eat." Chie replied. Goku hand a happy expression as he looked at her.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"I might hold on." Chie replied as Chie looked continued to look into her bag as she fished out some chips.

"I'm sorry but this is the only thing I have." Chie said as she handed the bag of chips to Goku.

"Arigato!" Goku said with a grin as he took the bag and opened it as he started eating it.

"What else do you have in that bag?" Gojyo asked.

"Not much a few books and other stuff." Chie replied as she closed her bag.

"Gojyo would fall for any beautiful or cute girls, Sanzo probably no one, Hakkai Kanan but now Yaone, and Goku maybe no one. Why would they even care for me anyways?" Chie thought to herself as she looked towards the side. Gojyo fell asleep Goku finished eating the chips as he started to complain he wanted more while Sanzo yelled at him.

"How I'm I going to fight? I mean I don't have any weapons on hand even if I want to buy one I don't have the money." Chie thought to herself. Hakkai stopped the jeep again as Youkai stood in front of them.

"Not this again." Sanzo said. Chie woke Gojyo up as he wanted to stay but then he wanted to show Chie how strong he is as he quickly got up. The 4 attacked the Youkai group as Chie watched the fight Chie tried to focus her Ki as she did she was able to make it but she still didn't have enough control. What Chie didn't know was a few Youkai were coming up behind her as one grabbed her arm. Chie narrowed her eyes.

"Get your hands off of me!!" Chie yelled as she threw the Youkai over her as he let her go another Youkai grabbed her as he held both of her arms. Another one was about to stab her.

"Your target is this guy!" Chie yelled as she twister her body as the Youkai who was holding her got stabbed and fell to the ground Chie then kicked with her right as the Yokai flew. The Youkai who Chie threw came at her again but before it could reach her Sanzo's bullet killed it as it fell to the ground. Chie looked behind her as she looked over to Sanzo.

"Thanks." Chie said with a smile. Sanzo didn't reply. Chie watched the fight as they finished the last bunch as the 4 came back to the car.

"Otsukaresama." Chie said with a smile.

"Hara hetta." Goku said as Chie gave a small laugh.

"Arigato Chie-chan." Gojyo said with a smile as he sat down and put his head on her lap. Sanzo and Hakkai nodded their heads. Chie then looked towards the side as she put her earphones in her ear and started listening to music while Goku complained.

"Sanzo what do you think about Chie-san?" Hakkai asked.

"She was too calm." Sanzo replied.

"Well her reactions to the Youkai did seem odd." Hakkai replied. Chie heard every word but pretended she couldn't hear. She knew she was calm but she also knew things like them exist and also knew exactly the cause of things. Gojyo looked up at Chie he noticed her expression.

"Oi baka saru be quiet for a while!" Gojyo yelled.

"Why should I!!" Goku yelled.

"Just shut up!" Gojyo yelled.

"Goku when we reach the down I'll buy you something to eat if you stay quiet." Chie said. Goku's face lit up.

"Okay!" Goku said as he stayed quiet. Chie looked off towards the side.

"I wonder if my parents noticed that I'm gone." Chie thought to herself. Chie slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around she was in the car as they gotten closer to San Jose and to the place Chie couldn't wait to go.

"I guess it was only a dream." Chie thought to herself. Chie's mom looked behind and looked at Chie.

"Chie when we get to Mitsuya make sure you don't buy too much stuff." Chie's mom said.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Before I forget could you get my book order Chie I'll give you the money to pay for it." Chie's dad said.

"Hai." Chie said with a smile. Kinokuniya was one of her most favorite store. They finally reach the store as Chie's dad parked as they got out. Chie's dad gave Chie the money as she went to Kinokuniya her parents went to Mitsuya.

"Yes!" Chie said as she went into the store she first got her dad's order as she then went off looking for manga books.

"Let see I needed Naruto volume forty and Saiyuki Reload volume ten..." Chie thought to herself as she looked through the shelves, as she did she suddenly heard voices.

"Hmm?" Chie said as she looked around.

End of dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she saw Gojyo and Goku looking at her. Chie couldn't tell if this was a dream or real.

"Yes?" Chie said.

"We're about to reach the town." Goku replied Chie blinked a bit.

"Oh." Chie replied Goku smiled.

"Remember you promised you'll buy something for me to eat." Goku said. Gojyo looked at him.

"She's not stupid kono baka saru." Gojyo said. Goku was about to say something back when Chie stopped him.

"Okay that's enough. If you keep this up Sanzo might really kill you." Chie said as the two looked at her as they sat down. Chie looked towards the town as they got closer and closer Chie took her earphones out of her ears as she put them way. Chie need to be able to control more of her Ki so she could fight a bit more. The 5 found an inn to stay in as Hakkai reserved 3 rooms Chie and Goku went off as the 3 did what they needed to do.

"Goku remember I don't have that much money so I can only get you three meat buns and that's it." Chie said.

"What!" Goku said.

"Besides we're going to eat anyways right?" Chie asked. Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah." Goku replied.

"Then you need to keep your stomach empty." Chie replied.

"I see now." Goku said with a smile as the two went to get meat buns.

"Can I have three meat buns?" Chie asked.

"Sure." The seller said as Chie paid for the food as the seller gave Chie the meat buns as she handed them to Goku who ate all 3 of them without sharing. Chie didn't mind it at all. Chie put her hands behind her back.

"Well you got your meat buns let's go back to the inn." Chie said. Goku's expression saddened a bit. He wanted to eat more but Chie didn't have the Gold credit card so he couldn't complain.

"Hai." Goku replied sadly. Chie looked at him a bit.

"Goku..." Chie thought to herself.

"Come on let's go then." Chie said as Goku nodded his head as the two walked back to the inn. Gojyo and Hakkai were around the market area as they bought supplies for the journey Sanzo was in the room drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Now I'll be the target myself...If I could only tell them about what's going on but if I said anything then..." Chie thought to herself what Goku and Chie didn't know was they were being followed by one of Gyokumen Koushu's demon was watching and tracking them. Chie's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hmmmm I don't like this feeling at all. There's something here a ghost? But why didn't I sense it until now?" Chie thought as she looked around a bit. Chie could remember when she was small she could hear voices and sense something. You could say she had a weak six sense. In other words she was like one of Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister Yuzu from Bleach. Goku looked at Chie the expression on her face scared him a bit.

"Chie..." Goku said. Chie's expression changed as she looked over to Goku.

"Nani Goku?" Chie asked. Goku never seen anyone change their expression so fast.

"It's nothing." Goku said Chie looked at him for a moment and wonder what he was thinking.

"Okay." Chie replied as the two quickly made their way to the inn.

"Hmmm seems they added a new member to their group. But I can't tell if they are a Yokai or human, but Gyokumen Koushu-sama would probably like this news." Yokai thought to himself as he left. Once the two reach the inn.

"Goku why don't you go to your room." Chie said.

"What about you?" Goku asked. Chie put a hand to her hip.

"Me I'm going to go to my room and take a shower." Chie replied.

"Oh..." Goku said. Chie lifted a brow.

"What kind of answer is that?" Chie asked. Goku gave a sweat drop.

"Nothing." Goku said as he ran off. Chie gave a laugh as she went to her room. She then went into the bath room and looked into the mirror.

"Huh?" Chie said. She saw that her hair was silvery. Chie ran her hand through her hair.

"No wonder why some of the town's people looked at me strangely." Chie said in a low voice. Chie's normal hair color is black but somehow it changed. She then took off her close as she went into the shower. Hakkai and Gojyo came back as they went into Sanzo's room.

"Where's Chie-chan?" Gojyo asked. He noticed Chie wasn't there. Hakkai put the bags on the table. Gojyo also put the bag on the table.

"Goku weren't you and Chie together?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded his head.

"She's in her room." Goku replied.

"Her room. I'll go get her." Gojyo said.

"Don't bother." Sanzo replied as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Why not?" Gojyo asked angrily. Hakkai looked at Gojyo and then to Sanzo.

"Gojyo I think you should listen to Sanzo." Hakkai replied.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo said. Sanzo looked back at his newspaper as he continued to read as he lit his cigarette. Chie turned off the water as she dried herself.

"Ahhhhhhh that feels much better. Man it's sure muggy here." Chie said as she put some lotion on as she put a towel around her neck.

"Hakkai and Gojyo should be back by now." Chie said as she gave a sigh she changed her clothes as she dried up her hair and went to Sanzo's room. Chie could hear voices already as she gave a sigh. She went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened.

"Ahhh Chie-san come on in." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie nodded her head. Hakkai moved towards the left as he let her in. Gojyo looked towards Chie.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said as he ran up to her.

"Gojyo-san you seem happy." Chie replied. Before Gojyo could reply.

"Okay enough of small chat." Hakkai said Gojyo made a face as he walked towards the table and sat down. Goku and Hakkai also sat down while Chie stood next to the door and leaned against it. Chie looked out the window.

"Chie-chan! Why don't you sit on my lap." Gojyo said with a smile Chie looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Gojyo-san I rather stand." Chie replied. Gojyo had a sad look.

"Ne Sanzo since everyone's here why don't we get something to eat I'm starving." Goku said.

"Didn't you eat already..." Sanzo replied angrily.

"Yeah but it wasn't enough." Goku replied. Chie pushed herself off the wall and bowed.

"I'm sorry Sanzo-sama I..." Chie was stopped.

"You don't have to apologize. He's always like that." Sanzo replied as he closed his newspaper and put it on the table and looked at Chie. Chie of course knew this. Chie nodded her head.

"I see." Chie replied.

"Before he says anything else we should get something to eat." Gojyo said.

"What do you mean by that!!" Goku yelled.

"Now now stop fighting before Sanzo gets mad." Hakkai said.

"Anyways let's eat before Goku says anything else." Sanzo said. They walked to the restaurant Chie followed them from behind as Gojyo walked with her.

"Chie-chan you don't have to give Goku anything to eat. I mean you'll waist all your money just on his food." Gojyo said. Chie gave a small laugh.

"I know but I kind of feel sorry." Chie replied.

"You have such a bit heart." Gojyo said. Chie gave a smile her thought ran wild. She slowly forgot about a few episodes and event that happen but she really didn't understand why.

"Thanks." Chie replied. Chie looked at Goku.

"...I bet Goku's going to be angrily with me. Since I'm hiding my secrets from him." Chie thought to herself.

In Tenkai

Kanzeon Bosatsu was sitting in her chair as she watched the development with Sanzo's party.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama that girl are you going to let her stay?" Jiroushin asked.

"Why should I send her away? Besides Goku's the one who called her." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied.

"True but..." Jiroushin said.

"I believe she'll tell them when she feels ready. Besides things seem interesting. To them she's full of mystery and to Goku she's perfect sisterly figure." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied.

"..." Jiroushin replied.

"She knows about me anyways." Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiroushin asked.

"Where she comes from her religion is almost the same as the words written on the Kyoumon. They only thing that's different is what's written in the Kyoumon." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied.

"I see but how did you figure that out?" Jiroushin asked.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied. Jiroushin sweat dropped at he looked at her.

To Where Sanzo's party is

They found a restaurant to eat. Gojyo and Goku were fighting like always. Chie couldn't stop but have a smile on her face Sanzo getting mad as Hakkai tried to calm him down.

"Okay you two stop it already. Here you can have my piece." Chie said as she put on Gojyo and Goku's place a piece of chicken and egg roll as they ate it.

"Chie you don't have to give up your food for these stupid creatures." Sanzo said. Gojyo and Goku were about to yell at Sanzo when Chie stopped them.

"I know I don't have to but I can't stand seeing someone fighting over food." Chie replied Gojyo and Goku gave a grin for some reason.

"Anyways we should go back to the inn." Sanzo said as they nodded their head. They got up and Sanzo paid for the food with the Gold credit card as they headed to the inn.

"Chie-chan I'll sleep in your room tonight." Gojyo said with a smile.

"Thank you Gojyo-san but I think I'll be fine." Chie said. Goku gave a small giggle Gojyo was about to hit him.

"Gojyo-san Goku didn't say anything." Chie said even though she knew he giggled.

"What but...Okay...You get the hook off this time baka saru." Gojyo said Goku made a face. They reached the inn as they went into their room.

"Let see if I can control my Ki again." Chie said in a low whisper as she focus her Ki as she molded it but it didn't take shape as it disappeared.

"...One more time." Chie said as she tried it once again. This time she was able to make the shape but she couldn't keep the shape.

"Kuso!" Chie said under her breath. She tried it once more. The Ki took shape as it turned into a boomerang she tried to throw it but it disappeared.

"Great...I guess I still need more practice." Chie said with a sigh she turned off the light and went into bed. She closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter.

Chie was fast asleep as a dream assaulted her.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and looked around she was in a car outside was dark she heard.

Stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Saiyuki is owned by Minekura Kazuya-sensei. I don't know how well this chapter is going to come out but I hope you guys like it. I put a lot of time into writing it. Well enough of me talking let's get the story started.

_Chapter 2:_

Chie was fast asleep as a dream assaulted her.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and looked around she was in a car outside was dark she heard her parents talking about something. She was a bit daze and she didn't catch a single word.

"Chie that restaurant's curry was delicious wasn't it?" Chie's mom asked. Chie looked at her mom. She didn't remember eating any curry but her body did as she let her body reply.

"Yeah it was delicious." Chie replied. She looked at her lap and on her lap was an open book. She looked at the book carefully she noticed it was Saiyuki Reload volume 10. She didn't remember reading it. She tried to read it but the darkness stole her sight. Chie gave a small sigh. She put a marker into the book as she closed the book and looked out the window, the lights past by.

"I wonder if I'm dreaming or I'm in the real world. I still can't tell." Chie thought to herself. Her eyes continued to follow the lights.

"I wonder if I'm in two different worlds." Chie thought to herself. She then heard a bird singing. Chie looked around she couldn't see a bird anywhere.

"Where is it coming from?" Chie thought to herself.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes. She was in the room of the inn that they were staying at. Chie sat up in bed as she pulled her hair back.

"Was that a dream or is this a dream?" Chie thought to herself. She got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She looked into the mirror she put a hand in her hair.

"Hmmm..." Chie said. She walked out of the room she knew the others were still asleep she walked out of the building. Chie walked into the market. Chie looked around before she could move on someone or something grabbed her hand. Chie turned around she looked at a man in his 40's he had a bushy brown beard. Nest to him was a small boy around 9 was next to him. Chie looked at them she then looked at the man.

"Ummmm is there something I can help you with?" Chie asked. The man continued to look at Chie before he replied. The man then let go of her hand.

"I want you to take my daughter's place." The man said. Chie raised a brow.

"Exactly what do you mean?" Chie asked.

"There's a Youkai called Fukitsu." The man said.

"Fukitsu... Let me guess this Fukitsu want female sacrifices." Chie replied. The small boy grabbed the leg of the man as the man put a hand on his head. The man looked at the small boy and then to Chie as he nodded his head.

"Hai exactly. If we don't give him a female sacrifice he'll destroy this town." The man said. Chie gave a small sigh as she put her hands towards her hip.

"You're so selfish. You want someone else to die to let your daughter to live. You're the type of person I hate." Chie replied.

"That's not it!" the boy said. Chie looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"What my son means is I'm not trying to keep my daughter safe. It's I want you to dress like her and defeat him." The man said. Chie looked at the man.

"What makes you think I'll be able to defeat this Fukitsu?" Chie asked.

"You're a Youkai who hasn't gone berserk." The man said.

"You think I'm a..." Chie stopped as she lowered her head and gave a sigh. Even if she told them she was human they wouldn't believe her anyways. She had to remember her look was different then everyone she needed to do something with her hair.

"Fine I'll help out but I want you to do me a favor." Chie said as she lifted her head and looked at the man.

"What's the favor?" The man asked.

"I want you to send my friends who are staying at an inn near here a message." Chie replied.

"Tell my son Pukuda he'll give your friends the message." The man replied. Chie looked at the boy she then knelt as she was now eye level with the small boy.

"Pukuda can I ask you to do this?" Chie asked. Pukuda looked at her a bit he then nodded his head. Chie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks. Pukuda. Tell my friends who's next to room 105 that something came up and I won't be back anytime soon and that they don't have to worry about me. And that I'll be back as soon as my job is done. I'll meet them at the inn." Chie said. Then Pukuda nodded his head. Chie let her hand go as the boy left. Chie got up and looked at the man.

"Well...Umm..." Chie stumbled at her words.

"Beruku is my name." Beruku replied.

"Right well Beruku take me to your place. I'll change into your daughter there." Chie said. Beruku nodded his head as the two walked to his place. Pukuda reached the inn as he walked into it. He looked around a bit. He walked down the hall looking for room 105.

To Where Chie Is

Chie and Beruku made it to the house as Chie looked at the girl who greeted them. Chie couldn't believe in what she saw the girl looked exactly like her except for the hair color. The girl also couldn't believe someone looked like her.

"This is my daughter Shana." Beruku said Shana bowed.

"Nice to meet you." Shana said.

"Nice to meet you Shana I'm Chie." Chie replied. Shana got out of her bow and looked at her.

"Chie-san if you follow me I'll show you my room." Shana said. Chie nodded her head.

"Just hope I don't have to wear a dress or a skirt. It's going to be really hard to move." Chie thought to herself. Shana showed Chie a room in the back as she opened it. Chie and Shana walked into it. There was a bed, desk, chair, a small bookshelf, a mirror on the wall, and a closet.

"Wow her room is way simpler than mine at home if you exclude the manga collection." Chie thought to herself. Chie went up the Shana's closet as she looked at her clothes. She picked a simple shirt. Chie looked for pants but she couldn't she sweat dropped a bit. She had either a long skirt or a short skirt. She picked a short skirt.

"I'll borrow these." Chie said. Shana nodded her head. Shana left the room as Chie took off her clothes. Chie saw something in the mirror she saw a small tattoo like mark on the back of her shoulder.

"What's this?" Chie thought to herself. The tattoo had a strange design on it like you see in India. Chie put a hand towards it. It slightly changed color.

"Hmmm I'll have to figure this out later." Chie said in a low whisper as she quickly changed and put her cloths into a small bag as she put it over her shoulder and walked out. She had found something to change her hair color.

"I'm ready." Chie said. Beruku and Shana looked at her.

"Okay let's go." Beruku said Chie nodded her head. The two left the building.

To Where Pukuda Is

Pukuda had found room 105 as he went to the door next to it. He took a deep breath in. Pukuda brought his right hand up and knocked on the door.

"Hai." Male's voice said from behind the door as the door opened. Pukuda looked at the figure. The figure had a green shirt, white pants, and a green head band, with a white cloth around his left shoulder which was tied at his right hip.

"Who might you be?" Male figure asked with a smile.

"I'm Pukuda. Nii-chan are you Chie-oneechan's friend?" Pukuda asked. The figure's look changed a bit he nodded his head.

"Hai I'm Chie's friend Hakkai." Hakkai replied.

"Hakkai-niichan Chie sent me to give you a message." Pukuda said.

"I see Pukuda what did Chie say?" Hakkai asked as he got down to the boy's eye level.

"She said that something came up and she won't be back until it's done. You don't have to worry about her. She'll meet you here." Pukuda said.

"I see thank you Pukuda." Hakkai said as he got up. Before he or Pukuda could move voices could be heard.

"Everyone hurry and get into your houses. Fukitsu is coming!" Town man yelled. Pukuda shook terribly. Hakkai looked to the boy.

"Pukuda what's wrong?" Hakkai asked as he got down to the boy's eye level again.

"Fukitsu is a terrible...Youkai he...He'll destroy this down if we don't give him a..." Pukuda stopped. Hakkai could guess the rest. He now understood why Chie sent Pukuda to him then Goku, Gojyo, or Sanzo.

"It's okay." Hakkai said.

"My my...Nee-chan is the next..." Pukuda stopped again.

"Don't tell me...Chie's going to fight this Fukitsu Youkai." Hakkai said. Pukuda nodded his head.

"Pukuda I want you to stay here. Wait till I get back." Hakkai said. Pukuda nodded his head. Hakkai went to get the others.

To Where Chie And Beruku Are

Both of them waited in the town square. They heard something as a very large group came out its leader in front.

"Is that Fukitsu?" Chie asked in a whisper.

"Hai that's Fukitsu." Beruku replied in a whisper.

"Ahhh what a nice specimen. Now woman come here." Fukitsu said. Chie looked at Beruku and then back to Fukitsu. She slowly walked over to Fukitsu. She stood in front of him as he put a hand under her chin as she lifted it a bit as he licked his lips.

"Don't take me lightly Fukitsu. I'm no ordinary woman more to say girl. Plus I wouldn't be caught dead on your plate." Chie thought to herself.

"She's very spiffy now were going to my palace." Fukitsu said as he put an arm around Chie's shoulder as they walked. Fukitsu and his army left. Beruku watched them leave. Once they left Sanzo and the others got there but they were too late. Gojyo looked at the man.

"Did you see a girl here?" Gojyo asked.

"You must be Chie's friend. She just left with Fukitsu." Beruku replied.

"What!" Gojyo yelled as he grabbed Beruku's shirt.

"You just watched them leave!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Now now Gojyo calm down." Hakkai said. Gojyo let him go.

"Ne do you know where they went to?" Goku asked.

"They went to Fukitsu's Palace that's just outside this town." Beruku said Goku smiled.

"Thanks." Goku said as they went off to the direction to where Fukitsu's place is.

In Fukitsu's Palace.

Chie's hands were tied behind her back. She was locked into a room with no way of getting out.

"Well I know this Fukitsu person would want to me to be with him by himself. His army or his pitiful excuse of an army would probably be guarding the place to make sure no one would interrupt him." Chie thought to herself.

"The problem is when I should show my true colors." Chie thought as she looked around the room. Chie found a mirror as she turned her back as she focused her Ki she made her boomerang as she focused on the boomerang again with that she was able to make it smaller and have a bladed side. Chie gave a small smile.

"Looks like I'm getting the hang of this." Chie thought to herself as she made her boomerang disappear.

"All I have to do is wait for the right timing to get my movements done." Chie thought to herself.

To Where Sanzo And The Others Are

Before they got into the opening they hid themselves.

"So how are we going to get in?" Goku asked.

"Well we could make a diversion and with that get someone in that building." Hakkai said.

"Leave that to me and the saru." Gojyo said.

"Stop calling me saru!" Goku said angrily.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Sanzo said angrily.

"Right." Goku and Gojyo said. Chie had grown a bit on them. Gojyo not having someone who understands him. Goku without a sisterly figure. Sanzo not having someone who could get Goku and Gojyo to stay quiet and someone who was quiet. Hakkai without someone who he could trust. Of course Chie didn't see this, because she was too busy thinking that they had something that's there already and she came into their life out of nowhere and trying to make herself part of their world. Will Chie see this? Only time could tell. Goku and Gojyo got their weapons ready as they ran into the opening as Fukitsu's army attacked them. Sanzo and Hakkai found a way to get into the building without being seen.

To Where Chie Is

Chie paced back and forth as she tried to think of a plan but nothing came into mind. She stopped and gave a sigh.

"I guess I'll think of something when the time comes." Chie thought to herself. Chie then heard footsteps as she looked towards the door. The door opened as a Youkai came in. Chie narrowed her eyes a bit but she quickly changed her expression.

"Fukitsu wants to see you." Youkai said. Chie or more to say Shana nodded her head as she went towards the Youkai as he led Shana to where Fukitsu was waiting. Shana and the Youkai walked down a long dim hall as they came up to a double door. The Youkai opened the right door as he pushed Shana into the room and closed the door. Right when Chie was pushed into the room Sanzo and Hakkai were looking for Chie but they couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Hakkai said as Sanzo looked around.

"Who knows. Just hope nothing has happen to her." Sanzo replied.

To Where Chie Is

Shana slowly looked at Fukitsu as he motion her to come. She slowly walked over towards Fukitsu as she stood right in front of him. Shana narrowed her eyes slightly. Fukitsu walked up towards her as she put a hand under her chin.

"You're the type I love to eat." Fukitsu said as he licked his lips as he lean closer and licked her cheek. Shana then made her boomerang as she cut the ropes she then grabbed his arm.

"Sorry but I'm not going to be eaten by you." Shana said as she then pulled his arm away.

"What the!" Fukitsu said as Chie took the brown stuff out of her hair her slivery hair was seen.

"So they sent a Youkai to fight me ha who do they think they're dealing with." Fukitsu said.

"Well let see who defeats the other." Chie said as she threw the boomerang as it hit Fukitsu leaving a gash as Fukitsu narrowed his eyes as he punched at her as Chie dodged to the right while Chie caught her boomerang.

"Why you!" Fukitsu said angrily. Fukitsu attacked Chie again as Chie threw the boomerang as Fukitsu got hit. Chie took a few steps back as she caught the boomerang. Fukitsu narrowed his eyes as he brought out a sword.

"Let see who survives." Fukitsu said as he slashed his sword at Chie. Chie focused her Ki as she made her boomerang hard as metal as she blocked the sword.

"You'll have to do better than that." Chie said.

"Oh this isn't it." Fukitsu said as he brought another sword. Chie couldn't block it as he slashed at Chie. Chie gave a scream. Large amount of blood dripped down her back. Fukitsu managed to leave a huge gash wound on her back. When Chie had screamed Hakkai and Sanzo rushed to the sound.

"You won't survive with that wound." Fukitsu said. Chie breathing heavily.

"We'll see about that." Chie said as she moved to the right as Fukitsu fell a bit forward but he caught his balance. Chie then threw her boomerang as she kicked with her right foot sending Fukitsu's sword towards the right as it fell to the ground the boomerang hit Fukitsu as Chie let it disappear. She slid towards the sword as Chie grabbed the sword with her left and switched it to her right as she got up. Chie's eyes started to blur.

"Kuso!" Chie thought to herself she knew she lot too much blood right now.

"How long do you think you'll be able to stand? You're already losing balance." Fukitsu said.

"I'm not going down until I kill you." Chie said angrily.

"Don't make me laugh." Fukitsu said.

"We will see who laughs." Chie said as she rushed at him. Fukitsu put up his sword as he rushed at her. Chie then twisted her body as she went to the left and stabbed Fukitsu in the back as blood fell from his lips as he fell forwards and hit the ground hard. Chie breathed heavily she couldn't keep herself to stand any longer. Chie heard the door open and her name being called out she quickly looked towards the voices as a pool of blood was at her feet.

"Sanzo...Hakkai..." Chie said with a whisper as she fell forward. Before she hit the ground Sanzo had caught her.

"Oi Chie! Chie!" Sanzo said but he didn't get an answer. Hakkai then treated her wound. When he did Hakkai and Sanzo noticed the tattoo on Chie's shoulder. They weren't sure what it was all about Chie's the only one who knew at the moment but they'll ask her later but first they needed to get her back.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she looked around she saw she was at her Taiko class. Her friends were around her as one looked at her.

"Chie are you going to the festival tomorrow?" Female voice asked.

"I don't know I might." Chie replied.

"You always say that." Female voice said. Chie rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry Sarah."Chie replied.

"Chie your shirt there's blood on it." Female voice said. Chie looked at the female voice.

"Really Shastina?" Chie asked.

"Yeah you have blood on your shirt right Tommy, CJ, Hiroshi." Shastina said. They nodded their head. Chie quickly got up and went to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. Chit then took off her shirt as she looked at it. On the back of her shirt was two large blood stains on it Chie wondered where she got it but then she remembered the fight with Fukitsu as she quickly got out of the stall.

"I wonder." Chie said as she stood in front of one of the mirrors and looked at her back but there wasn't a gash mark to be seen but she did see a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Hmmm I wonder." Chie said as she put a finger towards the tattoo but nothing happen. Chie then washed her shirt she didn't have an extra so she had to wear it as she put it on the wet spots touched her skin as it sent a small chill down her back. She quickly went back to where the others are.

"You guys were right about the blood stains." Chie said.

"I wonder how you got it." Hiroshi said.

"I don't know." Chie replied but somehow she figured that what happens over there could affect her here so she needed to be really careful.

"Why don't we play at the field." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they went to the field that was across the street. They had so much fun. Chie had forgotten about Sanzo and the others and about being in their world. Chie's parents picked her up as she went home. She put her stuff away and went to take a bath.

"Ahhh this feels really good." Chie said as she closed her eyes.

End Of Dream

Chie's eyes slowly opened as she looked around she noticed she was in a building as she sat up.

"Ite te te." Chie said as a wave of pain ran down her back." Chie put a hand towards her back and felt bandages around it.

"Guess I'm not dead." Chie said as she got up. Chie then remembered the last thing before she pasted out was seeing Sanzo and Hakkai coming her way but she didn't understand was why they were there. Or she was seeing things. The door opened as she looked at the door.

"Chie!" Goku said as he rushed towards her and hugged her.

"Goku." Chie said in surprise. She hadn't seen Goku so emotional. Chie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry if I made you worry." Chie said. Goku didn't reply Chie just let Goku stay as long as he wanted. Chie looked towards the door as Hakkai came in.

"Chie-san you shouldn't be up yet." Hakkai said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't just stay put." Chie replied. Hakkai just smiled.

"At least we found you in time." Hakkai said.

"Then that means..." Chie said. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai Sanzo and I found you just when you fell." Hakkai replied. Chie's face became a bit red. She couldn't believe that Sanzo had actually caught her.

"Chie are you okay?" Hakkai asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Goku thanks for worry about me." Chie said with a smiled. Goku looked up at her.

"Don't do that again." Goku said Chie nodded her head. Goku let her go as he went off towards the side.

"Okay Goku." Chie replied. Sanzo and Gojyo came in as everything seems to be in place. Sanzo stood next to Chie as he looked at her.

"Chie the tattoo on your shoulder." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him.

"I'm not sure what it is myself. I had it when I was small never knew what it means." Chie replied.

"I see." Sanzo said. Goku and Gojyo were fighting again and Hakkai trying to get them to be quiet as Sanzo was about to yell at them.

"Sanzo don't you think Goku and Gojyo fighting like them? I mean if they didn't fight it wouldn't be the same." Chie said with a smile. Sanzo looked at her. He saw the smile on her face he then looked away.

"I guess." Sanzo replied. Chie gave a small laugh.

"We're going to leave as soon as the two are done yapping." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head.

"Understood." Chie replied. Once Goku and Gojyo stopped fighting they all got their things and went to the jeep and went on their journey west.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie was driving the jeep. Hakkai was in the back playing cards with Gojyo and Goku. Sanzo was had his arms crossed his eyes closed. Where Chie was she had a driver's license so she's use to driving. Her back wasn't completely healed but somewhat okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Saiyuki is owned by Minekura Kazuya-sensei. I don't own it wish I did though don't we all? Anyways I'll shut up now and I'll get this story started.

_Chapter 3:_

Chie was driving the jeep. Hakkai was in the back playing cards with Gojyo and Goku. Sanzo had his arms crossed his eyes closed. Where Chie was she had a drivers license so she's use to driving. Her back wasn't completely healed but somewhat okay. She still couldn't figure out about the tattoo. Chie slowly stopped the jeep.

"Sanzo-sama we have company." Chie said. Sanzo opened his eyes as the 3 in the back looked in front.

"Guess we should take the trash out." Gojyo said.

"I agree with you." Chie replied. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. Chie slowly looked at him.

"Goku..." Chie said.

"Your wound still hasn't healed completely and it might open again." Hakkai said.

"Okay I'll wait here." Chie said with a smile. They got out of the jeep and attacked the group. Chie watched from the jeep as she gave a sigh.

"Well I can't fight until this wound heals, which will take a while." Chie thought to herself. Chie's eyes narrowed her shirt was grabbed as Chie grabbed the hand and pulled it away as she did so her shirt ripped showing whoever was in back of her, her tattoo. The hand got out of Chie's grip as Chie quickly looked behind, but she saw no one there she blinked a bit.

"What the...Where did they go!?" Chie thought to herself as she continued to look around but no one was to be seen. Chie gave a sigh as she put her hand towards her ripped shirt.

"What I'm I going to do with this shirt?" Chie thought to herself as she looked into her bag but she couldn't find anything. Then she saw something black in front of her.

"Huh?" Chie said as she looked up. Sanzo was holding a black shirt in front of her. She hadn't noticed that they had finished in taking care of the Youkai.

"Here." Sanzo said. Chie took it as she did the others slowly walked back towards the jeep.

"Arigato Sanzo-sama." Chie said with a bow as she quickly went off to the side making sure they didn't see her as she changed her clothes.

"How did Sanzo-sama know that...My shirt was ripped?" Chie thought to herself. She couldn't understand did Sanzo by any chance see the Youkai who ripped her shirt? Chie looked at her shirt. It was pretty badly ripped.

"Looks like I need a new shirt." Chie said with a sigh. She then blushed a bit. She was wearing Sanzo's shirt she shook her head.

"Now now I can't let anything like that change the fact I'm not from here." Chie said in a whisper as she quickly went back to the jeep. Goku and Gojyo looked at Chie Gojyo's look changed. He had a bigger smile than ever. Goku could only see Chie as Sanzo as he sweat dropped a bit.

"...? Is something wrong Goku, Gojyo?" Chie asked. Hakkai looked at the two and then Chie as he gave a small laugh. The two shook their heads.

"No." They replied.

"Okay..." Chie said as she sat in the driver's seat she turned the key as the engine started and they were off again. Sanzo had his arms crossed. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo continued their card game. Chie looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eye.

"Ne Sanzo-sama." Chie said low enough that the others couldn't hear. Sanzo didn't reply quickly.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked.

"How did you know that my." Chie was stopped.

"When we were done dealing with the Youkai group I saw you put a hand towards your shoulder and I noticed it was ripped." Sanzo replied.

"I see thank you for lending me your shirt." Chie said. Sanzo didn't reply but he did show her that he said your welcome. Chie smiled a bit. It didn't take too long until they reached the next town. Before they could get in the town's people were just outside the gate with their weapons ready. Chie stopped the jeep.

"Your not welcome you you Youkai!" Town man said.

"What! Who are?" Goku was stopped by Chie's hand.

"It's okay Goku." Chie said.

"But..." Goku said.

"Goku we must not anger the town's people." Hakkai said.

"Hakkai's right Goku. Hakkai drive the jeep into the town. I'll find another way in." Chie said as she got out of the jeep with her bag.

"Okay." Hakkai said as he went to the driver's seat and drove the jeep into the town. Chie watched the jeep disappear into town.

"Well looks like I need to find another way in." Chie thought to herself as she walked back from the way they came. Chie found a place she could rest as she sat in the shade.

"I might have a towel in my bag." Chie thought to herself as she opened her bag she looked carefully as she found a long thin towel long enough to wrap around her head. She started wrapping the towel around her head making sure her silvery hair was hidden.

"This should work." Chie said. She got up and made her way back to the town. Chie walked up to the gates and passed by without being stopped.

"Good now I have to find the others." Chie thought to herself.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace.

The Youkai quickly went up to Gyokumen Koushu as he bowed.

"Gyokumen Koushu-sama I've have some news about girl." Youkai said.

"What is it?" Gyokumen Koushu asked a bit coldly.

"The girl had a strange tattoo something I've never seen." Youkai replied.

"Really call Ni Jenyi here." Gyokumen Koushu said.

"Hai." Youkai said. The Youkai quickly left and went to Ni Jenyi's lab.

"Ni Jenyi-sama." Youkai said.

"Hai?" Ni Jenyi replied as he looked at the Youkai as he made his rabbit doll scratch its head.

"Gyokumen Koushu-sama wants to see you." Youkai said.

"I see." Ne Jenyi said as the two left the lab. Dr. Hwang just watched them. The two bowed in front of Gyokumen Koushu.

"You called me?" Ni Jenyi said.

"Hai I want you to research a tattoo this Youkai saw, and see if you can use the tattoo to figure out more about this girl that the Sanzo party has." Gyokumen Koushu said.

"Understood." Ni Jenyi said as the two left.

To Where Chie Is

Chie had looked around she still couldn't find Sanzo or the others. Chie gave a sigh as she put her hand towards her hip.

"Where could they be at?" Chie thought to herself. Then Chie felt someone or something tug at her shirt. Chie blinked a bit and looked to her side and saw a small girl around 7-8.

"Hai?" Chie said. The girl looked up at her.

"Nee-chan!" The girl said.

"??" Chie said she didn't understand. Why the girl said that but maybe it would be easier to play along.

"Hai what's the matter?" Chie asked as she got to the girls eye level.

"Nee-chan...I missed you a lot Emi-neechan's waiting." The girl said.

"I see lets go then." Chie replied with a smile. Chie let the small girl guide her through town. She wondered how long she could play this part. She was lucky enough to meet Hakkai during the walk she looked at the girl.

"Could you wait here I see a friend of mine." Chie said. The girl nodded her head as she walked over to Hakkai.

"Chie-san!" Hakkai said in surprise he didn't think he'll see her in the market. More to say he thought he would have seen her at the inn they were staying but he saw the little girl Chie was with.

"Hakkai-san I'm not going to be able to be with you guys tonight." Chie said.

"The girl?" Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"She thinks I'm her sister...I'll try to meet you guys latter." Chie replied.

"Okay." Hakkai replied. Chie left and went to the girl as they left. Hakkai finished his shopping and went back to the inn they were staying. Chie and the small girl reached a small run down house. The girl opened the door.

"Emi-neechan! Senina-neechan came back." The girl said.

"What are you saying Kanami?" Emi said as she walked into the main room as she stopped her mouth fell open.

"See Emi-neechan." Kanami said with a smile. Emi nodded her head as she closed her mouth Emi wasn't sure what to say. Kanami couldn't stop smiling as she looked up at Chie.

"Kanami foods ready why don't you eat first." Emi said as Kanami nodded her head and went into the kitchen. Chie watched with confusion, of course Chie could tell that Emi knew she wasn't their sister Senina.

"Who are you really?" Emi said coldly. Chie gave a sigh.

"I'm Chie. Let me ask you something Emi how did you know I wasn't your sister?" Chie asked.

"Senina-neechan always used a rose perfume. I can't smell the perfume on you." Emi replied.

"I see. You answered my question and I think you need to know who I am. But what I'm going to tell you is the truth." Chie said. Emi nodded her head. Chie took off her towel Emi's look changed.

"A Youkai!" Emi said angrily. Chie shook her head.

"I'm not a Youkai I'm the same as you. You can tell a Youkai by its ear they have pointy ears." Chie said. Emi looked at her she was right wasn't pointy at all.

"Then why do you have Youkai hair color?" Emi asked.

"I came from the East. There everyone has different colored hair. One of them is this color." Chie said as she pointed to her hair.

"East. Why are you here?" Emi asked.

"I'm on a journey with my friends. We're heading West." Chie replied. Chie tied the towel back on her head.

"Emi can I ask you something?" Chie asked.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"Why does this town hate Youkai's and what happen to your parents and your older sister?" Chie asked. Emi's look changed.

"It was about two years ago. Youkai and humans coexisted in this town when the Youkai's went on a killing spree." Emi said. Chie looked at her.

"Hmmm that's what happened in Houme's home town. Gyokumen Koushu, I'll get you someday." Chie thought to herself.

"Then what happen?" Chie asked.

"My parents were in the market at the time they were killed. Leaving me, my younger sister, and my older sister." Emi said.

"Sorry to hear that. It must have been hard for you guys." Chie replied.

"What do you know...?" Emi said. Chie walked up to her and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. Emi looked up at Chie.

"I'm an only child Emi I know a lot and I have friends who have siblings. I know how tough things can get." Chie replied.

"..." Emi said the look on Chie's face made her relax a bit.

"What happen to your older sister?" Chie asked.

"It was three months ago my older sister went out to get some supplies and left the house from that day on she hasn't came back." Emi replied. Emi's expression changed. Chie gave a small sigh as she put her hands to her hip.

"I know I'm not your older sister or anything but I'll be her for today." Chie said as Emi looked at Chie tears fell down her face as she hugged Chie. Chie could tell Emi had held back all her emotion she needed to be the strong one. Chie let her stay like this until she felt ready. Emi slowly let go of Chie.

"Ready?" Chie asked. Emi nodded her head. The two walked into the kitchen as they sat down. Kanami waited for them to come in and eat. She had a smile on her face. Chie wasn't sure if she could keep this up.

"Nee-chan can I take a bath with you?" Kanami asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Sure." Chie replied.

"Yey!" Kanami said with a smile.

"Emi why don't you play with Kanami in the living I'll wash the dishes." Chie said. Emi nodded her head as she took Kanami to the living room. Chie was washing the dishes.

"I need to make sure she doesn't find out about who I really am." Chie thought to herself. Chie then felt something she didn't like.

"This feeling..." Chie said. Chie quickly got out of the kitchen.

"You two stay here." Chie said as she went out of the house. What she saw she didn't like. A huge group of Youkai's was running around kill everyone in sight; one saw Chie as it rushed at her. Chie knew she couldn't do too much with the wound on her back. Chie quickly moved to the right but the Youkai ripped the towel from her head. Her hair was seen.

"A Youkai!?" The Youkai said.

"Sorry but I'm no Youkai you idiot." Chie said angrily the Youkai narrowed his eyes as he swiped at her. The Youkai managed to cut her face, Chie kicked the Youkai in the face as it flew into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Kuso!" Chie said as she whipped the blood off her face. Chie watched the Youkai as it got up and rushed at her as he grabbed her neck. Chie tried to get out of the Youkai's grip.

"I'm going to kill you very slowly and painfully." Youkai said with an evil tone. Chie was having a hard time breathing.

"If you can kill me." Chie said. The Youkai got angrier as his grip became tighter. Chie then saw from the corner of her eye Kanami coming out as one of the Youkai's saw her and with a quickly swipe, blood flew from her wound as the girl's body fell to the ground Chie got angry as she tried to get out of the grip as soon as she tried Emi came out as she screamed and was killed the same way. Chie gritted her teeth, but her strength slowly drained out of her body her hands when limp as the fell to her side as her eyes started to blur. Chie heard a sound as she saw the Youkai let go of her neck and fall Chie was about to fall when Hakkai caught her.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said weakly as she looked at him and then coughed as her breathing became normal.

"Chie-san you alright?" Hakkai asked Chie nodded her head. The living town's men and woman saw Chie and pointed at her Chie knew what's going to happen now but Gojyo and Goku tried to stop them. Chie slowly stood up on her feet.

"Chie-san don't push yourself." Hakkai said. Chie gave a smile.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie said as she slowly walked to where the two girls laid as she sat down she put their heads on her lap as she stroke their heads.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Chie said as tears fell down her face. Hakkai went to help Goku and Gojyo when Sanzo stood next to Chie.

"Sanzo-sama...Could..." Chie stopped Sanzo knew what she was going to say as he put the crown like piece on his head and sat down and started giving prayers. Chie slowly closed her eyes she could see the words in the darkness as they shined brightly Chie passed out as Sanzo stopped his prayer and caught Chie with his right.

"Chie!" Sanzo said. Chie didn't reply he then slowly leaned her to the wall as she picked up the two girls.

Chie's Dream

Chie quickly opened her eyes as she looked around. She noticed she was home sitting at her desk a pencil in her hand and a piece of paper on the desk. Chie dropped the pencil as she put her hands towards her face as tears fell down her eyes. She seen death before but she didn't see someone so young get killed right in front of her. She couldn't stop but think it was all her fault that they were killed. She had told them to stay but she didn't say it was dangerous to be out. Chie then felt someone hug her from behind. Chie didn't even try looking back. She knew she wasn't acting like herself. It was like she was a totally different person no one knew.

"Arigato." Chie said in a weak voice. She was brought back. She can't change the past but she could change the future. Chie placed her hand on the other's hand as she felt the warmth from it as she held it a bit. But the hand grabbed Chie's. She was surprised but happy as the same time.

"Arigato. I'm myself again thanks to you." Chie said as the hand let go of her hand and let her go. Chie quickly looked behind her but she couldn't see anyone. Chie whipped the tears off and placed a hand on her cheek she then felt something. She looked at her hand and saw blood.

"What the." Chie said as she got up from the chair and quickly went to the bathroom. Chie saw in the mirror was a very small slash wound on her cheek. Chie remembered the fight. She started to realize that she was in two worlds at once or something similar. You could say a Giga from Bleach. The body she was in is her real body and the one in the Saiyuki world was her shell or more to say Shinigami shell if you think about it Bleach wise. Chie washed her hands and wound as she treated it. Chie's mother had walked into the bathroom.

"Chie what happen to your cheek?" Chie's mother asked.

"I was cleaning my room and scratched myself." Chie replied.

"Kiyotsukete." Chie's mother said as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as she went back into her room. Chie went up to her desk and laid her head down.

End Of Dream

Chie felt a light breeze as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Gojyo. She looked to the side and noticed that she was sleeping on Gojyo's lap. But Gojyo was asleep and Chie looked down a bit she noticed Goku sleeping on her lap. Chie slowly got up. There were in the jeep but it was parked outside of the town.

"Chie how you feel?" Male's voice asked. Chie looked at the voice.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Sanzo-sama." Chie replied. Sanzo didn't say anything.

"Chie-san the two girls we made their grave near the flower patch just outside the town." Hakkai said.

"I see. Thanks for making their grave." Chie said as she looked to the town.

"The Youkai group were they sent by Kougiji?" Chie asked.

"No just a bunch of Youkai's who followed us here." Sanzo replied. Chie clenched her fist. Sanzo saw this as he placed his hand on her hand.

"Even if you think it was your fault that this happen it's not and it won't change the face that their dead. You did what you thought was right that's what matters." Sanzo said. Chie's fist slowly loosened.

"Your right." Chie replied. Chie had a strange feeling. Like she felt this somewhere before. It was really recent. Sanzo took his hand away as he sat forwards the sun was already down and the stars were in the sky. Chie looked at Goku.

"I guess this is what it's like to have a younger brother and older brothers." Chie thought to herself as she ran her fingers through Goku's brown hair.

"You're so lucky that no one knows that you're a Youkai by first site. I'm always seen as a Youkai." Chie thought to herself. Sanzo had fallen asleep Hakkai handed Chie a drink.

"Here this might help you to calm down after what happen." Hakkai said. Chie smiled.

"Arigato." Chie said as she took the drink from Hakkai and drank it. Chie then looked at the night sky.

"Ne Hakkai-san." Chie said. She looked at him.

"Nani Chie-san?" Hakkai asked.

"If I told about my past would anyone look at me differently?" Chie asked. Hakkai looked at her.

"We all have a past we don't like or something we don't know about each other but it never stopped us from not being together." Hakkai replied. Chie looked up at the stars.

"I see." Chie said. Chie knew what he meant. They all had a horrible past and they don't want to remember. But their past and her past are totally different. She wasn't like them. She wasn't a person from here she couldn't tell what they would do or tell her. There was a big possibility that they would leave her or let her die.

"Chie-san is something wrong?" Hakkai asked. Chie shook her head.

"No Hakkai-san, could you promise me that what we were talking about a secret?" Chie asked.

"I don't know...Goku doesn't like secrets kept from him." Hakkai replied.

"Don't worry I'll tell him when I feel it's right." Chie said. Hakkai gave a small smile.

"Okay." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him and smiled.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Ni Jenyi walked down the hall as he came up to Gyokumen Koushu.

"Gyokumen Koushu-sama I have some news about the tattoo." Ni Jenyi said.

"What is it?" Gyokumen Koushu asked. He gave a small evil smile the kind that can send chills down one's back and soul.

"She's from another world. A world different from ours. She can come and go when she sleeps." Ni Jenyi replied.

"A girl from a different world! She could probably taste good. She could be my itoshi hito's treat." Gyokumen Koushu said.

"Well we would need both of her bodies." Ni Jenyi said.

"What do you mean?" Gyokumen Koushu asked.

"The body here is like a shell it's empty. If you want her you would need both bodies and make them whole." Ni Jenyi replied.

"Can you bring her body here?" Gyokumen Koushu asked.

"I've made a prototype of the tattoo and I'm going to try it when it's done." Ni Jenyi replied.

"I can't wait to see her." Gyokumen Koushu replied.

To Where Sanzo Party Is At

Hakkai had fallen asleep Chie looked off toward the side. She could see sand already.

"Guess we're going to be driving a while in the desert." Chie thought to herself. Chie slowly laid back and let her eyes close.

Chie's Dream

Chie opened her eyes she was at her desk her pencil in her had the paper in front of her. She looked at it she noticed she was writing a letter to one of her friends from school.

"Chie phone!" Chie's dad yelled.

"Okay!" Chie replied as she put the pencil down on the table and got the phone.

"Chie here." Chie said.

"Chie it's Luis." Luis said.

"Luis what's wrong?" Chie asked.

"Could you help me in making names for my characters I'm drawling?" Luis asked.

"Sure send me the pictures through the e-mail and I'll give you names." Chie said.

"Thanks." Luis said as he hanged the phone up as Chie did the same. Chie started up the computer.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

The 5 drove for a while in the desert. Chie didn't like what she was feeling. She couldn't remember but somehow this was like one of the episodes from Saiyuki. Yet she couldn't place her finger on it. Goku was complaining about how hot it is and that he didn't want to wear the coat they are wearing as Gojyo try to put some sense into Goku.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. It might be familiar to some people some it may not. Yes and I know I changed it a bit but that's the magic of being a fanfic writer lol. Ha ha ha ha ha. –Cough and then clears throat- Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it so yeah well on with the story.

_Chapter 4:_

The 5 drove for a while in the desert. Chie didn't like what she was feeling. She couldn't remember but somehow this was like one of the episode from Saiyuki. Yet she couldn't place her finger on it. Goku was complaining about how it's hot and that he didn't want to wear the coat they are wearing as Gojyo tried to put some sense into Goku.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you two!!" Sanzo yelled. The two looked at each other as they stopped. Chie's expression changed.

"That's right a boy's going to show us his home village, and then...What was going to happen after that..." Chie thought to herself. Gojyo looked at Chie.

"Chie-chan you feeling okay?" Gojyo asked. Chie looked at Gojyo and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. Hakkai stopped the jeep as he looked at the map.

"Ne Hakkai when are you going to reach the next village?" Goku whined.

"We should have seen a village by now." Hakkai replied. Chie looked off towards the side and saw a boy coming up. The boy noticed the group.

"Nii-chan tachi travelers?" The boy asked. The 4 looked at the boy.

"Hai we are. By any chance do you know where the nearest town is?" Hakkai asked in his normal tone of voice as he had a smile. Chie without thinking pulled her hood down even more; the boy looked at them and nodded his head.

"I do it's my home town I can direct you to it." The boy said.

"That'll be great." Hakkai replied as they let the boy into the jeep as he directed Hakkai. Chie closed her eyes for a moment.

"What happens next...Why can't I remember what happens?" Chie thought to herself as she opened her eyes and saw that the town wasn't that far off.

"Do you know the closest inn with food at?" Goku asked.

"Is that all you can think of baka saru!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Don't call me saru you ero kappa!!" Goku yelled back.

"I do it's near the entrance." The boy replied.

"Yatta!!" Goku said happily. Gojyo just made a face.

"Inn..." Chie said under her breath.

"Chie-chan is everything okay?" Gojyo asked as he looked at her. Chie looked at him.

"I'm fine. I just had something on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about." Chie replied. Gojyo continued to look at her.

"If you say so." Gojyo said. Chie looked towards the side. It didn't take long to get to the town. They got in as the boy pointed at the inn that he was talking about as Hakkai parked the jeep. They all got out of the jeep and walked into the inn. The owner walked up to them as he put a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"You're lucky to be found by him." The owner said. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo lowered their hood.

"There's something I want to ask." Hakkai said.

"What is it?" The owner asked.

"When did the desert started getting bigger?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked out the window all she could see was sand.

"Scorpion woman...That's the only thing I can remember while I look at the sand. What does it have to do with the sand?" Chie thought to herself.

"It was a year ago when the desert started getting bigger." The owner replied.

"Naruhodo." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him.

"Touhankyo's being affected in this kind of way." Sanzo thought to himself as he took his coat off the boy looked at him with a surprise look.

"!?" the owner said. Gojyo was half way in taking his coat off.

"Nani?" Gojyo asked as he looked at the owner.

"That outfit you you can't be a Sanzo-hoshi." The owner said. Chie looked at the owner as she made a face.

"Why can't I remember? This is where they get kicked out and then...And then they...Kuso! I can't remember." Chie thought to herself.

"What do you mean by that!?" Sanzo asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Sorry but find another place to stay." The owner said as he pushed them out.

"Hey wait..." Gojyo said. The owner closed the door as it got quiet. Chie looked out into the desert. Something out there she didn't like. She then looked at Sanzo.

"What's going on?" Gojyo said as he looked at Sanzo.

"Like I know!" Sanzo replied angrily. Chie eyes fell on Hakkai and the boy. Hakkai looked to the boy who had a sad expression on his face. Hakkai faced the boy and smiled.

"You seem to know what's going on. You wouldn't mind telling us would you?" Hakkai asked.

"..." The boy replied as he looked a bit towards the side.

"It was about a year ago when the town was bigger and the desert wasn't so big a Sanzo-hoshi came." The boy said. The 4 looked at the boy.

"Just like you guys he was in a middle of a journey when he came here. All of the villagers said that he was a very wise monk had come and welcomed him. With that rumor the Youkai's that lived in the desert came to eat the Sanzo-hoshi." The boy said.

"Why did they come to eat Sanzo? Is Sanzo delicious?" Goku asked. Chie slapped her hand towards her face.

"That's not it Goku..." Chie thought to herself.

"Goku that doesn't sound funny when you say it." Gojyo said as sweat rand down his face. Sanzo grabbed out his cigarette box as he pulled out a cigarette out and started smoking.

"When we fought with the spider woman she said something about if you eat a Sanzo it gives you eternal life. That's a saying amongst the Youkai." Sanzo replied.

"Which means that eating a Sanzo is like a fancy meal?" Hakkai said.

"Oi oi are you serious?" Gojyo said with a surprise tone of voice.

"It's just a saying amongst the Youkai it might not be true." Chie said. Gojyo looked at her.

"What if..." Gojyo was stopped.

"We don't know for sure so we shouldn't think too much about it." Chie said.

"So what happen to the Sanzo?" Goku asked the boy's expression changed.

"That monk tried to fight off the Youkai but nothing worked and then they took the monk away. After that the desert started getting bigger." The boy replied.

"Seems like he was eaten. Even though he was a Sanzo." Gojyo said.

"Because he was a Sanzo doesn't mean he's strong." Hakkai said.

"I agree with Hakkai-san." Chie replied. Gojyo looked at her.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said.

"Well we understand what's going on and with us around the Youkai might come and attack again and they want to prevent it." Gojyo said. Chie agreed with Gojyo on that. Though the strange feeling she had didn't go away.

"I'm sorry. You guys are really nice." The boy said.

"Don't worry about it." Goku replied with a smile.

"Well looks like we should get going and camp outside." Hakkai said as Goku complained.

"..." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Sanzo is everything okay?" Hakkai asked.

"Some what okay." Sanzo replied as he looked to the boy.

"Kid do you know where the hideout of the Youkai is?" Sanzo asked.

"I don't know exactly where it is but I can tell you where it could be at." The boy replied.

"Good lead us." Sanzo said.

"What are you saying? We're not Youkai hunters or heroes." Gojyo said.

"Yeah!" Goku added.

"Sanzo-sama has something on his mind." Chie said.

"Mana." Sanzo replied. They got into the jeep as the boy directed them to the spot.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Chie thought to herself. Gojyo put a hand on Chie's head. Chie looked at him.

"Gojyo-san!?" Chie said. Gojyo gave a small smile.

"You don't have to keep this on." Gojyo said as he pulled the hood off as Chie tired to stop him but it was no use. The boy looked at her.

"A Youkai!?" The boy said in surprise.

"No Chie's Chie." Goku replied.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked. Chie gave a small sigh. Though Chie thought what Gojyo did was right. It would be harder to explain things later.

"Goku means is that I'm not a Youkai but a human with Youkai hair." Chie replied.

"A human with Youkai hair?" The boy repeated.

"She's from a town way far East." Gojyo replied.

"Hai with being from the Far East there's many different hair color and one of them is this Silvery hair." Chie said as she ran her hand through her hair. They boy just looked at her as Chie and Gojyo were talking about something when they heard Sanzo calling to him.

"How far is it?" Sanzo asked.

"We should be coming up to it soon." The boy replied. It took about 20 minutes as the boy told them to stop the jeep.

"I'll be going back." The boy said they nodded their heads. They boy then walked off. The 5 got out of the jeep as they walked for a while.

"It should be around here." Hakkai said.

"I don't see anything but sand." Goku said. When Goku took a step forwards he started sinking.

"Goku!" Chie yelled. The 4 looked at Goku as they saw him sink into the sand.

"Goku!" Gojyo yelled as he tried to get to him but he also started sinking.

"Goku, Gojyo." Sanzo said as he tried to help them. Sanzo's body started sinking to. Chie and Hakkai tried to help them but their body started to sink.

"Kuso!" Chie yelled. Hakuryu tried to help Hakkai.

"Hakuryu don't you'll get trapped too." Hakkai said as he tried to get Hakuryu to get away from him as all 5 disappeared into the sand. Hakuryu flew around the spot.

To Gyokumen Koushu's palace.

Ni Jenyi slowly walked up to Gyokumen Koushu.

"Ni Jenyi what bring you here?" Gyokumen Koushu asked a bit coldly.

"I've have good news." Ni Jenyi said.

"And what's the good news?" Gyokumen Koushu asked.

"I've finished making the prototype all I need is a test subject." Ni Jenyi replied.

"When do you need the test subject?" Gyokumen Koushu asked.

"Hmmmm if you send one later today it'll help me a lot." Ni Jenyi said.

"Okay I'll send someone." Gyokumen Koushu replied. Ni Jenyi bowed.

"You're too kind." Ni Jenyi said as he left.

To Where Chie Is

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around a bit as her eyes fell on a lady in front of her.

"I see you're awake." The lady said with a smirk. Chie struggled a bit as she did she felt something tighten around her wrist. She then looked at her write she saw shackles around them. The shackles were tied to a chain the chain on a hook above her.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. Those shackles are designed to tighten every time the wear struggles." The lady said. Chie struggled again as the shackles tighten as she felt a small stream of blood ran down her arm. Chie opened her mouth but there wasn't a sound. Chie made a face.

"You should look at the ground." The lady said. Chie looked at her then the ground as she saw a strange design on the ground.

"That prevents anyone from talking. If you want to be able to talk you'll have to get out of that design." The lady said as she smirked. Chie looked at the lady with narrowed eyes as she struggled again as the stream of blood became bigger.

"No one's going to save you. I've put a barrier so one can see you but if they want to see you they'll have to break the barrier." The lady said. Chie had an angrily look as she struggled.

"I'll be eating that Sanzo you were with. After that I'll take care of you later." The lady said.

"That stupid Scorpion lady." Chie thought to herself. The Scorpion lady smirked during that time Sanzo had woken up as he tried to move but he couldn't the Scorpion lady went up to him.

"I see you're awake." The Scorpion lady said.

"So you're the one who invited us." Sanzo said a bit angrily.

"I am but I didn't think such a pretty Sanzo would of come here." The Scorpion lady said. Chie narrowed her eyes.

"If I could get out of here I'll beat up that Scorpion lady." Chie thought to herself.

"I wouldn't of thought that I'll see a hag like you." Sanzo replied the Scorpion lady narrowed her eyes at Sanzo.

"What did you say?" The Scorpion lady asked.

"I said I wouldn't of thought I'll see a hag like you." Sanzo replied. The Scorpion lady slapped Sanzo.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" The Scorpion lady said angrily.

"What hag?" Sanzo said. The Scorpion lady got even angrier as she slapped Sanzo and didn't stop. Chie tried to struggle but no use the shackles became tighter as the stream of blood became bigger. Chie winced at the pain as she stopped.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie thought to herself. All she could do was watch.

"Where's Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku at?" Chie thought to herself. Sanzo punched The Scorpion lady as she fell to the ground.

"What how could you." The Scorpion lady said with a surprise look on her face.

"It's simple I make you slap me to take the numbness out of my body." Sanzo replied.

"Now where is the scroll that the other Sanzo had?" Sanzo asked. The Scorpion lady smirked.

"The weak Sanzo that I ate? I threw it somewhere in this castle." The Scorpion lady said. Sanzo then started to punch and kick The Scorpion lady.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie thought to herself. Chie tried to yell to stop Sanzo but it was no use. Chie then looked at the door. The door opened as Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai came in. They saw Sanzo beating the lady.

"Sanzo what are you doing?" Hakkai asked.

"It's not like you." Gojyo added.

"Not me!? What is me then?!" Sanzo said angrily as he stopped beating The Scorpion lady. Chie watched the whole thing.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie thought to herself. Goku walked up to him.

"The Sanzo I know is the one that slaps me with a huge fan and calls me baka saru. That's the Sanzo I know." Goku said. Sanzo just looked at him and the his expression changed. He knelt and looked at The Scorpion lady.

"You okay?" Sanzo asked but The Scorpion lady didn't say anything her eyes were narrowed.

"Where's Chie and my Kyoumon?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at Sanzo. The Scorpion lady just smirked.

"The girl is somewhere in the building. That is if you can find her. Your Kyoumon is in that drawer over there." The Scorpion lady said. Chie's eyes widened.

"Sanzo-sama!" Chie thought to herself as she tried to struggle but it was no avail. Blood continued to flow down her arms. Sanzo had turned his back and went towards the drawer before he reached it he was stabbed by one of The Scorpion lady's nail. Sanzo fell to the ground.

"Sanzo!" The 3 said. The Scorpion lady gave a smirk. Hakkai went to Sanzo's side as he saw that Sanzo's wound was poisoned.

"Of course there's scorpion poison on my nails." The Scorpion lady said. Gojyo then shook the lady.

"Where's Chie-chan and the antidote to the poison!" Gojyo yelled as he continued to shake her but she didn't reply.

"Gojyo stop she's dead." Hakkai said. Gojyo stopped as he laid her down. Goku held Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at Goku.

"...Do you think he'll go berserk?" Gojyo asked.

"Who knows?" Hakkai said. The two looked at Goku who continued to hold Sanzo. Chie continued to watch them. This is why she didn't like the feeling she had when she first came towards the town.

"We have to save Chie and Sanzo." Goku said. Hakkai and Gojyo smiled and nodded their head. Goku was right before they could search for Chie they heard something break.

"What was that!?" Gojyo said. Hakkai had a very nervous look.

"Do you remember that I said we shouldn't of broken the wall?" Hakkai asked. Chie's eyes widened as she looked at the ceiling.

"No way...We have to get out of here fast before the building collapse." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the shackles.

"If I could only get these off." Chie mouthed the words; she knew her voice wouldn't come out.

"Yeah what about it?" Gojyo asked.

"If it was the center of everything and it broke what will happen?" Hakkai asked.

"The weight of the sand would..." Gojyo stopped when sand started pouring in as Goku closed the door.

"What are we going to do? We haven't found Chie." Goku said. Hakkai went to the drawer and found Sanzo's Kyoumon. Then pieces of the ceiling started to fall. A huge piece fell as it broke the barrier. Chie had closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

"Chie!" Gojyo and Goku said.

"Chie-san!" Hakkai said. Chie heard their voice which means the barrier was broken. Chie slowly opened her eyes in front of her was Gojyo as he tried to get the chains off the hook.

"Chie-chan you alright?" Gojyo asked as he finally got the chains off the hook. Chie nodded her head. Sand started to fall even more as Hakkai used his Ki to make a barrier around them. The sand continued to fall. Chie tired to say something but her voice didn't come out. The sand continued to fall on top of them Chie closed her eyes as Gojyo held her.

"Hakkai stop or you'll waist your energy!" Gojyo yelled. Hakkai gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about me." Hakkai said. The room was filled with sand they'll surly die. All of a sudden something blew everything away.

"Kougaiji..." Chie though to herself as the 5 were safely saved from the sand.

"..." Hakkai said as he looked around a bit. In front of them was Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. Chie looked at them and then to Goku.

"Goku don't fight Kougaiji." Chie tried to say but her voice didn't come out. Chie put a hand towards her throat, Gojyo looked at Chie.

"Chie-chan what is it?" Gojyo asked. Chie looked at him how was she going to tell them?

"Kougaiji Sanzo's hurt is the lady who had a whole bunch of powder here?" Goku asked.

"You mean Yaone she's not here." Dokugakuji replied.

"What happen?" Kougaiji asked.

"Sanzo was poisoned." Goku replied. Kougaiji just looked at Goku. Hakuryu weakly returned to Hakkai as Hakkai caught him. Hakkai's expression changed a bit. Chie looked at Hakuryu.

"There's a Dragon not far from here. You can have it in one condition." Kougaiji said.

"One condition?" Goku said questionably. Chie tried to explain but it wasn't working if only she had her voice back. She looked towards Goku and Kougaiji.

"Goku please don't do it." Chie mouthed out the words of course no one knew what she said.

"You have to kill me before you can have the Dragon." Kougaiji said. Goku's expression changed a bit. Hakkai looked over to Goku.

"Ne Hakkai once everything's done promise me you'll do everything you can to stop me." Goku said.

"Goku..." Hakkai said.

"Do you promise me?" Goku asked. Hakkai looked at him. Gojyo looked at them. Chie slowly went up to Goku as she placed a hand on his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Chie." Goku said as he looked at her.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said as he looked at her. Chie's expression hardened.

"Chie I have to do it it's the only way to save Sanzo. Goku said. Chie's expression changed. She didn't want to see was Hakkai, Gojyo, and Kougaiji to get hurt. She couldn't change anything and she knew it. She slowly took her hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks Chie. Hakkai do you promise?" Goku asked.

"...Hai." Hakkai replied as he watched him.

"Thanks." Goku said. He looked at Chie.

"Chie stand back I don't want anything to happen to you." Goku said. Chie just looked at him she knew what was going to do the only one who can turn Goku back is Sanzo. Chie nodded her head as she went to where Gojyo and Hakkai are. The chains and shackles still on her. She looked at them. Goku then took off his Youryoku Seigyo Souchi off as it fell towards the ground. Goku's form changed. The 3 watched this.

"So this is Son Goku's true form." Kougaiji said. Goku looked at Kougaiji with bloodlust.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Goku rushed at Kougaiji as Goku punched at him Kougaiji's expression changed a bit as he blocked his attack. Goku smirked as he kicked him with his right foot sending Kougaiji towards the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with a lot of stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter. Well I guess I should shut up now. Well on with the story.

_Chapter 5:_

Goku rushed at Kougaiji as Goku punched at him. Kougaiji's expression changed a bit as he blocked his attack. Goku smirked as he kicked him with his right foot sending Kougaiji towards the ground.

"Goku's gotten stronger than before." Kougaiji thought to himself as he quickly got up. Chie clenched her fist.

"I can't do anything!" Chie thought to herself as she watched the fight. Goku kicked Kougaiji as he blocked his attack only to get pushed back Goku slashed at Kougaiji as blood flew everywhere. Kougaiji fell to the ground as Goku was on top of him as he slashed at him. Chie was about to run to get him off of Kougaiji when Dokugakuji rushed at Goku.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji yelled as he slashed his sword at Goku who easily dodged it as he landed on top of the sword. Goku smirked.

"Goku stop!!" Chie mouthed but her voice didn't come out. Chie put a hand towards her throat.

"When will my voice come back?" Chie thought to herself. Chie looked up and watched the fight. Goku kicked Dokugakuji as he sent him flying.

"I had enough Goku has to be stopped." Gojyo said as he brought out his Jakujou as he rushed at Goku. Goku looked at him as he was about to bite his arm but Gojyo noticed something as he quickly put his Jakujou in front as Goku bit down on it.

"Goku snap out of it you baka saru!" Gojyo yelled. Goku punched Gojyo as he sent him flying into the air as he hit the ground hard.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai said. Chie watched as her body shook. She wasn't sure exactly what she could do. Hakkai rushed at Goku as he sent him to the ground as he covered his mouth.

"Gojyo hurry get..." Hakkai was caught off by Goku throwing him. Gojyo caught Hakkai as they fell to the ground. Chie couldn't watch anymore.

"I have to do something before anything happens." Chie thought to herself. Chie rushed at Goku from behind as she put her arms around Goku as she held him as she grabbed her wrist. Chie felt more pain from her wrist. Chie winced at the pain as she closed one of her eyes.

"Hakkai-san, Gojyo-san hurry I'm not sure how long I can keep him like this." Chie thought to herself. During this time Dokugakuji had picked up Kougaiji and disappeared. Goku struggled hard to get free as Chie tried hard to keep Goku back as the pain in her wrist worsened. Goku managed to pull Chie's hand apart breaking the chain in between as he threw her to the ground. Chie hit the ground hard. She didn't get up.

"Chie-san!" Hakkai yelled as he got up.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said as they were about to help her out when Sanzo shot a bullet into the air. Goku looked at him as he rushed at him. Sanzo still had his gun aimed at him. Before Goku reach him Sanzo threw his gun towards the side.

"I have no bullets to waste on you." Sanzo said. Sanzo put out his hand as he grabbed Goku's forehead as he said something under his breath. Goku's Youryoku Seijyo Souchi appeared as he fell Sanzo caught him.

"Baka saru!" Sanzo said as he fell.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said. Hakkai went towards Sanzo's side as Gojyo went to Chie's.

"Oi Chie-chan you alright?" Gojyo asked. Chie slowly got up as she nodded her head as she sat up. Chie tried to say something but her voice didn't come out. Hakkai helped Goku and Sanzo into the jeep as Gojyo and Chie walked over towards the jeep. Hakkai was about to sit in the driver's seat when Chie grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. Hakkai looked at her.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said. Chie continued to look at him.

"Okay I'll sit in the back." Hakkai replied with his usual smile as Chie nodded her head as she took the wheel as she drove the jeep towards the town. Chie couldn't hear anything from the back she looked up at the back mirror. She saw Hakkai and Gojyo were out. Chie looked to the road.

"I hope I'll be able to reach the town." Chie thought to herself. All of a sudden Hakuryu became its dragon self as everyone fell on the sand.

"What am I going to do?" Chie thought to herself. She slowly got up and looked around. She then saw a figure coming she quickly waved her arms the figure quickened their pace. The figure reached where Chie was as Chie noticed it was the boy from before.

"What happen?" The boy asked. Chie then looked at her bag as she pulled out a notebook and a pen as she wrote on the notebook and showed it to the boy.

"Wait here I'll bring someone to bring them to the village." The boy said. Chie nodded her head. The boy quickly ran back to the village. Chie looked at the four she sat next to Sanzo.

"Sanzo-sama hang in there." Chie thought to herself. Chie heard something as she looked at Hakuryu. Chie got up as she went to Hakuryu as she picked him up.

"Hakuryu." Chie thought to herself. She petted him. Chie looked up and saw something coming towards them. She noticed who it was as she got up. The small boy waved his hand. Chie nodded her head. Once they reached to where she was the man looked at Chie with a very unhappy look.

"Like I said she's not a Youkai." The boy said angrily as they looked at him. The men looked at her and then to the others as they picked them up and ran back to the village. Once they got to the village they went to the nearest inn as the doctor waited. Chie had waited for the other's to be treated before she got treated. The small boy looked at her.

"You sure you don't need to get treated now?" The boy asked. Chie looked at him and nodded her head. But she knew she needed to be treated right away. She had lost a lot of blood and ready to collapse. The doctor came up to her.

"Your friends should be alright all they need is rest." The doctor said. Chie bowed.

"Now it's your turn." The doctor said as Chie nodded her head. The doctor picked at the lock of the shackles as they came off the wound was very bad.

"This is very bad." The doctor said. He quickly treated her wound. While he was treating her wound she winced at the pain.

"Chikusho it hurts so much! That stupid Scorpion Lady!" Chie thought to herself but before she could do anything everything became black

Dream

Chie quickly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ite te te." Chie said as she looked at her hands. Her wrist were the same as in the Saiyuki world. Her expression changed a bit.

"What my..." Chie said. She noticed that her voice was back. She guessed that most of the things that happen in the other world doesn't affect her here. Chie got up and went down stairs.

"Dad..." Chie said. Chie's dad popped his head out of one of the rooms.

"Nani?" Chie's dad asked.

"You...Need to take me to the hospital." Chie said.

"What do you mean?" Chie's dad said as he walked out of the room. Chie's dad saw her wrist.

"Chie what happen!?" Chie's dad said in surprise tone of voice.

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital." Chie replied. Chie's dad nodded his head. They quickly got into the car.

"I know it's going to be hard to believe but you have to believe what I say." Chie said. Chie's dad wasn't sure if he could believe what she was going to say.

"I'll try to believe you." Chie's dad said. Chie nodded her head.

"Well I'm somehow in two worlds. One is here and the other word is...Saiyuki." Chie said.

"What!? How could you be in a world that not!?" Chie's dad was stopped.

"You don't have to tell me I already know it's not real but it is. You'll find a strange mark on me." Chie said.

"I'll see it when we get back." Chie's dad said.

"Okay." Chie replied. They reached the hospital as they went into the building. The two quickly went to the emergency room as the doctor looked at Chie and treated her wound. They were driving back Chie looked out the window. Chie heard something.

End of Dream

Chie quickly opened her eyes as she looked around a bit as she sat up. She heard the door open as she looked up she saw the boy walk in.

"I see you're awake." The boy said. Chie nodded her head. The boy walked over to the seat next to the bed. Chie saw a notebook and pen as she grabbed them and wrote on it. The boy wondered what she was writing. Chie showed the boy the notebook as his eyes widened.

"You sure about this?" The boy asked. Chie nodded her head. She wrote something on the notebook as she showed it to the boy.

"Okay I'll take care of them. Before you leave the doctor said you shouldn't strain your wrist. The wound might open up again." The boy said Chie nodded her head as she got out of the bed as she put the notebook and pen into her bag as she left. The villagers looked at her while she was walking down the road. Some of them thought she was a Youkai at first but when they noticed that she was human. Chie walked down the market street when she saw an old lady carrying a bunch of bags. Chie slowly walked up to her and helped carry her bags. The lady looked up at her.

"Thank you hun." The old lady said as Chie gave a smile as she followed the old lady to her home. Chie then helped the old lady put her things away.

"Hun do you have a place to stay?" The old lady asked. Chie looked at her as she shook her head.

"Oh why don't you stay here?" The old lady said. Chie smiled as she nodded her head. Chie grabbed out the notebook and pen as she wrote down something as she showed the old lady.

"Chie what a wonderful name." The old lady said. Chie scratched the back of her head. She then wrote something on the notebook as she showed it to her.

"You sure you don't want me to help in cooking?" The old lady asked. Chie nodded her head as she went into the kitchen as she started making food. The old lady was waiting in the living room as the smell of food wafer from the kitchen.

"I wonder when my voice will be back...I also have to see if I can summon my Ki boomerang." Chie thought to herself as she put the food on the plates as she brought the plates into the living room. Chie then brought in the drinks.

"Chie dear thank you for making the food." The old lady said. Chie gave a small smile. It was the least she could do. She was letting her stay it was the least she could do to help. The two ate as the old lady smiled.

"Chie this food is wonderful." The old lady said. Chie gave a smile. When the two finished eating Chie cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Chie then took a shower.

"I wonder if the others are awake yet." Chie thought to herself. Chie got out of the shower as she dried herself off and went into one of the unused rooms and went to bed as she fell asleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes she was in her room as her mother rebanaged her wrist.

"Chie are you sure you're in two worlds?" Chie's mom asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. Like I said I'm in two worlds." Chie replied. Chie's mom finished as Chie opened and closed her hand as she felt a wave of pain run down her writs.

"Ite te te." Chie said.

"Baka you shouldn't do that yet you don't want your wound to open do you?" Chie's mom said angrily. Chie shook her head.

"I guess not. When will I be able to move them without it hurting?" Chie asked.

"I don't know maybe next Friday." Chie's mom replied.

"I see." Chie said as she looked out the window.

"I just hope I'll be able to fight." Chie thought to herself.

To Where Ni Jenyi Is

Ni Jenyi was in his office as he tried testing the prototype. Of course it wasn't a success. He wasn't able to send the Youkai into the other world. He tried changing a few things to the prototype. With the changes the Youkai wasn't able to be sent.

"Now what could it be?" Ni Jenyi said as he looked at the prototype he then noticed that something was missing. Once he added the missing piece he tried to send the Youkai with success. He brought the Youkai back.

"Now to Tell Gyokumen Koushu-sama and then send you again." Ni Jenyi said as he quickly went to see Gyokumen Koushu to tell her the news.

To Where Chie Is

Chie was looking outside as her mind swam she wasn't sure about anything anymore. She still couldn't remember things that happened in the anime or manga. She tried to read them but the pages were blank and the DVD's blank.

"Exactly what's up with this? Why is everything blank?" Chie thought to herself. Chie's dad came into the room.

"You said something about not remembering anything right?" Chie's dad said. Chie nodded her head.

"Don't you think that maybe you're not supposed to remember?" Chie's dad said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"What I mean is if you remembered what happened then you'll change what happens in their world. If you can't remember then things stay the way it should be." Chie's dad replied.

"Things stay the same...Makes sense but do you think I should be able to change things?" Chie asked.

"Chie you can't change the balance you know what will happen." Chie's dad replied. Chie nodded her head. Before Chie could continue her conversation with her dad Chie heard something.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she sat up. She pulled her hair back a bit as she washed up and changed. Chie walked out of the room.

"Ohaiyo Chie did you have a good sleep?" The old lady asked. Chie nodded her head. Chie sat down at the table as Chie looked at the food on the table. Chie put her hands together as she ate the food. Chie had finished eating she walked the plates as the old lady and Chie walked into town.

"I hope I'll be able to say my goodbye to the lady." Chie thought to herself as the old lady stopped in front of a shop as she looked around.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Ni Jenyi sent the Youkai into Chie's world but the Youkai couldn't find Chie. It had strict orders not to kill anyone or do anything to anyone. Its job is to find Chie and bring her back to the palace. The Youkai wasn't sure if it was in the right place.

To Where Chie Is

The two had walked back to the house as Chie held a few bags in her hands. Chie made dinner as they ate Chie cleaned up and went to bed.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt a strange aura. Chie's eyes went towards the window.

"I never felt this aura before what is it?" Chie said under her breath. Chie's mom walked into the room. Chie sat up.

"How's your wrist?" Chie's mom asked. Chie looked at her.

"It's okay it still hurts though." Chie replied.

"Well you shouldn't move it too much yet." Chie's mom said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Chie got out of bed as she asked her mom to retie her bandages. Once she was done she sat in her room and read a book.

"That's right tomorrow I'm going back. I wonder what they're going to say." Chie thought to herself. Chie stopped when she felt a strong aura near her home. But it passed quickly.

"What the..." Chie thought to herself. Chie then heard a bird singing.

End Of Dream

Chie woke up as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well looks like I have to leave the old lady..." Chie thought to herself. Chie quickly changed as she left a note on the table as she left the house. Her bag over her shoulder as her hands behind her head. No one was outside so she didn't have to worry about people looking at her strangely or try to get her. Chie slowly came up to the market. She found a few stores that were open. She then bought a few stuff for herself and supplies for their journey. Chie's wrists hurting her a bit as Chie looked at her wrist.

"That's right I haven't had a chance in changing my bandage." Chie thought to herself. She had to change the bandage soon. Chie slowly came up to the inn that Sanzo and the others were staying at. Chie slowly walked in. Luckily no one was in the lobby. Chie went towards the rooms that they had rented. Chie heard Gojyo yelling. Chie gave a small smile she knew that they were fine. Chie stopped before she went to see them. She wanted to see them after Goku got his yelling from Sanzo. The small boy saw Chie. Chie looked at him and put a finger towards her lips. The boy nodded his head as he went towards the room.

"BAKA SARU! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT WITH OUT THINKING!" Sanzo yelled. Chie gave a small smile. She was glad Sanzo was better.

"Here is the bandage you wanted." The boy said as he gave them to Hakkai. The boy looked at the others.

"They're sure better." The boy said. Hakkai gave a small smile.

"They sure are." Hakkai replied. Chie slowly walked towards the room she stood behind the small boy. Gojyo looked up as he gave a smile.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said. The four looked up as they saw her.

"I'm sorry if I made you guys worry." Chie said. Chie realized that her voice had come back.

"We were worried you wouldn't come back." Goku said

"Why would I not come back?" Chie asked. Goku looked off towards the side. Hakkai looked to Chie.

"He thought you wouldn't come back because of what happen." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him. Chie gave a small smile.

"Goku." Chie said Goku looked up as she called him over. Goku slowly went towards her as the boy moved towards the side Goku looked down. Chie put a hand on his head.

"Baka I wouldn't leave and not come back even if something like that happens. I'm not that kind of a person." Chie said in a calm voice. Goku looked up at her.

"Chie..." Goku said. The others gave a small smile. Even Sanzo who usually doesn't smile Chie gave a smile.

"I wouldn't leave my friends." Chie said. Goku had wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, Hakkai-san I brought some supplies so you don't have to buy anything." Chie said.

"Thank you Chie-san." Hakkai replied with a smile.

"Well I should get going." The boy said. They nodded their heads as he left. Chie walked into the room as Hakkai rebanaged Chie's bandages.

"I'm glad that their okay." Chie thought to herself. Goku sat next to Chie. Once Hakkai finished bandaging Chie's wound Chie looked at Goku.

"Goku I'm sorry I been worrying you. I just can't leave that easily even if I wanted to. I'm probably nothing if I wasn't with you guys." Chie thought to herself. Chie watched the others while they were doing their own thing. Chie looked out the window.

"I wonder how my body's doing at home..." Chie thought to herself. As the day passed and night fell Chie was in her room reading her book. Chie heard a knock on the door. Chie looked up as she closed her book.

"The doors open." Chie said. The door opened Chie was surprised at who was at the door.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said as Sanzo closed the door as he sat in the chair near the table.

"The baka domo are too noisy." Sanzo said. But really he wanted to be with her.

"I see." Chie replied.

"I wonder why Sanzo-sama wasn't with Hakkai-san?" Chie thought to herself.

"Would you like some tea Sanzo-sama?" Chie asked. He looked at her a bit.

"Sure but your." Sanzo was stopped as Chie gave a smile.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt." Chie replied. In reality her wrist was hurting her.

"If you say so." Sanzo said. Chie got up as she made tea. Chie looked at her wrist. Chie then poured the hot water into the tea pot and poured the tea into the cups. She then brought the cups into the main room. She put a cup in front of Sanzo.

"Here's your tea Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"Arigato." Sanzo said. Chie gave a smile as Sanzo took a sip of the tea. Chie opened her book as she read. She knew Sanzo liked his peace. She was half way done in reading her book when she heard something. Chie looked up from the book and looked towards Sanzo. Sanzo was asleep in the chair.

"Looks like Sanzo-sama was tried." Chie thought to herself as a small smile came across her face. Chie then brought a blanket and placed it over him. Chie then turned off the lights as she laid in bed and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

It's been 3 days since they left the village. All they saw was sand sand and more sand. Chie was at the wheel while the others were asleep. Chie thought about what Hakkai said yesterday that they'll probably reach the next village soon, if not maybe another week or so in the hot desert. Chie let her left hand go of the wheel as she open and closed it. Chie winced a bit.

"Ite te te te." Chie said


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up...I had a lot of stuff to do and I didn't have the time to get it done. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of different from the one's I've written but it should be interesting. Well I'll shut up now and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter 6:_

It's been 3 days since they left the town. All they saw was sand sand and more sand. Chie was at the wheel the others were asleep. Chie thought about what Hakkai said yesterday that they'll probably reach the next town soon if not maybe week or so in the hot desert. Chie let her left hand go of the wheel as she opened and closed it. Chie winced a bit.

"Ite te te te." Chie said.

"You shouldn't do that if it still hurts." Male's voice said. Chie heard the voice she thought that he was asleep but she guessed he wasn't.

"Sanzo-sama I thought you were asleep." Chie said as she put her left hand back on the wheel. Sanzo looked at her a bit.

"I was asleep..." Sanzo replied. Chie wondered a bit.

"Did something in your dream wake you up?" Chie asked. Sanzo made a face, he crossed his arm his face expression angry.

"No and that's none of your business." Sanzo said angrily. Chie could tell something in Sanzo's dream did wake him up.

"Sorry I asked Sanzo-sama." Chie said Sanzo didn't reply. Chie kept to herself. She wanted them to open up more to her. She wasn't from this world and forcing them to talk about their past wasn't right for her.

"Chie." Sanzo said.

"Hai Sanzo-sama." Chie replied.

"Have you ever heard of Koumyou Sanzo?" Sanzo asked. Chie didn't reply quickly. The name rang clear in Chie's head. Koumyou Sanzo the Sanzo who saved him and the only person he trusted, the one who died in front of Sanzo's eyes. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai I've heard of Koumyou Sanzo. Why do you ask?" Chie asked.

"It's nothing just wanted to know." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eye she wondered if his dream was about his master Koumyou Sanzo.

"I see." Chie said. All she could do is think and wonder about Sanzo. No matter how well she knows him she doesn't know what he's thinking. Chie looked back at the road. Sand was still around them when she saw in the distance a town.

"Sanzo-sama I see the town." Chie said.

"Finally." Sanzo replied. Sanzo woke the three that were asleep as they woke up and saw the town.

"Yes finally we get some descent food." Goku said excitedly.

"Is that all you can think of baka saru!?" Gojyo said.

"Why you ero kappa!" Goku yelled, Hakkai trying to stop them. Sanzo getting angrier by the minute.

"Shut up you two before I shoot you!" Sanzo yelled. The two stopped. Chie gave a half smile. They quickly reached the town. People busy with something as though they were having a festival or something. Chie continued to drive the jeep through town.

"We should find an inn to stay in." Chie said.

"But I don't see one anywhere." Goku said.

"Let's ask that babe over there where we could find one." Gojyo said as he pointed to a very young woman.

"No way ero kappa!" Goku said.

"What did you say baka saru!?" Gojyo said angrily.

"I said no way ero kappa." Goku replied.

"You two can stop fighting now I found an inn." Chie said. Goku and Gojyo stopped as they looked at her and then forwards and in front of them was an inn. Chie stopped the jeep in front of the inn as they went in.

"Hakuryu wait here if they allow pets in I'll bring you in." Chie said. Hakuryu gave a reply. Chie gave a smile as she walked into the inn as Hakkai put down their names and also asked about pets. The owner said pets are allowed as Chie went to get Hakuryu. Hakuryu turned back into its dragon self as it landed on Chie's shoulder as she walked in. They all went into their rooms Goku with Gojyo, Sanzo with Hakkai, and Chie alone in her room. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku went out to get supplies while Sanzo and Chie stayed behind. Chie was in her room reading her book when she heard a knock. Chie put a marker into the page as she looked up and closed the book.

"Come in the door's open." Chie said. The door opened as Sanzo walked in. Chie got up.

"Do you want tea?" Chie asked. Sanzo nodded his head. Chie quickly went to make tea while Sanzo went towards the table and sat down he then brought out his newspaper and read.

"Is it me or is Sanzo..." Chie shook her head. She couldn't think that. Why would Sanzo like her? She tried not to think about it. Chie then thought about how she was in her world she liked Hakkai and Sanzo. Maybe just maybe they really liking her? Chie got the cups and put tea into the cups as she put the cup in front of Sanzo.

"Tea's ready." Chie said. Sanzo looked up and nodded his head. He put down his newspaper; he grabbed the cup as he took a sip. Chie looked at her cup. Sanzo looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Sanzo asked. Chie suddenly blushed she didn't think Sanzo would ask her. Chie shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that's all." Chie replied as her voice trailed off a bit. Sanzo continued to look at her.

"Were you thinking about what I said today?" Sanzo asked. Chie tensed up a bit. That was one but another one was she couldn't help but think that Sanzo likes her. She slightly nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie said as she continued to look at the cup. She closed her eyes she wasn't sure what Sanzo would say to her. But he didn't say anything he got up from the chair and walked over towards the window and opened it. He took out his cigarette box out as he took out one of the cigarette from it. Chie lifted her head and looked at him. He then lit his cigarette he looked out the window. Chie continued to watch him.

"Chie you said that you know Koumyou Sanzo." Sanzo said.

"Hai I did." Chie replied.

"Koumyou Sanzo was the one who saved me, the only person who I consider as a father." Sanzo said.

"He must have been someone really important to you." Chie said.

"He was. The only thing is..." Sanzo's voice trailed off. Chie looked at him with a sad look.

"What happen?" Chie asked. Sanzo looked at her.

"He was killed in front of me by a Youkai." Sanzo replied.

"It must have been hard on you. Losing someone like that." Chie replied. Sanzo then crossed his arms in front of himself.

"You could say it changed me a lot." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him with a sad look. She could see the image as if it were from the anime. Sanzo looked at Chie.

"The idiots and Hakkai are coming back." Sanzo said.

"Back so soon? I thought they would take a bit longer until they came back." Chie replied.

"Who knows? I don't know why their coming back this early." Sanzo said in his normal tone of voice. Chie gave a small smile. She was glad that Sanzo was back to his old self. She guessed that Sanzo needed to get what he had bottled up inside out. Chie looked over to her book. She wished she could get close to them but she shouldn't if she gotten too close to them she would change a lot of things. The three came back as they came up to the door as they knocked on it.

"Come in." Chie said as they came into the room. Once they put the items into their right spot as they went into their own rooms, Chie was at the desk as she read her book. She hadn't notice the time. She heard a knock as she closed her book.

"Hai." Chie said as she got up and went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Goku.

"Goku what is it?" Chie asked as she blinked a bit. Goku gave a smile.

"It's dinner time." Goku replied. Chie looked at the clock on the wall. She hadn't noticed the time.

"Wow time sure flew." Chie said. Goku grabbed her hand.

"Chie let's hurry." Goku said. Chie looked at him as she nodded her head. She closed the door and locked it as Goku pulled her as she followed him to the lobby where Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo were waiting.

"Goku you don't have to rush." Chie said with a laugh.

"I'm hungry you know." Goku replied. Chie gave another laugh. Once they reached the lobby the 3 looked up at them.

"Well let's go." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head as the 5 left to go get food. Gojyo was next to Chie his arm around her. Goku looked over to Gojyo but Hakkai stopped him.

"Ma ma Chie isn't bothered by it so you shouldn't really say anything." Hakkai said. Goku pouted a bit. Sanzo crossed his arm with an annoyed expression. They found a nice size restaurant as the waiter showed them to a table. Once they sat down they ordered. Chie didn't order as much as Goku did. Sanzo could only shake his head. Gojyo looked over to Chie who was looking at a group in the corner of the restaurant.

"Chie-chan?" Gojyo said. Chie quickly looked at Gojyo.

"Sorry something seems different about that group." Chie replied. Gojyo looked at the group.

"I wouldn't think about it." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head. The waiter brought in the food as plates after plates came in. Chie watched the plates come in. Chie didn't think it was weird but normal being with them. Chie ate what she ordered as the others ate theirs of course the group looked at them. Gojyo and Goku started to argue.

"Goku, Gojyo stop it already before I kill you!" Sanzo said angrily. Goku and Gojyo looked at Sanzo as they stopped. They were about to leave but before they could quietly leave the group in the corner got up the same time as the Sanzo party as they quickly made their way towards the group as one of them grabbed Chie's arm.

"You're coming with us." Man 1 said. Chie narrowed her eyes as she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Chie said angrily. Gojyo walked up as he grabbed the man's hand as he made the man let go.

"You heard her so take a hike." Gojyo said. The man looked at Gojyo angrily.

"Why you!" Man 1 said as the other men threw punches at Gojyo who easily dodged them as Goku joined in. Chie backed up a bit and accidently hit Hakkai she quickly turned around.

"Hakkai-san I'm sorry I didn't..." Chie was stopped when Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"No need to worry Chie-san." Hakkai replied. Chie gave a smile and nodded her head. When Gojyo and Goku were done the men were on the ground moaning in pain.

"That ought a teach you not to mess with her." Gojyo said as he patted his hands together as though he was taking off dust from his hands.

"You said it." Goku added.

"If you two are done let's leave." Sanzo said a bit annoyed. The 5 left as they walked back to the inn Goku and Gojyo were fighting Sanzo was yelling at them Hakkai and Chie just looked at them.

"Well at least they didn't let the fight get the best of them." Chie said.

"I wondered what they wanted." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Who knows...Just hope I don't have to go through anything like that again." Chie replied.

"I second that." Hakkai replied. Chie gave a slight blush. She put her hands towards her cheeks.

"Chie-san is something wrong?" Hakkai asked. Chie shook her head.

"It's nothing." Chie replied. They reached the inn as they all went to their rooms. Chie took a shower.

"I wonder if those men wanted me because I was a Youkai or something I don't want to think about." Chie thought to herself as she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off as she changed into her night clothes. She slowly went to turn off the light as she walked over to the bed as she laid down her right arm covered her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she looked at Sarah who was looking at her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Shastina asked. Chie looked at her and smiled.

"It hurts a bit but nothing to worry about." Chie replied.

"Are you sure it'll be fine before the performance?" CJ asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes." Chie replied. She tried to smile but she couldn't because she had felt a strange aura. She noticed it was coming their way.

"You guys I think you should get inside." Chie said as she stood up.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"There's something coming and I don't want you guys to get hurt." Chie replied as she kicked up a wooden pole that was next to her as she caught it. But before they could figure out what was going on the thing appeared.

"Which one of you is Chie?" The Youkai asked with hunger for blood in its eyes.

"What why is a Youkai here?" Chie thought to herself. Chie's friends quickly got up and went inside the building Chie took a step forwards. She knew that she wouldn't be able to kill the Youkai. She didn't have her Ki boomerang here she also didn't have help. Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai weren't there with her.

"I'm Chie and what are you doing in my world and what do you want with me?" Chie said angrily as she got into a fighting stance.

"I can't tell you what I'm doing here but I'm going to take you with me." Youkai said.

"Well sorry but I'm not going with you." Chie said angrily. The Youkai gave a smirk as it rushed at her. Chie brought up the wooden pole as she hit it sending it back but she winced at the pain. The vibration from the hit hurt her wrist.

"I see you're still hurting." The Youkai said. Chie narrowed her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep this up. The Youkai came at her again. The Yokai managed to stab Chie's side with its nail.

"Kuso!" Chie yelled as she quickly pulled back. Chie was about to attack.

"Uraaaaaa!" Male's voice said. Chie's eyes went wide.

"Goku!?" Chie said under her breath with a surprise. The Youkai got hit and sent towards the field across the road.

"Chie are you alright?" Goku asked. Chie winced at the pain.

"I'll be fine but how did you get here?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure one thing I was dreaming about food and then I heard your voice and then here I was and I saw you getting attacked and." Goku said.

"I see..." Chie replied.

"Ne Chie where are we?" Goku asked. Chie gave a sweat drop.

"I'll tell you later but first we have to get rid of the Youkai." Chie said. Goku nodded his head. The two quickly went to the field the Yokai was at. The Youkai got up. Chie looked at Goku.

"Ready?" Chie asked.

"Ready as ever!" Goku replied. Both of them rushed at the Youkai. Chie swung the wooden pole as it hit the Youkai sending him flying into the air, Goku appeared behind the Youkai and brought his Nyoibou down as the Youkai was sent to the ground. Chie winced as she put a hand towards her side. The two looked at the Youkai who disappeared.

"I wonder where he went to?" Chie thought to herself. Chie slowly lost her balance was Goku grabbed her.

"Chie!" Goku said. Chie looked at him.

"Goku don't worry just get me into that building." Chie said as she pointed at the building. Goku looked at her and then the building as he nodded his head. He helped her to the building.

"Chie exactly where are we?" Goku asked.

"This is my hometown." Chie replied.

"Your hometown!?" Goku said in surprise. Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah." Chie replied.

"How did I get here?" Goku asked. Chie shook her head she wasn't sure either.

"I'm not sure." Chie replied. Goku then smiled. Chie looked at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Chie asked.

"I get to see what your hometown looks like and it's pretty different from where we are." Goku said. Chie gave a laugh.

"Well I did say I live in the east." Chie replied as the two reached the building. Chie put her hand on the door knob and opened it. People who were in there saw Chie as they came running.

"Chie what happen!?" Female 1 asked.

"She was attacked by..." Goku was stopped by Chie.

"Yeah I was attacked but I'm fine." Chie said. Then they looked at Goku.

"Chie who's he?" Female 2 asked.

"Wait..."Sarah thought to herself.

"He's Goku." Chie replied before she could go on Chie's vision blackened.

End of Dream

Chie quickly sat up as she breathed heavily. Chie put a hand towards her side and then she looked at her side. There wasn't any blood there.

"...I wonder how Goku and that Youkai got into my hometown?" Chie thought to herself. She heard someone running down the hall as it stopped right in front of her door. Chie looked at the door. Chie wondered who it could be as a knock came. Chie got up and walked over towards the door. She slowly opened the door.

"Chie!" Goku said.

"Goku what is it?" Chie asked. Goku quickly placed a hand towards her side. Chie gave a few blinks of confusion.

"Goku?" Chie said in a confused tone.

"I guess it was a dream." Goku said as he took his hand way from her side. Chie's expression changed.

"Goku what kind of dream did you have?" Chie asked.

"Hmmm well it was me eating all I could eat buffet and then I heard your voice." Goku replied. Chie remember this in her dream.

"Then what?" Chie asked.

"Hmmm then I was in your hometown I saw you being attacked and hurt as I came and attacked the Youkai." Goku replied. This is the part where he came and saved her.

"I also had a dream that you were doing the same thing as you said." Chie replied.

"Really?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head.

"Goku don't tell anyone about this until we figure out about this dream okay?" Chie said.

"Okay." Goku replied.

"Good well I'm going to wash up and changed you should go back to your room." Chie said. Goku nodded his head and quickly left.

Chie's World

Chie was in her room reading a book her dad came in. Chie's dad looked at Chie. Chie looked at him.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Chie's dad asked. Chie put a finger to her chin as she thought about it. But nothing came into mind. She shook her head.

"No I don't." Chie replied. Chie's dad had a surprised look. But the one thing he was surprised was seeing Goku over her, trying to wake her up. He had thought someone was dressed up as him. But now he realized that she really was in two worlds. Since Goku was with her like that.

"I see." Chie's dad said. He slowly left the room. He couldn't really say anything he would have to wait until the real Chie came back.

Saiyuki World

Chie had quickly got out of her room as she went into the lobby as she waited. She put her back against the wall with her right foot on the wall with her right foot on the wall her hands crossed. She slowly closed her eyes.

"I wonder how Goku was in my dream or more my world? At least he didn't ask too many questions. But he knew I was hurt so he couldn't ask though. Still I was surprised Goku did that without warning me." Chie thought to herself as redness crept up to her cheeks.

"Chie!" Male voice said Chie opened her eyes and looked up. Goku was waving Gojyo behind him next to him was Hakkai and behind Hakkai was Sanzo. Chie pushed off the wall as she walked over to them.

"Ohaiyo mina." Chie said with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai said as Sanzo nodded his head.

"Chie-chan ohaiyo." Gojyo said with a smile Goku looked at him and pouted.

"Let's get breakfast and hurry up and leave." Sanzo said in an annoyed tone of voice. They walked out and went to get breakfast Chie was behind the group a hand towards her chin. She hadn't noticed Hakkai was next to her until he said something.

"Chie-san you okay? You look a bit pale." Hakkai said. Chie looked up at him. She gave a weak laugh.

"I'm fine. I didn't have a well night that's all." Chie replied. Hakkai had a worried expression on his face. Chie looked at him.

"I'll be fine Hakkai-san." Chie said with a smile. Chie hadn't seen Hakkai this worried before. He gave a slight nod as he stayed by her side. They went into a restaurant and were seated as they ordered. An hour passed Sanzo paid for the food as they left Hakkai was at the wheel this time as they sat down in their original spot and drove off.

"Ne Hakkai-san is the next town far?" Chie asked.

"It shouldn't be that far Maybe a four day drive." Hakkai replied.

"Four days!" Goku complained.

"Shut up baka saru!" Gojyo said as he smacked him.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

The night of the third day Chie was lying on the soft ground in a sleeping bag. She had no dream for the last 3 days. She wondered why she didn't. She figured it might have to do with Goku and the Youkai who came into her world. The sun slowly rose into the sky. The first to wake up was Chie.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay sorry for the wait

Okay sorry for the wait. I been busy doing things and I didn't get the time to write or anything. Well I don't own Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya-sensei owns it. I wish I could be like them anyways I should get to the story laughs out loud.

_Chapter 7:_

The night of the third day Chie was lying on the soft ground in a sleeping bag. She had no dream for the last three days. She wondered why she didn't have any dreams. She figured it might have something to do with Goku and the Youkai who came into her world. The sun slowly rose into the sky. The first to wake up was Chie.

"Again no dream..."Chie said in a low voice as she looked at the sky. She slowly sat up and pulled her hair back. She got out of her sleeping bag as she put it away. Without making any noise she grabbed their food supply to make breakfast. She looked at their supply as she sweat dropped as her hand went to her hip

"Well there's only enough for four people. I guess I could not eat." Chie thought to herself. She then started making breakfast. She hadn't noticed that Hakkai was awake and was watching her.

"Well now I should wake them up." Chie said as she looked over to the others as she walked over and woke everyone up. Goku and Gojyo were fighting like always as Sanzo yelled at them. They finally sat at the small table Chie had made as Goku looked at the amount of food on the plate as he complained.

"Ne this isn't enough to fill my stomach." Goku said. Gojyo hit him over the head.

"Be thankful you have food." Gojyo replied. Goku looked at Gojyo angrily. Sanzo was about to yell at them.

"Okay you two that's enough fighting. Your food's going to be cold." Chie said as Gojyo and Goku looked at Chie. Goku looked at the table and noticed that there were only 4 plates.

"Where's your plate?" Goku asked Chie looked at him a bit. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to worry him.

"I ate already." Chie replied. Goku looked at her.

"Oh..." Goku said. They started to eat as Chie went to the jeep to put her things together and wrote a list for what they need to get. Hakkai came behind Chie. Chie felt someone behind her as she turned around.

"Hakkai-san...Is there something..." Chie was stopped when Hakkai grabbed her right hand and put his piece of bread on her hand. Chie looked up at him.

"You need to eat something." Hakkai said with a smile.

"You knew I didn't eat." Chie said in a low whisper. Hakkai gave a nod.

"I watched you while you were making breakfast." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him and gave a small nod of understanding.

"I see. I guess I can't get past you." Chie said as Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chie...You didn't have to say something like that. I guess you can say you remind me of someone and I don't want the same thing happen to you." Hakkai said as he took his hand away from her shoulder and walked back to the others.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said in a low whisper. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Kanan his younger sister. She couldn't believe what she heard though. She must hurt Hakkai to see her and to be reminded of Kanan. Chie looked at the piece of bread and broke it in half as took a bite from it. Making sure the others didn't see as she ate the last piece and quickly went back in writing down what they need. Sanzo was again yelling at Goku and Gojyo. Chie looked over to them and gave a small laugh.

"Well at least their themselves." Chie thought to herself. Chie finished writing and put the small list into her pocket. She quickly went towards the others and started cleaning up.

"Chie the food it was delicious!" Goku said happily. Chie gave a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." Chie replied. Chie was about to turn around when she was caught off guard when Gojyo grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him. Chie almost dropped the plates she had in her hands. Goku was about to get up when Sanzo stopped him.

"Sanzo...!" Goku said.

"She doesn't need help to keep the kuso kappa away from her." Sanzo said as Goku just looked at him. Chie looked straight into Gojyo's eyes her cheeks red.

"Gojyo-san..." Chie was stopped when Gojyo put a finger towards her lips.

"The food was delicious. What would be more delicious would be having a dessert." Gojyo said as he took his finger away from her lips and leaned forwards.

"But having dessert in the morning isn't a nutritious balance. Maybe next time I'll give you your dessert." Chie replied Gojyo looked at her and gave a small sigh.

"I guess your right." Gojyo said as he let her go.

"At least let me help you out." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head and smiled redness still on her cheeks.

"Thanks Gojyo-san." Chie replied the two went off to wash the dishes. Sanzo looked over to Goku.

"See what I mean." Sanzo said. Sanzo had been wondering about Chie's actions since they met her. It was like she was hiding something. Also he couldn't shake the feeling that she knows more then she really showing.

"Chie actually denied Gojyo." Goku said with his mouth open. Once the two came back they were ready to leave. Chie took the wheel. Chie had her eyes on the road.

"Ne Hakkai-san how far is the next town?" Chie asked. Hakkai looked at the map.

"It shouldn't be too far." Hakkai replied.

"Okay." Chie said. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were playing poker a few times you could hear their arguments.

"You cheated kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"Who are you calling a cheater baka saru?!" Gojyo said angrily. Hakkai tried to stop them. Sanzo was ready to yell.

"Sanzo-sama let Hakkai-san handle it." Chie said as Sanzo looked at her.

"Fine!" Sanzo replied as he put his arms into his sleeves. Hakkai had managed to get them to stop fighting.

"Okay now that over shall we play different game?" Hakkai said.

"So what are going to play?" Goku asked.

"Let's play Rummy." Hakkai said.

"Yeah!" Goku said Hakkai started to deal the cards.

"I wonder if I ever going to be back to my own world." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie." Sanzo

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Is there something your hiding from us?" Sanzo asked. On the inside Chie had tensed up a as she kept a cool look. She shook her head.

"No I'm not hiding anything why do you ask?" Chie asked. Sanzo continued to look at her as he looked at her expression which was the same as always.

"It's nothing." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eye she wondered why Sanzo asked that. The jeep continued to move down the path the three in the back became quiet. Goku and Gojyo fell asleep. Hakkai was reading a book as Sanzo read his newspaper. Chie gave a small yawn as she put her right hand over mouth. She couldn't keep her mind off of what Sanzo said. Did he figure out that she really wasn't from here? That's the only thing on her mind. Chie noticed that they were coming up to the town.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked as he put the newspaper down and looked at Chie. Chie took her right hand off the wheel and pointed to the town.

"We made it to the town." Chie replied as Hakkai came in between them.

"Once we get into town we should buy some supplies." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head.

"What do you say Sanzo-sama?" Chie asked.

"I guess we can get the supplies." Sanzo replied. Hakkai gave a small smile as he woke up Gojyo and Goku. Once they got into the town. Chie looked around as she sweat dropped. Everyone looked at them but the people who were looking at them were all men. Chie didn't like this.

"Ano Sanzo-sama..." Chie said.

"You can stay at the inn if you don't feel comfortable." Sanzo replied. Gojyo was looking at the men who were looking at them. He gave an angry look. He knew why they were looking at them. Goku looked at the people.

"Thanks Sanzo-sama." Chie said as they went straight for the inn. They found one nearby as they walked into it. Of course only men were there. Chie sweat dropped again as she walked behind Sanzo. Hakkai was at the counter.

"We would like to have three rooms." Hakkai said. The man looked over to Hakkai.

"We're sorry we only have one room left." The man replied.

"Komari masita." Hakkai said.

"You shouldn't worry the room fits five people." The man said.

"Really well then we'll take the room." Hakkai said as he put their names down on the paper. They got the key to the room as they went to the room. When they reached the room Hakkai opened the door letting them into a big room with five beds. Each one took a bed as they left their stuff on the bed. Chie went to Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san" Chie said. Hakkai looked at her.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked Chie pulled out a small paper.

"This is a list of items we need." Chie said as she handed him the paper. Hakkai looked at the small paper as he nodded his head.

"Okay we'll get the stuff on this list." Hakkai replied as he smiled. Chie nodded her head.

"Thanks." Chie said.

"We shouldn't take too long." Hakkai said.

"Okay be careful." Chie said. Hakkai nodded his head. They left the room leaving Chie and Hakuryu. Chie slowly went to the shower.

"I hope they find the items." Chie said. Once Chie was done taking a shower she went towards the bed and sat down on the bed as Hakuryu came towards the bed as he sat next to her and fell asleep. Chie looked over to Hakuryu and smiled. She gave a small yawn as she covered her mouth.

"I guess I could get some sleep." Chie said in a low whisper as she slowly laid down and fell asleep.

Where Sanzo And The Others Are

The 4 were walking down the street for a while they went to each store that had the items on the list. Gojyo and Goku holding 2 bags each as Sanzo was holding one bag a bit annoyed. Hakkai with the list in his right hand and a bag in his left, they got every item on the list.

"Well looks like we got everything on the list." Hakkai said

"Do you think this would be enough?" Goku asked.

"Chie-chan's the one who wrote it so she thinks that it'll be enough." Gojyo said. Goku made a face but he gave a sigh.

"Goku don't complain." Sanzo said angrily. Hakkai gave a small laugh.

"Well we should be heading back." Hakkai said.

"Yeah." Goku said as they went to the inn. When they got into the room what they saw was Hakuryu asleep on Chie's bed but no Chie.

"Where did Chie-chan go?" Gojyo said. Sanzo and Hakkai checked around as Goku looked towards the shower. Gojyo caught a sweet smell as he then followed it leaving the others.

Where Chie Is

Chie slowly opened her eyes the room was dark she tried to get up but her hands and legs were tied down as she saw 5 figures looking down at her.

"WHAT THE!!" Chie said angrily but before she could say anything else one of the figures cover her mouth.

"Well we finally have something to have fun with." Man 1 said.

"It's been such a long time since we seen a woman in this town." Man 2 added.

"We don't care if you are human or Youkai." Man 3 said. Chie tried to get the man's hand away from her mouth.

"Man we sure got a beauty." Man 4 and 5 said together. Man 2 pulled out a pocket knife as he put the blade under her shirt. Chie felt the cold blade on her bear skin as she struggled but it was no use. The man started cutting her shirt.

"Kuso!" Chie thought to herself. Her shirt was now completely cut as the man who had the blade was stretching out his hand to open her shirt when the door slammed open. Chie looked at the door.

"Who the heck are you!?" Man 1 said as he took his hand off Chie's mouth."

"Gojyo-san!" Chie yelled. Gojyo looked at where he heard the voice.

"I see so you're the ones who kidnapped Chie-chan." Gojyo said angrily. The 5 men rushed at Gojyo who easily dodged them and managed to beat them. Gojyo slowly walked over to Chie. Chie's face became red she didn't want him to see her like this. Gojyo quickly cut the ropes off as Chie quickly sat up and closed the open shirt. Gojyo put a shirt on Chie's shoulder.

"I'll be outside." Gojyo said as he left.

"Thanks." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie took off the cut shirt and changed into the new shirt. Chie quickly got out of the room a pair of arms grabbed her as they brought her close to them. Chie's cheeks became red.

"Now I wouldn't mind having my dessert." Gojyo said with a grin. Chie blushed even more. She tried to think of something to say to Gojyo but her mind went blank. Gojyo slowly lean towards her. His lips met with hers. Chie's eyes widened a bit. Gojyo stayed liked this as long as he could trying to savor the taste of her lips.

"I guess it's the best way to reply him for saving me." Chie thought to herself as she kissed him back. Then Gojyo slowly let go of the kiss as he looked at her. Chie's cheeks were now beet red as she looked the other way.

"Thank you for the delicious dessert." Gojyo said with a smile.

"...You're...Welcome don't expect another one for a while." Chie replied. Gojyo blinked a bit but smiled as he held her close.

"Did they hurt you?" Gojyo asked. Chie hid her face from him as she shook her head.

"No they didn't...If you hadn't come when you did they would have had it their way thank you." Chie replied. Gojyo put a hand on her head as she looked at him.

"Your welcome. We should head back." Gojyo said as Chie nodded her head. The two quickly made their way back to the room. They reached the room the door quickly opened.

"Gojyo! Chie!" Goku yelled. Sanzo and Hakkai came running towards the door.

"Chie-san are you okay?" Hakkai asked. Chie blushed a bit as she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine if Gojyo-san didn't find me when he did things would have been even worse." Chie replied as Gojyo walked passed her and went into the room Chie looked at him.

"It was nothing I can't let someone do anything to you especially in a town like this." Gojyo said as he went to the small table and started smoking.

"Yeah!" Goku said. Chie gave a smile and walked into the room. Chie went to her bed and sat down on it but to only fall asleep.

Dream

Chie slowly woke up as Chie sat up, her side hurting her a bit.

"That's right..." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie heard footsteps as she looked over to the door.

"Chie your awake." Chie's dad said. Chie gave a slight nod as he walked into the room.

"Chie can I ask you something?" Chie's dad asked. Chie just looked at him as she gave a nod.

"Sure what is it?" Chie asked.

"Do you remember what happen three days ago?" Chie's dad asked.

"Hai." Chie replied with a nod.

"So what we saw was..." Chie's dad said.

"Seem so. What Goku told me was the same as what happen." Chie replied.

"How did he manage to get...?" Chie's dad was interrupted by Chie.

"I'm not sure why or how he was able to come here. I'm guessing that something managed to bring Goku here and with that save me." Chie replied. Chie's dad just looked at her.

"What do you think that brought him?" Chie's dad asked.

"It could have something to do with my tattoo." Chie replied.

"Your tattoo?" Chie's dad said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai but I still don't know how though." Chie replied.

"Well you might find out soon." Chie's dad said. Chie nodded her head. Chie got out of bed and quickly did what she needed to do that day. Chie was in her room sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"I still can't believe Gojyo kissed me." Chie thought to herself as she put a finger to her lips. He's the only person who had kissed her like this. Chie can feel her cheeks become red. Chie heard something.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly woke up as she noticed that her bed covers were on her as she looked around and noticed everyone was asleep in their beds. She quickly sat up and noticed Hakuryu on her bed. She noticed Hakkai shifted in his bed as Hakkai got up.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai said loud enough for her to hear and not to wake the others up. Chie smiled.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai got out of bed. He went to take a shower while Chie tired to move Hakuryu without waking him up.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Chie thought to herself. Chie put Hakuryu back on the bed as she waited for Hakkai to come out of the shower so she could wash up. Chie heard a knock at the door. She wanted to get it but she didn't but then Gojyo got up annoyed as he looked at Chie a bit.

"I'll get it." Gojyo said as he went to the door and opened it. Then Gojyo was kicked in. Chie looked at him.

"Gojyo-san!!" Chie said as she quickly went to his side as Goku and Sanzo got up.

"What's with all the noise?!" Sanzo yelled. The 5 men Gojyo had beat up were now in the room.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Gojyo said angrily as he got up.

"To get you back for what you did and to get the woman." Man 1 said. Goku and Sanzo came in front of the man.

"Sorry but you're not taking her anywhere." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said. The 5 men came at Goku and Sanzo. Hakkai came out of the shower as he saw what was going on as he grabbed Chie's arm.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said Hakkai gave a smile as he pulled towards him.

"Don't worry." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head. Once Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku finished beating up the 5 men.

"Well that's over with." Goku said.

"We should get out of here before anything else happens." Sanzo said in an angry tone.

"I agree with you. I want to get out of here as soon as we can." Chie said as Hakkai let her go. Goku looked at her.

"Can't we get breakfast before we leave?" Goku asked. Chie and the others looked at each other and then Goku.

"Is that the only thing you can think about?!" Gojyo yelled.

"Gojyo-san you shouldn't get so mad at him. It'll be best if we had breakfast before we leave anyways." Chie said.

"Hmm." Gojyo said.

"We have a long way to go." Hakkai replied.

"Well if you guys say so." Gojyo said in an annoyed tone. They got their stuff together and they started heading out to get something to eat. Gojyo had found a clothing with a hood as Chie wore it. No one seemed to notice them. They found a nice restaurant to eat at as they went to a table as they ordered there food. The waiter noticed that Chie's voice wasn't male but female but didn't say anything. They only waited for 50 minutes as the food came and were placed onto the table. They started eating.

"Gojyo that's my egg roll!" Goku yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it." Gojyo said.

"How can you put your name on food?!" Goku replied angrily.

"When I have the time I'll show you." Gojyo replied.

"Kono ero kappa!!" Goku said angrily. Chie put a egg roll on Goku's plate.

"Here you can go Goku you can have mine." Chie said with a smile. Goku and Gojyo looked at her.

"Arigato Chie." Goku said happily until Gojyo hit him over the head.

"Baka you shouldn't eat it." Gojyo said.

"Gojyo-san it's okay." Chie replied.

"If you say so." Gojyo said Goku quickly at the egg roll.

"Goku you don't have to eat like that." Chie said with a small laugh. Goku scratched the back of his head. Chie gave another laugh.

"Well let's get going." Sanzo said they got up and headed out. Sanzo paid for the food. They got into jeep. Hakkai was at the wheel. Before they could leave a big group of men stood in front of them.

"Leave the girl here and we'll let you go." The leader of the group said. Chie sweat dropped. When will they give up Gojyo then stood up. Chie looked at him.

"Gojyo-san?" Chie said a bit of surprise in her voice.

"One no way we're going to leave Chie-chan here with the likes of you. Two you're not her type." Gojyo said. Chie's face became red as she hid her face.

"We'll see about that." The leader said as him and his group rushed at them. Gojyo and Goku jumped out. Chie was sitting there. Once Goku and Gojyo were done beating them up they came back to the jeep as they sat down. Chie still hiding her face Goku and Gojyo looked at her.

"Chie is everything alright?" Goku asked.

"Chie-chan?" Gojyo said in a concerned tone. Chie didn't reply. The two looked at her with a concerned look engraved on their face.

"I'm fine." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Really?" Gojyo asked. Chie nodded her head. Hakkai then started the jeep as they started driving again.

To Be Continued

Preview of the next chapter

The 5 were still on the road. Chie's face was red with fever as she continued to drive the jeep. The 3 in the back were doing their own thing. Sanzo looked over to her.

"Chie are you okay?" Sanzo asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry for the wait

Okay sorry for the wait. I been busy doing things and I didn't get the time to write or anything. Well I don't own Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya-sensei owns it. I wish I could be like them anyways I should get to the story I hope you guys like it. It maybe okay not sure.

_Chapter 8:_

The 5 were still on the road. Chie's face red with fever as she continued to drive the jeep. The 3 in the back were doing their own thing. Sanzo looked over to Chie.

"Chie are you okay?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eyes as she gave a nod.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. But she really knows that if she continued like this she would faint. Something caught her eyes as she quickly stopped the jeep.

"What now!?" Gojyo said as he looked forwards.

"Looks like we have company." Chie replied. She wasn't sure if she'll be able to fight in this condition but she'll have to try. The 5 got out of the jeep as they were attacked. Chie's breathing was harsh as she did her best to keep them at bay. There was a gun shot as it echoed in the air. Chie knew it wasn't Sanzo's gun. She felt a wave of pain run down her as she put a hand towards where the pain was at as she drew her hand away, she saw blood.

"..." Chie said as noise and light disappeared as she fell forwards.

"Chie!!" Goku yelled. Goku tried to get to her before anything happens to her. The others noticed what had happen after Goku yelled as they too tried to get to Chie. There was a pool of blood forming around Chie's body.

Somewhere Inside Chie's Mind

Chie was in somewhere dark. It wasn't cold or hot.

"I wonder if..." Chie thought to herself as she took a step forwards her footsteps echoed as Chie looked around.

"Where am I anyways?" Chie thought to herself as she took another step again her footstep echoed. Chie then saw a familiar figure. Chie looked at the figure carefully. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The figure walked towards her without a sound. The figure stood right in front of her. Chie's lips parted.

"Are you...Nataku?" Chie asked as her voice echoed. Nataku nodded his head. Chie looked at him.

"Nataku...Do you know where I am?" Chie asked as her voice echoed. Nataku gave a nod as he pointed towards his chest. Chie looked at him strangely.

"My heart?" Chie said a bit confused her voice echoed. Nataku nodded his head.

"Why am I here then?" Chie asked as her voice echoed. Nataku didn't answer her he just looked at her.

"Nataku if you know why I'm here please tell me." Chie said her voice echoed Nataku didn't say anything. He turned around and slowly walked off. Chie saw this she ran after him.

"Nataku wait!" Chie yelled her voice echoed. But Nataku continued to walk off as she tried to catch up to him when something stopped her.

"You have to find your true heart." A voice said as it echoed. Chie wondered what it meant by that.

"Find my true heart what do you mean by that!?" Chie asked.

"You have to find your true heart." A voice said as it faded away. Chie just stood there nothing made any sense. She walked again as her footstep echoed. While she walked she noticed a figure rounded near the ground crying. Chie felt like she knew this person. She slowly walked towards the figure Chie then put a hand on the figures shoulder once she did the dark place disappeared and it became a sunny lush field. Chie looked around.

"What the..." Chie said under her breath. Chie looked at the figure as the figure looked up at her Chie's eyes went wide at what she saw.

"It's...Me when..." Chie thought to herself. The younger version of Chie had tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't mind telling me why your crying would you?" Chie asked the younger version as she shook her head.

"I lost my way and I can't find my way home." The younger version of Chie said. Chie looked at her.

"Don't worry I'll help you out." Chie said with a smile.

"Really?" The younger version of Chie asked. Chie nodded her head. The younger version of Chie whipped the tears off her face.

"Thank you onee-chan." The younger version of Chie said. Chie gave a smile as she looked around.

"Now how am I going to find her home when I don't even know where to go...?" Chie thought to herself. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder Chie looked behind her and saw Sanzo there.

"Sanzo-sama, Gojyo-san, Hakkai-san, Goku." Chie said.

"Chie there's a town near by we should check and see if her home's there." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as they went towards the town. Chie was holding onto the younger version of her. Gojyo and Goku were fighting like always as Sanzo yelled at them. Hakkai just laughed while he was walking next to Chie.

"Are they always like that?" The younger version of Chie asked. Chie looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Hai they are like that. That what makes them the way they are." Chie replied with a smile. The younger version of Chie continued to look at her, she could tell that she liked them more then she really was showing.

"What's your name?" Hakkai asked the younger version of Chie. She looked at him.

"My name is Takahashi Chie." Younger Chie said. Hakkai looked at her and then to Chie.

"Both of you have the same name." Hakkai said. Chie gave a nod.

"Yes but we're not related or anything." Chie replied. Younger Chie looked at her and smiled. She had someone she could look up to or more to say idol. The 3 in front stopped.

"She has the same name as her?" Goku said as he couldn't believe it. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at them. Chie nodded her head.

"We should quickly get Chie back home then." Gojyo said.

"Would like to but you two won't shut up!" Sanzo yelled. Chie gave a small smile again.

"Well if you guys are done we should continue." Chie said as she walked. Hakkai followed right behind her. The 3 quickly followed. It didn't take long to reach the town. All of the houses were the same and no one was outside.

"What are we going to do now?" Goku asked. Chie gave a sweat drop as she looked at the houses. The younger Chie looked around but couldn't tell which one was her home.

"Chie this is your home town right?" Gojyo asked as younger Chie nodded her head.

"It is but I don't know which is my house..." Younger Chie said. Chie looked at each house. She noticed there was a small difference to them. Chie closed her eyes as she tried to remember what her house looked like. She managed to get an image of her home as she opened her eyes.

"I think we should ask that house there." Chie said as she pointed at a house. They looked at the house as they nodded there head. They walked over towards the house as Chie knocked on the door.

"I wonder...If this is telling me not to do things myself but I should let people help me and be more open." Chie thought as she looked at her younger self. Footsteps could be heard from behind the door. Chie looked at the others and then towards the door. The footsteps stopped at the door as the door opened. Chie's eyes widened at what she saw. The younger Chie quickly went to the figure as she cried while she hugged the figure.

"Thank you so much in bringing Chie here." The female figure said.

"It was nothing." Goku said with a smile.

"Couldn't just leave the kid." Gojyo added.

"How can we repay you?" The female figure asked. Goku was about to say something when Sanzo paper fan hit Goku on the head.

"You don't have to repay us." Sanzo said. Hakkai looked at Sanzo.

"If you say so why don't you come in and have some tea." The female figure said. Then another figure appeared.

"Please have some tea with us." The male figure said. The group looked at each other.

"Sure we will love to have some tea." Chie gave a smile as they walked into the house.

Back To The Real World

Chie slowly opened her eyes she couldn't tell where she was as she looked around the room. She tried to get up bur a wave of pain ran down her body.

"Kuso..." Chie said. She then heard the door open as she looked towards it.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said he quickly went to her side.

"How you feel?" Hakkai asked.

"Okay I guess but it feels like I've been out for a while." Chie replied as she tired to sit up Hakkai quickly helped her.

"You've been out about three days. We weren't sure if you were going to pull threw." Hakkai replied.

"Three days!?" Chie said. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai three days the doctor said it was up to your will power." Hakkai said.

"Could you tell me what happen?" Chie asked. Hakkai nodded his head.

"After you fell we tired to clean up the Youkai's that was left. Goku managed to get to you. But you lost a lot of blood. We quickly got you to the town. The doctor did what he could do to help you. You had a very bad fever and the blood loss and the wound weren't helping. The doctor said you might not pull through and that it was up to your will power." Hakkai said as he sat down on the seat. Chie looked at him.

"I see...Where are the others?" Chie asked.

"Their out getting supplies. They should be back soon." Hakkai replied.

"I see." Chie said. She looked at Hakkai.

"Ne Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai gave a few blinks as he looked at her.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked towards the side.

"Do...Do you think things would changed if I told you guys my past?" Chie asked. Hakkai continued to look at her and smiled.

"I don't think anything would change. Your part of this group nothings going to change that." Hakkai replied. Chie looked at him she thought about what he said.

"Maybe it's time for me to tell them about who I really am and where I came from." Chie thought to herself.

"Are you sure Hakkai-san?" Chie asked.

To Where Ni Jenyi Is

"Hmmmm well looks like we need to get a new tester." Ni Jenyi said under his breath.

"Even if you do get a new test subject the same things going to happen." Dr. Hwang said. Ni Jenyi gave a small smirk.

"Please spare me the sarcasm. I have something planned and it should work. The girl is going to be in our grasp." Ni Jenyi said as he looked at his rabbit doll.

"Isn't that right?" Ni Jenyi said as he made the rabbit nod. He looked over to Dr. Hwang.

"Could you bring three subjects?" Ni Jenyi asked Dr. Hwang gave an unwelcome look as she left.

Tenkai

"Kanzeon Bosatsu do you think the girl decided to tell them?" Jiroushin asked. Kanzeon Bosatsu continued to look at what was going on in Genkai.

"Who knows but when she was out something changed about her." Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiroushin asked. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked over at Jiroushin without saying anything and got up.

"It's like Tenkai without being this boring." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied. Jiroushin's expression changed.

"She doesn't looked like she changed that much." Jiroushin said.

"She isn't expressing it but it's a matter of time before they find out the change." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied as she slowly walked towards the right. Jiroushin looked at her and then towards what looks like a pool.

To Where Chie And Hakkai Are

"I'm sure Chie-san." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hakkai asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I would like some fruit if you don't mind." Chie replied. Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai said as he got up and left as Chie looked around the room.

"I still didn't get about finding my true heart but I think I need more time." Chie thought to herself. Chie looked out the window when 2 figures appeared in front of her. Her expression changed.

"Ano..." Chie was stopped by Kanzeon Bosatsu's hand

"I know who you are and I know that you know me. I'm here to ask you something." Kanzeon Bosatsu said. Chie looked at her.

"What do you want to ask me?" Chie asked. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at her as Jiroushin looked at them.

"While you were out what did you see?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked. Chie looked at her with a surprised look.

"Well...I was somewhere I wasn't sure where I was. Then Nataku appeared. He said more to say pointed towards his heart telling me that I was in my heart. When I asked him why I was there he didn't say anything and was gone. Then I met up with my younger self I also met up with Sanzo and the others." Chie replied. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at her she couldn't believe what she heard from her. Jiroushin expression changed.

"You saw Nataku?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked Chie nodded her head.

"I did. The strange thing is he never said a single word to me." Chie replied. Kanzeon Bosatsu's expression changed, Chie noticed that her expression changed.

"I see thank you for telling me. Well I should get back to Tenkai." Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama..." Chie said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?" Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"The dream...Is there any meaning to it?" Chie asked. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at her. She could tell in Chie's eyes that she wasn't afraid of anything that might be said.

"There could be but I don't know what it could mean. But don't let it change who you are. I know you can feel a slight change in yourself don't let that affect you in this world or your own world that much I can tell you." Kanzeon Bosatsu said. Chie wondered why she said not to let it change her. She couldn't keep that out of her head.

"We might meet again." Kanzeon Bosatsu said as both of them left. Chie continued to stare where they stood but then a knock was heard as Chie looked towards it.

"The door's open." Chie said the door opened as Hakkai walked in.

"I've brought some apples and oranges." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chie replied with a smile. Hakkai sat down on the chair next to the bed and handed Chie the plate.

"Again thanks for brining something to eat." Chie said.

"It was no problem." Hakkai replied. Chie smiled as she took a piece of apple and took a bite. There was a knock at the door. Hakkai went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo.

"How is she!?" Goku asked. Sanzo hit him with his paper fan.

"Not so loud!" Sanzo said angrily.

"Yeah Hakkai how is she?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai gave a smile.

"She's awake right now." Hakkai replied.

"Really?" Goku asked. Hakkai nodded his head. Chie looked towards the door she heard what sounded like Goku but she wasn't sure. Hakkai moved towards the side as the 3 came in. Chie watched them come in as Goku ran towards her bed.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked as he looked at her Sanzo was about to hit him but the look on Chie's face made him stop.

"I'm fine sorry I made you worry so much." Chie said with a gentle smile.

"Who wouldn't worry about someone like you? You're one of a kind." Gojyo said. Chie looked at him as she gave a smile. She knew that Gojyo was right about that.

"Your right." Chie said as she put her hands on her lap. Somehow Kanzeon Bosatsu's words never left her mind. It kept repeating in her head like a broken record. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell them about herself. That's how she felt right now.

"If you two are done bothering Chie we should let her rest." Sanzo said a bit annoyed.

"Aaaaawwwww do we have to leave now?" Goku asked. Sanzo's look changed as Goku sweat dropped.

"Okay we'll leave..." Goku said as he and Gojyo left. Sanzo looked at Chie who looked at him.

"We're leaving the first thing once you're well." Sanzo said. Chie gave a nod of understanding.

"Okay." Chie said as Sanzo left. Hakkai looked at Chie.

"If you need anything please tell us and we'll get it for you." Hakkai said.

"Thanks Hakkai-san." Chie said.

"Your welcome, we'll be in the next room." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. Hakkai smiled as he left. Chie looked down at her plate as she finished eating the fruit that was still on the plate. She slowly got up from the bed as she winced a bit at the pain.

"Ite te te." Chie said she slowly walked towards the window.

"Well I can't go out at this time it's too late." Chie thought to herself. She slowly went towards the bed as she got into bed and fell asleep.

Dream

Chie looked around as she noticed that she was at Sarah's place. She gave a small wince.

"I forgot about the wound." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie it's your turn." Sarah said Chie looked at her and saw cards in her hand. She picked one of the cards as she found a pair and put them on the ground.

"What happen to you this time?" Sarah asked. Chie looked at her.

"You mean this wound?" Chie asked as Sarah nodded her head.

"Did Goku do that to you?" Sarah asked.

"Why would you say that?" Chie asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Sarah said a bit angry. Chie gave a sigh.

"No he didn't. I think you'll believe what I say so I'm going to tell you right now. I'm in two worlds I still haven't found out how Goku got here." Chie said. Sarah just looked at her.

"So...You mean that there's a possibility that the Youkai and the other's coming here?" Sarah asked. Chie couldn't say yes or no but she wasn't sure how to answer her.

"I can't be sure of that...Sarah promise you won't say anything about this to anyone." Chie said. Sarah looked at Chie she saw the look on her face.

"Fine I won't say anything. But do you're..." Sarah was stopped.

"Yes they know about..." Chie voice trailed off.

"Chie...?" Sarah said in a worried tone of voice.

"Sarah hurry up and go upstairs now there's Youkai on their way here." Chie said.

"What!" Sarah yelled.

"Don't ask just go!" Chie yelled. Sarah looked at her as she nodded her head as she quickly left Chie. Chie quickly got into a fighting stance.

"There's three of them and I'm on my own." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Don't you mean three on four?" Male voice said. Chie quickly looked behind her, her eyes widened.

"Sanzo-sama, Hakkai-san, Gojyo-san what are you doing here!?" Chie asked in a surprised voice.

"I think we should talk about that later." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"Could you do me a favor?" Chie asked.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked.

"Could two of you keep a watch on my friend?" Chie asked.

"Fine." Sanzo said as he and Gojyo left.

"Hakkai-san whatever happens to me please keep my friend safe." Chie said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Okay Chie-san." Hakkai said. The 3 Youkai broke through the door.

"Where's Chie? If you hand her to us no one will get hurt." Youkai 1 said.

"Sorry but Chie's not going anywhere with you guys." Chie said as she rushed at them while Hakkai came right behind her. The 3 Youkai attacked them.

"Where's Chie!?" Youkai 2 said angrily.

"Sorry we can't tell you." Hakkai said. They heard something upstairs.

"There's someone else who's here." Youkai 2 said.

"I'll get them." Youkai 3 said as he got passed them. Chie quickly looked at Hakkai as he looked back at her he knew what she wanted him to do but he didn't want to leave her alone. Hakkai did promise her he'll keep her friend safe plus Sanzo and Gojyo were there but it'll be hard to keep them safe if the Youkai was near. Hakkai then ran after the Youkai Chie narrowed her eyes as the 2 Yokai's attacked her Chie dodged them.

"Kuso!" Chie said under her breath the Yokai's then attacked again. Chie saw that the Yokai was about to punch her as she quickly put her arms up as the punched hit her arms. Chie then felt something sharp pinch her skin. She then felt dizzy as she fell.

"Let me out of here!" Sarah yelled from behind a door.

"Sorry kid but we can't let you out." Gojyo said.

"Why you!" Sarah yelled. Hakkai had caught up with the Youkai and managed to defeat him as his body disappeared.

"Hakkai where's Chie-chan?" Gojyo asked.

"She's still downstairs." Hakkai replied.

"Gojyo let the girl out and come down." Sanzo said as Hakkai and Sanzo left Gojyo gave a sigh. Gojyo went towards the door and unlocked it. Sarah quickly opened the door.

"Why are you guys here anyways!?" Sarah asked.

"Well I'm not sure but Chie-chan's voice reached us." Gojyo replied.

"Chie's voice?" Sarah said in a confused voice. Gojyo nodded his head.

"Anyways we should check the others." Gojyo said as he and Sarah went down stairs.

"Gojyo...Chie-san's gone." Hakkai said.

"What!" Gojyo yelled.

End Of Dream

Chie quickly sat up in bed as she breathed heavily.

"...Great now what am I going to do now..." Chie thought to herself as she slowly got out of bed and went towards the window.

"I let the change get the best of me..." Chie thought to herself as she looked out the window. There was a knock at the door.

To Be Continued

Preview of the next chapter

Chie looked at the door she could only guess who it was. She went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku who was rubbing sleep away from his eyes. Chie looked at them.

"I'm guessing there's something you want to talk to me about. Why don't you guys come in." Chie said as she moved towards the side and let them in. They walked into the room as they sat on the chair around the table as Chie closed the door and walked towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay sorry for the wait

Okay sorry for the wait. I been busy doing things and I didn't get the time to write or anything. Well I don't own Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya-sensei owns it. I wish I could be like them anyways I should get to the story I hope you guys like it. It maybe okay not sure.

_Chapter 9:_

Chie looked at the door she could only guess who it was. She went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku who was rubbing sleep away from his eyes. Chie looked at them.

"I'm guessing there's something you want to talk to me about. Why don't you come in?" Chie said as she moved towards the side and let them in. They walked into the room as they sat on the chair around the table as Chie closed the door and walked towards them. The tension in the air was thick. Chie looked at them before she could say anything Sanzo took out his cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Your friend Sarah said we should ask you what she meant by your in two worlds." Sanzo said Goku looked at Sanzo

"Sanzo did you..."Goku was stopped by Chie.

"Goku he was at my hometown with Gojyo and Hakkai." Chie replied. Goku just looked at her.

"Well we all seen Chie's hometown now we'll know what her friend meant." Hakkai said. Chie looked at them as she gave a deep breath.

"Well what my friend meant is that my body is in two places at once." Chie replied.

"Well that explains the hair color and why it feels like you know more then you look." Sanzo said Chie looked at him as she gave a nod.

"Also it explains why some of the people in my hometown looking at you guys weirdly is because you're not real but a character someone made based off of a famous story." Chie said.

"Why did keep it a secret? You know how I hate secrets kept from me." Goku said a bit angrily. Chie nodded her head.

"I know Goku I didn't want to tell you guys because I was afraid of what you would say or think about me. Now that you guys know I guess I should leave." Chie said as she started to leave when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw Goku holding her arm, looking down.

"Goku..." Chie said.

"Don't leave Chie." Goku said Chie looked at him.

"Chie-chan Goku's right. Who's going to be there to make us food, for me to hit on?" Gojyo said.

"Che don't get cocky ero kappa. Besides we won't have anyone to keep the two stupid animals to be quiet." Sanzo said. Chie looked at them. She then looked towards the side. She could tell they were telling her what they really felt about her.

"Chie-san if you leave I won't have anyone to take over in driving and making a list of items we need." Hakkai said. Chie's heart beat was quicker than before.

"Thanks everyone but don't you feel strange being with me someone like me who's not from this world and knows so much?" Chie asked.

"No we don't we feel that your part of this group." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo and the others who were nodding their heads.

"Chie please don't leave us." Goku said as he looked up at her. Chie looked at Goku whose expression broke her heart. Chie gave a small smile.

"Don't worry Goku I'm going nowhere." Chie replied. Goku smiled widely and hugged her.

"Kora baka saru!!" Gojyo yelled as Hakkai held him back.

"Now now Gojyo." Hakkai said. Chie put a hand on top of Goku's head as she ruffed his hair a bit.

"I won't go anywhere as long as you guys want me to be with you." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie do you know who's behind the resurrection of Gyumaoh?" Sanzo asked. Goku let her and looked up at her.

"Do you Chie?" Goku asked. Chie looked at them. She knows who's behind the resurrection of Gyumaoh. She wondered if she should tell them. She gave a sight nod.

"The person who's behind the resurrection is also pulling the strings on Kougaiji." Chie said.

"Kougaiji!?" Goku said. Chie nodded her head.

"That's all I know so far." Chie replied.

"So if we find out who's pulling the strings we'll find the owner." Hakkai said. Chie gave a nod.

"Ne Chie-chan why did you disappear from your friends place?" Gojyo asked.

"Well the first time I met up with the Youkai. It said I was going to be the first thing Gyumaoh will eat." Chie replied.

"What!!" Gojyo yelled.

"Why you?" Goku asked. Chie turned her back to them.

"I don't know myself. They have my body already." Chie replied.

"You're kidding." Gojyo said. Chie shook her head.

"I'm not kidding. I don't know where they have it but I have a strong feeling that we'll be find it at Tenjiku." Chie said.

"Well we should get going then." Sanzo said as he got up. Chie looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"We can't allow anything to happen and we have a mission that we need to complete." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head.

"Once we're packed we leave." Sanzo said as he left the room as the other's followed behind him. Chie quickly packed her bag.

"They really care for me but why...?" Chie thought to herself as she put her last item of clothing into the bag as she left the room. Outside Hakkai was at the wheel as Chie quickly went into the back. They headed towards the next town. The sky started to get cloudy as dark clouds rolled in. Chie could smell wetness in the air. She knew how much Sanzo hates rain and how Hakkai doesn't like the rain also.

"We should make camp soon it's going to rain." Chie said.

"Hakkai can you find a place for us?" Sanzo asked.

"Sure." Hakkai said. It wasn't long before they found a large area as they set up camp. When they were done it started to rain. Sanzo was in the corner smoking with an angry expression on his face. Chie looked at him a bit and then looked outside.

"Hakkai-san keep an eye on Goku and Gojyo I'll get some firewood." Chie said.

"But Chie-san you'll get soaking wet" Hakkai said.

"Don't worry about that I'll be fine." Chie said as she walked out of the tent. When she got out of the tent she got soaking wet. She went to find some wood as she picked them up and put them in a dry bag.

"Where did Chie go?" Goku asked as he looked over to Hakkai.

"She went to get firewood." Hakkai replied. Goku looked outside

"What out in a weather like this?" Goku said as he was about to leave when Hakkai grabbed him.

"Don't worry Goku she should be fine." Hakkai said. Goku looked up at him.

"Okay..." Goku said as he sat at the entrance. It wasn't long until Chie came back. She was soaking wet as water dripped down her face.

"Chie!" Goku said as Chie handed Goku the wood filled bag. Goku took the bag as he looked at her.

"Get the fire ready." Chie said as she went towards her bag as she grabbed her towel and dried herself. Chie found a place where she could change.

"How's Sanzo-sama doing?" Chie asked as she came out of her changing room and stood next to Hakkai.

"He hasn't changed." Hakkai replied.

"I see." Chie said. Chie sat down on a chair while Hakkai made a simple dinner. Of course Sanzo didn't eat anything. They got to sleep except Sanzo.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around.

"Where am I?" Chie thought to herself as she winced a bit. She heard footsteps. She lifted her head.

"Hmmmm I see your awake." Female voice said. Chie narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Gyokumen Koushu!" Chie said angrily.

"Oh seems like you know me." Gyokumen Koushu said.

"Looks like you found something about me." Chie said angrily.

"Yes and you're going to be a very well meal for my love one." Gyokumen Koushu said.

"That's if you can get him resurrected that is." Chie said Gyokumen Koushu got mad and slapped her.

"Don't say that in front of me." Gyokumen Koushu said as she left. Chie narrowed her eyes as she watched her leave but she gave a small sigh.

"Well looks like I know where my body is." Chie thought to herself. She heard another pair of footsteps as she lifted her head. Chie's eyes widened at who she saw.

"I'm here to treat your wounds." The female figure said.

"I don't need it Yaone." Chie said as she looked off towards the side. Yaone was a bit surprised that she knew her but she had a feeling she had knew from the start.

"I can't let someone not be treated." Yaone said. Chie looked at her as she treated her wound.

"You're just saying that. I know your keeping me alive to give to Gyumaoh." Chie said. Yaone looked at her.

"I really don't like what Gyokumen Koushu-sama is doing and thinking but I'll do anything what Kougaiji-sama says." Yaone said.

"I see." Chie replied. Yaone was done as Chie looked up.

"Thanks." Chie said as Yaone nodded her head and left.

"How am I going to get my body home?" Chie thought to herself. She couldn't think of anything to be able to get herself back.

"I wonder what's going on at home..." Chie thought to herself as she gave a small sigh as she heard something.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes and sat up. The first thing she saw was Sanzo sitting on a chair looking outside. Chie sat up as she walked over towards Sanzo and looked outside. Sanzo looked up at her.

"Looks like the rain stopped." Chie said as she looked towards the sky.

"Yeah..." Sanzo replied.

"Want some tea?" Chie asked.

"Yeah..." Sanzo replied. Chie got the pot ready as she put the pot on top the fire. She then felt someone's arms around her. She didn't look behind.

"Sanzo-sama...?" Chie said as she wondered what got into him.

"Let me stay like this for a bit." Sanzo said. Chie's heart started beating fast her face became red.

"Okay if it helps you feel better." Chie said. Chie watched the pot as Sanzo continued to hold her.

"I wonder once everything's done will they forget about me and me forgetting about them?" Chie thought to herself as she heard the pot whistle Sanzo let her go as she looked at him a bit as she picked the pot up and poured the hot water into another pot and poured into the cup. She handed Sanzo his cup.

"Thanks Chie..." Sanzo replied as he took the cup. Chie looked at the others who were still asleep.

"Guess I should get breakfast ready soon." Chie said in a low whisper. She took a sip of her tea. She continued to look at the three.

"Chie what were you dreaming last night?" Sanzo asked as she looked outside.

"Nothing really why you ask?" Chie asked.

"It's nothing." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at him a bit and then started to make breakfast. The three woke up when Chie was setting the table.

"Yey!!" Goku said happily as Sanzo hit him over the head with his fan.

"Don't be so loud." Sanzo said angrily.

"Well let's eat." Gojyo said as he sat down. They sat down and ate their food. Goku and Gojyo fighting over food again Chie gave a small laugh.

"Now now stop that there's plenty to go around." Chie said as she put food on their plates. The two stopped fighting as they ate. When they finished eating Chie and Hakkai washed the dishes and put them away. Chie took the wheel of the jeep her heart beating fast as Sanzo sat next to her.

Real World

"Where did Chie go anyways!?" Chie's mom said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about her. She's okay she managed to stay alive this far in being in that world." Chie's dad said.

"I know but I can't help but worry about her." Chie's mom said as she put a hand towards her face. Chie's dad put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine. We have to believe she's fine." Chie's dad said. Chie's mom nodded her head.

Saiyuki World

Chie looked at the mirror for a moment and back on the road. Chie could only wonder what her parents were thinking if only she could send them a message to tell them she was all right. Chie's eyes caught something as she quickly stopped the jeep.

"And I thought we'll have a clam day today." Gojyo said as he got out of the jeep and was ready to fight Goku and Hakkai did the same thing.

"Guess we should clean up the trash." Chie said as Sanzo nodded his head. They got out of the jeep as they fought with the Youkai's. Chie was caught off guard when a Youkai grabbed her from behind as it put a dagger near her throat.

"Sanzo give us the scroll. If you don't she dies." The Yokai said. Chie narrowed her eyes. Sanzo and the others saw this.

"Chie!" Goku yelled. Chie with her free hand grabbed the dagger with her bare hands as blood ran down her hand as she kicked the Youkai. The Youkai was sent flying as Goku took care of the Yokai. Hakkai went towards Chie.

"Chie-san are you okay?" Hakkai asked as Chie nodded her head as Hakkai took Chie's hand as he used his Ki to heal her hand.

"Chie you alright?" Goku asked as he ran up to her. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. Hakkai wrapped Chie's hand.

"Chie you shouldn't of done that." Sanzo said as he crossed his arms. Chie looked at him.

"That's the only thing I can think at moment." Chie said.

"Chie-chan you shouldn't hurt yourself like that." Gojyo said. Chie looked at him.

"Don't worry I won't. We should get going." Chie said as they got back to the jeep as Chie drove the jeep. Chie wondered why she did what she did. One reason could be she knew how Sanzo wanted someone he doesn't have to protect. The second reason was that she wanted them to know that she's not weak. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku were doing something which Chie didn't pay attention. Sanzo with his arms crossed and fast asleep.

"I wonder how long I'm going to be here?" Chie thought to herself she remembered that in two more days it was her birthday. She had been keeping a journal of what had happen so far since she came.

"Wouldn't expect them to throw anything for me anyways." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the road. It wasn't long until they reached the town. They looked around for an inn. She hopped they would fine one soon. They found one but it was full as they looked of another and it was full too.

"What are we going to do?" Goku asked.

"See if there's another one." Sanzo replied. They continued to look around as they found an inn which was open. They walked into the inn.

"Could we have three rooms?" Hakkai asked the man looked at them.

"Sorry but we only have two rooms left." The man said. Chie looked at them and then she looked towards the side.

"We'll take the rooms." Chie said as she looked at the man. The man nodded his head as Hakkai put their names on the paper as they took the key.

"Chie which room are you going to use?" Hakkai asked.

"Well I was thinking of being with you and Sanzo." Chie replied.

"Awww why not stay with us." Gojyo said. Sanzo kicked Gojyo.

"Don't be perverted!" Sanzo said angrily as he walked off. They went into their rooms. Chie put her bag on the ground as she looked at them.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Chie asked.

"Sure." Both of them said as Chie got tea ready for them.

"Once it's morning we should get supplies." Chie said as she brought the tea to the table as she put the tea cups in front of them as they took the cup and took a sip.

"Right would it take long to get the supplies?" Sanzo asked. Chie pulled out her list and looked at it.

"Well if they are sold in the same shop then it shouldn't take too long. If not it should only take about fifteen to seventeen minutes." Chie said. Chie sat down on a chair in between Sanzo and Hakkai.

"Well as long as we have enough I won't complain." Sanzo said.

"Understood Sanzo-sama." Chie said with a smile.

"I'll help out." Hakkai said with a smile as Chie smiled.

"Thanks Hakkai-san." Chie said as she took a sip of her tea. All of a sudden yelling could be heard from the next room. Sanzo slapped a hand to his face as Hakkai gave a nervous laugh.

"Well Sanzo-sama I think you should handle this one." Chie said as she looked at him. Sanzo gave a sigh as he got up and went to the next room. There was some yelling and a few shots fired as things started to get quiet. Chie looked at the door as Sanzo came in as he had a hand towards his face.

"Their so going to die if they do that again." Sanzo said in a bit of an annoyed tone of voice. Chie gave a small laugh.

"Well you can't really blame them. It's them." Chie said. Sanzo slowly walked over to his seat and sat down as he took out his cigarette and lit it as he started to smoke as he crossed his arms.

"I would give anything if they would stay quiet for once." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo and then Hakkai who took a sip of his tea. They took turns in cleaning up as Chie got into bed as they two also got into bed as they fell asleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and saw Yaone treating her hand wound.

"What happen to your hand?" Yaone asked.

"I can't tell you. It'll be hard to explain." Chie said.

"I see...But you didn't leave here though." Yaone said.

"That's the hard part to explain to you. Can I ask something?" Chie asked as she looked off towards the side.

"What is it?" Yaone asked.

"When are you going to attack the Sanzo Ikkou?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure maybe within two days why do you ask?" Yaone asked.

"Well if you take a good look at the group you'll know but don't say anything and once you come back you can ask me if you don't get anything." Chie replied. Yaone nodded her head.

"Okay Chie." Yaone said as she finished wrapping her hand as she left. Chie watched her leave. Chie looked towards the side and gave a small sigh.

"Oh so you're the girl from the other world." Male voice said. Chie knew whose voice this was.

"What do you want Ni Jenyi or should I call you Ukoku!?" Chie said in a bit of an angry tone. Ni Jenyi gave a small laugh.

"Well well well you know more than expected." Ni Jenyi said.

"What do you want?" Chie said angrily. Ni Jenyi walked over towards Chie as he put a hand towards her chin.

"Well let us have your other half." Ni Jenyi said. Chie's eyes widened a bit. She wondered how Ni Jenyi knew something like that but even if she asked she wouldn't get anything.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you have my other half." Chie said angrily.

"Hmmm...I see well I should get Ouji-sama to bring you here when he tried to get the Kiyoumon from Sanzo." Ni Jenyi said. He let Chie go and left the room. Chie narrowed her eyes as she gave a sigh. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. Chie heard birds singing.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly open her eyes as she sat up. Sanzo was by the window looking outside. Chie pulled her hair back as she looked at Sanzo.

"Ohaiyo Sanzo-sama." Chie said. Sanzo looked at her.

"Ohaiyo." Sanzo said. Chie slowly got up from the bed and stretched a bit. She noticed Hakkai wasn't around.

"Sanzo-sama where's Hakkai?" Chie asked.

"He went to wake the idiots up." Sanzo said.

"I see." Chie said.

"Why don't you wash up?" Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as her face was a bit red. She went into the bathroom and washed up. She looked at her hair a bit. She moved her hair a bit.

"Well my hair isn't going to stay down..." Chie said in a low whisper. She tried to change the look of her hair.

"Well this will have to do." Chie said as she walked out of the bathroom. Sanzo looked at Chie as Sanzo's look changed when he saw her. Chie looked at Sanzo and noticed his look.

"Sanzo-sama do you like the new look?" Chie asked. Sanzo didn't say anything as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Well...Yeah..." Sanzo replied as he looked towards the side. Chie blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Chie said. She went towards her bed and put her things together. The door opened as Hakkai came in.

"Chie-san ohaiyo." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie looked up at him and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san." Chie said.

"Are the idiots up?" Sanzo asked in an annoyed tone of voice as Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai Sanzo they're up and getting their stuff together." Hakkai replied.

"Good once they get ready we're eating and getting our supplies." Sanzo said.

"Hai." Chie and Hakkai said together. They waited for the two to come out of their room. When Goku and Gojyo came to the room the five left and went to get breakfast. Chie looked off towards the side thinking about how Nii wanted her to give up herself and let them have it. Something she couldn't do if it was the last thing she had to do.

"Chie did something happen?" Goku asked as he looked up at her. Chie looked at him as she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong." Chie said as Goku continued to look at her.

"Okay." Goku said a bit worried as they went into the restaurant to eat. When they finished eating and having Sanzo yell at Goku and Gojyo. Chie and Hakkai went to get supplies which didn't take too long. When they came back Hakkai took the wheel and they left the town. Chie had crossed her arms as she continued to think about how she was going to keep herself from getting caught by Kougaiji and the others.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

They reached the next town in no time. They quickly found an inn and signed their names and went into their rooms. Chie was in her room writing in her journal. Goku was at her door he wondered what she was writing. He always saw her writing something in the book but never figured out what was in it. Goku heard footsteps as he quickly hid. Chie came out of the room as she stretched a bit and left. Goku took this opportunity and snuck into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay sorry for the wait. I been busy doing things and I didn't get the time to write or anything. Well I don't own Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya-sensei owns it. I wish I could be like them anyways I should get to the story I hope you guys like it. It may be okay not sure.

_Chapter 10:_

They reached the next town in no time. They quickly found an inn and signed their names and went into their rooms. Chie was in her room writing in her journal. Goku was at her door he wondered what she was writing. He always saw her writing something in the book but never figured out what was in it. Goku heard footsteps as he quickly hid. Chie came out of the room as she stretched a bit and left. Goku took this opportunity and snuck into her room.

"Now...Where is that book..." Goku said in a low whisper as he looked around he then looked on the table. He found the book as he walked towards the table as he picked up the book. He opened it and looked at the first page.

September 16, 1999

Today's my 13th birthday. My friends from school threw me a birthday party. We had so much fun. We talked about a lot of stuff also talked about our favorite anime character and manga. My friend said something about Saiyuki so I'm going to look into it. Sounds really interesting, something I'll probably like.

"Hmmmm." Goku said as he turned a few pages and stopped and read another page.

September 21, 1999

Well I'm in love with Saiyuki and today's Hakkai's birthday. If he was real I would so say happy birthday to him in person. Though I kind of wonder if they know each other's birthday. It would be interesting if they did. Well I'm cutting this entry short. Have to help around the house.

"Hakkai's birthday..." Goku said as he turned to the recent entries.

September 15, 2006

Well so many things happen so far. Being attacked by Youkai's and trying to get everyone on their good side. Not easy at all but it's fun. I'm going to be spending my 20th birthday with Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo. Though I haven't told them about my birthday but knowing them they'll probably not throw me a party. Just hope nothing unexpected happens...Like Kougaiji's group coming and attacking us, would be the worst birthday start for me.

"Chie's birthday's tomorrow...Wonder if Sanzo and the others would do something for her if I told them..." Goku thought to himself as he quickly put the book down and left her room. He quickly made his way back to where Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai are.

"Oi baka saru! Where have you been?" Gojyo asked as he looked up at him.

"Don't call me back saru you ero kappa!" Goku yelled at Gojyo.

"Ma ma ma now Goku where have you been we were a bit worried about you." Hakkai said. Goku looked at them.

"No where really...But I did find out that tomorrow's Chie's birthday." Goku replied. The three looked at each other and then back to Goku.

"And how did you find this out?" Gojyo asked.

"I doubt Chie told you that." Sanzo said a bit angrily.

"...Well it's I...I found out when I was at Chie's place." Goku said as few drops of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Why did you hold that back until now baka saru?" Gojyo asked.

"I said don't call me baka saru!" Goku said angrily.

"Why would a baka saru know Chie-chan's birthday and keep it until now!" Gojyo said angrily then there was a knock at the door. They all got quiet and looked at the door.

"Come in." Hakkai said. The door opened as Chie walked in their expression changed a bit. She was holding a bag of fruits.

"Thought you guys might want something to eat." Chie said as she put the bag on the table.

"Food yeah!" Goku said excitedly as he went for towards the fruit.

"Kora baka saru!" Gojyo yelled as the two fought. Chie gave a slight laugh as she looked at Sanzo.

"I thought I heard my name." Chie said as the others stopped.

"It's nothing Goku was trying to get Gojyo to shut up about hitting on you." Sanzo replied. The others looked at him. Chie gave a small laugh.

"I see not surprised. Well enjoy your fruits I'll be in my room if you need me." Chie said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sanzo why did you..."Goku was stopped.

"She wouldn't believe that her friend told you about her birthday, you seen the reaction on their face when they first saw you." Sanzo said. Goku just looked at him.

"Sanzo does have a point Goku." Hakkai said.

"Anyway I guess we could do that party..."Sanzo said as he looked at his newspaper.

"Yey!" Goku said happily. Chie was in her room. She was sitting on a chair looking at a picture. Her look was saddened and hurt. Few tears welled up in her eyes.

"..." Chie said as she continued to look at the picture. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock. She quickly whipped her eyes.

"Come in." Chie said as the door opened Chie quickly hid the picture into the book but she didn't notice it was sticking out of the book. Chie watched the figure walk into the room.

"Sanzo-sama...What brings you here?" Chie asked Sanzo sat down on the chair.

"I was wondering if you know where Koumyou Sanzo's scroll is." Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him a bit. Chie tried to remember but nothing came into mind. Chie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sanzo I don't..." Chie replied. Sanzo looked at her.

"I see." Sanzo said as he looked at the table. He noticed the picture sticking out of the book.

"Chie what's that picture?" Sanzo asked. Chie gave a few blinks and looked at where Sanzo was pointing at. She noticed it was the picture she had tried to hide and she didn't notice that it was sticking out. Chie pulled it out and handed it to Sanzo.

"It's a picture of me when I was nine years old and my family." Chie replied as she got up and walked behind him.

"This is me." Chie said as she pointed to herself. She was wearing a kimono at the time.

"You look nice in this picture..." Sanzo said. Chie gave a slight blush at Sanzo's words. Chie then continued to put out at the people.

"This is my mom and this is my dad. This is my grandma and this is my grandpa." Chie said her voice changed a bit. Sanzo slightly looked at Chie.

"Chie did something happen to your grandparents?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him and noticed he was looking at her.

"They passed away. My grandpa past away then I was sixteen. My grandma passed away when I was nineteen." Chie replied.

"I'm sorry." Sanzo said Chie shook her head.

"It's okay." Chie said. Chie looked back at the picture.

"Oh yea we're staying another day here." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him a bit.

"Okay is there something here?" Chie asked.

"Well I heard rumors about a scroll." Sanzo replied. Chie continued to look at him as he took out his pack of cigarettes.

"I see. Going to look for it tomorrow?" Chie asked. Sanzo took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth as he lit it with his lighter and started smoking.

"Yeah we're going to look around tomorrow." Sanzo replied. Chie looked her head.

"I see. Do you want me to help?" Chie asked. Sanzo shook his head.

"I'll get the others to look around." Sanzo replied.

"I see." Chie said as she went to her seat.

"Is there anything you want me to do tomorrow?" Chie asked. Sanzo shook his head.

"No you don't have to do anything. You did a lot of stuff for us already." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at him.

"Okay. Sanzo-sama want some tea?" Chie asked. Sanzo looked at her and nodded his head. Chie quickly made the tea and served him tea. Chie sat down in her chair.

"Ne Sanzo-sama was my friend Sarah okay?" Chie asked. He slowly looked up at her from his tea.

"She's fine though she was upset at you." Sanzo replied. Chie gave a small sigh she knew that was going to happen anyway.

"I see. Glad she's alright." Chie said with a slight sigh of relief.

"How long have you been friends with her?" Sanzo asked. He took another sip of his tea. Chie looked at him.

"For about six years." Chie replied. Sanzo looked up at her.

"You know she gave us a bit of hard time." Sanzo said.

"She would seeing someone she doesn't recognize." Chie replied.

"You didn't seem to be like that when we first meet." Sanzo said. Chie blinked a bit she remembered the day like it was yesterday. The first thing she heard was Hakkai's voice thinking it was the voice actor Ishida Akira-san. Then seeing them standing over her. She wondered why she was calm through the whole time.

"I know I wasn't I guess I wasn't surprised at the moment." Chie said.

"Not surprised?" Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm use to strange things." Chie replied.

"What isn't strange in this world?" Sanzo said as he rolled his eyes a bit. Chie gave a slight giggle Sanzo was right though. Sanzo looked at her.

"What's funny?" Sanzo said a bit angrily. Chie shook her head and smiled a bit.

"Nothing." Chie replied Sanzo looked at his tea and took a sip. The two stayed like this for a while Chie let her eyes close for a bit. Chie's imagination going lose on her, it was just her and Sanzo together for the night Chie was about to leave the room when Sanzo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Chie quickly opened her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him.

"No." Chie replied. Chie looked at the wall. The two went to where the others are and went to eat dinner. Of course Goku and Gojyo were fighting over food. Chie gave up her food to them.

"Chie-san you won't have enough energy if you keep giving them your food." Hakkai said.

"Don't worry I'm fine really." Chie replied. She knew that was a lie. Lately she almost passed out at the lack of food in her stomach. Sanzo put something on Chie's plate a he wacked the two with his paper fan Chie gave a small blinked and looked at the food.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said as she smiled as she ate it. While she ate it, she had a few thoughts on her mind. She wondered if changing them was the right thing to do. What if she did something she should not have done. Thoughts like that continued as she looked off to the side.

"Shut up you idiots!!" Sanzo yelled as he shot a few rounds. Chie blinked as she was brought out of her thought.

"Ma ma." Hakkai said as he tried to separate them. Once everything was calm as they left so they could pay, when Chie passed a table someone grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want!?" Chie said angrily as she looked at the person who grabbed her.

"Why don't you have fun with us then those guys." The man said as he pulled Chie towards him as he grabbed the other wrist.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Gojyo yelled as he pulled the man's hands away from her wrist.

"Who do you think you are her brother or something!?" The man said angrily.

"No more like boyfriend." Gojyo said as he punched the man. Chie's face became beet red when she heard Gojyo. Once the fight was over Sanzo fan smacked Gojyo. Chie was still red as she hid her face from everyone.

"Chie-san you okay?" Hakkai said in a gentle tone of voice as he put a hand on her shoulder. Chie slowly looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chie replied as they went back to the inn. Chie quickly went into her room and took a shower. Hot water ran down her body as she looked at the wall of the shower room.

"...I can't believe Gojyo said that." Chie said in a low voice. Her mind went blank she wasn't sure about anything anymore but she couldn't leave them. She felt close to them like family.

"Stop thinking about it, I can't let that bother me." Chie said to herself as she washed the soap off her body. She turned off the water and got out and dried herself off. She put her night clothes on and walked out. Chie looked out the window.

"I wish I knew what's going to happen." Chie thought to herself as she dried her hair. Chie finished drying her hair as she got into bed and fell asleep.

Dream

Chie slowly woke up. Yaone was treating her wound as Chie looked towards the side.

"I see you've switched personality." Yaone said. Chie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Well the you I just saw would panic a bit saying something about how we should be a character of something but you. You don't seem to panic. Gyokumen Koushu wanted to know about this." Yaone said. Chie didn't say anything. She already know why her other self would panic.

"Tell Gyokumen Koushu I ain't telling her anything." Chie replied.

"Right but she won't be happy." Yaone said. Chie looked at her.

"I really don't mind if she is mad at me or not. Not letting her get it her way." Chie replied. Yaone finished up treating her wound as she bowed and left.

"Kuso...If only I can do something with this body I wouldn't have so much trouble." Chie said in a low voice. She heard a female's voice.

"That must be Lirin's voice." Chie thought to herself when she heard the voice. The voice got closer as it came into the room.

"You tell me where Sanzo and the others are!" Lirin said as she pointed at Chie. Chie shook her head.

"Sorry Lirin but no can do." Chie replied. Lirin jumped at her.

"Tell me now! I want to help Oni-chan so tell me now!" Lirin yelled. Chie looked at her.

"Kougaiji's...Gyokumen Koushu's puppet." Chie thought to herself. She shook her head again.

"No can do Lirin." Chie replied as Lirin pouted at her.

"Why not!" Lirin asked angrily. Chie looked at Lirin.

"Because they're my family." Chie replied calmly. Lirin looked at her and blinked.

"Family?" Lirin said Chie nodded her head.

"Hai family. Like you, you have your brother Kougaiji and then Yaone and Dokugakuji." Chie said. Lirin calmly sat in front of her.

"I consider them family." Lirin said.

"With that you don't want anyone harming them right?" Chie asked. Lirin nodded her head.

"That's the same with me. I don't want them to get hurt." Chie replied. She wondered why she was explaining to Lirin. She heard another voice. Lirin quickly got up and left. Chie watched her leave she gave a sigh. Chie looked off towards the side as she slightly moved her arm as the chain made noise. Chie heard a knock.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked towards the door. She got out of bed and went towards it. She opened it Goku was standing there.

"Goku what's wrong?" Chie asked. She noticed it wasn't even morning she wondered why Goku was here.

"Chie...Could I sleep here?" Goku asked. Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Sure." Chie said as she let him in. Goku went to the bed and laid down as Chie sat on one of the chairs. Chie watched Goku for a bit.

"Ne Chie is there something you want?" Goku asked as he turned towards the side and looked at her. Chie gave a few blinks of confusion.

"Something I want? Well I wouldn't mind having a pendent. Something to remind me of things I shouldn't forget I guess." Chie said as she put a hand towards her chin.

"A pendent." Goku said a bit sleepily. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Yeah a pendent." Chie replied. Goku gave a slight nod as she closed his eyes and fell asleep, Chie soon fell alseep. Chie woke up to a knock at her door. She looked around and noticed Goku was still sleeping, she got up and stretched a bit. She went towards the door and opened it, standing there was Sanzo.

"Is Goku here?" Sanzo asked angrily. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes he's still asleep though." Chie replied. Sanzo came into the room and fan smacked Goku.

"Uahhh!" Goku said as he woke up.

"Get up we're leaving to town." Sanzo said angrily as Goku rubbed his eyes as he left. Chie watched them as she washed up. Then she read a book.

"Wonder if they'll be able to find the scroll." Chie said. Chie was in the room for about an hour when she heard a knock. She got up and walked to the door.

"Chie you free?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head. Goku smiled as he grabbed her hand as he took her to the room Sanzo and Hakkai were in. Goku opened the door Goku pulled her into the room. Chie gave a blink, she had a surprised expression because everyone was around the table and on the table was a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Chie!" They said all together.

"Thanks everyone. I was wondering how did you know?" Chie asked. They looked at each other when they pointed at Goku. Chie looked at Goku.

"Well...I wanted to know a bit more about you and what you write in the book..." Goku said as Chie looked at him. She lifted a hand and ruffled his hair.

"Next time ask me." Chie said as she smiled. Goku looked at her with a smile and nodded his head. Chie blew out the candles. Hakkai cut the cake and put them on a plate as they ate.

"Oishi!!" Chie said with a smile. Goku went up to Chie with a small box that was wrapped up. Chie looked at him and blinked.

"This is from all of us to you." Goku said as he handed her the box. Chie took the box and unwrapped it and took of the top to the box. Her eyes widened at what was in the box. It was a dragon shaped like Hakuryu and with it was a small tag on the tag was Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo's name on it. On the bottom of it said 'To the one we care' Chie looked up at them.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to get me anything." Chie said. The three gave a smile as Sanzo with his usual expression.

"Chie-san I'll help you put it on." Hakkai said Chie smiled.

"Thanks." Chie replied. Chie pulled the pendent out of the box and handed it to Hakkai, Gojyo pouted as he watched this. He wanted to put the pendent on Chie. Hakkai then put it on for her as she gave each on a hug. Sanzo tried not to look like he cared. When they finished eating cake Sanzo explained to Chie about the scroll being a lie and all and Chie nodded her head they all got their things together and left. Chie had token the wheel. The three in the back were playing a card game Sanzo was asleep with his arms crossed. It was a long drive they all did their own thing. Chie was in her own thoughts she wasn't sure exactly what to do with the situation she was in with Gyokumen Koushu's palace. There was no way she could be able to get out of that castle without being caught again. Chie's thoughts were interrupted when flying dragons stopped in for to them as Chie quickly stopped the jeep. Sanzo quickly opened his eyes.

"Sanzo we'll be taking your scroll and the girl." Kougaiji said. Yaone and Dokugakuji stood next to him. Yaone saw Chie she now realized why Chie's body was injured without being outside.

"What if we say no!?" Gojyo said angrily.

"We'll be take them by force." Kougaiji said. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo got out of the jeep. Chie was about to when Sanzo stopped her.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said he shook his head. Chie looked at the others. Kougaiji was fighting Goku, Gojyo was fighting his brother Jien or Dokugakuji, and Yaone was fighting Hakkai.

"Mina..." Chie said in a low whisper. Before their fight could end a huge shikigami came at them. Chie and Sanzo quickly got out of the jeep as it turned back into Hakuryu.

"Well we got some unwanted company." Kougaiji said through clenched teeth.

"Kougaiji let's get rid of it." Goku said as Kougaiji nodded his head. The two put aside their differences for now as they defeated the shikigami. Kougaiji and the others left. They looked at Chie a bit.

"Why would Kougaiji what you?" Goku asked. Chie gave a shrug.

"I don't know." Chie lied. She knew exactly why Kougaiji wanted her.

"Well next time they come we won't let him get what he wants!" Gojyo said a bit angrily. Chie gave a sligh laugh.

"Thanks." Chie said.

"Well let's get going." Sanzo said in an annoyed tone of voice. Hakuryu turned back into a jeep as they got into the jeep as they continued to drive.

"Just hope we don't have to fight anyone or anything until we reach the next town. Then again that's probably not going to happen." Chie thought to herself.

"Na Hakkai how far is it to the next town?" Goku asked in a bit of a whiny voice.

"Let's see. "Hakkai said. He pulled out a map and looked at it.

"Well according map it looks like we have a five day drive." Hakkai replied.

"Awww no way!" Goku said he didn't want to stay out here for that long.

"We'll be roughing it for five days so we'll have to make the best of the situation." Chie said as she slightly looked up at the mirror.

"I guess your right..." Goku said. Goku and Gojyo fought as Hakkai was trying to stop them while Sanzo tried not to yell. Chie had a smile on her face. Her smile slowly disappeared.

"What's this feeling..." Chie thought as she looked at the mirror a bit. She gave a small blink and noticed nothing was around she then looked back on the road.

"I guess it's just my imagination." Chie thought to herself as she tried to relax which wasn't easy. They were on the road for six hours now and the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"We should find a place to camp." Chie said.

"Yeah..." Sanzo replied. Goku pointed at a open space.

"How about there!" Goku yelled out.

"Looks good to me." Chie said. Chie drove the jeep to the spot as they started making camp. Chie started making dinner for everyone. She hummed a tune as she continued to make dinner. Her eyes slowly looked at the others her thoughts spun in her head. She had changed them for better or worse she wasn't sure. She then thought about what she saw and what Kanzeon Bosatsu said. Maybe she let the change take over her. Chie spaced out of a bit when she heard something calling her.

"Mada?" Goku yelled. Chie blinked as she looked at him and smiled.

"Almost done." Chie replied. Goku jumped up and down. Chie smiled as she put the food on the plate and brought it over to the table. They all diged in as Goku and Gojyo fought like always as Chie gave a small laugh.

"SHUT UP ALL READY!" Sanzo yelled at them as he fan smacked them.

"Ite te te!" Goku and Gojyo said at the same time. Chie held back a laugh as she watched them. Sanzo was still yelling at them, once everything calmed down Chie and Hakkai went to wash the plates.

"Chie-san thanks for the food it was delicious." Hakkai said. Chie blushed as she looked the other way.

"I'm glad you liked it." Chie said. Hakkai slowly got closer to Chie as she put a hand under her chin as he slowly brought her to look at him. Chie looked into his eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Hakkai-san?" Chie said in a bit of a confused tone of voice. He slowly leaned towards her as their lips met. Chie blushed even more Hakkai slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Hakkai was stopped when Chie put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it." Chie said with a smile. Hakkai looked at her and nodded his head. The two walked back with to the others. Once everything was done they all got into bed.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and saw Kougaiji standing there.

"Kougaiji what do you want?" Chie asked. He slowly walked towards her.

"I want you to get me the scroll and bring it with you to the outskirts of the next town."

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie narrowed her eyes at Kougaiji as she shook her head.

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" Chie replied angrily.

"You are if you don't care what happens to you." Kougaiji replied. Chie looked at him as she shook her head.

"You can do whatever you want with me but you're not getting the scroll and that's final." Chie replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait. I've been having a lot of trouble lately and a few things came up and I wasn't able to write or let alone do anything. Been having the worst 1st month of the 1st year so yeah... Just hope the next month would be better. Well on with the story.

_Chapter 11:_

Chie narrowed her eyes at Kougaiji as she shook her head.

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" Chie said angrily.

"You are if you don't care what happens to you." Kougaiji replied. Chie looked at him as she shook her head.

"You can do whatever you want with me but you're not getting the scroll and that's final." Chie replied. Kougaiji narrowed his eyes.

"Fine I'll let you free if you bring me Sanzo's scroll so think about it." Kougaiji said as he left. Chie watched him leave. Chie already made up her mind and she wasn't going to change her mind. Chie looked at the ceiling as she gave a small sigh. Chie heard something crying.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She pulled her hair back.

"Oh yeah the day we reach the town its Hakkai's birthday...Why does Kougaiji have to do something like that." Chie thought to herself. She slowly got up and stretched a bit. She looked at the others who were still asleep. Chie gave a slight smile and went to make breakfast as quietly as she could so she doesn't wake them up. She was busy with making breakfast she didn't notice that Sanzo was awake. When Chie turned around she saw Sanzo standing there. She looked at him.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Chie asked. Sanzo shook his head.

"No you didn't." Sanzo replied. Chie gave a small smile.

"Do you want tea?" Chie asked. Sanzo nodded his head as he sat down at the chair as she made tea for Sanzo. When Chie put the cup on the table before she could take her hand off the cup Sanzo put his hand over hers, she blushed her heart raced.

"I just wanted to say this to you while the others are asleep." Sanzo said. Chie slowly looked at him.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Thanks for everything." Sanzo said as he leaned towards her Chie's face became redder she felt his lips on hers. His lips were different from Gojyo and Hakkai. There was a bit of pain in the kiss. She returned the kiss as she closed her eyes. The image of what she saw last time appeared. Sanzo grabbed her pulling her close to his body. He then leaned towards her and kissed her. The two stayed like that for a while thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't really choose between them, she liked them equally. Her thoughts slowly disappeared when Sanzo let go of the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Chie parted her lips but was stopped.

"You don't have to say anything." Sanzo said Chie looked at him and nodded her head. She finished up making breakfast. Sanzo was smoking while reading the newspaper. Chie had finished setting the table she woke up the others. Hakkai and Gojyo got up easily. Goku was the hardest to wake up. Chie looked at him a bit.

"Goku get up its morning." Chie said Goku slightly moved.

"Five more minutes." Goku said sleepily as he went back to sleep again.

"Goku it's time for breakfast." Chie said. Goku opened his eyes.

"Breakfast!" Goku said as he got up. Chie gave a small laugh.

"Baka saru is that the only thing you can think of?" Gojyo said.

"Don't call me saru you ero kappa!" Goku said angrily.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you." Sanzo said angrily. They sat down and ate their breakfast. Chie couldn't keep out what Kougaiji said to her though she already made up her mind that she wasn't going to back out of it. Chie and Hakkai washed the dishes. Once they cleared up camp Hakkai was at the wheel. Chie sat in the back with Goku and Gojyo. They were talking about something Chie's mind wasn't with her.

"Na Na Chie!" Goku said. Chie blinked a bit as she looked at him a bit.

"Nani Goku?" Chie asked.

"Could you make that cream stew!?" Goku said happily. Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Shut up about food!" Gojyo yelled.

"Ite!" Goku yelled out as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled as he threw a punch at Gojyo as Gojyo dodged the punch.

"What the heck are you doing kono baka saru!?" Gojyo yelled. Chie quickly got in the middle.

"Okay I think that's enough for today." Chie said as they looked at her and then they sat in their corner. They had a smooth day nothing had happen they found an open space and camped. Chie made cream stew like Goku asked. Goku and Gojyo fought again Chie was about to stop them when Sanzo hit them with the paper fan.

"ITE!!" Goku and Gojyo said out loud at the same time.

"Now shut up before I kill you two." Sanzo said angrily. Chie washed the dishes once they were done. Chie looked at the washed dishes.

"How long will this last?" Chie thought to herself. Chie's hands stopped for a moment she then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Chie looked up.

"Goku what is it?" Chie asked. Goku had a slight sad look on his face as he slightly held her shirt a bit. Chie looked at him and wondered what was wrong.

"Goku is something wrong?" Chie asked.

"When everything's done and when we stopped the resurrection...Will you...Will you be staying with us?" Goku asked. Chie looked at him. She wasn't sure she should lie to him or tell him the truth. She didn't want to see Goku like this. She placed a hand on his head.

"I'm not sure Goku." Chie replied. Goku held her shirt a bit more.

"Please stay with us." Goku said. Chie looked at him her hand still on his head. Chie wasn't sure if she could stay with them.

"I'll try to stay with you guys but I'm not sure if I can stay long." Chie replied. Goku looked up at her.

"...As long as your with us." Goku said. Chie smiled as she ruffed his hair a bit. Goku slowly let her go as Chie finished up washing the dishes as she started drying them as Goku watched her. She slightly looked at him.

"Goku could you help me put these dishes away?" Chie asked Goku looked up at her and smiled as he nodded his head.

"Sure." Goku said happily as he helped Chie take the dishes to the jeep as Chie put them neatly away.

"Thanks Goku." Chie said as she looked at him. Goku smiled widely.

"You're welcome!" Goku replied happily as he went to the others. They went to sleep Chie being the last to get into bed and to sleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in Gyokumen Koushu's castle but her own home as she sat up.

"I wonder how I got back..." Chie thought to herself. She sat up but noticed something was different. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were small like a 6year old child's hand.

"What the..." Chie thought to herself. She then thought for a moment she thought maybe she was back in her heart once again.

"Chie-chan I see your awake. Hurry up and wash up and change foods almost ready." Gojyo said with a smile. Chie looked up at Gojyo she wondered why he was there but she just nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Gojyo left. Chie slowly got out of bed and went to wash up. Chie washed up as she brushed her hair. She then brushed her teeth she was about to leave when someone hugged her from behind.

"Na na Chie teach me the rope trick you did yesterday!" Goku said excitedly. Chie looked at him for a moment she then nodded her head.

"Sure Goku after breakfast." Chie replied.

"Yeah!" Goku said excitedly as he hugged her even more. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Ano Goku could you let me go I need to change." Chie said. Goku looked at her and blinked a bit.

"Oh sorry..." Goku said as he let her go. He went to the other room. Chie went into her room as she locked the door she didn't want anyone to come into the room while she was changing. Chie looked at the night stand as she saw the necklace that she got from the on her birthday sitting on the table.

"What's this doing here..."Chie thought to herself as she picked it up but she decided not to think about it as she put on the necklace and changed into her clothes. Once she was done she went to the door and unlocked it she opened the door and went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom step she looked at the door to her grandparent's room.

"I wonder..." Chie thought to herself as she walked up to the room and opened the door.

"Chie ohaiyo." Chie's grandparents said at the same time. Chie started tearing up as she tried not to cry.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu." Chie replied.

"Hurry up and eat." Chie's grandmother said as Chie nodded her head. She closed the door and whipped the tears off. She walked into the kitchen. Sanzo was in a seat reading a newspaper Hakkai was helping Chie's mother.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu." Chie said the 3 looked at her.

"Ohaiyo." Chie's mother and Hakkai said together as Sanzo looked at her a bit and nodded his head and looked at his newspaper again. Chie sat down in a chair as Gojyo and Goku came in. The two started fighting Chie looked at her mom who gave them a death glare. The two quickly stopped and ate quietly. Chie was surprised at what she saw. When they were done Chie taught Goku the rope trick as she promised while Hakkai watched. Chie had a smile on her face. Sanzo walked towards the room to the left. Chie looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie thought to herself. Chie left while Goku continued to practice. Chie walked into the room but couldn't find him.

"Where did he go...?" Chie said in a low whisper. She was about to leave the room when she turned around she was in the arms of Sanzo who held her tight.

"Nii-chan?" The words slipped out of Chie's lips. She knew she didn't have any siblings.

"Gomen." Chie said as she hid her face but she felt a hand on her head as she looked up.

"Don't worry besides you can call me that since I am old enough to be your older brother." Sanzo said. Chie's face became red as she hid her face from him his hand still on her head.

End Of Dream

Chie sat up as she looked around a bit.

"That was..."Chie thought to herself as she put a hand towards her face. She heard a bit of a rustle towards the side. She moved her hand away from her face and saw Hakkai making something. Chie slowly got up.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai looked at her and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai replied. Chie smiled a bit. She looked around a bit and noticed the others weren't around.

"Where's everyone?" Chie asked.

"They're outside getting the table ready." Hakkai replied. Chie was a bit surprised.

"I see." Chie said as she looked towards the side.

"Chie-san you can take it easy. You did stay up late last night." Hakkai said. Chie was a bit surprised at what Hakkai said. Though it was the truth and she couldn't say it was a lie.

"Thanks." Chie replied as she walked outside and saw Goku and Gojyo fighting as Sanzo brought out his fan and was about to hit them Chie walked up to them.

"Now now you guys don't have time to fight." Chie said as they looked at her.

"Chie!" Goku said.

"Chie-chan ohaiyo." Gojyo said. Sanzo looked at her a bit.

"Ohaiyo." Sanzo said Chie gave a smile.

"Ohaiyo." Chie replied with a smile. Chie helped in setting up as Hakkai brought food to the table as they sat down and ate. Chie didn't say anything about what she dreamt about last night. She looked up at the sky.

"Today's going to be a great day." Chie thought to herself. They had finished eating as they washed the dishes as they packed the tent and left, Chie took the wheel. She really couldn't get her feelings straight anymore when she thought about the dream she thought that the dream was showing her how her feeling is changing a lot.

"Chie you alright?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hai I'm fine." Chie replied. Hakkai looked at Chie a bit. Chie felt someone's eyes on her she could guess who it could be. That day was calm and no youkai attacked them. This went on for 3 days with those 3 days Chie had a dreamless night. On the fourth day Chie was in the back with Goku and Gojyo.

"Na it's been quiet for a while." Goku said.

"Yeah I'll get sluggish if they don't come." Gojyo added. Chie looked at them. She figured that they weren't going to attack because of what she and Kougaiji had talked about. They had 1 day until they reach the village. The sun started to set as they found a place to stay for the night as they set up camp. Chie was sitting on a chair she gave a slight shiver.

"No way I can't get sick." Chie thought to herself when she felt something on her as she looked back she saw Goku put a blanket on her.

"Goku thanks." Chie said.

"You're welcome. You should be careful you don't catch a cold." Goku said. Chie smiled.

"Thanks." Chie said Goku smiled as he went to help Hakkai. Sanzo slightly looked at Chie she was writing something on a piece of paper as she slightly pulled the blanket tighter around her body. She looked up a bit and then to Sanzo. She slightly blushed and looked back to the piece of paper. Chie tried not to look up. She didn't want to make herself redder. Goku and Gojyo set the food on the table as Sanzo sat down and Hakkai brought drinks to the table. Chie looked up as Goku and Gojyo sat down. They put their hands together and ate. When they were done Chie was ready to wash the dishes when Goku and Gojyo said they would do it. Chie nodded her head. That night Chie went to bed early.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she noticed that she was in Gyokumen Koushu's palace once again. She gave a small sigh. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Tomorrow's when I'll be seeing you." Kougaiji said.

"So." Chie replied.

"I want you to come and met me once they are asleep. It should be easy for you to walk around." Kougaiji said. Chie looked at him and then she looked towards the side.

"That's if I go." Chie replied.

"Well we will see." Kougaiji said as he left the room. Chie looked towards the door as she looked out it.

"I have stuff I need to get done before night." Chie thought to herself as she gave a small sigh.

"I hope I can find a way out of here." Chie thought to herself. She looked at the chains if only she could pick at the locks on the chains. She gave another sigh as she shifted a bit. Chie heard something.

End Of Dream

She slowly opened her eyes she saw Goku and Gojyo fighting Hakkai tried to stop them. Sanzo brought out his paper fan.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked them.

"Ite!" Goku and Gojyo yelled. Chie sat up and stretched a bit. Chie got up and cleaned up her sleeping bag quietly and sat down at the table as she poured tea.

"Everything seems like it's going well." Chie said with a smile as they looked at her.

"Chie-san did we wake you up?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo smacked Goku and Gojyo again. Chie shook her head.

"No not really." Chie replied with a smile.

"Today's...Hakkai's birthday..." Chie thought to herself as she looked at Hakkai.

"Anyways let's eat and get ready to leave here." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head. They ate breakfast Chie washed the dishes and packed the stuff into the jeep as Chie took the wheel. She slightly looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eyes. She had a lot of things on her mind and she wasn't sure who she could tell them to. If only her body was back in her own world she would know what to do. The jeep reached the town in no time as they found an inn to stay in. Chie was walking around the village she made sure that her silverish hair wasn't seen. Chie's eyes stopped on a small watch shop.

"Ne could I buy this watch?" Chie asked. The watch shop owner looked up at Chie and nodded his head. He told her the amount as she handed him the money she also asked if she could have it wrapped the man nodded his head the man handed her the wrapped gift as she walked around town a bit. She couldn't find a cake shop she would like to make one but she didn't have enough time. Chie walked back to the inn.

"I hope Hakkai would like what I got him." Chie thought to herself as she walked into the inn as she walked up to the room Hakkai and Sanzo were in. She knocked on the door. Her heart raced a bit. Footsteps could be heard as the door opened.

"Chie-san is something wrong?" Hakkai asked Chie shook her head.

"No Hakkai-san could you come with me to my room?" Chie asked. Hakkai looked at her and nodded his head. Chie smiled as Hakkai closed the door behind him as he followed her to her room. Chie opened the door as she let Hakkai in as she closed the door behind her. Chie looked at Hakkai.

"Ano Hakkai-san." Chie said a bit shyly her face slightly became red.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked with a smile.

"Happy birthday I would of gotten you a cake but..." Chie said as she looked towards the side. Hakkai's smile never left his face. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't mind besides your feeling counts the most." Hakkai said Chie looked at him.

"Thanks Hakkai-san." Chie said as she brought out the gift.

"This is for you." Chie said as she handed him the small box. Hakkai took the gift as he looked at Chie.

"Thanks Chie." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie slightly blushed a bit more.

"You're welcome." Chie replied. Hakkai unwrapped the gift and opened the box as he pulled out the watch from the box. It was a simple pocket watch the one Hakkai has with him, the watch that reminds him of Kanan. Chie wasn't sure what he would say.

"Thank you very much Chie-san." Hakkai said as he hugged her. Chie was taken by surprise as she hid her face in his chest hiding her face from him.

"I'm glad he likes it." Chie thought to herself as she hugged him back. He continued to smile as he kissed her on top of her head. He slowly let her go as Chie let go of him and didn't look at him.

"I'm really glad you like it." Chie said as she slightly looked up at him.

"Taisetsu ni suru yo." Hakkai said. Chie smiled, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left. Chie became redder. Hakkai closed the door as Chie stood there for a while as she tried to get her thoughts together. She managed to get everything straight after a few minutes. Chie sat down on the chair. She looked up at the ceiling she lost track of time. She heard a knock on her door as she looked over to it as she got up and went to the door and opened it.

"It's time for dinner." Gojyo said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay and thanks." Chie replied as she closed the door and followed him. They went to the dining hall. The 3 had gotten the table and were sitting down, Chie and Gojyo took their seats. They ordered food as they waited for the food to arrive. Chie looked at them she had changed them and they changed her and she knows it. No matter how she tries to change the fact it won't change. She let her eyes close for a bit. She tried to imagine what it would be like if they had come back to her world and stayed with her would it be the same as what she saw the night of the third day? Chie tried to keep the image in her head but it slowly disappeared when she opened her eyes. The food was placed on the table as they started eating. Chie's mind was on what she was going to do after this. Goku and Gojyo fought like always Sanzo hit them with his paper fan.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Sanzo yelled. The two ate without fighting but they could keep that for long.

"What did I say!" Sanzo yelled as he brought out his paper fan again and hit them once again. After a while they finished eating as they went into their rooms. Chie was sitting in a chair reading her book. While she made something, she looked up at the clock.

"They should be asleep by now." Chie thought to herself as she slowly got up and brought the thing she made with her. she snuck into Sanzo and Hakkai's room. She slowly walked up to Sanzo's bed.

"I'm sorry..." Chie said in a very low whisper she looked at him for a while as she left the room quietly and quickly she could. She left the inn and was down the street as she made her was to the main gates of the town. She walked out of the town waiting for her was Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. Chie looked at them.

"I see you came." Kougaiji said. Chie looked at him.

"I came but I'm not giving you the scroll." Chie said. Kougaiji narrowed his eyes.

"So you don't care what happens to you?" Kougaiji said angrily.

"Like I said I don't care but I won't do anything that's not me." Chie replied. Kougaiji rushed at her.

"Why you!" Kougaiji said angrily Chie got into a stance.

"I hope I'll be able to keep up with him." Chie thought to herself as Kougaiji threw a punch at her, Chie dodged him the thing she made fell out of her pocket. Kougaiji saw this as he quickly punched at her Chie blocked his attack as she kicked him sent him flying Chie tried to get the thing that fell but Dokugakuji punched Chie as she hit the wall and fell. Dokugakuji picked up the item it was the scroll.

"Kou." Dokugakuji said as Kougaiji got up and looked at the scroll. His eyes scanned it a bit.

"Dokugakuji get the girl we're going." Kougaiji said.

"Right." Dokugakuji said. Chie was laying there her body in pain it was hard for her to move. Dokugakuji slowly walked over to her as he stretched a hand towards her to pick her up when a chain wrapped its self around his arm pulling his arm way from her.

"Don't even think about it." The voice said. Chie looked up.

"Gojyo-san." Chie said in a surprised voice.

"Dokugakuji let's go we get what we want. We'll get her later." Kougaiji said as Dokugakuji nodded his head as they disappeared. Gojyo quickly went to Chie.

"Chie-chan you alright?" Gojyo asked. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"I'll be okay but why are you here?" Chie asked.

"Well I went to get something to eat when I saw you leaving the inn." Gojyo said. Chie gave a slight laugh but winced at the pain.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said in a worried tone of voice.

"Your brother sure packs a wallop." Chie said as she tried to get up but was picked up by Gojyo.

"Well let's get you back and have Hakkai see you." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head. She placed her head on his chest. She really couldn't believe she was doing this but somehow she felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. They got into the inn as he took Chie to her room and went to get Hakkai. Gojyo made up an excuse for Chie without telling the truth as Hakkai took a look at Chie as he noticed where she got punched at was bruised up. Hakkai treated it.

"Be careful Chie-san." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"I will and thanks." Chie said as the two left her room.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Castle

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji had returned but before they gave the scroll they looked inside it. They found out that it was a fake.

"Kuso!" Kougaiji cursed as he clenched his fist.

"We'll have another chance." Dokugakuji said. Kougaiji quickly went to where Chie's body was at.

To Sanzo And The Others Are

Chie had fell asleep.

Dream

Chie let her eyes open standing there was Kougaiji with an angry look on his face.

"You!" Kougaiji said angrily as she slapped her.

"Looks like you found out it was a fake." Chie said coldly.

"I would kill you right now but I can't I will get you and the scroll if it's the last thing I do." Kougaiji said as he left.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie had watched Kougaiji leave. She just watched him and gave a small smirk.

"Well no matter how hard you try to get me to do it I won't do it." Chie thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't tell what time it was, she heard something coming her way as she looked towards the door. A Youkai that was on guard looked at her hungrily, Chie narrowed her eyes at the Youkai she had no way of fighting back.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Been working of a few stories at once kind of hard but I've managed to get them done ha ha ha. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story .

_Chapter 12:_

Chie watched Kougaiji leave. She just watched him and gave a small smirk.

"Well no matter how hard you try to get me to do it I won't do it." Chie thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't tell what time it was, she heard something coming her way as she looked towards the door. A Youkai that was on guard looked at her hungrily, Chie narrowed her eyes at the Youkai she had no way of fighting back. The Youkai walked into the room.

"You look tasty. I wonder if you taste as you look." Youkai said. Chie narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when a different Youkai came in.

"What do you think your doing?" Youkai 2 said. The Youkai looked at him.

"Nothing." Youkai 1 said.

"If you say so. But if you get caught it's not my fault." Youkai 2 said as he left. The Youkai looked at Chie and walked towards her.

"Get away from me!" Chie said angrily as she tried to struggle out of the shackles.

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt." Youkai said as he placed a hand on her mouth as he got close to her as Chie struggled but she couldn't do anything. The Youkai lowered his head as he bit down on her neck as his fangs pierced her skin as ht blood ran down the wound Chie winced at the pain. The Youkai licked the blood as Chie tried to get the Youkai off her. The Youkai slowly pulled away as he licked his lips.

"You do taste like the way you look." Youkai said. Chie looked at him as her eyes narrowed. The Youkai bit down on her again as blood ran down the Youkai once again licked the blood. Chie winced at the pain as she tried to struggle but it was no use. The Youkai slowly pulled away.

"If you say anything you'll wish you hadn't" Youkai said as he left. Chie looked at the Youkai who left.

"Kuso!" Chie said under her breath. Chie heard something.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she sat up. She put a hand to her neck. She then pulled her hand away and noticed there wasn't any blood on it. Chie put her hand to her side.

"Kuso..." Chie said under her breath. She couldn't believe that she let someone like that do that to her, she went into the bathroom and washed herself up. She changed her clothes and walked out of the room. Chie went to the small stand and brought something to drink.

"This should help me to calm down." Chie thought to herself as she took a sip of the drink. After a while the others came into the hall, they looked at her. Goku waved a hand.

"Chie ohaiyo." Goku said happily. Chie smiled back.

"Ohaiyo." Chie replied as they sat down and ordered food.

"Kora baka saru that's mine!" Gojyo yelled.

"No it's not!" Goku yelled. Chie looked at them she was about to say something but before she could Sanzo smacked them with his paper fan.

"Shut up already!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked them again.

"Ite!!" Goku at Gojyo yelled. Chie looked at them as she had a small smile on her face. When they were done eating Chie went to Hakkai and Sanzo's room.

"This is the map." Hakkai said as he laid the map out.

"By this map it looks like we have two days until we reach the next town." Chie said.

"Hai." Hakkai said Sanzo looked at them and then back to his newspaper.

"Well we have enough food for five days. We can buy supplies at the town after the one we're going to." Chie said.

"Will it last until then?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"I'll make sure it does." Chie replied.

"Just hope that baka saru doesn't ask for seconds." Sanzo said. Chie gave a small laugh.

"We'll have to make sure of that." Chie said jokingly. Once they got their things together they got into the jeep. Chie was about to go to the wheel when she lost balance as Sanzo caught her.

"Chie you okay?" Sanzo asked. Chie put a hand towards her head. She could only guess that the blood loss got to her. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied.

"Okay but don't push yourself." Sanzo said. Chie blushed a bit and nodded her head. Chie got to the wheel and drove the jeep. They had a smooth drive for the two days. They slowly drove into the town.

"There's an inn." Goku said as he pointed out. Hakkai drove the jeep and walked into the town.

"Could we have three rooms?" Sanzo asked.

"Sorry we only have one room left." The man at the counter said.

"Komarimashita ne." Hakkai said from behind Sanzo. Chie looked at the man.

"How many people can fit in the last open room?" Chie asked.

"It fits five people." The man said. Chie looked at the others.

"We'll take it." Hakkai said.

"Thank you please sign here." The man said. Hakkai signed their names. Hakkai got their key as they went to their room. They put their thing on to their beds.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Goku said as Gojyo hit Goku on the head.

"Ite!" Goku yelled.

"Think about something else then food baka saru!!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled. Chie got into the middle of the two.

"Now now stop fighting." Chie said as the two looked at her then towards the side. They went to find a restaurant.

"So what are we going to eat?" Goku asked.

"Stop talking about food." Gojyo said Sanzo was losing his patients with them.

"I wouldn't mind eating something that's Italian." Chie said.

"Sounds fine to me." Sanzo said.

"Same with me." Hakkai said.

"Italian it is!" Goku said happily. They went to the restaurant. Chie sat next to Hakkai which was a change for Chie. They ordered their food. While they were waiting for the food to arrive. Chie looked off to the side. She felt like someone was looking at them. She couldn't find anyone so she looked back to the others. Sanzo had an angry look on his face because of Goku and Gojyo. Hakkai was just watching with a small smile. Chie was glad to be with them. The experience she had she hadn't had anything this exiting or fun. The food slowly arrived as they ate the food.

"Kono ero kappa that was mine." Goku yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it." Gojyo replied.

"I put on the side to eat later!" Goku yelled this went on for a while. Chie put her piece on Goku's plate.

"Here Goku you can have mine." Chie said with a smile.

"Arigato!" Goku said happily. Gojyo made a face but didn't say anything. They finished up eating and paid the bill. They went back to their room Chie was the first to take a bath. Sanzo and Hakkai stood around the door making sure Gojyo didn't walk on her. When she came out the rest of them took a bath. Once they finished taking a bath Chie and Hakkai were walking about what they need once they reached the next town.

"I think that'll be enough." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. They talked for a while making a few plans. When they were done they got into bed. Chie closed her eyes as she was about to fall asleep when she felt someone tapping her shoulder, Chie opened her eyes and looked at the figure as she sat up.

"Goku what's wrong?" Chie asked Goku slightly looked down a bit.

"Could I sleep with you?" Goku asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Sure." Chie said as she moved to the side so Goku could come in. Chie was on her side as she let her eyes close and was about to sleep.

"Chie..." Goku said.

"Hmmm?" Chie replied her eyes still closed.

"Which do you like best? Here or your hometown?" Goku asked. Chie opened her eyes and looked at Goku.

"I like both but I can't decide which I like best." Chie relied Goku looked at her a slight smile was on his face.

"I see." Goku said as she closed his eyes Chie gave a small smile as she closed her eyes and fell sleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she noticed that her head was on someone's lap. She looked up and saw Hakkai, Chie quickly sat up.

"Gomen Hakkai-san." Chie said as she bowed.

"Don't worry." Hakkai replied as she felt his hand on her head. Chie looked up at him. She wondered what happen. Chie slowly got up but she fell back Hakkai caught her.

"Chie-chan you shouldn't move yet." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie stopped when she noticed his expression. Hakkai got up and stood in front of her. She looked at him. She knew something wasn't right. The door flew open as two Youkai's came into the room.

"Chie-chan stay behind me." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. She made sure that she was behind Hakkai and not in the way. The Youkai rushed at Hakkai. Chie wasn't scared but she couldn't figure out why the Youkai was there. What the 2 didn't know was that there was 1 more Youkai there. It slowly made its way towards Chie without a sound. It stretched out its hand as he grabbed her and covered her mouth as he pulled her away from Hakkai. Chie struggled to get out of his grip. The 2 Youkai's brought down Hakkai as he hit the ground hard as the 2 Youkai pinned Hakkai down.

"Chie-chan!!" Hakkai yelled. The Youkai holding Chie smirked.

"You two should not have let your guard down." Youkai leader said as he lifted Chie up higher. Chie looked at him.

"Now we just need the small marble in you." Youkai leader said. Chie wasn't sure what he meant The Youkai smirked as he thrust his hand into Chie's chest as Chie gave a gasp. Blood fell down the wound and down the Youkai's arm.

"Chie-chan!!" Hakkai yelled as he tried to get the 2 Youkai's who were pinning him down. The Youkai pulled his hand away as he held the blue marble in his fingers and show it to Chie. Hakkai also saw it. Chie's eyes went dull.

"You see this? You can live without it but you're losing your memories and your feelings. You won't be able to laugh or anything you'll be emotionless." The Youkai leader said as he dropped her.

"If you want her back to her old self you'll have to get this back." Youkai leader said as he left. The 2 Youkai's holding Hakkai down let him go and left. Hakkai wanted to run after them but he was worried about Chie as quickly went to her side he Chie for a pulse which was very slow. Hakkai quickly healed her wound.

"Don't die Chie-chan. Don't be like Kanan." Hakkai thought to himself.

End Of Dream

Chie quickly sat up cold sweat ran down her face. She put a hand to her face as she then looked to Goku. To her luck he was still asleep. Chie got out of the bed without walking Goku as she went into the bathroom and washed up a bit. She slightly pulled her hair back.

"What was that about...?" Chie thought to herself as she tried to figure out what it meant. She walked back to bed and went back to sleep.

Morning

Chie was woken up by Goku and Gojyo yelling about something. She sat up.

"Why is a baka saru like you in Chie-chan's bed?!" Gojyo yelled.

"Who cares and don't call me saru!" Gojyo yelled back. Chie was about to say something to stop them when Sanzo grabbed his paper fan as he slapped them.

"Shut up already!!" Sanzo yelled. The two stopped as they held their head and winced at the pain.

"Chie-san sorry for waking you up." Hakkai said as he stood next to her. Chie looked at him as she shook her head.

"It's fine." Chie replied.

"Chie you okay? You look pale." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. Hakkai looked at her and nodded his head. They went to get food. Chie didn't feel strange but she couldn't make herself smile or laugh for some reason. They found a restaurant and walked into it as they sat down and ordered. Goku and Gojyo fighting like always.

"You two shouldn't fight. Sanzo-sama's going to smack you again." Chie said. The two looked at her and then the table. The food came in as they started eating. Chie was in a deep thought as she looked at the table.

"Chie is there something wrong?" Goku asked Chie looked up at him and shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong." Chie replied. Goku nodded his head.

"Okay." Goku said as he continued to eat. Hakkai had noticed that Chie wasn't herself. They finished eating they went back to the inn and got their things and went into the jeep. Chie was at the wheel.

"Hakkai how long is it to the nearest town?" Goku asked Hakkai looked at Goku as he pulled out the map. Hakkai looked at the map and show to Goku.

"It's about a two day drive." Hakkai replied.

"Two days..." Goku repeated in a bit of unsatisfied tone of voice. Chie slightly laugh but it wasn't the laugh she usually laughs. They didn't notice but Chie wondered how long this would last. They drove all day and the sun started to set. Chie helped with setting the tent up. Once that was done Chie started making dinner as Goku and Gojyo went to get firewood. Once dinner was made and the table set they sat down and ate. This was the same as always and things happened like always.

"Shut up already!!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked them.

"Ite!!" The two yelled. Chie watched them as she tried to laugh but she couldn't She wondered if what happen to her in her heart really affecting her? She couldn't really figure out anything. Things went smoothly as they cleaned up and got ready to sleep. That night Chie didn't have a dream.

Morning

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and pulled her hair back. She stretched and got out of bed. She started making breakfast. She heard something in the back as she looked back she saw Gojyo and Hakkai setting the table.

"Hakkai-san Gojyo-san..." Chie said. The two looked at her.

"Ohaiyo." Both of them said together with a smile.

"Ohaiyo." Chie replied as she gave a small smile. Chie finished baking and put the food on the plates as she went to wake up Sanzo and Goku. The two got up and went to the table as they ate. Chie picked up the dirty plates and washed them. They took down the tent and packed the things into the jeep. Chie was in the back as she wrote a few things in her note book.

"Chie what are you writing?" Goku asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"It's a list of things we need to get at the town." Chie replied.

"I see." Goku said as he looked at the list. Chie tried to smile. It wasn't long until they reach the town. They parked the jeep as they looked around the town.

"There's something wrong with this village." Chie thought to herself.

"Oi Sanzo this village there's something strange about it." Gojyo said. Sanzo had his arms crossed in front of his chest. They looked around, Chie slowly shifted in her seat.

"Hakkai what do you think?" Sanzo asked.

"They sure don't seem like they don't know fear." Hakkai replied.

"They don't seem ready if a Youkai was to attack." Chie said. She knew this seemed familiar to her.

"It seems like that." Sanzo said. Chie looked around a bit when a young woman appeared.

"You must travelers." Woman said. Chie looked at the woman, she felt pain run down her chest as she held it.

"What's with this pain!?" Chie thought to herself.

"A Youkai?!" Sanzo said they got into a fighting stance.

"I couldn't even sense her." Hakkai said. The towns' people quickly ran in front of the Youkai.

"Please put your weapons down." Towns' person 1 said.

"Don't hurt Suika-sama." Towns' person 2 said. They looked at each other and their weapons away. They were invited to Sukia's home. From there Chie and Hakkai went into town to buy supplies Chie wanted to get out of the house. They got all they needed.

"Chie-san do we have all the things on the list?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked over to Hakkai and nodded her head.

"Hai we got everything." Chie replied as they walked back to the house. They went into their room. Chie put the items into their bags. Dinner was ready as Chie went to the dinning hall the others in a seat as Chie sat down. Chie's chest sent pain down her body as she hid it. When they were eating Goku and Gojyo were fighting over food.

"Don't fight there's more." Suika said as food was brought in. Chie's hands stopped as she looked at Suika

"...She's the Youkai who takes...People's memories..." Chie thought to herself. The others were continuing to eat while Chie looked at the food a bit.

"Oi Chie." Sanzo said. Chie looked up at Sanzo.

"Hai?" Chie replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Sanzo asked. Chie wanted to tell him the truth but what would happen if she did? Chie shook her head.

"No nothings bothering me Sanzo-sama." Chie replied. Sanzo looked at her as he tried to believe her but the look on her face was saying something different.

"Okay." Sanzo said. They finished eating as they went into their rooms. Chie took a shower.

"Hope we can get through the night without anything happening." Chie thought to herself. She turned off the water and dried herself off and went into the room. She grabbed her book and mp3 player from her bag and sat down before she could do anything there was a knock at the door. Chie looked up.

"Come in." Chie said as the door opened a man walked in.

"I've brought something to drink." The butler said as he walked up the nightstand and put the drink tray on it. He then lit the incense.

"Something I don't like is going to happen but what was it..." Chie thought to herself. Chie watched the butler walk out as she put the earphones in her ears and started listening to music and started read. What Chie didn't know was Suika's song was taking Suika into everyone's dream stealing their most painful memories.

Where Suika Is At

"Hmmmm this young girl..." Suika said in a low whisper. Chie was still listening to music and reading her book. She put the book down and stretched a bit. She then felt something on her shoulder as she turned around. She saw Suika standing there. Chie quickly pulled out her earphones.

"Suika-san...What brings you here?" Chie asked. Suika took her hand off of Chie's shoulder.

"I came to see how you were doing. You seem a bit tense." Suika replied.

"Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine. I just couldn't get my thought together and I could get to sleep." Chie said.

"I could sing you to sleep." Suika said. Chie looked at her and then shook her head.

"No but thanks. I'll find a way to sleep." Chie replied. Suika looked at her.

"I see. I'll be praying that you'll get some sleep." Suika said as she left. Chie waited for Suika to leave the room she then put the earphones back into her ears. Suika continued to sing and waited for Chie to sleep.

Morning

Chie stretched as she gave a small yawn. Chie had stayed up the whole night. Her body wouldn't let her sleep and the pain was at it's peak. Chie got up and walked out of the room as she put her hand over her mouth and yawned. Goku was in front of her.

"Goku ohaiyo." Chie said. Goku turned around and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Chie!" Goku said happily. He noticed Chie's face.

"Chie didn't you sleep?" Goku asked. Chie shook her head.

"I had a rough night is all." Chie replied. Goku just looked at her as he nodded his head. They walked into the dinning hall. Chie looked at the others and noticed that their expression was different their not themselves. Goku sat down, Chie was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Suika asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Suika smiled and nodded her head.

"I see." Suika said. Chie sat down as they ate.

"Why don't you stay here." Suika said.

"We can't stay here. We have to go West to Tenjiku." Goku replied with food in his mouth.

"I see." Suika said. When they were done eating they got their things and got into the jeep. Hakkai was at the wheel. Chie in the back. She let her eyes close, she was going to get rest she lost while se was at the house. Before Chie got into deep sleep the jeep stopped suddenly. Chie opened her eyes. Standing in front of them was Lirin, Yaone, and Dokugakuji. Lirin pointed at Sanzo.

"Hage Sanzo give us the scroll." Lirin said.

"You mean this?" Sanzo said as she looked at the scroll and put his hand on it and pulled it off his shoulder.

"You can have it." Sanzo said as he threw the scroll Lirin had her hands up so she could catch it.

"Sanzo-sama!" Chie said in a surprised tone. Goku had jumped out of the jeep and caught the scroll.

"Hey!!" Lirin said angrily. Goku looked at her.

"It's not yours and we can't give it to you." Goku said as he held the scroll tight as she looked Sanzo.

"Sanzo what do you think your doing!" Goku said angrily.

"I don't need it. We're going back to the town." Sanzo said.

"Yes the town was really good." Hakkai said. Chie looked at them.

"What!?" Chie said she couldn't believe what she was hearing she was going back she got up and was about to get out of the jeep so she could get to Goku but then Gojyo grabbed her waist. Chie looked at Gojyo.

"Gojyo-san what are..." Chie wasn't able to finish because Hakkai started the jeep and started driving.

"GOKU!!" Chie yelled as she put her hand out for Goku to grab as Goku tried to grab it but he wasn't able to get a hold of it as the jeep went back to the town.

"Goku..." Chie said in a low whisper. Goku watched as the jeep disappeared from site.

"Ne they weren't themselves." Lirin said as Goku nodded his head.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie continued to look where Goku was though she couldn't see him anymore.

"Why are you guys going back to that town leaving Goku behind and take me back to that town?" Chie thought to herself as she looked at them. She then remembered something like this happening.

"No..." Chie thought to herself. She remembered what happened and if she isn't careful the same thing would happen to her Chie wanted to get off the jeep but Gojyo held her tight as the town came up slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Also I'm moving back to California so I'm getting my things packed. Also been working on a few stories at once kind of hard but I've managed to get them done ha ha ha. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 13:_

Chie continued to look where Goku was though she couldn't see him anymore.

"Why are you guys going back to that town leaving Goku behind and take me back to that town?" Chie thought to herself as she looked at them. She then remembered something like this happening.

"No..." Chie thought to herself. She remembered what happened and if she isn't careful the same thing would happen to her Chie wanted to get off the jeep but Gojyo held her tight as the town came up slowly. Chie looked at the town as she let out a sigh.

"We're back to this town." Chie thought to herself as the jeep slowly drove in. Hakkai drove the jeep to Suika's home. Suika came out of the house.

"Ara your back." Suika said. Hakkai stopped the jeep and they walked out Gojyo held her but let her go once he put her on the ground.

"Hai. This town we like it very much." Gojyo said. Chie didn't agree with what Gojyo said.

"That's good to hear." Suika said.

"I..." Chie said abruptly interrupted when Suika stood in front of her.

"You don't look so well you should get some rest." Suika said. Chie sweat dropped a bit as she shook her head.

"No I'm fine." Chie replied with a weak smile. Suika placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No you should get rest." Suika said Chie hand managed to keep herself awake this far but now her eyes felt so heavy she couldn't keep them open anymore. Her body fell back as Gojyo caught her body.

"Take her into an open room." Suika said Gojyo nodded his head as they walked in. By this time Goku, Lirin, and Dokugakuji appeared.

"Where's Sanzo, Chie, Hakkai, and Gojyo!" Goku said in an angry tone of voice.

"There at my place. They seem to like this town and don't want to leave." Suika replied.

"What!? They wouldn't say something like that. We have a mission!!" Goku yelled.

"Really? Well they won't be leaving this town." Suika said as she sang. When she did the town's people did the same thing Goku and the others body were thrown back by a huge gust of wind. Once they were thrown out of town a strange barrier appeared as it spread around the entire town. Goku quickly got up and tried to break the barrier but nothing worked.

Dream

Chie was standing in front of her grandparents grave tears fell down her cheeks. Suika slowly walked over towards her.

"Poor thing losing someone close to you is hard. Let me take the pain away." Suika said as she slowly lifted a hand. Chie slowly shook her head.

"No...I'm fine. It may hurt but they're with me." Chie replied Suika stopped her hand.

"Surly you don't want to keep this sadness." Suika said.

"I don't want it but this makes me who I am..." Chie replied.

"You surly don't mean that." Suika said as she tried to place a hand on her but she wasn't able to touch her.

To Where Suika Is

"That girl...She gave off the same Ki as Goku..." Suika said as she got up.

"I should show her a nightmare she won't forget and maybe never wake up from." Suika said a bit coldly as she got up and walked towards the room Chie was in. Goku and the others were still trying to break the barrier which wasn't going well.

"Is that your best shot?" Lirin asked Goku who tried to break the barrier with his Nyoi-bo. Goku looked at her.

"I am!" Goku said. Then a flying dragon slowly came by.

"Onii-chan!" Lirin said happily. Kougaiji looked at them.

"What's going on here?" Kougaiji asked Yaone looked at him.

"Kougaiji-sama." Yaone said as she explained exactly what happen.

"I see." Kougaiji replied as he looked at the barrier. He placed a hand on it.

"What was this barrier made from?" Kougaiji asked.

"They started singing something and this appeared." Dokugakuji replied.

"I see. All of you stand back." Kougaiji said. They nodded their head.

"Tanomu Kougaiji." Goku said as he went to where the others went. Kougaiji started to say a spell.

To Where Suika Is

Suika slowly came up to Chie's room. Chie was in bed her eyes still closed. Suika slowly walked up to her, from her fingers came out spider web like strings. The strings covered Chie's body as it slowly spread around her body.

"I'll put you through a nightmare you'll never come out again." Suika said as she placed her index finger on Chie's forehead.

"To bad you really would have been a nice collection." Suika said as she left.

To Where Goku And The Others Are

Kougaiji finished his spell as he let it lose. It easily broke the barrier surrounding the area. They quickly ran into the town but waiting for them were the town's people who were dead.

To Chie's Dream

Chie looked around a bit as she heard her name being called, she looked towards the voice standing there were Chie's grandparents. Both of them had a smile on their face. Chie slowly walked towards them but she stopped when they disappeared. Chie looked around.

"Where could they gone to?" Chie said under her breath she turned around and saw her grandparents on the ground dead. Chie's expression changed as tears filled her eyes. She slowly walked over to them as they whipped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"Uso...This..." Chie said under her breath as she fell on her knees. Then their body disappeared. The same thing continued. Chie couldn't take the pain anymore as she held her head shook it as tears ran down her cheeks.

To Where Goku Is

Kougaiji and the others gave Goku a small path to the house that Sanzo and the other were in.

"Sankyu." Goku said as he quickly made his way to the house. The zombies slowly stood up as they attacked Kougaiji and the others. Once Goku was inside he started his search in finding the others.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled once he opened the door, he quickly rand to the next room.

"Gojyo!" Goku yelled but no one was in there but cocoons. He ran into the next room no one was in it.

"Where could they be!?" Goku said panic was in his voice. He continued to run and looked in the rooms. When Hakuryu came flying towards him.

"Hakuryu!" Goku said happily when he saw him. Hakuryu pulled at his cape Goku looked at him.

"Your right lead the way." Goku said as he flew Goku followed him quickly. They came up to a room, Goku opened the door. In the room was Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai, but Gojyo and Sanzo were small and Hakkai was in his teens.

"Sanzo!?" Goku said as he quickly walked over to him. He quickly pulled at the webbing on him. In the middle of it Sanzo opened his eyes and screamed as he disappeared. Goku looked at Gojyo and Hakkai.

"They must be their memories that been stolen." Goku said as he went towards Gojyo as he quickly pulled the webbing off him as Hakuryu pulled off the webbing off of Hakkai as the two disappeared.

"There...Now to find Chie." Goku said as he turned around standing there was Suika.

"What are you!!" Goku said when Suika threw her webbing at him.

"Kuso!" Goku said as he tried to get the webbing off as Hakuryu flew at her. She also threw her webbing at him. Suika slowly walked over to Goku as Goku looked at her.

"Foolish child. You don't know how hard it is to accept the pain they'll come back and ask me to take the pain away." Suika said with a slight smile as she watched him fall and then she knelt next to him.

"I'll show you a nightmare." Suika said as she placed a hand on his back. He tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't as she closed his eyes as the webbing covered his body. With the others memories returned to them as they tried to accept it. They slowly walked out of the room Hakkai looked to the door next to him. He opened the door he saw Chie on the bed with the webbing on her body. He quickly went to her.

"Chie-san!" Hakkai said but she didn't respond he picked her up as Sanzo and Gojyo came into the room.

Dream

Chie continued to shake her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"..." Chie said as she looked towards the side as she saw a knife, she reached for it and then she brought it up ready to stab herself. Before she could a pair of hands grabbed her arm as they pulled the knife out of her hands. Chie looked behind her. Standing there was Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said tearfully as she buried her face in his chest as she cried in his chest as she grabbed his shirt. Hakkai held her tight as he stroked her head.

"Everything is going to be okay." Hakkai said. Chie just cried. Hakkai continued to hold her as she stroke the back of her head.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around a bit her vision a bit blurred she then saw Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai looking at her.

"Ohaiyo Nemuri-hime." Gojyo said with a smile. Chie looked at them carefully she noticed that they were back to their old selves. She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Ohaiyo." Chie said as she got up. She walked off towards the side her arms crossed in front of her chest her looked was showing she wanted to be alone by the look on her face. Then Goku started to shift in his sleep as he opened his eyes.

"Ohaiyo Goku." Hakkai said as he smiled. Goku looked at them.

"Mina!!" Goku said as he stood up. He looked at them and gave a smile but then his expression changed.

"Where's Chie?" Goku asked. Sanzo pointed to Chie Goku looked as he saw her. Chie's back was facing them her arms still crossed in front of her Chie's head slightly down.

"Chie..." Goku was stopped when Sanzo put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"You guys get into the jeep." Sanzo said they got into the jeep as Sanzo slowly walked up to her he put a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said her look was still the same.

"Chie I don't know what kind of dream you had. You don't seem like yourself." Sanzo said. Chie looked towards the side.

"I know...But somehow I could of done more for my grandparents...I can't stop but feel it's...My fault." Chie replied as she clenched her fist. Sanzo held her in his arms. Chie's heart seemed like it skipped a beat.

"You're not the only one who lost someone special and feel the same." Sanzo said as he held her tighter. She hid her face in his chest. She knew Sanzo was right about what he said. She always been alone and never had anyone who knew how she felt. Chie then brought her hand to Sanzo's rob as she clenched it in her hands. Sanzo looked down at her as he put a hand on her head.

"Chie." Sanzo said Chie didn't look at him she wanted to say she wanted to stay like this a bit longer. Sanzo's hand moved down as he put it down under Chie's chin and lifted her chin up as she looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say but someone Sanzo's eyes said it all. Chie felt the slight hole in herself fill up. Her expression changed a bit.

"Let's get going." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head as he let her go and they walked to the jeep. The others waited for them with a smile as they got into the jeep. Chie in the back with Goku and Gojyo who were once again were fighting. Chie watched them as she gave a slight laugh. Sanzo brought out his gun and started shooting it.

"Shut up!!" Sanzo yelled as the two panicked. After a while the two had fell asleep. Chie, Sanzo, and Hakkai were the only ones awake.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said in a slight unconfident tone of voice. Sanzo slightly lifted his head.

"Chie is something bothering you?" Sanzo asked. Chie wasn't sure how to put it.

"Hai...Would you...Listen to what I have to say?" Chie asked. Sanzo slightly turned his body as he looked at her.

"Don't you mean me and Hakkai?" Sanzo said. Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"We're here for you Chie-san." Hakkai said.

"Arigato." Chie replied with a smile.

"What's bothering you?" Hakkai asked. Chie nodded her head.

"It has something to do with what happen in Suika's place and in my childhood." Chie replied.

"What happen?" Sanzo asked. Chie slightly looked at the ground.

"Well it wasn't to long ago. My grandfather was well but one day he fell ill and was hospitalized. I would visit him when he was still in the hospital, but as days passed by he gotten worse he wanted to come home." Chie said a bit tearfully.

"What happen after that?" Hakkai asked. Chie nodded her head.

"He was able to come home he knew what would happen to him if he did but that didn't matter to him but he was happy to be home. That night he passed away. If I had been with him he might not of past away..." Chie said.

"Chie you did what you thought was right you can't say it's your fault." Sanzo said Chie looked at him and gave a slight nodded her head.

"It must have been hard on you." Hakkai said.

"It was but not as hard as when I lost my grandmother." Chie replied. Sanzo looked at her.

"You wouldn't mind telling us would you?" Sanzo asked Chie looked at him as she nodded her head.

"It was three years after my grandfather passed away I was attached to her after my grandfather passed away. One day I was off studying in the west of where I lived. She fell from stroke. I wasn't able to see her until she passed away it was hard for me to get back. It was hard for me I could have been able to see her before she passed away it wouldn't hurt this much." Chie said as she looked down Sanzo put a hand on her head.

"Chie you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Sanzo said Chie looked up at him she had a slight teary look on her face as she nodded her head.

"Thanks Sanzo-sama." Chie said. Sanzo noticed her teary look and the stress she had from the dream. Sanzo took his hand off her head.

"You should get some rest." Sanzo said. Chie slightly blushed she was kind of surprised that Sanzo was worrying about her she nodded her head. Chie sat back and then close her eyes.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes and looked around she noticed it was her home. She sat up but pain ran down her chest.

"Ite te te." Chie said then her expression changed she noticed that she was able to feel what she use to. The door opened as Hakkai walked into the room.

"Chie-chan!" Hakkai said as he hugged her. Chie gave a slight blink as she noticed Hakkai's bruise and was bandaged up.

"Hakkai-san...Those bruises and wounds..." Chie said in a worried tone of voice. Hakkai let go of the hug but put his hands on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about them. The only thing that counts is you being yourself." Hakkai replied. Chie looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not that it's...My fault that you got hurt." Chie said as she looked down. Hakkai hugged her once again Chie looked up at him.

"Chie understand your important to me and the others. They would say the same thing that your important to them. That's why it doesn't matter what happens to us as long as your alright." Hakkai replied Chie continued to look at him as she noticed the looked on his face she knew what he said was true. She grabbed Hakkai's shirt in her fingers.

"Gomen Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai shook his head.

"You don't have to say that." Hakkai replied with a smile. Chie placed her face into his chest as she held his shirt tighter Hakkai smiled as he placed a hand on her head.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around a bit. She noticed that they were still driving. She noticed that her head was on someone's shoulder. She looked to her side she noticed her head was on Gojyo's shoulder. He looked at her and gave a slight grin.

"Ohaiyo." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head as she slowly sat up as she looked at him.

"Ohaiyo and sorry." Chie replied Gojyo put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Gojyo said with a wide grin.

"Thanks." Chie replied. Goku shifted a bit as he rubbed his eyes. Chie looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I see you're awake." Chie said Sanzo's face expression changed knowing that if the two baka were awake they would start fighting and yelling and breaking the peace that he liked. Chie looked at Sanzo she noticed the way he was sitting he wasn't happy.

"Ero kappa what do you think you're doing!?" Goku yelled.

"What? Why I just have my hand on her shoulder." Gojyo replied as he looked over to him.

"Why can't you keep your hands to yourself!" Goku yelled Chie got in the middle of them.

"Goku don't worry. I'm okay with it." Chie said. Goku looked at her and then to Gojyo as Goku pouted a bit.

"Ha ha ha." Gojyo said. Chie looked at him.

"You don't have to be like that to him. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right." Chie said Gojyo looked at her a bit.

"I guess." Gojyo replied. Goku pouted even more Chie put a hand on his head, he looked up at her. She smiled at him, he gave a small smile.

"We'll be needing a place to sleep." Hakkai said. Chie looked around they were going to be sleeping outside.

"Okay." Chie replied. Chie looked over to Sanzo she noticed he was slightly in a better mood. Hakkai parked the jeep as they got the tent. Chie started making dinner as Goku watched her from behind her. She continued to cook when she turned around to grab some spice she noticed Goku looking at her.

"Goku?" Chie said she wondered why he was looking at her.

"Chie...Is it okay that I continue to watch you cook?" Goku asked Chie blinked a bit as she nodded her head.

"Sure Goku." Chie replied as she gave a smile as she grabbed a spice can. She then continued to cook. Hakkai came by the two talked a bit. Goku noticed how happy she seemed. He wanted this to last. He wanted Chie to stay with them if not he'll find a way to get back to Chie's hometown. Goku's gaze had wonder off.

"Baka saru don't stare with your mouth open." Gojyo said as he put an arm around his neck.

"Kono ero kappa I wasn't staring with my mouth open!" Goku said angrily.

"Then what were you doing huh?" Gojyo asked as she looked at him. Goku looked at him.

"..." Goku said Gojyo blinked a bit as his expression changed.

"What you can't tell me what it is?" Gojyo asked a bit coldly.

"No it's not that it's just when we get everything done I wanted Chie to stay here with us. If she couldn't then maybe we could go to her place and stay there." Goku replied. Gojyo looked up to Chie as the arm unwrapped itself from Goku's neck Gojyo put it on Goku's head as he ruffled it a bit.

"You said it for all of us." Gojyo said. Goku looked up at him.

"Na, Gojyo do you think Chie's thinking the same thing as us?" Goku asked. Gojyo looked at him and then Chie who was laughing at what Hakkai said as he gave a laugh.

"Who knows she's the only one who know the answer to that." Gojyo replied.

"I guess..." Goku said.

"Well that settled." Gojyo said as he took his hand off his head and pulled out his cigarette box he gave it a few taps before pulling out his cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it with his lighter and started smoking.

"Thanks for the help Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai smiled as he shook his head.

"It's nothing really Chie-san it was fun talking with you while cooking." Hakkai replied. Chie slightly blushed at what Hakkai said.

"It was the same for me." Chie replied as Hakkai smiled they put the food on the plates that was on the table. Sanzo was already sitting at the table as she read his newspaper. Goku and Gojyo joined at the table later. They put their hands together as they ate dinner. Goku and Gojyo were fighting like always Sanzo was losing his patience with Goku and Gojyo as he drew out his gun.

"Shut up before I put holes in you!" Sanzo said angrily. The two looked at him as they sweat dropped. They ate their food quietly. Chie watched them with a smile. Everything was quiet they finished eating as they cleaned up. Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo had put the dishes away and started setting the beds. Chie poured a cup of tea for Sanzo.

"Here Sanzo-sama." Chie said Sanzo looked up.

"Arigato." Sanzo replied as Chie smiled. It had gotten late when everything was done they had gone to bed. Chie was in bed she closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when a pair of hands grabbed her hands brining them above her head holding them there.

"Who's there?!" Chie said angrily. She could see a figure but she couldn't see the face. The figure put a hand to her cheek and then placed a thumb on her lips.

"Chie I need you to listen to me carefully." Male's voice said. Chie wondered how this person knew her name. She thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Good." Male's voice said as he slowly took his thumb off of her lips but kept his hand there.

"Chie you don't have too much time. You have to find your true heart." Male figure said.

"My true heart...What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"You can't keep going back in your heart. You only have the end of this month to find it." Male figure replied.

"Will I be able to get home if I find it?" Chie asked.

"It'll help you to get back when you have to leave." Male voice replied.

"Tell me who are you?" Chie asked the figure lean towards her his lips near her ear.

"I'm someone you know very well." Male figure said as he put his lips on her lips. Chie somehow felt like she knew this kiss without thinking she replied to it the figure pulled away letting her hands go he was gone. Chie quickly sat up as she looked around but couldn't find him.

"I wonder..." Chie said in a low whisper as she laid back and fell asleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and looked around

"This room..." Chie said in a low whisper.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

"Don't worry about me." Female voice said Chie looked up a bit Yaone slowly walked into the room. Chie looked at her she slightly parted her lips.

"Yaone why am I in a different room?" Chie asked Yaone looked at her as she looked at her.

"Well Gyokumen Koushu-sama thought the security at the other room was no good so she had you moved and with new guards." Yaone replied

"Guess that guy got caught for what he did to me." Chie thought to herself as Yaone treated the wound on her neck.

"I have a favor to ask you." Yaone said.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait I hope you guys can forgive me

Sorry for the wait I hope you guys can forgive me. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 14:_

"Don't worry about me." Female voice said Chie looked up a bit Yaone slowly walked into the room. Chie looked at her she slightly parted her lips.

"Yaone why am I in a different room?" Chie asked Yaone looked at her as she looked at her.

"Well Gyokumen Koushu-sama thought the security at the other room was no good so she had you moved and with new guards." Yaone replied

"Guess that guy got caught for what he did to me." Chie thought to herself as Yaone treated the wound on her neck.

"I have a favor to ask you." Yaone said. Chie looked at her for a bit she could guess what the favor was.

"You're asking a favor from your enemy?" Chie said. Yaone looked off towards the side.

"I can't stand to see Kougaiji-sama the way he is." Yaone said.

"Yaone-san listen to me. You know as well as I do that Kougaiji's strong." Chie said Yaone looked at her.

"I know...But please listen to my favor." Yaone said. Chie gave a sigh as she nodded her head.

"Alright what's the favor?" Chie asked.

"I want you to steal the scroll from Sanzo and bring it to me with that both of us come here." Yaone said. Chie looked at her of course she would say something like that. She knew how much she wants to help Kougaiji but she couldn't let herself get caught and be eaten. Chie slowly shook her head.

"Sorry Yaone-san but I can't do that." Chie replied. Yaone had finished treating the wound as she pulled her hands away.

"I know...But can't you do something to let us have the scroll?" Yaone asked. Chie gave a small sigh.

"Yaone-san listen I know how much you want to help Kougaiji and I know how much you don't like Gyokumen Koushu, but asking an enemy something they can't do isn't the right way. All of you are strong in your own way. Find a way to heal Kougaiji's heart and maybe things will change." Chie replied. Yaone looked at her.

"Chie-san..." Yaone said.

"Besides maybe in the future your team and the Sanzo Ikkou would work together." Chie said as she looked off towards the side. She wasn't sure if this would happen but there could be a chance like this happening.

"Maybe." Yaone said as she got up and left. Chie watched her leave as she looked to the side.

"This is getting a little out of hand." Chie thought to herself, she looked around the room a bit. She heard someone yelling.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes Goku and Gojyo were yelling Hakkai was trying to stop them Sanzo was losing his patience. Chie got up slowly of course no on noticed. Sanzo then shot his gun.

"SHUT UP!!" Sanzo yelled. They looked at him and then Chie. They noticed she was awake.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said. Sanzo looked at her.

"Did we wake you up?" Goku asked. Chie wasn't sure how to tell them she shook her head.

"No you don't have to worry about that." Chie replied.

"Foods ready so why don't you wash up." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head as she went off to wash up.

"Well everything is the same." Chie said with a smile but her expression changed. She couldn't keep her mind off of what the figure from last night told her.

"I wonder what my true heart is..." Chie thought while she washed up. She still couldn't keep her mind off of what happen that night. She tried to figure out who the figure was. She walked back to where everyone was at they were all sitting down at the table waiting for her.

"Gomen." Chie said as she sat down with them as they shook their head. They put their hands together and then they ate. Chie was in her own thoughts.

"Hey that's mine ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"Really? I didn't see your name on it." Gojyo replied.

"It's mine! And don't call me saru!" Goku yelled.

"If you two don't stop I'll make sure you don't fight any more." Sanzo said coldly. The two looked at him and then they became quiet. Hakkai had looked over to Chie he hadn't said a word. Chie then played with her food a bit.

"Chie?" Goku said a bit confused. Chie hadn't noticed that Goku had called out her name.

"Chie!?" Goku said one more time Chie was brought back as she looked at him.

"Gomen..." Chie replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Chie you're not yourself." Goku said. Chie stopped in what she was doing as she looked towards the side. She wasn't sure how to tell them but she had to say something.

"I was just thinking about home is all." Chie replied as she looked up and smiled.

"Your home..." Goku said.

"We'll make sure you're able to get your body back and maybe find a way for you to get home." Gojyo added a bit sadly. Chie looked at Gojyo.

"Chie-san you have to believe everything alright at home." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"Your right. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Chie said as they shook their heads. When they were done eating they cleared up the site and started their journey. Chie was at the wheel. With in an hour they were attacked. Each one got into a fighting stance as they either dodged an attack or attacked the Youkai in front of them. They managed to defeat all the Youkai's as they put their weapon way and got back into the jeep.

"Thought we would have a quiet day." Chie thought to herself. It wasn't long until they reached a lush green forest. They drove for a while. Goku made a face.

"Seems like we're driving in circles." Goku said. Chie stopped the jeep and looked around.

"It does." Chie said. Hakkai was looking at the map.

"It shouldn't take this long." Hakkai said Goku gave a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Gojyo said Chie thought she heard a child's cry. Chie quickly got out of the jeep and went towards the sound.

"Chie!?" Goku said when he saw her leave.

"What happen?" Gojyo asked.

"What caught her attention?" Hakkai said Goku quickly got out and went after Chie. Chie stopped and tried to listen.

"Where could that cry came from..." Chie thought to herself she heard the cry again.

"There!" Chie said as she quickly ran to the cry. She noticed a box being swept with the current a baby's cry could be heard from it.

"Chie!" Goku yelled. Chie looked at him.

"Goku run back to the others and get them to go drive down stream." Chie said. Goku looked at her and nodded his head as he rushed back to the others. Chie watched the box as she jumped into the river.

"Don't worry I'll save you." Chie thought to herself she slowly made her way to the box the child was in, the child was still crying. The others were driving down stream as they tired to get there before Chie gets there Chie hand stretched her arm.

"Almost there." Chie thought to herself. Her hand slightly touch the brim of the box.

"Come on!" Chie thought to herself as she swam towards the box again after being swept away but then she was pulled under as Chie quickly came up and coughed. Chie stretched her arm again as she managed to grab the box.

"Don't worry." Chie said as she tired to swim to shore. The others were waiting for her as they pulled her out.

"Chie you okay?" Goku asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied as Hakkai handed her a towel as she dried herself off Goku looked into the box.

"There's a baby inside it. There's something wrong." Goku said. Hakkai walked over to the box and picked up the baby. Hakkai gave a small smile.

"The baby's just sleeping." Hakkai replied.

"Sleeping?" Goku said. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai a baby's job is to cry, eat and sleep." Hakkai replied Chie had changed her clothes where the others couldn't see. Chie walked back to the others.

"We should find the baby's parents." Chie said.

"That's a good idea." Hakkai replied. They looked around a bit they found a small bridge. Hakkai was holding onto the baby Chie was driving the jeep as the others at where they always sit. They drove over the bridge. It wasn't long until they found the town. Chie looked around a bit. She didn't like the town that much for some reason. Chie stopped the jeep in front of the main gate. They got out of the jeep Goku was holding the baby. Hakuryu was back to his dragon self.

"I hope we can find the child's parents." Chie thought to herself. They walked down the street when they came up to a small group of men. Chie slightly stood behind Hakkai as they walked up to them.

"Does anyone know who this child belongs to?" Goku asked. The group looked at him and then to the baby in his arms.

"That's my child." Man 1 said. Goku looked at him with a smile."

"Really?" Goku asked the man nodded his head. Before Goku could hand him the child Gojyo stood in front of him.

"Gojyo-san?" Chie thought to herself. She wondered why Gojyo did that.

"Is your wife a Youkai?" Gojyo asked. The man's expression changed.

"What do you mean?" Man 1 asked. Gojyo took the baby from Goku and held him in his arms.

"The look of this child is a taboo child. The Red hair and Red eyes prove it. So your wife should be a Youkai." Gojyo replied. Chie watched him. She started to understand.

"Just give me the child!" Man 1 said. Gojyo walked up to Chie.

"Take care of him." Gojyo said with a wink. Chie nodded her head as she took him into her arms Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai were attacked by the group Sanzo stood in front of Chie. The 3 managed to beat the group as Hakkai twisted the arm of one of the men.

"Now tell us who the real parents is." Hakkai said.

"I will I will." Man 1 said.

"Who is it then?" Hakkai asked.

"Her name is Linkei." Man 1 replied Hakkai looked at him he slightly loosen his grip.

"Do you know where she lives?" Hakkai asked.

"I do." Man 1 replied.

"Then tell us the way." Hakkai said the man looked away as she nodded his head. Hakkai still holding onto his arm as they walked. Chie looked down to the baby, he was still asleep. They walked for a while as they walked down a small roads and narrow passage. Once they got out of one of the passage the man pointed at one of the houses.

"She lives there." Man 1 said.

"Thank you." Hakkai said as he let go of his arm and ran off. They slowly walked towards the house. The house was small and a bit run down. They stopped in front of the door as Goku knocked on the door.

"Hai." Female voice said from behind the door. It slowly opened as a young girl appeared. Sanzo looked at Chie as she looked at him, she handed Sanzo the child. He walked up to the girl.

"I believe he's yours." Sanzo said as he handed her the child.

"Yakou." Linkei said as she took the child from Sanzo as she held him tight.

"Glad we found your parents." Chie thought to her self.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me." Linkei said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chie asked Linkei looked off towards the side.

"...I'll explain everything inside." Linkei replied they needed a place to stay anyways they could ask Linkei if they could stay for the night.

"Okay." Sanzo said Linkei let them inside as she led them to the kitchen as she put Yakou to his room. Chie was near the wall as she leaned against it. She looked around the room.

"This place is perfect for three people to live here..." Chie thought to herself. Linkei came back into the kitchen. She sat down.

"I should explain about Yakou. He's my sister's child. His father was a Youkai. Well one day my sister had asked me to take care of Yakou and left but she never came back." Linkei said.

"Did she run away?" Goku asked Gojyo hit him over the head.

"Ite!" Goku yelled Linkei looked towards the side.

"No she was killed." Linkei replied.

"That's why you're taking care of him." Chie said Linkei nodded her head.

"But there's more." Linkei said.

"Please go on Linkei-san." Hakkai said Linkei nodded her head.

"Then a few days after that incident a Youkai ran a muck destroying things and killing people. We promised we would give them a sacrifice to keep the Youkai from coming back to this town. They took Yakou from me." Linkei replied.

"How can they do something like that." Goku said angrily. She looked towards the side.

"Because they don't like Youkai's they would do it again..." Linkei replied.

"Aren't you going to do something about it!?" Goku said in an angry voice just then Yakou cried.

"...I'm going to check on Yakou." Linkei said as she quickly left.

"Goku you shouldn't be all up tight." Gojyo said angrily Goku narrowed his eyes as he then ran out of the house.

"Goku..." Chie said in a low whisper. Hakkai got up.

"I'll go after him." Hakkai said as he left and went after Goku. Chie wondered a bit why Goku was like that. Linkei slowly walked into the kitchen. They waited for Goku and Hakkai to come back. Chie sat down on the couch her eyes heavy as she fell asleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she was now her original age she heard something from downstairs. She quickly ran down the stairs. She saw Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai packing.

"What...Are you guys leaving?" Chie asked they stopped in what they were doing and looked at her.

"Hai we're going to find another place to stay. We can't let any of you get hurt with the Youkai attacks." Hakkai said. Chie's expression changed as she shook her. She couldn't think of something like this happening. She always thought that they would be with her forever Chie looked down.

"Please don't go..." Chie said. Goku walked over to her.

"Chie... You know how strong a Youkai can be." Goku said Chie looked at him.

"I know...Still...You can't just leave like this...I've..." Chie stopped in her sentence.

"Chie what is it?" Goku asked. Chie tried to get her words together.

"I've always thought that you'll be with me." Chie replied. They looked at her. Hakkai slowly walked over to her and held her into a hug.

"Chie-san, do you really want us to stay with you, even though you know what's going to happen?" Hakkai asked Chie held Hakkai's shirt into her fingers as she nodded her head.

"Of course I do. I don't know what I'll do if you guys weren't with me. I've grown attached to you guys then I thought I would be." Chie replied her cheeks went red.

"Chie-san if that's how you felt we won't leave." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"You mean that?" Chie asked.

"Of course he means it. We also couldn't leave you." Gojyo said. Chie looked at them.

"Does that mean..." Chie said.

"We won't go anywhere." Goku replied with a smile Chie had a smile on her face. She was glad that they were going to stay with her.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she hear footsteps coming towards the house she looked out the window and noticed how late it was. There was a knock at the door. Linkei went towards the door and opened it standing there was Hakkai and Goku.

"...Linkei gomen." Goku said Linkei shook her head.

"It's okay." Linkei replied they walked into the house. Linkei got dinner ready as Chie helped her. When the table was set they sat down and ate. Chie was thinking about the dream for a moment. If she had to be separated from them what would she do? Could she live as none of this ever happened? Or would she find a way to get back to them.

"It may not be much." Linkei said.

"Don't worry its fine." Chie replied with a smile. They ate their food as Goku and Gojyo tried not to fight. When they were done Chie had helped Linkei in washing the dishes. Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo were talking about something. Chie looked over to Linkei.

"Ne Linkei could we stay the night here?" Chie asked. Linkei looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Of course you can stay here as long as you need." Linkei replied.

"Thank you." Chie said as she smiled. They finished washing as they dried the plates and cups and then they placed them in the cabinet. Chie walked into the room where the others are.

"Chie what she say?" Goku asked.

"She said sure." Chie replied.

"Looks like we don't have to look for an inn then." Gojyo said.

"Well it's getting late we should get some rest." Chie said as they nodded their heads. They got up and went into the room where they would be sleeping. Chie had washed up and changed her clothes she then went into the bed. Chie laid on her side as she closed her eyes.

"Just hope tomorrow's calm..." Chie thought to herself but before she could fall asleep her arms where above her head. Chie quickly opened her eyes.

"What do." Chie was stopped when a hand went over her mouth. Chie noticed it was the same figure from the other night. The figure slowly lean towards her as his lips went next to her ear.

"You've managed to find your true heart. I know you'll find it." The figure said. Chie looked at him as he slowly moved his hand away.

"How do you know that?" Chie asked as she continued to look at the figure.

"Just say I'm part of your heart." The figure said. Chie's expression changed. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked. She couldn't understand how could someone like him be part of her heart and be with her right now. He leaned towards her.

"I'm part of you also your future." The figure replied. Chie tried to figure out what he meant.

"But how can you be here?" Chie asked. The figure gave a small smirk.

"If I told you that I wouldn't be able to see you." The figure replied.

"Then why did you come to me the other night?" Chie asked.

"I didn't want you to change from who you are." The figure replied.

"I see...Why do you keep my hands above my head?" Chie asked.

"I can't have you know me just yet." The figure replied.

"Will I know who you are?" Chie asked as she continued to look at him.

"Of course." The figure replied in a low whisper. Before Chie could say another word, his lips met with hers. Chie again kissed him back. They stayed liked this for a while when he let go of the kiss. He let her hands go before he could leave Chie quickly grabbed his hand. The figure looked at her.

"..." The figure said.

"Don't go yet..." Chie said the figure slowly nodded his head.

"What should I call you?" Chie asked. The figure walked up to her and leaned towards her.

"You can call me Ouji." Ouji replied.

"Ouji...Would I see you again?" Chie asked.

"Hai but you're seeing me every day but I'm in a different statics." Ouji replied.

"I see I hope to figure out who you are." Chie said. The figure gave a smile.

"Don't worry you will, but I should go." Ouji said as Chie let him go and he disappeared. Chie stood there.

"Ouji..." Chie said as his words repeated themselves in her head. Chie went back into bed as she closed her eyes this time her dream was different. Something she would see in her own world.

Morning

The sun slowly rose into the air the ray slowly entered in the room Chie was in. She slowly opened her eyes as she sat up as she put a hand towards her face.

"..." Chie said as she hear something outside the room. She washed up as she changed she went to the room the other's where in.

"If we destroy the Youkai Linkei doesn't have to lose Yakou right?" Goku said.

"Yes but we can't do much." Hakkai said.

"...I'm going to help no matter what happens." Goku said.

"Goku..." Hakkai said.

"Goku I'll help out." Chie said.

"Katte ni shiro." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him. Chie wasn't sure what to say.

"We will." Goku replied as he grabbed Chie's hand as they left.

"Sanzo...Shouldn't we go after them?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo looked at him.

"They left on their own no need to go after them." Sanzo replied a bit annoyed.

To Where Goku And Chie Are

They had walked to the forest they came in from what Goku heard the Youkai lives here. Chie looked at Goku who was still upset.

"Goku." Chie said gently as Goku stopped and let her go.

"Chie..." Goku said his back facing her.

"Goku what's going on exactly it's not like you and Sanzo to be this way." Chie said.

"...Our opinion weren't the same..." Goku replied. Chie put a hand on his head.

"I see..." Chie replied she really couldn't believe that something like that had happen she felt like she could do more.

"Well we should start looking for this Youkai and get this over with." Chie said as Goku nodded his head as the two walked off.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

The two continued to walked down the small path, they found a fork in the road as the two somehow got separated Chie hadn't noticed.

"Ne Goku did you hear what the Youkai looks like?" Chie asked but she didn't get a reply. Chie stopped and looked back. She noticed Goku wasn't there.

"Goku!?" Chie said as she went back to where she came from.

"Goku!" Chie yelled but still no reply. She came up to the fork in the road as she went down the other path.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait I hope you guys can forgive me. Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 15:_

The two continued to walked down the small path; they found a fork in the road as the two somehow got separated Chie hadn't noticed.

"Ne Goku did you hear what the Youkai looks like?" Chie asked but she didn't get a reply. Chie stopped and looked back. She noticed Goku wasn't there.

"Goku!?" Chie said as she went back to where she came from.

"Goku!" Chie yelled but still no reply. She came up to the fork in the road as she went down the other path. She quickly looked around but Goku was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" Chie thought to herself as she continued to look for him the sun slowly started to set.

"It's getting late..." Chie thought to herself she needed to eat. She found a place to sleep she went to the nearest stream and caught her dinner and breakfast. She went back to her small campsite and made a fire and cooked her dinner.

"Hope I can find Goku tomorrow." Chie said under her breath as she looked at her dinner.

To Where The Others Are

Hakkai looked out the window. He had a worried look on his face. Gojyo walked up to him.

"Hakkai." Gojyo said. Hakkai looked over to him.

"I'm worry about Goku and Chie-san." Hakkai replied. Gojyo looked out the window.

"I bet they'll come back soon." Gojyo said. Sanzo looked up from his news paper.

"I hope your right Gojyo." Hakkai replied.

To Where Chie Is

Chie ate her dinner and then she washed up.

"I should get some sleep I have a long day tomorrow." Chie though to herself as she put a few more wood into the fire she laid down and went to sleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she looked around and noticed she was in Gyokumen Koushu's place. She looked towards the side as footsteps came towards the room.

"I wonder who it could be." Chie thought to herself as she continued to look at the door way. The footsteps stopped as the door opened standing there was Kougaiji. He looked at her and he slowly walked up to her and uncuffed her and put a different cuff on her.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked he looked at her.

"I have a place to take you." Kougaiji replied as he pulled her with him.

"Where is he taking me?" Chie thought to herself. They walked down the hall as Chie looked around a bit. Once they came down a hall Chie noticed that it was the way to where Kougaiji's mother was sealed. Chie looked at him she wondered why he was taking her there. They walked through the door.

"This is where my mother is sealed. I would do anything to free her." Kougaiji said Chie looked at Kougaiji's mother.

"I know you really mean that but you don't have to do this. If I were you I would look for another way to free her like looking for the scroll with the spell or something close to it." Chie replied Kougaiji narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would if there was a way to get it but Gyokumen Koushu wouldn't let me have it without a price." Kougaiji said.

"You have to do all you can to get things to work." Chie replied as she looked towards the side. Kougaiji continued to look at her. He hadn't thought about it that way. She continued to look towards the side. Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone came into the room.

"Kou what are you doing with her?" Dokugakuji asked.

"Sou sou Nii-chan what are you doing with her?" Lirin asked.

"Trying to get her to get the scroll and give it us along with her body." Kougaiji replied. Chie didn't say anything she heard something she couldn't wake up yet. Kougaiji looked at her.

"I'm giving you three days with that I want you to get the scroll or you won't be able to get back home." Kougaiji said. Chie looked at him as he took her back to her room.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she sat up. She pulled her hair back.

"Kougaiji..." Chie said under her breath. She then washed up and made breakfast.

"I hope I can find Goku today..." Chie thought to herself as she ate and then went looking for Goku.

"Goku!" Chie yelled as she looked around.

"Goku where are you?" Chie yelled but there was no reply. Chie looked around again.

"Goku!" Chie yelled again no reply. She walked for a while still she couldn't find him.

"Where could he be?" Chie thought to herself as she put her hands towards her hip. Chie slowly walked over to a small stream as she put water on her face. She slowly got up and looked around a bit. She then saw a figure.

"Maybe they know where Goku is." Chie thought to herself. She whipped the water off her face and walked up to the figure.

"Hello..." Chie said the figure looked up at her.

"Hello is there something I can help you with?" Female figure asked. Chie put a hand towards the back of her head.

"I was looking for someone." Chie replied.

"What do they look like?" The female figure asked.

"Well he's this tall and has Brown hair, Golden eyes." Chie said as she used her hands to show Goku's height. The figure's expression changed.

"I see well I don't think they would go back to you." The female figure replied. Chie's expression changed she wondered what they meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"He doesn't want to be with you that's why he left your side." The female figure replied then a second figure appeared. Chie's eyes widened.

"Goku?" Chie said. The figure looked to the female figure.

"Mom you okay?" Male figure asked.

"Mom?" Chie thought to herself.

"I'm fine Hakuou" Female figure said as Hakuou looked at Chie she looked at him. Hakuou slowly got in a fighting stance.

"Mom why don't you go on ahead I'll stay behind and take care of things here." Hakuou said she didn't say a thing but slightly went towards the side as Hakuou rushed at Chie she quickly brought her hands up Hakuou punched at her as she flew back.

"Kuso!" Chie though to herself as Hakuou slashed at her. He left a huge gash wound on her arm. Blood fell down her wound.

"Kuso!!" Chie said under her breath with the wound she wasn't able to block any more she was beaten as the places she was hit bruised up.

"Hakuou that's enough." Female figure said as he looked at her they left then a big gust of wind blew.

"Kuso!" Chie said as she covered her eyes. Once the wind died down she lowered her arm and noticed that she was near the road to Linkei's house.

"How...Did I get here...?" Chie thought to herself she held her arm and slowly walked down the road. Blood dripped down her wound. Inside the house Gojyo looked out the window his eyes caught something.

"Hakkai what do you think that is?" Gojyo said. Hakkai looked where Gojyo was looking.

"Looks like a person to me." Hakkai replied but the person fell towards the ground. Hakkai and Gojyo got up and left they noticed who it was when they got closer to the figure.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said as he picked her up.

"This isn't good we should get her inside." Hakkai said Gojyo nodded his head as they took her in. Sanzo came into the main room as he saw them in the room Hakkai treating Chie's wound.

"What happen?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at him.

"I don't know." Hakkai said. Sanzo looked around. He didn't see Goku anywhere.

"Where's Goku?" Sanzo asked they looked at each other.

"We don't know." Gojyo replied.

"Wasn't he with her?" Sanzo asked they nodded their head.

"We'll find out what happen when she wakes up." Hakkai said. A few hours had passed Chie slowly shifted in her sleep. Hakkai looked at her.

"How is she?" Gojyo asked Hakkai continued to look at her.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She did lose a lot of blood." Hakkai replied Gojyo looked at Chie his expression changed a bit.

"Who would do such a thing to her?" Gojyo said.

"I don't know but I could say a Youkai did this." Hakkai replied.

"You don't think Goku did it do you?" Gojyo asked.

"Goku wouldn't do something like this." Hakkai replied as he looked at him.

"You're right." Gojyo said. Chie shifted in her sleep again as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said when he looked at her.

"Hakkai-san, Gojyo-san." Chie said weakly as she sat up.

"Chie-san what happen?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked off towards the side she wasn't sure what to say to them.

"Chie-chan?" Gojyo said Chie looked towards the ground.

"Sorry but I don't feel like saying what happen." Chie replied.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said.

"When you feel like telling us please tell us." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head.

"Chie-san are you hungry?" Hakkai asked Chie looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Okay I'll bring something." Hakkai said as he left to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

"I'll tell Sanzo that you're awake." Gojyo said.

"Okay." Chie replied as Chie looked off towards the side as Gojyo left. Chie looked at her arm.

"Goku..." Chie thought to herself as she grabbed her arm.

"Why did Goku call her mom and why she called him Hakuou?" Chie thought to herself. She heard footsteps as she looked towards where the noise came from.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"How do you feel?" Sanzo asked Chie looked at him.

"I'm doing a bit better." Chie replied as she looked a bit towards the side.

"Where's Goku?" Sanzo asked Chie tensed a bit.

"I'm not sure if he is him or not but he's with some woman." Chie replied.

"Some woman?" Sanzo said Chie nodded her head.

"Chie can I ask you another question?" Sanzo asked Chie looked at him.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Who gave you the wounds and bruises?" Sanzo asked Chie tensed even more.

"It..." Chie stopped Sanzo looked at her.

"It was?" Sanzo asked Chie looked away from him she couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him that she thought was Goku did this to her.

"It was a Youkai I think." Chie replied.

"You think?" Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head.

"I couldn't see the face of the Youkai who did it." Chie replied.

"I see." Sanzo said he sat next to her.

"Ne Sanzo-sama we should go look for Goku." Chie said.

"You, Hakkai, and Gojyo go look for him." Sanzo replied.

"Sanzo-sama what are you going to do?" Chie asked.

"I have some research to do." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at him and wondered what he was going to research about.

"I see." Chie said as she looked towards the side. Hakkai came in with a plate. She took the plate from him.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie said as she ate the food she was given. After that they had a small talk but Chie couldn't say a thing it was hard for her. They went to bed as Chie looked towards the side she hope they could find Goku.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes Yaone was next to her as she treated her wounds. Chie looked at her as she looked at her.

"Chie-san what happen?" Yaone asked. Chie looked towards the side.

"The villagers in the town we're in thought I was a Youkai and attacked me. Chie replied of course it was a lie.

"I see. They hurt you pretty badly." Yaone said Chie gave a nod.

"Yeah of course they would hurt me badly. My look is a Youkai after all." Chie replied.

"Chie-san..." Yaone said.

"How long will it take for my wounds to heal?" Chie asked as she looked at her.

"I say a few weeks at most." Yaone replied.

"I see. Do you think I'll be able to move around tomorrow?" Chie asked.

"You could but I wouldn't advise that. Your wounds might open up again." Yaone replied.

"I see but I have to move around tomorrow." Chie said. Yaone looked at her a bit as she looked towards the side.

"If you are you should be really careful." Yaone replied Chie gave a nod.

"Hai." Chie replied as she looked at her. Yaone got up and left. Chie watched her leave and close the door.

"Hope my wounds be alright." Chie thought to herself. Chie heard something.

End Of Dream

"Chie slowly opened her eyes she got up from bend and walked out of the room. She noticed it was Sanzo.

"Sanzo-sama?" Chie said Sanzo looked at her.

"Chie sorry did I wake you up?" Sanzo asked Chie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it you didn't wait me up." Chie replied.

"Okay." Sanzo said.

"You're going to research around town?" Chie asked Sanzo nodded his head.

"Hai I probably won't be back until later." Sanzo replied.

"I see be careful." Chie said Sanzo nodded his head and left. Chie washed up and changed her clothes she then made breakfast Hakkai and Linkei came out of their room. Chie put the plates on the table.

"Chie-san you shouldn't push yourself." Linkei said Chie gave a smile.

"Don't worry about me." Chie replied Linkei looked at her as she helped her as Hakkai went to wake up Gojyo. They ate breakfast and helped around the house before they went looking for Goku.

"Chie-san how's your wound?" Hakkai asked she looked at him while they were walking to where she and Goku where at.

"It's doing better." Chie replied.

"If we have to fight you shouldn't join." Gojyo said. Chie looked at them she slightly looked towards the side but then she nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said. They nodded their heads as they reached the spot where Chie last sow Goku.

"Goku!" Hakkai yelled.

"Goku!" Chie yelled.

"Baka saru!" Gojyo yelled there wasn't an answer. They continued to search but no luck at all the sun was slowly setting as they walked back to Linkei's home. Waiting there was Linkei and Sanzo on the table hot food.

"Did you find Goku-san?" Linkei asked the three shook their heads.

"I see." Linkei replied sadly they ate dinner as Sanzo told them about the Youkai while Linkei was washing the dishes when they finished eating.

"So they made Goku like her child she lost." Hakkai said.

"Pretty much." Sanzo replied.

"Tomorrow we're going to look for him again." Sanzo said.

"Hai." The three said. Once everything was done they went to bed that night Chie had a dreamless night. She actually liked having no dreams once in a while.

Morning

The son rose into the sky Chie shifted in her sleep. She wanted to have a bit more sleep but that didn't happen. Chie was woken up by a knock at the door. Chie opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hai." Chie said with a sight she pulled her hair back as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san I was wondering if you could help me with making breakfast." Linkei asked Chie looked at her and gave a slight nod. Chie smiled as she put a hand behind her head.

"Sure." Chie replied as she walked out of the room and helped Linkei with making breakfast. Chie's thoughts weren't with her. They went this way and that way. She hopped that today will be the day they would find Goku. Linkei went to wake up the others. Chie finished up setting the table. She heard footsteps Chie didn't look up she then walked off to rebandage her wounds. Chie was about to take the old bandages off when there was a knock.

"Hai." Chie said as she walked over to the door. Standing there was Hakkai Chie looked at him a bit.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said he gave a slight smile.

"I'll help you in rebandaging your wounds." Hakkai said Chie looked at him.

"Thanks Hakkai-san." Chie said as she moved to let Hakkai in. Hakkai then took the old bandage off as he tied a new one on Chie's arm, he then treated her other wounds. Chie slightly winced at the pain.

"Gomen Chie-san." Hakkai said Chie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Chie replied once he was done Chie looked at him.

"Arigato you can go ahead I'll be there later." Chie said Hakkai looked at her he then gave a small nod as he left the room. Chie looked towards the side she looked out the window.

"Goku." Chie thought to herself. She slowly walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen. They ate in silence. Chie didn't like this quietness but it was hard to break it.

"Chie-san how's your wound?" Linkei asked Chie looked at her.

"There doing better." Chie replied.

"That's good." Linkei said with a smile. They finished eating and started to get ready to leave. Sanzo was outside waiting for the others. Once they came out of the house they made their way to the forest.

"Hope we can find him." Chie thought to herself as they reached the forest and walked in it. They came up to the river. Near the river was a young girl Chie's eye widened.

"Chie?"Sanzo said a bit worried tone of voice. They looked at here and then the woman next to her was a young person.

"Goku!" Hakkai said. The young man and woman looked at them.

"Mom it's her again." Hakuou said.

"It sure is." Female figure said. Chie froze a bit. The others noticed that in fact that it was Goku, Sanzo looked at Chie he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Did the baka saru give you those wound?" Sanzo asked Chie looked over to him and gave a small nod.

"That baka saru!" Gojyo said angrily Hakkai looked at Chie.

"Why don't we wait this out while the others take care of things?" Hakkai said Chie nodded her head. Sanzo and Gojyo went towards the figure as there was a small fight.

"Baka saru hurry up and get over here!" Sanzo said angrily Goku looked at him some how he knew this person from somewhere.

"Hakuou stay away from them." Female figure said as Hakuou looked at her.

"Mom..." Hakuou said as he slowly walked over to her.

"Kora baka saru where do you think you're going!?" Sanzo said angrily Hakuou looked at him.

"Hakuou don't listen to him." Female figure said Sanzo looked at her.

"Taking our saru to take place of your son is not the way to do things." Sanzo said.

"What do you know?!" Female figure said angrily Goku then remembered that there was someone who yelled at him. Sanzo looked at Hakuou and stretched out a hand.

"Goku we're going." Sanzo said Hakuou continued to look at him as he parted his lips a bit.

"Sanzo..." Goku said in a low whisper.

"Sanzo!" Goku said as he grabbed hold of his hand. Sanzo then smacked him.

"What was that for?!" Goku yelled Sanzo turned his back to him.

"Running off on your own and hurting Chie badly." Sanzo replied Goku had a confused look on his face he then looked at Chie and saw her wounds.

"I did that?" Goku asked Sanzo nodded his head.

"Yes you did that." Sanzo replied Goku looked towards the side.

"Youkai now you stay here in peace and leave the villagers alone and they won't bother you." Sanzo said as he left Goku quickly followed him.

"Goku." Chie thought to herself as Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku walked to where they were.

"Chie...Gomen..." Goku said. Chie gave a small smile.

"Don't worry Goku." Chie replied as he looked at her, he slowly put his head on her chest she blinked a bit her expression soften as she put a hand on his head. Gojyo was about to say something but Hakkai stopped him. They stayed like that for a while when Sanzo started walking.

"Let's get going we already wasted a lot of time here." Sanzo said as they looked at him and then Goku lifted his head he gave a slight smile. They walked back into town. They went to Linkei's house and told her that things should be quiet now and they left.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

They were back on the road Hakkai was at the wheel. They camped outside that night Chie was about to make dinner when Hakkai stopped her and said that he would make dinner. Chie gave a nod as she sat and watched. She remembered what Kougaiji said to her before a few days ago that within three days he wanted her to give him what he wanted which she knew she wasn't going to do that. Goku and Gojyo were fighting as Sanzo slapped them with his paper fan.

"I'm glad Goku's back to his normal self." Chie thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 16:_

They were back on the road Hakkai was at the wheel. They camped outside that night Chie was about to make dinner when Hakkai stopped her and said that he would make dinner. Chie gave a nod as she sat and watched. She remembered what Kougaiji said to her before a few days ago that within three days he wanted her to give him what he wanted which she knew she wasn't going to do that. Goku and Gojyo were fighting as Sanzo slapped them with his paper fan.

"I'm glad Goku's back to his normal self." Chie thought to herself. She continued to watch them Sanzo yelling at Goku and Gojyo Hakkai busy at making dinner. Chie put a hand towards her shoulder. She could feel the bandage under her fingers.

"I wonder if this wound would stay or will it disappear..." Chie thought to herself as she looked down a bit. Chie felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up Hakkai was looking at her with a smile.

"Foods almost ready, why don't you sit at the table?" Hakkai said Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as she got up and the two walked over towards the table the three were yelling before they noticed the two Hakkai walked over to them.

"You guys can stop fighting now." Hakkai said they looked at him and then they looked towards the table and saw Chie sitting there. They slightly fought but then they sat down at the table. They put their hands together and then they ate. Goku slightly looked over to Chie. He noticed the slight pain in Chie's expression. He slightly parted his lips before he could say anything.

"Chie-san is there anything we need to get when we reach the town tomorrow?" Hakkai asked Chie brought out a small note book.

"Well it's not much but we could use the time to get them." Chie replied.

"We can get them first thing when we get there." Sanzo said as Chie nodded her head. Hakkai picked up the dirty plates and washed them with Gojyo. Chie was at the corner treating her wound; Sanzo was at the table reading his newspaper. Goku slowly walked over to Chie.

"Chie..."Goku said Chie finished she tied a new bandaged on she turned around and looked at him.

"Goku what is it?" Chie asked Goku had his head down a bit.

"Does...Does your wounds still hurt?" Goku asked Chie continued to look at him.

"Goku..." Chie said in a low whisper she looked towards the side she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"They don't Goku." Chie said with a fake smile he looked up at her.

"You're sure? You didn't look like it didn't hurt during dinner." Goku replied Chie slightly tensed.

"I did?" Chie asked Goku nodded his head. Chie couldn't let this go on.

"Well they hurt but that much." Chie replied his expression saddened. Chie walked up to him.

"Goku don't be hard on yourself. You did what you thought was right even if you were under her control." Chie said.

"But...I hurt you Chie." Goku said Chie looked at him as she then knelt down and looked at him.

"Goku listen if I was in your shoe I would of done the same thing and I would probably do the same thing but you have to know this. You only do things that you think is right." Chie said as she held Goku's shoulder. He looked at her. He looked into her eyes.

"You're right." Goku said as Chie gave a slight smile.

"No we should get to bed we have a long day." Chie said as Goku nodded his head. Once Gojyo and Hakkai came back they got into bed. Chie was ready to fall asleep when she felt a hand touching her shoulder she looked at the figure there she was about to say something when the figure covered her mouth.

"I'm just here to see how you're doing." The figure said. She knew who it was. I was the figure from five days ago. He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Why would you check on me?" Chie asked.

"Just say that these wounds won't heal easily." The figure replied Chie put a hand towards her arm and felt his hand under her hand.

"Had a feeling like that would happen. It was pretty deep would of gotten infected if Hakkai and Linkei didn't treated it." Chie said the figures hand moved from under her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" Chie said a bit surprised as the figure held her tight.

"I'm not sure but be careful tomorrow." The figure said as Chie looked at him.

"What is it Kougaiji?" Chie asked the figure shook his head.

"I'm not sure what it is but be careful." The figure said. Chie wasn't sure what was going on but she nodded her head.

"Okay I'll be careful." Chie replied he let her go as Chie grabbed his hand.

"Before you go could...I see your face?" Chie asked the figure looked at her.

"...Sorry but I can't let you see it." The figure replied. Chie continued to look at him.

"I see." Chie said the figure slowly walked up to her as he put a hand towards her cheek.

"Don't worry you'll see it soon." The figure said as she took his hand away and left. Chie watched him. Chie then laid in bed and fell asleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes standing there was Yaone and Kougaiji. Yaone was treating her wound.

"The day after tomorrow we'll be going to the town your heading when we met we better get what we want." Kougaiji said as he left no letting Chie say a word. Chie looked at Yaone.

"Yaone-san...Does Kougaiji really think I'll give him what he wants?" Chie asked as she looked up at her.

"He knows how stubborn you are he knows by now you don't give up." Yaone replied. Chie looked at the door Kougaiji left.

"What if something unexpected happens will he still try to use me to get to them?" Chie asked.

"I don't know." Yaone replied.

"I see." Chie said as Yaone got up and when she finished treating her.

"Take care." Yaone said as she left. Chie watched her walk out and closed the door behind her. Chie continued to think about what the figure said. Chie heard something crying.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around the sound came from outside she got up and went outside. She saw a nest and baby birds crying for food. Chie put her arms across her chest and looked towards the side. Somehow it reminded her about her past. Something she really didn't want to remember. Chie turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said in a slight whisper.

"Something bothering you Chie?" Sanzo asked as he took his hand away from her shoulder. Chie shook her head.

"No just thinking is all." Chie replied as she uncrossed her arms.

"I'll wake up the others." Sanzo said as Chie nodded her head. Sanzo went towards where the others were sleeping. Chie started boiling water to make tea. She heard some yelling as she looked towards the sound. Gojyo was yelling about something Goku yelled back when Sanzo shot his gun everything went quiet. Hakkai walked towards Chie.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san" Chie said.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Chie-san." Hakkai said as he started making breakfast. Chie poured the hot water into the tea pot and then poured tea into the cups. Sanzo sat at the table as he opened his newspaper and read it. Chie put a cup in front of him.

"Here you go." Chie said Sanzo lowered the newspaper a bit and then he looked at her.

"Arigato." Sanzo said Chie smiled and nodded her head. She then put the rest of the cups on the table as she brought food towards the table as Gojyo and Goku came to the table and sat down. Hakkai and Chie sat down as they ate. Chie was thinking about home she wondered how things were. She tried to show anything with her expression. She didn't want to worry them. Once they were done eating Chie helped wash the dishes as they packed up, Chie at the wheel as they drove off.

"How long is it to the next town?" Chie asked.

"It shouldn't be too far." Hakkai replied Chie nodded her head. When they came over a hill they found the town. They had to get out of the jeep because the street in the town wasn't big enough for the jeep to move through the streets. They came through the main gates as they looked around a bit.

"We should look for a market place." Hakkai said they nodded their head as they walked around looking for the market place. Chie was walking behind them as she looked through her notes. Before she could take another step a hand came from behind her pulling her towards them as they cover her mouth her cries were muffled by the hand as the others continued to walk as the figure who grabbed Chie went towards the other way. The four reached the market place as they stopped.

"What do we need to get Chie-san?" Hakkai asked as he looked behind but noticed Chie wasn't there.

"Chie-san!?" Hakkai said in a worried tone of voice the three looked at Hakkai who continued to look around.

"Hakkai?" Goku said.

"Hakkai what's wrong?" Gojyo asked he looked over to them.

"I don't see Chie-san." Hakkai said Goku blinked a bit.

"Chie?" Goku said Hakkai nodded his head the four looked around and couldn't find her.

"We should split up and look for her." Gojyo said. They nodded their head.

"Meet back here within two hours." Hakkai said as they split up in four directions and started looking for Chie. Chie was taking into a huge room as she was thrown in front of a figure. The figure stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"You can leave." Male figure said.

"Hai." Henchmen said as he bowed and left. Chie slowly got up the figure put a hand under her chin as Chie narrowed her eyes as she brought a hand to take it away but he grabbed it.

"Hmmmmm my henchman brought a nice specimen." Male figure said.

"What do you mean?" Chie said angrily.

"I ordered my henchman to bring a good Youkai specimen." Male figure replied Chie's expression changed.

"Listen I'm not a Youkai!" Chie said angrily.

"If you're not why do you have silverish gray hair like a Youkai and this mark on your shoulder?" Male figure said as he slightly pulled her shirt down where her tattoo was. Chie's expression changed a bit.

"Fine you have a point there but why do you want with me?" Chie asked angrily.

"I've made this serum and I wanted to test it on a Youkai." Male figure replied as he hugged her from behind as Chie tried to struggle out of his grip. The figure brought up his hand in his hand was a needle. He put the needle into her as she winced at the pinch. Chie then felt the needle pull out of her. Her eyes felt heavy as everything blurred and then she passed out.

To Where The Others Are

They had looked all around town but they couldn't find her. Goku ran around as he looked around.

"Chie! Chie" Goku yelled but there wasn't a reply. He couldn't believe he couldn't find her.

"Chie!" Goku yelled. Two hours had passed as he slowly walked to the market place his head down. He saw the others but no Chie.

"You guys didn't find her?" Goku asked they shook their head.

"It's getting late we should find an inn and then look for her tomorrow." Hakkai said.

"Right." Sanzo said as they went to find an inn. Goku had a sad look on his face his head was down once again.

To Where Chie Is

Chie slowly woke up as she sat up and looked around. Then the figure walked up to her. Chie looked at him.

"Oyakata-sama." Chie said he walked up to her and then put a hand on her cheek as Chie blushed a bit.

"I'm glad you're doing better Chiemi." Male figure said. Chiemi looked at him.

"Oyakata-sama I'm sorry to make you worry about me..." Chiemi replied he shook his head.

"You only did what you needed to do." Male figure said. Chime blushed even more. His hand moved under her chin as he lifted it.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I saved you?" Male figure asked Chiemi nodded her head.

"Hai I do. I said that I'll do anything for you even if I lose my life." Chiemi replied.

"And I said to that was I wouldn't want to someone like you to lose your life so in return that I'll do anything to keep you alive." Male figure said. Chiemi nodded her head as she remembered.

"Tomorrow we should get some supplies." Male figure said as she nodded her head. There was a knock as the door opened.

"Kumisu-sama." Henchman said as Kumisu looked at him.

"Yes?" Kumisu said a bit irritated.

"When you're done I have something important to tell you." Henchman said Kumisu nodded his head.

"Alright." Kumisu replied as the henchman left. Kumisu looked at her.

"You just get some rest." Kumisu said as he gave Chiemi a kiss on the cheek and left. Chiemi's face became red.

"Oyakata-sama..." Chiemi said under her breath. Kumisu went into a room where his henchman was in.

"What is it you need to tell me...?" Kumisu said a bit angrily. The henchman bowed.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you but you have to know this." Henchman replied.

"What is it?" Kumisu asked.

"The men's the girl was with they were looking all over town for her." Henchman replied.

"I see we can't have them finding her. She's mine. Make sure they stay away from her do anything even killed them if you have to." Kumisu said.

"Hai." Henchman said as he bowed and left. Kumisu went to his chamber and went to bed.

To Where The Others Are

It wasn't the same for them. You could say she was the spirit of the group. Sanzo was more irritable than ever. Goku and Gojyo were fighting more than ever. Hakkai had the look like he lost Kanan. They tried not to say anything to each other but it was hard not to. They ate dinner and then fell asleep. They had a long day ahead of them.

Morning

Chiemi slowly opened her eyes when the sun rays hit her face as she sat up and then pulled her hair back as she got up and changed her clothes and then went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When she was done she put the food on the tray and took it into the dining room Kumisu was sitting at the table Chiemi put the food in front of him.

"Here you go Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said.

"Arigato Chiemi." Kumisu said as Chiemi bowed and left. Chiemi took her food into her room and ate.

To Where The Others Are

They were in a restaurant their food in front of them but it wasn't the same for them. They sat in silence. They looked at each other but they didn't say a word. When they were done they went back in looking for Chie.

To Where Chie Was

Chiemi had finished eating as she cleared the table and then she cleared Kumisu's table. She washed the dishes as she heard footsteps she turned around.

"Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said.

"When you're done we should go into town." Kumisu said.

"Hai." Chiemi replied. She dried the dishes and then put them away she grabbed her small gab and walked with Kumisu into town. The two walked down the market streets. During that time Goku was walking down when he saw her.

"Chie?!" Goku said as he ran towards her.

"Chie!" Goku yelled when he knew that it was her. Goku grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Chiemi said.

"Chie it's me Goku." Goku said Chiemi shook her head.

"Sorry but I'm not Chie. I don't know you." Chiemi replied. Goku held her tighter.

"Chie!" Goku said Kumisu then walked up to them.

"What do you think you're doing? Let her go!" Kumisu said angrily as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Who the heck are you?!" Goku yelled.

"I'm her master." Kumisu said as he stood in front of her.

"Oyakata-sama." Chie said.

"Her master!? What she's no one's slave she's Chie!" Goku yelled. Kumisu shook his head.

"No her name is Chiemi I saved her when she was young now leave us." Kumisu said angrily Goku narrowed his eyes and then left. Chiemi and Kumisu walked away.

"Oyakata-sama why did the boy call me Chie?" Chiemi asked.

"I don't know I think he made a mistake." Kumisu said.

"I see." Chiemi said as the two went into one of the stores and bought some things. Goku had rand to where the others were.

"Mina!" Goku yelled as he stopped in front of them as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happen?" Gojyo asked Goku looked at them.

"I found Chie...But..." Goku stopped.

"But what?" Hakkai asked.

"She wasn't herself and she was with a man." Goku replied.

"Are you sure Goku?" Hakkai asked Goku nodded his head.

"Take us where you last saw her." Sanzo said Goku nodded his head as he ran towards the market place the others right behind him. Chiemi and Kumisu had bought supplies they needed as they walked back towards the mansion. Goku stopped at the spot where he last saw Chie.

"Do you think she still be here?" Goku asked.

"Don't know but there's one way to find out." Hakkai said Chiemi stopped as Kumisu looked at her.

"Chiemi?" Kumisu said as she pointed at the others. Kumisu looked at them as Chiemi lowered her hand.

"Hmmm." Kumisu said Goku looked around and saw them.

"Chie!" Goku yelled.

"What!?" Gojyo said they looked towards where Goku was looking as they saw them.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said Chiemi stood behind Kumisu Sanzo watched her action something about her was different. Goku ran up to him with an angry look.

"Give her back!" Goku yelled.

"Chiemi why don't you go on ahead I'll be right there." Kumisu said Chiemi nodded her head as she ran past them.

"Now why would I want to give her to you? She's mine." Kumisu said.

"Kono!" Goku yelled as he brought a hand up when his arm grabbed he turned around.

"Chie!" Goku said Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo looked at her.

"I won't let you hurt Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said.

"Chie what are you saying!" Goku yelled Kumisu gave a slight grin. Gojyo walked up to her.

"Chie-chan what do you think you're doing?" Gojyo asked Chiemi looked at him she then threw Goku at him she then went towards Kumisu.

"Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said as she stood in front of him.

"Gojyo, Goku!" Hakkai said as he ran towards them. Sanzo looked at Chie, he slowly walked towards them Chiemi looked at him and then got into a fighting stance.

"Chie open your eyes you're not really like this." Sanzo said. Chiemi wasn't sure what he meant.

"I don't understand why do you call me Chie? I'm not her." Chiemi said

"You are." Sanzo replied Chiemi shook her head.

"I'm not stop calling me that!" Chiemi said as she punched at him he blocked her attack as he grabbed both of her arms.

"Let me go!" Chiemi yelled Sanzo held her tight.

"Not until you remember us." Sanzo said Chiemi struggled when Kumisu punched Sanzo and sent him to the ground. Chiemi looked over to Kumisu.

"Oyakata-sama." Chie said Kumisu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Kumisu said as Chiemi nodded her head and then they left. Hakkai went towards Sanzo.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said Gojyo and Goku sat up.

"Chie..." Goku said. They reached the mansion Chiemi put the items away before she went into her room Kumisu grabbed her.

"Oyakata-sama!" Chie said in a surprised tone of voice as she turned around and looked at him.

"If you go outside make sure you keep away from them." Kumisu said Chiemi nodded her head.

"Hai." Chiemi said he held her tight Chiemi blushed.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." Kumisu said Chiemi blushed even more as she held him back.

"Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said he looked at her; she slightly looked up at him she pushed her body up and kissed him as he kissed her back as he held her tighter. Chiemi then closed her eyes.

To Where The Others Are

Hakkai with the help from a few towns' people they got Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo into the inn. Hakkai looked at them Goku was sitting near the window as he looked out it.

"Goku..." Hakkai said.

"Baka saru don't make that face." Gojyo said Goku looked at him angrily.

"Don't call me saru!" Goku yelled Sanzo looked at the two.

"Shut up already!"Sanzo said angrily the two looked at him as they looked away from each other.

"Ne Do you think we'll be able to get Chie back to herself?" Goku asked.

"Who knows?" Gojyo said.

"She may not be her old self anymore but there might be a way to get her back." Hakkai said Goku looked at him and nodded his head.

"I'm going to find her tomorrow." Goku said.

"Do you want the same thing to happen?" Gojyo said.

"If it does I'll think of something." Goku said angrily as he went to bed and laid down.

To Where Chie Is

Chiemi slowly let go of the kiss. She opened he eyes and looked at him.

"It's late we should get some rest." Chiemi said.

"You're right." Kumisu said as he kissed her once more.

"Oyasumi." Kumisu said.

"Oyasumi-nasai Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said and went to bed.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

To Where The Others Are

While they were asleep Kumisu's men attacked them but of course they beat them into pulp. Goku looked over to one of them and then back to Sanzo.

"Sanzo." Goku said.

"Pretty sure it's that guys men." Sanzo replied.

"Trying to get rid of us." Gojyo said angrily.

"We better find a way to get her back tomorrow." Hakkai said Sanzo gave a nod.

"Chie..." Goku said.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry been busy with a lot of stuff around the house so it was hard to get this story started

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry been busy with a lot of stuff around the house so it was hard to get this story started. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 17:_

To Where The Others Are

While they were asleep Kumisu's men attacked them but of course they beat them into pulp. Goku looked over to one of them and then back to Sanzo.

"Sanzo." Goku said.

"Pretty sure it's that guys men." Sanzo replied.

"Trying to get rid of us." Gojyo said angrily.

"We better find a way to get her back tomorrow." Hakkai said Sanzo gave a nod.

"Chie..." Goku said. They took turns in keeping watch until morning. It was a long night ahead of them.

Morning

Chiemi opened her eyes when the sun hit her face. She got up and stretched a bit and then changed her clothes and washed up. She walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast. When she was done she brought the food to the dinning room Kumisu was at his seat.

"Chiemi the food looks wonderful" Kumisu said.

"Thank you Oyakata-sama." Chie said with a smile.

To Where The Others Are

They finished their breakfast and started their search for Chie but before they could continue their search Kougaiji and his group stopped them. Kougaiji noticed that Sanzo still had his scroll but the girl was gone.

"Where's the girl that's always with you?" Kougaiji asked Sanzo and the others expression changed.

"She's not with us she's with some guy and we're trying to get her back." Sanzo replied Kougaiji just looked at him.

"That's if we find her first." Kougaiji said as he attacked them. The fight between Sanzo Ikkou and Kougaiji's group began.

To Where Chie Is

She was washing the dishes when Kumisu walked in. Chiemi turned around.

"Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said he walked up to her.

"I have some business outside of town and I would like you to do some errands for me." Kumisu said. Chiemi nodded her head.

"Hai Oyakata-sama." Chiemi said as Kumisu smiled.

"Good the errand paper is on the table in my study room." Kumisu said Chiemi bowed.

"I understand I'll get everything done." Chiemi replied Kumisu smiled at her.

"Good." Kumisu said as he put a hand under her chin and lifted it a bit. Chiemi's cheeks became red as he kissed her. Chiemi kissed him back as the kiss deepened Kumisu's hand wrapped themselves around her, her hands grabbed his shirt.

"I want this to last but I know it can't. I'm just a servant but I want to be more then that." Chiemi thought to herself as her thoughts drifted off. Kumisu then let go of the kiss and looked at her as she looked at him.

"Now I'll be leaving so be good." Kumisu said.

"Hai Oyakata-sama." Chiemi replied with a bow. Kumisu walked out of the room. Chiemi finished washing the dishes and then she put them away in their right spot. When she was done she went to Kumisu's study as she picked up a piece of paper and then looked through it. She put it in her pocket and went outside.

Where The Others Are

The two groups continued to fight one not letting the other win but their fight was cut short something unwanted chain of event happen as the two groups joined forces once again and brought everything to peace.

"Next time we'll get what we want." Kougaiji said as he left with his members followed him. Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo went looking for Chie.

To Where Chie Is

She was in the market picking a few vegetables and paid for them she continued to walk down the street getting everything she needed to get on the list.

"Let see." Chiemi thought to herself as she looked at the list.

"All I need to get is Oyakata-sama's book and I'm done." Chiemi thought to herself as she put the list her pocket and walked off. When she left Goku tried to reach her.

"Chie!" Goku yelled but she didn't hear him. He tried to get to her before he lost sight of her.

"Kuso!" Goku thought to himself as he pushed his way though the crowed. Chiemi walked into the bookstore as Goku managed to get there Chiemi walked down the aisle looking for the book. Goku looked down each aisle.

"Chie where are you!" Goku thought to himself Chiemi picked up the book she came to get with a smile she went to pay for it. Goku saw her as he ran towards her but a man stopped him. Goku narrowed his eyes as he tried to get around him. Chiemi left the store and was on her way back home. Goku managed to get past the man. Goku quickly followed Chie. Chiemi was walking through the small park when she felt someone grab her wrist she quickly turned around and saw Goku looking at her.

"Let go of me!" Chiemi said angrily as she tried to make Goku let her wrist go. Goku looked down a bit.

"No I won't. I want Chie back. Me, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai we all want Chie back." Goku said Chiemi looked at him as she continued to struggle.

"I'm telling you I'm not her. You have the wrong person." Chiemi said Goku pushed her up against a tree as she dropped the bags she had Goku held both her wrist. Chiemi struggled to get out of his grip.

"You are that guy did something to you." Goku said as he looked at her.

"Don't say that! Oyakata-sama didn't do anything to me!" Chiemi said angrily. She continued to struggle.

"Chie..." Goku's voice saddened. Chiemi looked away from him.

"You don't know anything about Oyakata-sama. He's the only one who saved me he's the only one who kept me and protected me. In return I would give my life to protect him." Chiemi said.

"That's who you are Chie. You'll do anything to keep people from getting hurt even though you're the one who's hurting the most." Goku replied it sounded like he was tearing up. Chiemi still looked away from him.

"I'm not her. So we think the same but I'm not her I'm Chiemi." Chiemi said.

"Your not Chiemi. Your Chie the one who joined us and been though a lot of things with. Chie who's not really from this world." Goku said Chiemi slowly looked at him. Their eyes met. Chiemi tried to tare her gaze from him but she couldn't.

"Chie please remember me remember everyone and what we did together." Goku said in a pleading tone of voice. Chiemi continued to look at him. His eyes seem familiar to her like she knew them. Images ran though her head she tried to figure out which ones were real and which ones were fake. Chiemi quickly closed her eyes as she couldn't take what was going in her head. Chiemi struggled a bit.

"Please let me go!" Chiemi said in a weak angered voice Goku held onto her tightly.

"No I won't." Goku said Chiemi couldn't keep up with the images as she fainted and fell towards Goku let her wrist go and caught her.

"Chie! Chie!" Goku yelled in a worried voice.

Few Hours Later

She opened her eyes and looked around as she sat up in bed putting a hand to her face.

"Where am I?" Chie said in a low whisper as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I see your awake. Your in our room." Male voice said Chie moved her hand from her face.

"That voice..." Chie thought to herself she looked at the figure standing in front of her. It was like she knew his name but she couldn't remember it. The figure handed her a cup of tea. Chie took the cup from him.

"Thank you." Chie said.

"Your welcome." Male figure said all of a sudden a few voices could be hear.

"Hakkai!" Male figure 2 said.

"Shut up baka saru!" Male figure 3 said.

"Both of you just shut up!" Male figure 4 said. Chie looked at them Hakkai gave a small sweat drop. Chie looked at the three who came in. She had the same felling as she did when she saw Hakkai. One of them looked at her.

"Chie!" Male figure 2 said happily figure 4 looked at her a bit. When she heard the name it felt so familiar. Figure four smacked him.

"Shut up! Gojyo take him outside." Figure 4 said.

"Why should I?" Gojyo asked.

"Because!" Figure 4 said angrily Gojyo looked at him.

"Fine." Gojyo took the younger male with him and went outside. Chie could tell why she felt she knew the name.

"Hakkai." Figure 4 said.

"Yes Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"You wouldn't mind in keeping an eye outside would you?" Sanzo asked Hakkai smiled.

"If you need anything just ask." Hakkai said as he left. Chie watched him leave.

"Where have I heard that name...?" Chie thought to herself Sanzo looked at her for a moment Chie looked at him.

"Could I ask you something?" Chie asked.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked.

"Should I know you guys? It's hard to explain but. It feels like I should and I should be with you." Chie replied as she looked at the cup.

"You should because we've been together for some time now. You knew us before that." Sanzo replied.

"Before that...?" Chie said in a confused tone of voice. Sanzo nodded his head.

"Yes. You came from a world different from ours." Sanzo replied Chie started to remember. She then started to remember her own name.

"How is it that I can't remember things that I should know?" Chie asked.

"That's because when we first entered this town someone kidnapped you and brained washed you." Sanzo replied Chie's expression changed as she looked towards the side.

"Brained washed? For what?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but if they find out that your gone they'll probably come looking for you." Sanzo replied as she got up. Chie quickly grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"Chie..." Sanzo said.

"Please don't go." Chie said as she slightly tighten her grip on him.

"Somehow I feel like I could remember things I should being with you." Chie replied Sanzo took her hand into his as she looked at him. She knew these eyes she knew them but she still couldn't remember he held her into his arms.

"It'll take time but you'll remember everything." Sanzo replied in a low whisper Chie held his robe into her fingers.

To Where Kumisu Is

He walked into the house.

"Chiemi I'm back." Kumisu said but there wasn't a reply he looked around the house but he couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Kumisu thought to himself.

"Sir." Female voice said Kumisu turned around.

"Yes?" Kumisu said.

"Chiemi hasn't come back and I'm worried that something might of happen to her." Female figure replied Kumisu quickly left the building and went looking for Chiemi he walked in the park as he saw something on the ground he quickly went to it and saw that it was the items he had asked Chiemi to get. He picked up the items and then narrowed his eyes as he noticed a few footprints.

"Must be one of them." Kumisu said angrily as he got up and went to the nearest inn. Gojyo and Goku were very unlucky because Kumisu had spotted them. He attacked them trying to get them to give Chiemi back to him.

To Where Chie And Sanzo Are

Chie could only wonder when she'll remember everything. She wanted to be able to remember everything. Chie looked at him a bit she wasn't sure if she could do this but somehow her body was saying it's alright. She then looked away from him she couldn't do it. She wasn't even sure if it was even her. Sanzo noticed this as one of his arms unwrapped around her and gently placed it under her chin as he brought her to look at him. Chie's cheeks turned red.

"Sanzo-san." Chie said a bit surprised he leaned towards her Chie wasn't sure what to do as his lips met with hers Chie blushed even more she knew she did something like this once. Chie then kissed him back. The kiss was short Sanzo let go of the kiss. He looked into her eyes.

"You should get some rest." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head her cheeks still red.

"Sanzo-san." Chie said.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked.

"Could...You stay until I fall asleep?" Chie asked shyly Sanzo nodded his head. Chie laid back she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. When she was asleep Sanzo left the room. Hakkai and Sanzo went looking for Goku and Gojyo.

"Where could those two idiots be?" Sanzo said angrily.

"They shouldn't be too far from here. Hakkai replied. The two heard a loud crash as they quickly ran to where they heard the sound. They saw Goku and Gojyo fighting Kumisu. Hakkai and Sanzo watched a bit.

"Where's Chiemi!?" Kumisu said angrily Sanzo and Hakkai looked at him.

"She's not going back to you." Sanzo replied angrily as he walked towards him.

"She's mine!" Kumisu yelled as he punched at Sanzo who dodged it. Kumisu angrily punched at him again.

"Gojyo, Goku are you alright?" Hakkai asked the two looked at him.

"We're fine." Gojyo replied Hakkai then treated their wounds.

"Is Chie okay?" Goku asked Hakkai looked at him and nodded his head.

"She's fine she's resting right now." Hakkai replied Goku gave a slight smile. The fight continued when Goku brought the man down. He looked at him a bit then they slowly walked back to the inn. While Chie was sleeping images continued to flash through her head. She could now tell which were real and which weren't. She slowly gained back her memories and who she really was.

Morning

Hakkai was up and about making food and tea. Goku and Gojyo were still asleep Sanzo was at the table reading his newspaper. Chie shifted in her sleep as she opened her eyes a bit and looked around.

"I can't really remember what happen after that guy but that thing in me." Chie thought to herself as she sat up. Hakkai looked at her.

"Chie-san how you feel?" Hakkai asked with a smile as he walked up to her. Sanzo watched them.

"Okay I guess a few things I'm still not sure about but other then that I'm fine." Chie replied Hakkai handed her a cup of tea.

"Ano..." Chie said Hakkai gave a blink.

"Hai?" Hakkai asked.

"Could you tell me what happen after I was kidnapped?" Chie asked Hakkai looked to Sanzo and then back to her.

"Well it's heard to tell you since we weren't with you all the time. All we know is a man had taken you away and brained washed you into thinking your someone different." Hakkai replied she pieced that with what Sanzo had said the other night it matched. Chie put a hand towards her face.

"There's so may things I'm not sure of anymore. I can't trust myself." Chie said her body shook a bit. Hakkai looked at her and held her.

"Things need time you can't just rush things though." Hakkai replied Chie looked at him a bit she then gave a nod. Hakkai smiled.

"Well we should wake up the two sleepy heads." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head. Hakkai let her go as they woke up the two. They ate breakfast Chie watched them what she could remember as of now that they were always like this. Goku looked at her.

"Chie something wrong?" Goku asked Chie blinked a few times as she shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong Goku-san." Chie replied Goku slightly made a face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chie asked.

"You usually call Goku 'Goku'." Hakkai replied Chie gave a few blinks.

"Sorry I'll try to remember that." Chie replied Goku gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry." Goku said Chie nodded her head. Chie, Goku, and Gojyo were out in town.

"Sanzo do you think we could stay here a little longer?" Hakkai asked Sanzo looked at him.

"You know we can't waist time." Sanzo replied as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I know Sanzo but at how Chie-san is it would be best to stay until she's back to her old self." Hakkai said Sanzo put the cigarette into his mouth.

"I guess don't want her to panic when she sees a Youkai." Sanzo replied as he looked out the window.

"That's true." Hakkai replied The three returned as they made dinner and ate. They went to bed.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes and panicked a bit. She heard footsteps coming to the room she looked towards the door.

"Chie-san I see your up." Yaone said Chie gave a slight nod. Yaone looked at her and noticed something wasn't right. She sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Chie-san something wrong?" Yaone asked Chie looked at her.

"It's just I'm not sure of myself anymore two images are in my head but some of them I can't make heard or tails of." Chie replied.

"What's the last thing you can remember that you think you understand?" Yaone said.

"The last thing I can remember is us arriving to town we were walking down the street trying to find the market place and then I get separated from them. I'm thrown in front of a man but that man was someone who saved me but somehow I can't be for sure of that." Chie said Yaone put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll remember everything Chie-san you need some time and maybe even a little help." Yaone said as Chie looked at her. She gave a small nod.

"You should get some rest." Yaone said as she left and Chie went to sleep.

Morning

Chie's eyes opened as she sat up. She could hear Goku and Gojyo snoring, Sanzo and Hakkai were still asleep. Chie quietly got out of bed and made breakfast as she left the food on the table. She left without a word and walked down the hall. She made her way to the park she stopped in front of a tree.

"This tree..."Chie thought to herself. She could remember Goku pinning her to the tree trying to get her to be who she was. Chie continued to look at the tree when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around.

"Goku..." Chie said he slowly walked up to her.

"Chie you shouldn't be out here alone." Goku said.

"Sorry I just wanted some time to think things through." Chie replied as she looked off towards the side.

"Chie..." Goku said as he looked at her a bit.

"We should get back." Goku said Chie nodded her head as she followed him. Chie looked at Goku's hands. The hands that brought her here. The hands that tried to keep her from forgetting. Most of all they were the hands that protected her. Chie stopped as Goku looked at her.

"Chie?" Goku said Chie didn't answer at first she was just looking into the distance. She then looked at Goku. She gave a slight smile. Goku's expression changed when he saw the smile on her face. It was the smile that he remember. The smile that Chie always had.

"Chie your really back?" Goku asked Chie looked at him a bit and then nodded her head.

"I'm back for good." Chie said Goku tearfully looked at her as he let her wrist go and hugged her. Chie hugged him back.

"I should thank you and the others for helping." Chie said Goku shook his head.

"You don't have to Chie we all like you the way your are." Goku said a bit tearfully. Chie put a hand on his head as he held onto her tighter.

"I must of worried them a lot." Chie thought to herself. She looked at him.

"We should get going Goku we don't want the others to get mad." Chie said Goku nodded his head as he let go of her the two walked back to the inn. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were at the table they looked at them when they opened the door. They were glad that nothing had happen to them that they came back safely.

"Chie-chan you shouldn't of gone on your own." Gojyo said.

"Gomen Gojyo-san." Chie replied he gave a few blinks.

"Looks like your back to your old self Chie-san." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Hai." Chie replied with a smile.

"Things are normal lets get back on the road." Sanzo said they nodded their heads.

"Hai." Chie said they put their things together they had their supplies as they got into the jeep. Chie was at the wheel.

"Now we can get back to going to Tenjiku. I should make up to them for the trouble I cause them." Chie thought to herself the things that was going on in the back was something she missed since all the things that happen to her. She had a small smile on her face. Sanzo was yelling once again Hakkai trying to stop them.

"Goku, Gojyo you should stop now before Sanzo starts shooting." Hakkai said but it was too late.

"They won't listen so this is the only way to get them to shut up!" Sanzo said angrily he fired a few shots Goku and Gojyo stopped as they panicked. Hakkai gave a small sweat drop as he watched them. They drove for a while as the sun started to set they made camp Chie was cooking. Chie was making something splendid that night. The smell waftered around the camp site.

"Mmmmm something smells really good." Goku said.

"Stop talking about food." Gojyo said angrily Goku made a face.

"It does smell for yourself." Goku said Gojyo did and what Goku said was true.

"It does." Gojyo replied.

"See." Goku said Chie called them to the table as the food was on the table.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused this is something to make it up." Chie replied. They looked at her.

"You really didn't have to." Hakkai said.

"I know but I felt guilty." Chie replied.

"I see." Hakkai said Chie gave a nod. They ate their food as everything seem to be the same and when they were done they cleaned up and went to sleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and looked around a bit. Yaone was looking at her.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

"Yaone-san." Chie said Yaone gave a slight smile.

"Seems like your back." Yaone replied Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

'They sure have an influence on you." Yaone said Chie looked at her for a moment.

"...Maybe they do." Chie thought to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry been busy with a lot of stuff around the house so it was hard to get this story started

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry been busy with a lot of stuff around the house so it was hard to get this story started plus I had a few family problems along the way so yeah... The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 18_

"Yaone-san." Chie said Yaone gave a slight smile.

"Seems like your back." Yaone replied Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

'They sure have an influence on you." Yaone said Chie looked at her for a moment.

"...Maybe they do." Chie thought to herself.

"Do you really think so?" Chie asked Yaone smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. If they didn't you wouldn't been able to get back your memories." Yaone replied Chie's expression changed. She thought about what she said. She wondered if she had any influence on them. But then again they haven't really been together for long. Then why did they affect her so much?

"Do you think I have any on them?" Chie asked Yaone nodded her head.

"They wouldn't try so hard to keep you safe if you didn't." Yaone replied Chie just looked at her. Things just ran though her mind. She couldn't tell if that could be the reason but she also can't help but think that she changed so many things just being with them. She wasn't sure why she's thinking about that now.

"Can't help but think I influence them too much." Chie said as she looked off towards the side Yaone blinked a bit.

"You don't want to influence them?" Yaone asked Chie blinked a bit she really didn't think about that.

"I..." Chie stopped she needed time to reply her.

"Could I tell you another time?" Chie asked.

"Of course you can it's between us." Yaone replied.

"Thanks." Chie said Yaone left then room as Chie slowly looked towards the door.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around. The others were still asleep. Chie got up and quietly walked towards the front she looked out it. It was another sunny day. Chie crossed her arms and continued to look at the sky.

"..." Chie said as she tired to keep herself from doubting herself. A few birds past by, her eyes followed them.

"I should get breakfast ready." Chie thought to herself as she walked in. When she did she bumped into Hakkai. Chie's face went red a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you where there." Chie said while looking down Hakkai gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Chie didn't look at him.

"It's okay Chie-san." Hakkai said with a smile Chie slowly looked up but stopped.

"Arigato Hakkai-san. I should get breakfast ready." Chie said Hakkai nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai replied as he let her go. Chie quickly made breakfast while the others were still asleep.

"Why did I stop and not look at Hakkai?" Chie thought to herself.

"Maybe it has to do with the talk I had with Yaone..." Chie thought to herself what she didn't know was Hakkai was looking at her. She didn't seem like herself once again, he didn't want to bother with it. Hakkai continued to watch her as she continued to cook food. The food was put on the table Hakkai and Chie went to wake up Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo.

"Give me five more minutes..." Goku said in his sleep. Chie gave a slight smile and then shook her head.

"Goku get up your foods gonna get cold." Chie replied. Goku's eyes twitched a bit at the word 'food'. He slightly shifted towards Chie and opened his left eye. Chie looked at him and gave a small laugh.

"Hurry up and get up and wash up; we have a long day today." Chie said with another laugh.

"Hai." Goku replied sleepily he slowly got up and went to wash up. Chie looked over towards Gojyo.

"Gojyo-san get up." Chie said as she knelt next to him. Without warning Gojyo pounced on her pinning her to the ground her face bright red. Gojyo looked down at her with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Chie-chan." Gojyo said.

"Gojyo-san..." Chie said in a bit of an embarrassed tone of voice he gave a slight laugh he leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck Chie's face went bright red. Gojyo was lucky that no one saw or he would have been in a huge mess with the others.

"I'll hold the next one for a better time." Gojyo said with a wink Chie just went red as Gojyo got off her and then helped her out.

"Gojyo-san..."Chie said as she looked towards the side she hadn't expected him to do this. He gave a laugh and went to wash up. Chie tried to calm herself down. She didn't want Hakkai, Sanzo, or Goku to see her this red, she waited for a while before she walked to where the others were and sat down. They put their hands together and ate. Chie looked over to Hakkai.

"How long will it take us to get to the next town Hakkai-san?" Chie asked Hakkai looked at her.

"From our position I say about three weeks." Hakkai replied.

"Three weeks!?" Goku whined Chie put her hand to her chin.

"What is it Chie?" Sanzo asked as he looked at her.

"We don't have enough to last us that long..."Chie replied.

"Didn't we get enough food?" Gojyo asked Chie nodded her head.

"We did but the temperature is pretty high and most of the food won't hold for more then four days at most." Chie replied.

"We'll just have to go days without food then." Hakkai said.

"No food!?" Goku cried out.

"Shut up baka saru!" Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me saru ero kappa!" Goku yelled Sanzo smacked them with his fan.

"Ite!" Goku and Gojyo said at the same time.

"Shut up already!" Sanzo said angrily.

"We need to get food once we reach the town." Chie said.

"That settles it then." Sanzo said Chie nodded her head. Goku sulked for a while. Chie looked at Goku, she couldn't help but understand Goku's feeling but she couldn't control the weather or anything. They packed up and drove they didn't run into any trouble that day.

Three Weeks Later

Their food supply was gone in the middle of the second week. Goku and Gojyo were asleep Chie was reading her book Hakkai was driving Sanzo next to Hakkai was asleep. Chie looked up and then noticed in the rear view mirror that Hakkai didn't look well. Chie quickly put a bookmarker in it's place and then she got close to Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san are you alright?" Chie asked Hakkai gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine Chie-san." Hakkai replied Chie didn't believe him. She placed her hand on his forehead and noticed he had a very high fever.

"Hakkai-san why didn't you stop the jeep and let me drive?" Chie said Hakkai shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry we're not that far." Hakkai replied.

"Your cold might get worse." Chie said. The last two days in the second week it poured Hakkai didn't even had the chance to keep dry.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Hakkai replied Chie just looked at him. She stayed near his side just in case, she thought for a moment as she remembered what happen three weeks ago she slightly looked down.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said Chie looked up.

"Hai Hakkai-san." Chie said and what she noticed was the gates to the town coming closer and closer to them.

"The first thing we do is get an inn and then take you to the doctor." Chie said Hakkai gave his smile he always gave and nodded his head. The others were still asleep as they entered the town. The three woke up by the noise.

"We finally made it!" Goku said happily. Goku and Gojyo noticed Chie was near Hakkai.

"Chie why are you there?" Goku asked Sanzo looked towards his right. Chie looked back.

"Hakkai-san's sick and I didn't want him to pass out and then crash so I stayed by his side." Chie replied. They just looked at her.

"Hakkai's sick!?" Goku said in disbelief Chie nodded her head.

"We should find an inn quickly." Chie said they agreed with her. It wasn't long until they found an inn. They signed their names and went to their room. Chie went with Hakkai to see the doctor while the others stayed behind. It wasn't long until the two came back Hakkai was in his room.

"Leave everything to us just hurry up and get better." Gojyo said.

"Hai make sure you don't make a mess." Hakkai replied.

"Don't worry." Gojyo said with a smile and left. The three stayed in their room while Chie walked around town getting things they would be needing.

Three Days Later

Chie had checked on Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo's room as she shook her head when she opened the door.

"What a mess." Chie said in a low voice she closed the door and then went to Hakkai's room. Chie knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hakkai said Chie opened the door and walked in.

"How do you feel?" Chie asked as she closed the door behind her and walked to the small stool and sat down.

"I'm doing better thanks for asking." Hakkai replied with a smile. Chie smiled back.

"That's good to hear." Chie said Hakkai looked at her.

"Have the others kept their promise?" Hakkai asked Chie looked at him she then looked towards the side and slowly shook her head.

"Not really don't worry Hakkai-san I'll clean it up." Chie replied.

"Chie-san you don't have to." Hakkai said Chie shook her head.

"I feel responsible that they haven't kept their room clean." Chie replied.

"Chie-san..."Hakkai said Chie gave a smile and looked at him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they clean up." Chie replied as she got up.

"I should let you rest I'll come by later to see how your doing." Chie said as she left the room. Chie went to her room as she left a few things and then went to get some cleaning supplies from the owner which he said she didn't have to clean but she needed to. She went to Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo's room.

"Well it's better to do it now then have Hakkai be mad and leave them." Chie thought to herself. She started to pick up the garbage from the ground what she didn't know was someone had snuck in and left a needle covered in poison hoping to get Sanzo. Chie was getting closer to it as her hand reached over it and then she pricked her finger.

"Ite." Chie said as she looked at her finger small amount of blood dripped down the wound some of it fell to the ground she put the figure into her mouth and she picked up the needle with the other hand.

"How could they drop a thing...?" Chie's thoughts became drearily her vision became blurry she felt like her body was on fire she took the wounded finger out of her mouth she looked at it. Her breathing became rugged she then pasted out on the floor. Sweat ran down her face Hakkai quickly ran into the room when he heard the noise of something hitting the ground. When he opened the door he saw Chie on the floor.

"Chie-san!" Hakkai said in a worried tone of voice as he quickly went to her side. He held her in his arms he noticed the high fever he thought that she caught her cold but then he noticed the needle in her hand.

"..." Hakkai looked at the needle he quickly picked her up and left the inn. He used Hakuryu to take them to the doctor Chie took him to.

To Where Sanzo, Goku, And Gojyo Are

The three slowly walked to their room.

"Sanzo the door it's open." Goku said Gojyo and Sanzo looked at the door. The three looked at each other and then ran into the room what they noticed a half clean room garbage bag on the ground Goku walked to where he smelt blood.

"You guys!" Goku yelled they came to his side Sanzo looked at the blood.

"It's still fresh." Sanzo replied.

"We should check to see if Hakkai and Chie are alright." Goku said.

"I'll check on Hakkai." Sanzo replied as he left Gojyo grabbed Goku.

"Your coming with me." Gojyo said as he dragged him.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" Goku yelled angrily Gojyo just looked at him. The two came up to her room and knocked on it.

To Where Sanzo Is

Sanzo noticed that Hakkai's door was opened he slowly walked into the room and noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Where could he of gone off to...?" Sanzo thought to himself as he check the room to see if he could figure out where he went to.

To Gojyo And Goku

There wasn't a reply as Gojyo knocked on the door again.

"Chie-chan are you there?" Gojyo said but no answer.

"Maybe she's not in." Goku said Gojyo looked at him.

"Who knows?" Gojyo replied.

"We're coming in." Gojyo said as he looked at the door and opened it. They noticed Chie wasn't there.

"Where could Chie be?" Goku asked.

"Let's see if Sanzo and Hakkai are alright." Gojyo said Goku nodded his head as the two quickly went towards Hakkai's room

To Hakkai And Chie Are

Hakkai burst through the door and went to the reception desk.

"I must see the doctor I think someone poisoned her." Hakkai said the nurse quickly showed him to the doctor. The doctor took her from him and asked him to wait in the main room. Hakkai did what he was asked and waited. Hoping he didn't find her too late.

To Where The Others Are

Gojyo ad Goku joined up with Sanzo.

"Was Hakkai alright?" Gojyo asked.

"He wasn't in his room." Sanzo replied.

"Not in his room?" Gojyo said in surprise.

"Their missing we have no clue what so ever to where they are." Gojyo said a bit angrily.

"Maybe Hakkai's mad at us and went off somewhere with Chie." Goku said.

"Why would you say that?" Gojyo asked.

"We really haven't kept our promise..." Goku replied.

"Well let's just look for them." Gojyo said as the three split up and ran out.

To Where Hakkai Is

Hakkai continued to wait when the doctor came up to him. He quickly got up and looked at him.

"How is she?" Hakkai asked the doctor's expression changed.

"What ever the poison is it's killing her slowly we're tying to find the antidote for it." The doctor replied Hakkai gave a bow.

"Thank you. May I see her?" Hakkai asked as the got out of the bow.

"You may." The doctor replied Hakkai bowed and walked into the room. Chie was in bed breathing was rugged sweat still running down her forehead. Hakkai slowly sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Chie-san..."Hakkai said under his breath as he took her head into his. Chie gripped his hand and looked at him.

"It was better...To be me then...Anyone else." Chie replied a bit painfully. Hakkai shook his head.

"Chie-san don't say that." Hakkai said sadly Chie looked at him as she tired to smile.

"Hakkai-san do you think...That I'll make it?" Chie asked painfully Hakkai nodded his head.

"Of course if you don't think about the people who wouldn't be able to go on." Hakkai replied.

"Hakkai-san are you still thinking about Kanan?" Chie asked he looked at her for a moment Kanan the only person he ever loved. But he sees her in Chie. Chie continued to looked at him and then smiled.

"You still thinking of her. I may not be as special as her I probably won't be...I just wanted to be someone who fill your heart and heals your wound." Chie replied Hakkai gripped her hand tightly.

"Please stay by my side. Don't go anywhere." Chie said weakly.

"I won't." Hakkai replied Chie gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Then footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. Hakkai could tell who it was; familiar faces came into the room.

"Hakkai!" Goku said Hakkai didn't looked at them.

"Hakkai gomen..."Goku said Gojyo and Sanzo slightly looked off towards the side. Hakkai slightly looked at them.

"Sanzo, Gojyo come on apologize to Hakkai." Goku said the two looked at him and then to each other for a moment and then to Hakkai.

"...Go...Men." Gojyo said as he looked towards the said.

"Tch...Sorry okay." Sanzo said in his normal attitude Hakkai just gave a smile. He then looked at Chie.

"What happen?" Gojyo asked.

"Someone planted a poison needle in the room you guys are using. Chie-san said she was going to clean your guys' room when she got poisoned. It's killing her slowly." Hakkai replied they looked at him and then to Chie. Chie had a slight painful look on her face as she held her chest tightly and Hakkai's hand. Chie slowly opened her eyes like she wanted to check if Hakkai was still there she noticed the others.

"I see you guys are back." Chie said weakly.

"Chie you can't..." Goku hesitated.

"Baka saru don't say that she'll be fine." Gojyo said as he looked at him.

"I'll try to stay." Chie replied with a slight smile Chie then coughed a bit as blood could be seen. Hakkai's expression changed as he brought her something to clean herself up.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said Hakkai looked at them.

"It's getting worse." Hakkai said in a worried tone of voice.

"I'll get the doctor." Goku said as he ran out few minutes a figure came near the door.

"Too bad it wasn't you Sanzo." Male voice said from behind the three as they looked at the figure. They noticed it was a Youkai.

"So you're the one who plated the needle!" Gojyo said angrily the figure smirked.

"It was to get Sanzo to give me the scroll. I'm the only one who has the antidote to that poison." Youkai said with a grin.

"Don't think so but we'll be taking the antidote from you!" Sanzo said angrily.

"I would like to see you try. Not here and not now." Youkai replied.

"Why not coward!?" Gojyo said angrily.

"Tomorrow at noon come to the edge of town and settle it. She has tomorrow to live if you're able to get it to her before the day ends tomorrow you guys win if not she dies and you lose." Youkai said with a smirk and disappeared.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai said.

"We all can't go one of us should stay with her." Gojyo said.

"I'll stay." Hakkai said.

"You sure?" Sanzo asked as he looked at him Hakkai nodded his head. Chie just looked at them her vision wasn't good anymore. Goku brought the doctor with him as he checked her while the four waited outside the room. Few minutes passed as the doctor came out of the room.

"She's resting right now the poison has spread. If we don't give her an antidote by the end of the day tomorrow she'll die." Doctor said they looked at each other.

"We understand thank you." Gojyo said the doctor left them.

"Goku we're going." Gojyo said

"What!?" Goku said.

"We have to get some rest for tomorrow." Gojyo replied.

"What I don't get it?" Goku replied.

"Just shut up and come." Sanzo said angrily as he walked off.

"Sanzo wait!" Goku yelled as he followed him Gojyo looked at Hakkai.

"Take good care of her." Gojyo said Hakkai nodded his head.

"Sure will." Hakkai replied as Gojyo quickly ran after the others. Hakkai walked into the room he sat down on the chair. Chie was asleep; he took her hand into his.

"Chie-san hold on." Hakkai said in a low whisper.

Morning

Hakkai slowly opened his eyes to the sound outside he then looked at Chie, her look worse then before she was paler her breathing shallow and her hands felt like ice. He was worried about the changed he wished he could do something. Chie continued to sleep.

To Where The Others Are

They woke up and ate their food and washed up Goku's expression changed a bit. Sanzo and Gojyo had explained to Goku about the situation they got themselves into.

"Sanzo do you think things will come out alright?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku." Sanzo replied. Gojyo walked over to Goku and wrapped his arm around him.

"Goku we're her only hope we can't think we have to make things work out." Gojyo said Goku looked at him and then nodded his head.

"Your right." Goku said Gojyo ruffled his hair a bit. The hour of the fight came as the three walked towards the appointed place. The bell in the town ranged as the Youkai appeared.

"Well then let's start your friend doesn't have much time." Youkai said with a smirk as he rushed at them with a fluid motion drew out his weapon and attacked them. The Three fought with the Youkai.

To Where Hakkai Is

Chie was getting worse by the minute she gripped Hakkai's hand pain running down her and every time she coughed blood would come with it. The nurses tried the best to help her.

"Chie-san please don't go..." Hakkai thought to himself.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around she could feel Hakkai's hand but she couldn't see well.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said weakly as Hakkai came near her.

"I'm right here." Hakkai replied she gave a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Chie said as she gave another cough.


	19. Chapter 19

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 19_

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked around she could feel Hakkai's hand but she couldn't see well.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said weakly as Hakkai came near her.

"I'm right here." Hakkai replied she gave a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Chie said as she gave another cough.

"Chie san!" Hakkai said as he then whipped the blood. Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san arigato...I can't see well anymore." Chie said as she put her hand on top of his hand Hakkai just looked at her, he took her hand and put it on his cheek Chie slightly traced his face with her fingers. She felt something wet and warm on her fingers.

"Hakkai-san?" Chie said Hakkai's eyes were tearing up as tears fell from his eyes. He then let go of Chie's hand.

"I'll get you something to drink." Hakkai said Chie smiled.

"Arigato..." Chie replied weakly as she drew her hand away from his cheek. Hakkai had left the room.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Yaone was at Chie's side as she tried to treat her. Dokugakuji walked into the room Yaone looked at him.

"Have you found Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone asked Dokugakuji shook his head.

"No I haven't but I have a feeling he should show up soon." Dokugakuji replied the past few weeks Kougaiji went missing Yaone and Dokugakuji looked for him but when Chie fell ill Yaone stayed by her side.

"How's she doing?" Dokugakuji asked Yaone looked at her.

"She's not doing to well. The poison had spread all around her body she doesn't have much time." Yaone replied.

"Kuso! You know that Gyokumen Koushu-sama wants her alive." Dokugakuji said angrily.

"I know but...I don't have an antidote and I can't make it." Yaone replied.

"..." Dokugakuji said.

"All we can do is pray that the others will be able to find it and give it to her in time." Yaone replied as she continued to look at Chie Dokugakuji put a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess we have to put faith into our enemies." Dokugakuji said as Yaone looked at him and nodded her head.

"I'll go and look for Kou again." Dokugakuji said Yaone nodded her head.

"Okay." Yaone replied Dokugakuji walked off and went to find Kougaiji.

To Where Sanzo And The Others Are

The fight still continued. There wasn't a single scratch on the Youkai Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo were out of breath.

"Is that all you got? You won't be able to defeat me." Youkai said with a smirk.

"Sanzo we have to hurry." Goku said.

"I know!" Sanzo replied angrily. He slowly got up he noticed the sky was starting to get dark. They had to get the antidote soon but they couldn't lay a hand on him.

"Goku, Gojyo I want you to keep him distracted and once I hold him down take the antidote from him. Sanzo said they looked at each other and then they nodded their head.

"Okay." Goku said. Goku and Gojyo rushed at the Youkai as Sanzo started to say some prayers under his breath.

"You think you can get me? Ha ha ha" Youkai said as he dodged their attack.

"Kuso!" Gojyo said angrily as he tried to get him.

"Uraaaa!" Goku yelled as he swung his Nyoibou but without much luck. Sanzo had finished.

"Makai Tenjyou!" Sanzo yelled as the scrolls flew out towards the Youkai. Goku and Gojyo had gotten out of the way as the Youkai's arms and legs where tied up.

"Kuso! LET GOT OF ME!" Youkai yelled as he struggled to get himself free.

"There's no way we're going to let you go." Gojyo replied as he walked over to him as he searched his clothes and found the vial with the antidote.

"We'll be taking this." Gojyo said as he put it into his pocket.

In Tenkai

Kanzeon Bosatsu was in front of the pool again watching every move that the Sanzo Ikkou made. Jiroushin walked in.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu you're still looking at what's going on in Genkai?" Jiroushin asked.

"Of course it's way more fun watching them then anything that's going on around here." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied Jiroushin walked next to her.

"What's been going on?" Jiroushin asked Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at him.

"Well their only female member Chie been poisoned and their trying to get the only antidote to help her." Kazeon Bosatsu replied.

"Will they make it in time?" Jiroushin asked.

"I don't know their times almost up." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied as she looked at the pool.

"But I know you four won't let her die. She's the only one who filled the emptiness in her own way and someone like that is needed." Kanzeon Bosatsu thought to herself.

"What will happen to her body if it dies here?" Jiroushin asked.

"I'm not sure and I don't want to know because this isn't her place to die." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied Jiroushin looked at her.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama." Jiroushin said.

"There is no way she should end it here and have it be painful." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied.

"You have so much faith in her. May I ask why?" Jiroushin asked Kanzeon Bosatsu gave a small laugh.

"There's a spirit in her that can change a person even more. Someone like her it's hard to bump into. Putting faith in them hopping that someday they'll change history is something I wouldn't mind." Kanzeon Bosatsu replied with a small smile.

To Genkai

Goku then smacked the Youkai with his Nyoibou and sent him flying with that Gojyo with his Jakujou he slashed the Youkai in half.

"Well that's the end of him." Gojyo said.

"We better get going now!" Sanzo said as they ran to the hospital. The thing is they had a long way to go to get to the hospital.

At The Hospital

Chie's heart beat was weak you could barely tell that Chie's breathing. The warmth had left her and her body colder then before. Hakkai held her hand while the doctor looked at her.

"She's not going to make it." The doctor said Hakkai looked at him.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Hakkai asked the doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Just hope that your friends will come back with the antidote." The doctor replied Hakkai just looked at Chie.

To Where The Others Are

"Why didn't we bring Hakuryu!?" Goku blurted out.

"You know how much Hakuryu's worried about Chie." Gojyo replied angrily.

"I know but..." Goku said.

"We have to do things with out help and try to adapt to the different situation." Sanzo said as the two looked at him. The sun was just over the tips of the mountain as the sun continued to go down.

To Where Chie Is

Chie slowly opened her eyes it front of her was an open field filled with flowers.

"Where am I?" Chie though to herself as she slowly walked towards a tree.

"Chie?" Female voice said Chie quickly turned around.

"Obaa-chan!?" Chie said Chie's grandmother slowly walked towards her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chie what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Chie's grandmother said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"It's not your time to come here." Chie's grandmother replied Chie slowly understood where she was.

"Is there a way for me to get back?" Chie asked Chie's grandmother slightly shook her head.

"Just have to hope you're able to get back." Chie's grandmother replied Chie just looked at her.

To Where The Others Are

Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo had a block before they reached the hospital as they continued to run.

"We have to make it!" Goku said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I see it!" Gojyo yelled as he pointed to the building.

"Just hope we're not too late." Sanzo said as they came to the hospital the three burst through the door as they ran to the room Chie was in. They burst through the door. All three of them out of breath.

"Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo!" Hakkai said happily the doctor went up to them.

"Do you have the antidote?" The doctor asked they nodded their heads. Gojyo pulled out the vial from a pocket. He handed it to the doctor.

"Here you go." Gojyo said as the doctor took it and quickly injected it into her as they waited.

To Where Chie Is

Chie walked back and forth her grandmother watching her.

"Ne Obaa-chan." Chie said as she stopped.

"Nani?" Chie's grandmother asked.

"There's a few people I really like. Each one of them treats me very well but I'm not sure who's right for me." Chie replied as she looked at her.

"You mean the people your with?" Chie's grandmother asked Chie nodded her head. Chie's grandmother smiled.

"Let your heart guide you to the right person. You shouldn't try to pick by looks. They will come to you." Chie's grandmother replied as Chie nodded her head. Chie then felt strange like she was being pulled down. Chie's grandmother hugged her.

"Ganbatte Chie. Hurry and return to your home in the real world." Chie's grandmother said as Chie hugged her back and nodded her head.

"Hai Obaa-chan." Chie said as everything went black. Chie slowly opened her eyes her vision was slightly back she looked to her side she saw Hakkai who was still holding her hand asleep. She then looked around the room Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo asleep in a chair. Chie let Hakkai's hand go.

"Hakkai-san arigato." Chie said in a low whisper she tried to sit up but she couldn't.

"?" Chie said she wondered why then the door opened quietly as the doctor came in he slowly walked up to her.

"I see you pulled through." The doctor said with a smile.

"Have they been here all night?" Chie asked the doctor nodded his head.

"Hai we thought you left this world for good." The doctor replied she knew that she wasn't here but where her grandmother was and came back.

"If they were a second late you would have been gone forever." The doctor said Chie looked at him. She wondered what they would do if she was gone.

"You need to stay for a few days until the poison is out of your system." The doctor said Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as the doctor left the room. Chie watched the doctor leave.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Yaone woke up and noticed that Chie was doing a lot better.

"Chie-san." Yaone said happily she then checked what she needed to check.

"I'm glad they managed to save her." Yaone thought to herself as she stayed by Chie's side.

To Where The Others Are

Chie tried to sit up again as she was able to site up but a small wave of pain rand down her as she winced a bit. She then looked towards Hakkai the way he looked made Chie blush as she looked the other way.

"Why am I blushing? I mean I've been with Hakkai-san for a while now." Chie said to herself she could feel her heart racing she continued to looked the other side.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said Chie looked at him and gave a smile.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san." Chie said Hakkai looked at her, his look changed as he hugged her.

"Chie-san I'm glad you're alright." Hakkai said as he hugged her tight. She felt a few tears fall on her shoulder she looked at Hakkai and noticed that he was crying. Chie wrapped her arms around him.

"Hakkai-san arigato." Chie said in a low whisper.

"I don't know what I do without you guys." Chie said with a smile Hakkai held her tight.

"Chie-san...We're the ones who should be saying that." Hakkai replied Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san..."Chie said.

"You're someone we can't live without." Hakkai said Chie's expression changed.

"I'm not that special." Chie replied Hakkai looked at her.

"You are Chie-san. You're the only person who filled the hole and if you had passed away we'll lose the only person who filled the hole. Then the hole would open up once again." Hakkai replied Chie looked at him she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though she really couldn't believe it she sort of understood what he meant. For her they helped her gain something she craved for. Something she couldn't get while she was in her world.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie said with a smile.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said in a slight tearful tone as he held her tightly they stayed like this for a while. Chie now realized how much she meant to them when she tried not to change anything but it looks like she couldn't keep that from happening Hakkai slowly let her go.

"I'll wake them up." Hakkai said Chie shook her head.

"You don't have to Hakkai-san." Chie replied Hakkai looked at her and then nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai said Chie gave a smile. The two were drinking tea when Gojyo slowly woke up and looked at them.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo cried out as he hugged her Chie blinked a bit. Sanzo was woken up by Gojyo's yelled.

"Gojyo-san thanks a lot." Chie replied Gojyo held her tighter.

"I'm glad your better." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head. Sanzo went too waked up Goku as he sleepily got up but that all changed when he saw Chie.

"Chie!" Goku said excitedly as he ran towards her Sanzo followed behind him.

"Ohaiyo Goku, Sanzo-sama." Chie said with a smile Gojyo then let her go.

"Chie how you feeling?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm doing better might have to stay for a few days." Chie replied as she looked towards the side.

"All we have to do is wait till your all better and then we leave." Sanzo said.

"Hai." Chie replied Goku went up to her and started telling her about the Youkai they fought and how everything went and what they did didn't work and that when Sanzo gave out orders they finally got the antidote from the Youkai.

"Shut up baka saru don't have to tell her everything today!" Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me saru and I told her because I wanted her to know!" Goku said angrily Sanzo had veins popping out

"Both of you just shut up and give Chie some rest!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked them. Chie couldn't help but smile. Then her grandmother's word echoed in her mind.

"Let your heart guide you to the right person. You shouldn't try to pick by looks. They will come to you." Chie's grandmother voice continued to echo. She looked at Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat when her eyes fell on Hakkai. Chie tried to tell herself that she's been with them for a while and that this feeling isn't suppose to happen now. It didn't seem right to her. She couldn't understand herself anymore. Hakkai slowly walked over to her.

"We'll get something for you if you need it." Hakkai said Chie shook her head.

"I'm fine." Chie replied Hakkai nodded his head as they went off to eat Chie sat there as she tried to get herself in line. She through that the poison must of affected her not just physically but mentally. The nurse came in and checked her and then brought food.

"Arigato." Chie said the nurse smiled.

"Your welcome. You must be popular among the guys." The nurse said Chie gave a slight blush.

"Why do you say that?" Chie asked as the nurse giggled a bit.

"Because you were surrounded by those four." The nurse replied Chie's cheeks became redder.

"There...There..." Chie hesitated she wasn't sure how to reply the nurse giggled a bit.

"I'll come back and check on you." The nurse said as Chie gave a slight nod as the nurse left the room. Chie slapped her hands on her cheeks as she ate her food. Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai felt weird that it was just the four of them. Before it wasn't like that. It was normal but after Chie came into their like it seemed five was normal.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Yaone stayed with Chie just in case plus she had to make sure she was all better. Dokugakuji walked into the room alone.

"How's she doing?" Dokugakuji asked Yaone looked at him and smiled.

"She's doing a lot better." Yaone replied Dokugakuji nodded his head.

"That's good to here." Dokugakuji said Yaone looked at him.

"Did you find Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone asked Dokugakuji shook his head.

"No..." Dokugakuji replied Yaone's expression changed. Then Chie had painfully sat up.

"Yaone-san, Dokugakuji-san..." Chie said as the two looked at her but it wasn't Chie's other self but the other.

"Which Chie are you?" Yaone asked Chie looked at her.

"I'm the one you usually see." Chie replied she looked at them.

"Your looking for Kougaiji aren't you?" Chie asked they looked at her.

"How did you know?" Dokugakuji asked.

"Just a feeling. Can I ask something?" Chie asked.

"What is it?" Yaone asked.

"Why are you two here?" Chie asked.

"You were poisoned and I stayed here by your side Dokugakuji came by to see how your doing." Yaone replied.

"I was poisoned?" Chie said a bit confused they looked at her.

"You don't know?" Yaone asked Chie nodded her head.

"What happens to me with Sanzo Ikkou I don7t know and when I come back to this body I don't know what happens. I don't know what happens here when I'm with them." Chie replied.

"It's like your two separate people." Dokugakuji said.

"Well maybe but I believe more like two separate hearts." Chie replied.

"What do you mean?" Yaone asked.

"I'm not too sure myself but I believe that this body is the true me and the other one is the person I want to be." Chie replied.

"Does she know that?" Dokugakuji asked Chie shook her head.

"She doesn't if it was told to her by someone then she would." Chie replied.

"But how do you know then?" Yaone asked.

"It was from that day when Goku called me to this world. I knew I couldn't leave without a trace that I need someone thing to take my place so I decided that something needed to be done." Chie replied. The two looked at each other and then to Chie.

"There's something we would like to ask." Yaone said Chie nodded her head.

"I'll answer your question but I want you to keep this talk from my other side. It'll confuse her." Chie replied as the two nodded their head.

"Okay what do you want to ask me?" Chie said.

"You said earlier about us looking for Kougaiji." Dokugakuji said Chie nodded her head.

"Do you know where he is?" Dokugakuji asked Chie shook her head.

"Gomen but I don't know but I do know that Ni Jenyi is keeping a watchful eye on him that's all I can say but don't try asking him where Kougaiji is. He's going to suspect something going on." Chie replied.

"We just sit and watch but we have to take action." Dokugakuji said angrily.

"I know but think about it if he finds out that you know then he might try to hurt you." Chie replied.

"She's right." Yaone said Dokugakuji just looked the other way.

"Keep an eye on Lirin." Chie said.

"Lirin?" Dokugakuji said Chie nodded her head. They looked at each other as Dokugakuji left.

"I'll come back." Yaone said ad Chie nodded her head Yaone left.

To Where Chie Is

Chie continued to eat her food. As the words that the nurse said continued to echo she thought about it and a lot of things that happen had involved with guys and in one situation if Gojyo haden7t save her in time it would have been something she wouldn't forget herself. She knew that Gojyo would have done that but he didn't because he wasn't like them. Chie just let her thoughts run for a moment and then got them back as she told herself that she wasn't going to let it bother her as she finished eating.

To Sanzo And The Others

They reached the inn.

"I hope Chie gets better soon." Goku said.

"Yeah." Gojyo said.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

"Before anyone goes anywhere this place has to be cleaned." Hakkai said as he put his arms to his waist. The three looked at him and then to the room. The room was still the way it was. Half cleaned.

"Can't we do it when Chie come back?" Goku wined Hakkai shook his head.

"No Goku you guys should be doing it right now." Hakkai replied Goku and Gojyo pouted as the slowly picked up the garbage Sanzo was sitting down with his arms crossed. He then looked at Hakkai.

"Tch." Sanzo said as he slowly got up and helped out.


	20. Chapter 20

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story ^_^ and enjoy.

_Chapter 20_

"Before anyone goes anywhere this place has to be cleaned." Hakkai said as he put his arms to his waist. The three looked at him and then to the room. The room was still the way it was. Half cleaned.

"Can't we do it when Chie come back?" Goku wined Hakkai shook his head.

"No Goku you guys should be doing it right now." Hakkai replied Goku and Gojyo pouted as the slowly picked up the garbage Sanzo was sitting down with his arms crossed. He then looked at Hakkai.

"Tch." Sanzo said as he slowly got up and helped out.

Few Days Later

Chie was well enough to walk around. Gojyo had gone to pick her up. They walked slowly down the streets.

"Let's get a drink before we leave." Gojyo said with a smile. Chie looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I would have some milk tea then sake if that's okay with you?" Chie asked Gojyo gave a few blinks and then gave a sigh.

"Okay." Gojyo said as he walked to the nearest café. On their way there Chie stopped in front of a jewelry shop. There was a ring that caught her eye. It wasn't fully rounded but slightly separated on a gold ring it had Emerald, Ruby and Violet gems on it. Gojyo looked at her.

"Chie-Chan?" Gojyo said Chie looked at him and smiled she couldn't say she wanted something like this.

"It's nothing." Chie replied.

"Okay." Gojyo said as Chie walked off. Gojyo then looked at the window and saw what she was looking at.

"Gojyo-san?" Chie said he looked up at her.

"Go on ahead I just remembered something." Gojyo replied Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as she went on when Gojyo saw she wasn't in sight he went into the store and got the ring. Chie reached the café as she ordered a milk tea and coffee for Gojyo. She didn't wait long as Gojyo came up and sat down at the open seat.

"Did you wait long?" Gojyo asked Chie shook her head.

"No not really." Chie replied as the drinks came up to the table their drink in front of them.

"I'm really glad your better." Gojyo said Chie gave a smile.

"I'm also glad that I'm better." Chie replied as she took a sip of her milk tea. Gojyo then took a sip of the drink. He was trying to think how he could give her the ring. They finished their drinks as they got up and then paid for the drinks Chie was about to leave when Gojyo grabbed her hand.

"Chie-chan wait." Gojyo said Chie turned around and looked at him.

"Nani?" Chie asked.

"Close your eyes." Gojyo replied Chie wondered but did it. Chie felt Gojyo hold her hand out and the slid something on her right ring finger.

"You can open your eyes now." Gojyo said Chie slowly opened her eyes and saw the ring on her finger.

"Gojyo-san you didn't have to get this for me." Chie said as she looked up at him.

"Just say it's a present for you getting better." Gojyo said.

"Arigato." Chie replied as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it." Gojyo whispered as Chie smiled at him.

"Thank you." Chie said.

"Your welcome. We should get going." Gojyo replied Chie nodded her head, she let him go and the two walked off to the inn. When the got there Gojyo went with Chie to her room. Chie was getting her bag to put her things in when Gojyo pinned her to the wall Chie blushed.

"Gojyo-san what?" Chie was stopped when Gojyo held her hand with one hand and the other went to her lips.

"Remember what I was saving a kiss for later." Gojyo said as Chie gave a nod.

"Well I'm going to give it to you now." Gojyo whispered in Chie's ear as he moved his hand away as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened as Gojyo's tongue found an opening as his tongue made his way to Chie's mouth as their tongs intertwined. Gojyo let go of her hands as he keep his left on the wall his right went under her shirt Chie slightly shivered at his touch his hand slowly made his way up but stopped when Chie slightly put her hand on his forearm. He then placed his hand on her stomach. His hand followed her breathing. He couldn't get enough of her sweet smell. He then let go of the kiss Chie's face beet red Gojyo took his hand way from her.

"I should let you pack." Gojyo said with a smile he moved to the side Chie still beet red she pushed herself off as she went to pack Gojyo stayed in the room. Once Chie was done Gojyo and Chie left the others were outside as Chie put her things into the jeep and got in as they drove off. They drove for hours and no attack from any Youkai.

"I wonder how Kougaiji's doing." Goku said.

"Why are you talking about him?" Gojyo asked.

"We haven't seen him for a while now." Goku replied.

"Don't worry about him he should be fine." Chie said.

"You think so?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head.

"Can't wait to see him." Goku said excitedly. Chie gave a small laugh. They continued to run down the road as the sun set. They set up camp Chie and Hakkai made dinner as the others made the table. Hakkai looked at Chie and noticed the ring. He didn't say anything about it he sort of knew who gave it. The food was on the table they put their hands together and ate. Of course Goku and Gojyo fought over food.

"Hey that's mine!" Goku yelled.

"I don't see your name on it." Gojyo replied.

"Why you!!" Goku yelled Sanzo smacked them over the head.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled the two rubbed their heads. After that it was quiet as they finished eating their food. Chie and Hakkai washed the plates.

"It seems so normal having you around." Hakkai said Chie slightly blushed.

"Really?" Chie asked as she looked at him.

"Hai. Without you it doesn't seem right." Hakkai replied. Chie thought about it for a moment. She could say the same thing for some reason. She got so use to the things around her that it stayed with her.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said Hakkai smiled.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked.

"I could say the same thing." Chie replied.

"Seems like everyone has the same feeling." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head. Once everything was cleaned up they went to bed. Chie was the last one, she looked at the ring. She couldn't help but be reminded of the eye colors of Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo. Chie turned off the lamp and went to bed but that night she had a dreamless night.

Morning

Chie woke up to Goku looking down at her.

"Goku what are you doing?" Chie asked Goku continued to look at her.

"You weren't up so I was here to wake you up but I wasn't sure how to wake you." Goku replied as he moved Chie sat up.

"Did I sleep that long?" Chie asked Goku nodded his head.

"Hai oh yeah foods ready." Goku replied Goku nodded his head.

"Okay I'll be there in a second." Chie said as Goku nodded his head and left. Chie slightly ran her hand through her hair. She got up and changed her clothes as she washed up. When she looked outside something didn't seem out of place but Chie had a hard time believing that. Chie went to where everyone was at. They were waiting for her as she sat down with them they put their hands together and ate. Goku and Gojyo fought like always Hakkai tried to stop them before Sanzo got mad but that didn't happen. Sanzo smacked them, Chie giggled a bit Sanzo and Goku noticed the ring as Goku pointed at it.

"When did you get that?" Goku asked Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at the ring.

"This?" Chie asked as she looked at it Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah." Goku replied Chie gave a smile.

"Got it as a gift yesterday." Chie said.

"A gift from whom?" Goku asked Chie still smiling.

"That's a secret." Chie replied.

"What why?" Goku said Gojyo then smacked him.

"She said it was a secret it's a secret." Gojyo said Goku looked at him angrily.

"I have the right to know!" Goku yelled.

"Chie-chan wants to keep it a secret then she does." Gojyo replied angrily.

"You two please stop fighting." Chie said the two looked at her and noticed the expression on her face.

"Fine." Gojyo said Goku nodded his head. Once they were done eating they washed the dishes and took down the tent as they packed everything in the jeep as Chie drove the jeep. Chie wondered why she slept so late that night. It wasn't like her. She could only think that she must have been really tired. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were playing cards.

"Sanzo-sama do you know how far the next town is?" Chie asked Sanzo looked at her.

"From what I heard about two weeks at most." Sanzo replied.

"Two weeks I see." Chie said.

At Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

The palace was being under attack by someone. Everyone was running and screaming Chie wondered what could be the matter. One of the guards came into the room as they unlocked the shackles. Chie with her timing she managed to knock out the guard.

"Now to get out of here." Chie thought to herself as she got up and ran out when she knew it was right. She went to where the flying dragons were. She got on one and was out of the castle. The dragon continued to fly it took a short amount of time to get to town then it would if to drive or walk. Once Chie thought they were far enough Chie landed the dragon as she petted it.

"Thank you now you should go home before anyone finds you missing." Chie said as the dragon flapped its powerful wings and left. Chie looked around and walked. She then came up to a small town.

"This town it's the town they first meet Hazel and Gat." Chie thought to herself. She decided that she would wait in this town. Chie walked in and found a job and a place to live.

To Where The Others Are

They were still on the road and no Youkai for a long time.

"It's boring......" Goku said.

"I like it we don't have to take time in fighting." Chie said.

"If we don't I feel like my body will rot." Gojyo said.

"Maybe something will come up." Chie replied.

"I hope so." Goku said they drove for a while and no attacks they parked the jeep and set up camp near the river. Chie went up stream away from them as she took off her cloths and washed up in the river.

"Where's Chie?" Goku asked.

"She said she was going to wash up." Hakkai replied Gojyo had a grin on his face Goku looked at Gojyo.

"You better not sneak up on her!" Goku said angrily.

"What makes you think that baka saru!?" Gojyo replied angrily.

"That's the only thing you think of ero kappa!" Goku yelled back. Chie had put her clothes on and was walking back she felt refreshed she could hear yelling.

"What's with all the yelling?" Chie asked they looked at her.

"The two idiots where yelling about how Gojyo was going to sneak on you and Goku said that's they only thing he thinks about." Sanzo replied Chie's cheeks became bright red She wasn't sure what she should say or do Hakkai came over to her.

"Chie-san could you help me?" Hakkai asked he was trying to keep Chie from thinking about what happen Chie nodded her head and followed him.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled.

"Nama kusa bozu you didn't have to tell her!" Gojyo yelled.

"She asked didn't she and you two shouldn't have thought about it. Even if she was well she still need to get her body back to normal." Sanzo replied angrily. The two just looked at him. Chie became a bit calmer as her color became normal. Hakkai and Chie were talking about something as Chie gave a laugh. They came back food was ready as they put their hands together and ate. They chatted and laughed except Sanzo. When they finished Goku and Gojyo washed the plates Chie poured tea into three cups and handed them their drinks.

"Arigato Chie-san." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie's heart slightly skipped a beat as she nodded her head.

"Your welcome." Chie replied Sanzo looked at her.

"Arigato." Sanzo said Chie smiled.

"Your welcome." Chie replied as she sat down with them as she took a sip of her drink. It was quiet for a few seconds when the yelling of Goku and Gojyo broke the silence. Sanzo was getting angry. Once Sanzo yelled at Goku and Gojyo they went to sleep.

Dream

Chie let her eyes open and noticed she was laying in bed she slowly sat up she knew that she wasn't in Gyokumen Koushu's palace. She walked out of bed and then looked around a bit. A man looked at her.

"Chie-san is something the matter?" Male figure asked Chie looked at him. He was an old man somewhere in his eighties he had a short beard of white he still had all of his hair. Chie shook her head.

"No everything's fine just couldn't get to sleep." Chie replied.

"It's hard to adjust to a new place but it'll take time." Male figure said as Chie nodded her head.

"Here drink this." Female figure said as she handed Chie a cup. Chie took the cup.

"Arigato." Chie replied as she looked at the lady. She was the same age as the man she had long white hair tied back. Chie drank the drink and handed the woman the cup.

"Thank you again." Chie said as she walked towards the room. The lady and the man smiled. Chie went into the room and went to the bed as she laid in there.

"I wonder what happen." Chie thought to herself.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

The attack was over as things was in order except their grand feast for Gyuma-Oh was gone. Gyokumen Koushu ordered her men to look for her. At this time Dokugakuji and Yaone found out that Lirin was also missing now. What Chie had told them seem to of come true. They tried to do what they could do to find Lirin and Kougaiji.

To Where Chie Is

Chie let her eyes close thoughts and events of what happen passed before her eyes she just wished that things could go more smoothly for her. Chie then fell asleep.

End Of Dream

Chie opened her eyes and sat up she looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep.

"I wonder how I was able to get out of that palace." Chie thought to herself. She washed up a bit as she started making breakfast. When the cooking was done she put the food on the table and went to wake the others up. When they woke up and they washed up and went to the table as they sat they put their hands together and ate. It stayed quiet for a while until the two started yelling at each other Sanzo pointed his gun at them.

"I'll put holes in you two if you don't shut up." Sanzo said the two looked at him and became quiet. They finished eating Chie washed the dishes while the others took down the campsite. They packed everything in the jeep. Chie said she would drive this time around and was at the wheel. During their two weeks drive Hakuryu became ill. They were lucky that they were in town by that time and in an inn. Hakkai had put a cold towel on Hakuryu's head. Goku was near Hakuryu. Sanzo was at the desk reading Chie and Gojyo were sitting down with Sanzo.

"Looks like we won't be able to go anywhere." Hakkai said.

"We should give him some rest." Gojyo said as he looked at Hakuryu. Hakkai looked at Sanzo.

"Could we stay at least two or three days?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah it can't be helped if something like this happens." Sanzo replied.

"That's good." Hakkai said as Hakkai pulled out a list and handed it to Gojyo. Gojyo looked at it.

"What's this?" Gojyo asked Chie remembered that she didn't write a list of things they need. She didn't know that Hakkai had written one.

"Items we need of course." Hakkai said as Gojyo took it and then he looked at Goku.

"Your coming with me saru." Gojyo said.

"Don't take him. Both of you will by things you don't need." Sanzo said as Gojyo narrowed his eyes.

"Get me a Marlboro Red that's light." Sanzo said as he handed Gojyo the card.

"Kono kuso bozu." Gojyo said as he started heading out Chie got up.

"I'll go with you." Chie said as she followed him to town. While they were walking Gojyo looked at her.

"Thanks for coming." Gojyo said though he was still upset with whole thing. Chie looked at him.

"Your welcome. I have to make up for Hakkai making the list when I should have made it." Chie replied.

"Chie-chan you did so much for us you need a break from it once in a while." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess your right about that." Chie said as the two got into the market area as they walked around getting the things they needed they were on the last item on the list Chie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait......Why haven't I realized this place sooner......This is where we meet Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and then Kami-sama." Chie thought to herself Gojyo stopped and looked at her.

"Chie-chan?" Gojyo said Chie looked at him and then the image of Gojyo leaving Goku, Sanzo, and Hakkai came into mind. Gojyo continued to look at her.

"Chie-chan what's wrong?" Gojyo asked Chie blinked a bit as she gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing I'm sorry." Chie replied.

"You sure?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm sure Gojyo-san." Chie replied in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Okay." Gojyo said as he continued to walk Chie right behind him. She didn't want to tell him what was going to happen she didn't fell right. They got their things and were walking back. They could hear some guys.

"Gojyo-san..." Chie said as he looked at her and then the men.

"Leave it to me." Gojyo said as they walked by as Gojyo beat up the men as Chie knelt next to the boy.

"Kinkaku......" Chie thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Chie asked Kingaku nodded his head.

"Arigato Onii-chan Onee-chan." Kinkaku said with a smile.

"It was nothing. You two wait here I'll get some drinks." Gojyo said as he went to get drinks. Chie watched Gojyo leave Chie then looked at Kinkaku.

"Ne~ what were you doing out here all by yourself?" Chie asked.

"I came to get something." Kinkaku replied.

"I see." Chie said Gojyo came back with the drinks.

"Here you go." Gojyo said as he handed Kinkaku the drink.

"Arigato." Kingaku said as he took the drink.

"Here you go Chie-chan." Gojyo said. Chie took the drink.

"Arigato Gojyo-san." Chie said Kingaku looked at them as Gojyo sat down.

"So what's your name?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm Kinkaku." Kinkaku replied.

"Well Kinkaku once you're done drinking that you should head home to your parents." Gojyo said Kinkaku looked at his drink.

"I don't have any parents but I have a little brother. We're best of friends sort of speak." Kinkaku replied Gojyo ruffled his hair.

"That's good." Gojyo said with a smile.

"Onee-chan's really nice and you're really strong." Kinkaku said.

"Chie-chan's probably one of the nicest person that I ever known." Gojyo said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Not really. I just try to do things that I feel right." Chie replied.

"As for me being strong I guess you can say that compared to the people I'm with." Gojyo said.

"Your friends?" Kinkaku asked.

"Not fiends but a no brains stomach baka saru. Then a high mighty nama kuso bozu. Lastly a fastidious motherly like guy." Gojyo replied. Chie wanted to stop Gojyo from saying all of that but something inside of her told her not to do it.

"Onee-chan do you think so?" Kinkaku asked. Chie looked at him.

"Well I think that's them but it's not like I don't like it." Chie replied.

"But why are you staying with them?" Kinkaku asked.

"Well...." Gojyo said trying to find the right words.

"Onee-chan Onii-chan do you hate them?" Kinkaku asked.

"Well in a way." Gojyo replied Chie hated herself right now. She had so many chances to keep this from happening and yet she didn't.

"I'll see you two later." Kinkaku said as he left.

"Well we better get going." Gojyo said Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

They continued to walk as the sky became darker.

"Can't believe it's this late." Gojyo said as he looked at the sky.

"Well we did take a bit of our time for Kinkaku." Chie replied.

"Yeah he was an odd kid though." Gojyo said.


	21. Chapter 21

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry. Been doing a few things and it took my time but now I'm done with them. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 21_

They continued to walk as the sky became darker.

"Can't believe it's this late." Gojyo said as he looked at the sky.

"Well we did take a bit of our time for Kinkaku." Chie replied.

"Yeah he was an odd kid though." Gojyo said they slowly came up to the inn Chie's stomach started to hurt she knew why. They came up to the door. Gojyo opened the door.

"We're back!" Gojyo said but then Gojyo dropped the bag he had in his hands at what he saw. Chie closed her eyes tight. The room was a mess Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo were on the floor.

"What...What happen here!?" Gojyo said still couldn't believe it.

"Goku...Sanzo...Hakkai...!?" Gojyo said Chie slowly opened her eyes.

"Gojyo-san we need to get help." Chie said.

"Not before we find out who did this." Gojyo said but before they could leave he was stopped.

"This was what you wished for Onii-chan." Child's voice said both Chie and Gojyo turned around and saw Kinkaku being held by a monster.

"I took care of them all for you, to thank you for helping us." Kinkaku said. Gojyo started to get mad Chie knew he was about to attack him as Chie stood in front of him and looked at Kinkaku.

"Kinkaku listen this isn't what we had in mind. So they could be a little annoying but that what makes them 'them'." Chie said Kinkaku looked at Chie confused.

"I don't understand they are bad people aren't they?" Kinkaku asked. Chie was about to say something when the monster roared and about to attack.

"Ginkaku don't these people are good people!" Kinkaku said in a pleading tone of voice Ginkaku brought its arm and was going to bring it down on Chie when there was a shot fired Ginkaku screamed in pain.

"Ginkaku!" Kinkaku yelled as he went over to him. Chie and Gojyo turned around.

"Sanzo!?" Gojyo said. Chie then looked at Kinkaku his expression shocked.

"How could this be? I know I used this to capture him." Kinkaku said. Chie closed her eyes for a moment she knew what had happen. Before Sanzo lost consciousness he had grabbed hold of a cigarette. Chie opened her eyes.

"Sanzo you alright?" Gojyo asked.

"Who gave you the right to kill? Thought I don't know about the other two." Sanzo said.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo said Kinkaku looked at Ginkaku.

"Ginkaku you alright?" Kinkaku asked Sanzo pointed his gun at him. Chie slightly turned around and looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said under her breath.

"Oi gaki." Sanzo said Kinkaku slowly turned around fear was in his eyes.

"What's your purpose? Where did you get that gourd at?" Sanzo asked angrily. Chie was trying to figure out what to do to keep things calm.

"Sanzo-sama he's just a child." Chie said.

"You don't know what he did though!" Sanzo said angrily.

"I didn't do anything bad!!" Kinkaku said.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said Ginkaku slashed as Sanzo was about to shoot when Gojyo held his arm.

"What do you think your doing he's just a kid!" Gojyo yelled.

"Let me go baka!" Sanzo yelled back while the two were yelling Kinkaku and Ginkaku broke through the window and ran away Chie turned around.

"Kinkaku..." Chie said in a low voice. Sanzo ran towards the window.

"Tch!" Sanzo said angrily he went towards Gojyo and punched Sanzo was about to punch him again when Chie grabbed his arm.

"Sanzo-sama please." Chie said he looked at her and then towards Gojyo.

"You two don't know what that kid did." Sanzo said angrily.

"So we don't still that doesn't mean you can shoot at the kid!" Gojyo yelled.

"You two please stop fighting it's not going to help us with the situation." Chie said the two looked at her and then the two looked at each other.

"Fine." Gojyo said as he sat down on the floor near the window. Sanzo sat on the chair Chie looked at Goku and Hakkai. Chie crossed her arms a bit.

"What exactly happen here Sanzo?" Gojyo asked as he looked over to him. Chie also looked at Sanzo. Sanzo had explained everything that happened, with every word Sanzo said Gojyo's expression changed while Chie's expression stayed the same.

"The way to get the two back to normal is to find that kid and figure out how to get them back." Sanzo said Gojyo got up.

"Where do you think your going?" Sanzo asked Chie was about to butt in but she didn't get the chance to.

"To find the kid what else." Gojyo replied.

"You alone ha." Sanzo said as he got up.

"Why you!" Gojyo said angrily Chie quickly got in the middle.

"Just stop. We don't have much time. Let's just find Kinkaku and Ginkaku get the gourd from them and help Goku and Hakkai." Chie said they stopped and looked at her.

"Alright..." Gojyo said.

"Chie stay with them." Sanzo said Chie wanted to go with them but she knew that right now she would just be in the way.

"Hai." Chie replied Gojyo and Sanzo put the two onto a bed and left Chie with them.

"Be careful." Chie called out.

"Don't worry we will." Gojyo said as the two left. Chie watched Goku and Hakkai as Hakuryu landed on her shoulder.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said Chie looked over to Hakuryu and petted him.

"Don't worry they'll be okay." Chie said in a whisper as Hakuryu nudged his head on Chie's cheek. Chie petted him once more. She picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"I should get this place cleaned." Chie said.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as Chie walked off and started cleaning. Chie then thought about what was going on. All of a sudden Chie's knees went weak as she fell to the floor.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as he flew over to her. Chie looked at Hakuryu.

"I'm fine." Chie said as she put a hand on his head and gently stroked it.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said Chie looked at him for a bit.

"I'm fine really." Chie said as she continued to stroke Hakuryu. After a few minutes Chie slowly got up. Hakuryu looked at her a bit as he flapped his wings and went to where Goku and Hakkai slept.

"I can't believe my body just did that...Wonder why it did that..." Chie thought to herself as she was about to clean again Hakkai and Goku woke up.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Chie said as she walked over to them. The two noticed Sanzo and Gojyo aren't there.

"We better get going." Hakkai said Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Right." Chie replied they ran out of the building Hakuryu changed into the jeep.

"Hope we make it in time." Goku said. Chie looked at him.

"We will. Who else going to save them?" Chie replied Goku looked at her and then smiled.

"Yeah." Goku said with a huge grin. They got into the jeep and drove to where Sanzo and Gojyo are. Chie slightly felt sick and her body shook a bit. Goku looked at her.

"Chie you okay?" Goku asked Chie looked at him.

"I'm fine." Chie replied Goku looked at her still.

"Okay." Goku replied as he looked away but Hakkai knew that she was lying. Some how he figured out when Chie was lying or telling the truth and right now she wasn't

"I can't let this happen. Just by thinking of him my body acts up like this...Why?" Chie thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down. They reached the spot and noticed that Gojyo was about to get hit.

"Gojyo get down!" Goku yelled as Gojyo did what was told as he hit the monster with his Nyoibou.

"Goku!" Gojyo said.

"Looks like you two are alright." Hakkai said as he parked the jeep. Chie got out of the jeep. Chie then looked over to Kinkaku.

"Kinkaku..." Chie said under her breath. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at them.

"That's our line." Gojyo said.

"Hope things haven't gotten too out of hand." Hakkai said Chie slowly walked over to them. Gojyo looked over to Sanzo.

"See Sanzo everything came out fine." Gojyo said.

"Don't push it." Sanzo said angrily. Chie looked over to the side the image of what happens next ran through her head. She bit her lower lip. Hakkai looked over to Kinkaku.

"Kinkaku I'm sorry but that's not the real Ginkaku." Hakkai said.

"What!?" Kinkaku replied.

"You're probably put through an illusion from this 'Kami-sama' person." Hakkai said.

"No...No you're lying." Kinkaku replied.

"He was in the same place as us. He wanted us to save you." Hakkai said. Chie put a hand towards her mouth as tears slowly ran down her eyes.

"No!!" Kinkaku said tears ran down his face and then something hit him. Blood was everywhere. Blood also ran down his mouth.

"Kinkaku!" Gojyo yelled as they ran towards him. Chie just stood where she was. She couldn't go through this any more. All she wished was to be able to forget everything. To be the one who doesn't remember anything the one who doesn't have to be this emotional.

"Wh...Why..?" Kinkaku said painfully.

"Don't talk baka! Kuso what just happen?" Gojyo said angrily Kinkaku slowly put his left hand up.

"Why...Kami-sama?" Kinkaku asked.

"Why? Because I don't need you anymore." Kami-sama said. A man in Sanzo clothing with beads around him was sitting in a fallen tree with a smirk on his face. The four looked at him.

"That outfit!" Four of them said.

"Sanzo-Houshi!?" Hakkai said.

"Aha ha ha ha you're right but then you're wrong." Kami-sama said as he got up.

"I don't want you to compare me with this Sanzo." Kami-sama said as he jumped towards Sanzo.

"Gomen. But I'm stronger then you." Kami-sama said. Chie slowly looked over to Kami-sama as she clenched her fist.

"Don't be so sure Kami-sama!" Chie thought to herself.

"What about it?" Sanzo asked as he brought up his gun and shot at him but he disappeared as Kami-sama laughed.

"To bad." Kami-sama said as he appeared behind him.

"See. Because I'm 'Kami-sama'." Kami-sama said. The four got angry then Gojyo brought his Jakujyou out and slashed at Kami-sama who became beads. He continued to laugh. The five made a grave for Kinkaku. They made it back to the inn; Gojyo looked like nothing bothered him. When they where done eating and in their rooms. That night Chie couldn't get to sleep. She was at the window when she heard footsteps and then a door close. Chie grabbed her things and walked out.

"Gojyo-san." Chie said Gojyo looked at her.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said.

"I'm coming with you." Chie said.

"I can't let you." Gojyo said.

"Gojyo-san please. I can't forgive what Kami-sama did and...I don't want you to go on your own." Chie replied Gojyo walked up to her.

"Okay but let's not wake the others." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head and the two left. Chie looked back at the inn.

"Gomen..." Chie thought to herself as she looked towards Gojyo. They were out of the town and into a forest.

"Gojyo-san how are we going to find him?" Chie asked.

"I don't know but we'll find him some how." Gojyo replied.

"Right." Chie replied the two continued to walk and taking breaks when they needed it. The sun was in the sky now.

"I bet they found out that we're not there anymore by now." Chie said.

"Yeah but let them do what they need to do and let us do what we have to do." Gojyo replied.

"Hai." Chie replied as the two continued to walk.

To Gyokumen Koushu's Palace

Dokugakuji and Yaone looked everywhere and couldn't find Kougaiji when the inter phone went off.

"Would Yaone and Dokugakuji go to Rasetsu's room Ouji-sama is waiting for you." Ni Jenyi said as the inter phone went off the two quickly went to the room but the Kougaiji they saw wasn't the Kougaiji they knew and worked with. He was completely different.

To Where Gojyo And Chie Are

The two stopped they walked all night without eating.

"Gojyo-san I have some food would you like some?" Chie asked he looked at her.

"Is there enough?" Gojyo asked.

"Enough for today and tomorrow after that we'll need to find food." Chie replied.

"I see we'll find food easily." Gojyo said.

"Hai." Chie replied the two ate the food Chie had the others in mind by now they are on their way to the next village with out them and having a small talk. The sun fell as the two found a place to sleep.

"Chie-chan why don't you get some rest I'll keep watch." Gojyo said.

"I'll stay up and watch Gojyo-san." Chie said Gojyo shook his head.

"No you need more rest then I do." Gojyo said Chie just looked at him.

"Okay." Chie said as she got herself comfortable and went to sleep.

Dream

Chie let her eyes open slowly she noticed the room was slightly dark. She walked out and saw the old couple working on something. Chie slowly walked over.

"May I help?" Chie asked the two looked at her and smiled.

"Of course." Both of them said. Chie sat down with them and helped out. Chie wasn't good at first she hurt her hand a few times until she got the hang of it this went of for a while.

"Thank you very much Chie." Old woman said Chie looked at her and smiled.

"It's nothing." Chie replied.

End Of Dream

Chie felt someone shift her a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looking at Gojyo who was looking down at her with a smile.

"Your turn." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head and sat up. Then Gojyo went to sleep he put his head on her lap.

"Oyasumi." Chie said in a low whisper as she slightly ran her hand through his hair. Chie looked up to the stars.

"You're the only ones who knows what the next day brings." Chie thought to herself. She drew her hand away and then placed it on the pendent

"I hope there's a way for me to keep everyone from getting hurt the way they did in the manga and anime." Chie thought to herself. She wasn't sure at all she knew that something could be done. The sun slowly rose into the sky Chie looked up at the sky.

"We're going to have a long day today." Chie thought to herself. The sun was up now Chie woke up Gojyo.

"Gojyo-san it's morning." Chie said as she slightly shook him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ohaiyo." Gojyo said with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Gojyo-san." Chie replied Gojyo got up and stretched a bit. They had breakfast and then started off walking again. They walked for a while when they came up to a river they stopped and took a break. Gojyo cupped his hands and put it in the water and then splashed his face.

"The water feels good." Gojyo said as Chie nodded her head and did the same thing. She felt slightly refreshed.

"It sure does." Chie replied Gojyo smiled and took out his cigarette box and then took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"We could stay here for a while and get going." Gojyo said.

"That sounds good to me." Chie replied the two stayed by the river Gojyo threw the cigarette on the ground when it was gone. They then continued walking deep inside the woods.

"I wonder how far we have to go." Chie said.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon." Gojyo replied.

"I agree." Chie said they walked on until they came to a flight of stairs.

"What the..." Gojyo said as he looked at the stairs. Chie looked at them.

"These stairs must lead to where Kami-sama is." Chie said.

"If it is then we should get washed up and meet him." Gojyo said as he walked over to the river. Chie followed him and then they washed up and then dried themselves off and walked up the stairs they walked non-stop. They had walked of hours now. The cloud of fog slightly thicker then normal.

"What's up with this place we've been walking up for how many hours I can't tell and how long is it going to take to see the end?" Gojyo said.

"I don't know...Maybe it's a way to tease us?" Chie replied.

"I don't know it could be." Gojyo said as he sat down. Chie sat next to him. Gojyo was thinking about his brother and how they got lost in the forest out of no where Gojyo's mother appeared.

"I didn't want you." Gojyo's mother said in a slight saddened voice in her hand was an ax.

"Gojyo-san!" Chie yelled when she saw her attack him. Her hands grabbed Gojyo's neck chocking him. Chie got up and tried to get her off of him with a good smack or so he thought she disappeared Chie slightly fell forwards Gojyo caught her.

"You okay?" Chie asked.

"Yeah how about you?" Gojyo asked.

"Fine." Chie replied but then a pair of hands came from behind and chocked Gojyo. Gojyo then pushed Chie to the side the Gojyo's mother came in front of him again and chocked him even more. Chie got up but then Gojyo brought out his Jakujyo out and slashed at her. She then turned into beads and fell to the ground. Chie looked at him and noticed the tears. Chie went up to him and put her arms around him.

"It's over now." Chie said in a whisper. Gojyo held her tight as he put his face into her shoulder. Chie then stroke the back of his head.

"It's alright now." Chie said in a whisper. Gojyo just held her tight. They stayed like that for a while until Gojyo was ready. He let her go.

"Thanks Chie-chan." Gojyo said Chie nodded her head.

"We should get going." Chie said Gojyo nodded his head as the two continued up. During that time Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai were in the same forest looking for them.

"Wonder how far we have to go?" Chie said.

"I'm not sure..." Gojyo said a bit out of breath Chie was also starting to get shortness of breath. They finally got towards the top.

"Finally..." Gojyo said as he looked up. Chie gave a slight smile. There stood a figure who looked down at them.

"Welcome to my castle. Red hair Onii-san and Sliverish hair Onee-san." Kami-sama said with a smile.

"On your way up here you pasted through the 'maze of mist' how did you like it?" Kami-sama asked.

"Does it look like we enjoyed it?" Gojyo said angrily Kami-sama just looked at them.

"Gojyo-san..." Chie said in a slight whisper.

"I'm going to kill you cosplay freak." Gojyo said angrily.

"That's fine with me but why are you so mad Onii-san?" Kami-sama asked Gojyo was about to attack when Chie held him back.

"Gojyo-san wait." Chie said.

"How am I suppose to wait!? You know what he did!" Gojyo said angrily.

"I know what he did but I don't want him to kill you." Chie yelled out Gojyo looked at her but then he got out of her grip.

"I won't let him kill me." Gojyo said as he ran towards him and punched at him but Kami-sama disappeared and appeared on top of the pillar as he looked down at them.

"Why aren't you using your weapon?" Kami-sama asked.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Gojyo looked towards him.

"Because I know that you're an illusion and turn into beads. Plus I need to beat you with my own hands." Gojyo replied Chie looked at Kami-sama she clenched her fist.

"Ha ha ha well then let's play tag. If you can catch me then you win." Kami-sama said.

"We will." Chie said Gojyo looked at her and smiled.

"Don't get so cocky!" Gojyo said as he kicked the pillar down as Kami-sama flipped back laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 22:_

Gojyo looked towards him.

"Because I know that you're an illusion and turn into beads. Plus I need to beat you with my own hands." Gojyo replied Chie looked at Kami-sama she clenched her fist.

"Ha ha ha well then let's play tag. If you can catch me then you win." Kami-sama said.

"We will." Chie said Gojyo looked at her and smiled.

"Don't get so cocky!" Gojyo said as he kicked the pillar down as Kami-sama flipped back laughing.

"What enormous strength." Kami-sama said as he landed. Just then Chie attacked him as he jumped back then Gojyo cam at him with a punch but missed.

"You're not going to lay a hand on me like that." Kami-sama said with a smile as Kami-sama disappeared and Gojyo fell into the building as Chie ran after him.

"Gojyo-san!" Chie yelled out Gojyo slowly got up and looked at her.

"I'm fine." Gojyo replied Chie nodded her head.

"Dame yo onii-san onee-san." Kami-sama said as the two turn around.

"When you're entering someone's house you're suppose to say 'ojama shimasu'." Kami-sama replied.

"Stop running around and fight!" Gojyo yelled Chie looked at Gojyo. She then knew what was going to happen she knew she had to do something.

"You're sure? You're going to die." Kami-sama said as the beads around the his body started to move at them. Chie stood in fort of Gojyo as the beads stabbed her in the leg three time in the chest and one in her arm. She fell to the ground as she coughed up blood.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo yelled but when he did he was in the same situation as her. Gojyo coughed up blood.

"He was fast...I couldn't even move out of the way." Gojyo thought to himself. Kami-sama then pulled at the beads as both Chie and Gojyo were lifted off the ground and thrown to a wall.

"Aa...That's why I told you." Kami-sama said as he pulled the beads out. Kami-sama slightly walked towards them and knelt down and looked at them.

"Are you two broken?" Kami-sama asked Chie punched at him as Gojyo kicked him.

"!" Kami-sama said as he got out of the way. He then gave a laugh.

"Aha ha ha ha you two are very strong omoshiroi..." Kami-sama said.

"I don't care who you are but..." Gojyo said.

"But having the two kids kill people and then killing them!! What's that for!!" Chie yelled Kami-sama's expression changed a bit.

"Aa... Those two..." Kami-sama said as his look changed again.

"I wanted a 'new' toys so I had them collect my toys but." Kami-sama replied.

"There mine so it doesn't matter what I do with them." Kami-sama replied.

"Teme!" Gojyo yelled as he got up Chie also got up but then the beads wrapped themselves around Chie and Gojyo's neck as they were lifted up in the air the beads chocking them. Kami-sama looked at them and smiled.

"Be my toys. Onii-chan and onee-chan are pretty strong and interesting. You'll be my takaramono." Kami-sama said Chie and Gojyo tried to get the beads off but couldn't then a shot was fired cutting both Chie and Gojyo free, the two fell as they tried to catch their breath.

"Serves you right kuso kappa." Sanzo said Chie looked over to them.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"You guys why...Why are you here?!" Gojyo said then Goku went over to him and kicked him as the others punch and kicked him. Chie looked at them; Hakkai then went over to Chie and helped her up. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Arigato." Chie said as Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"What was that for!?" Gojyo yelled.

"Maybe it's for using a can as an ashtray." Hakkai replied as Gojyo looked at him.

"Wari." Gojyo replied Hakkai looked at Chie.

"You alright?" Hakkai asked.

"Hai..." Chie replied she knew they wouldn't do the same thing they did to Gojyo but some how she felt like she deserves it for letting Gojyo go and following him. Sanzo then looked over to Kami-sama

"Sorry but the people who are going to kill the baka is us and also we won't let you have Chie so just back off." Sanzo said Gojyo looked at him.

"Oi!" Gojyo said.

"No they're my 'new' toys." Kami-sama replied Chie's body shivered a bit the images of the beads ran through her mind.

"Who said we're giving them to you?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah!" Goku added Chie looked at them. Kami-sama then started to laugh as they looked at him.

"What's so funny!?" Sanzo asked angrily.

"You fight with big words but you seem pathetic to me." Kami-sama replied Kami-sama looked at Sanzo.

"Kinppatsu no nii-chan you a Sanzo Hoshi right?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yeah so what?" Sanzo replied angrily.

"You should give up." Kami-sama said Sanzo then shot at him. Kami-sama had jumped in the air.

"Are you mad?" Kami-sama asked with a smile.

"Tch!" Sanzo said Goku rushed at Kami-sama

"Teme!" Goku yelled as he swung his Nyoibou but it hit the wall instead of Kami-sama. He was standing behind him.

"Uwaaa...Good thing I got out of the way when I did." Kami-sama said.

"Goku get down!" Hakkai yelled as Hakkai sent his Ki energy ball at Kami-sama but the wall broke with out getting Kami-sama. Kami-sama stood on a rock.

"I hope you pay for the damages." Kami-sama said.

"Stop running away and fight!!" Gojyo yelled Chie looked at them.

"Fight us already!" Goku yelled as they rushed at him. Chie quickly ran in front of them.

"Fine but only a bit." Kami-sama said as something formed in his hand. Then something was shot at them. Chie was hit the most as blood ran down them as they hit the floor.

"Are you satisfied?" Kami-sama asked with a smile Chie had coughed a large amount of blood. Goku held his leg in pain.

"There's a bead stuck in him poor thing." Kami-sama said as he slowly walked over to him he stuck his hand into the wound and grabbed it out as Goku screamed.

"Goku!!" Sanzo yelled when he saw what happen.

"There it's out." Kami-sama smiled.

"You really think you could beat me? It's really sad trying to act tough." Kami-sama said as he walked over to him.

"Kuso I can't move!" Sanzo said to himself Kami-sama was right next to Sanzo as he knelt down.

"You're not fit to be a Sanzo I'll be taking the title away from you." Kami-sama said with a smile as he took Sanzo's scroll. Sanzo tried to get it back but was kicked in the face. Chie slowly got up and formed her Ki boomerang and threw it at Kami-sama who jumped back before he could do anything Hakuryu flew in and attacked him.

"Hakuryu turn into a jeep!!" Gojyo yelled as Hakuryu did was he was told. Gojyo dragged Goku and Hakkai into the jeep as Chie put Sanzo into the jeep Gojyo then pulled Chie into the jeep and drove off. It wasn't long until they found an inn. Gojyo quickly knocked on the door. The owner came at the door and saw them his expression was hard to read as he hurried them in. The doctors treated their wounds except for Goku. He didn't let anyone touch him. Gojyo was sitting on the floor smoking. Chie slowly walked over to him.

"How's Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"He's doing a bit better he's still asleep." Chie replied she sat next to him as she brought her knees up and barred her face tears ran down her eyes. Gojyo looked at her.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said Chie wanted to say something but she couldn't right now she wanted to be with someone but not like this. She slowly lifted her head and whipped the tears off.

"Gomen Gojyo-san...I'm going to go outside." Chie said as she got up and left.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said under his breath Chie was walking through town aimlessly. The images of what happen played through her mind as Chie grabbed her head. Before Chie took another step a pair of arms whapped themselves around her. Chie quickly looked behind.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said Hakkai held her closer to his body.

"Chie-san you shouldn't walk off this far." Hakkai said.

"Gomen..." Chie replied as she hid her face into his chest as she let all her tears out. Hakkai continued to hold her in his arms.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said in a whisper Chie couldn't forgive herself for what happen. Once Chie felt better she slowly pulled away.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie said as she slightly looked at him.

"You're welcome. We should get going." Hakkai replied Chie slowly shook her head. Hakkai looked at her and wondered why she didn't want to go back.

"Chie-san why don't you want to go back?" Hakkai asked Chie looked off towards the side.

"Because I can't forgive myself for what happen." Chie replied Hakkai held her closer to him.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said.

"I can't forgive myself because I could of done something to stop everyone from getting hurt." Chie said as she hid her face into his chest again.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said he placed a hand on her head.

"Chie-san don't be hard on yourself please. We all would have been in your shoe if it were us." Hakkai replied Chie knew that but she couldn't really get herself to believe it.

"Your right Hakkai-san..." Chie replied as she slowly looked up at him. Hakkai gave a smile.

"We should get back." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head. The two walked back to the inn. Chie, Hakkai, and Gojyo were in Sanzo's room. Chie was reading her book while Gojyo and Hakkai were talking and Sanzo was asleep. All of a sudden Sanzo sat up Gojyo and Hakkai tried to keep him in bed as Chie got up. Sanzo and Gojyo got into a fight.

"Sanzo-sama, Gojyo-san!" Chie yelled out as she went towards them as she tried to stop the fight then Goku came in. They looked at him.

"Let's play Mahjong." Goku said as he started setting up.

"What!? What do you think your saying!!" Gojyo yelled out.

"Fine with me. I'll sit here." Hakkai said as he sat down.

"Hakkai!?" Gojyo said with a sweat drop. Chie wasn't much of a player she walked over towards the window and faced towards the table.

"Gojyo you too." Hakkai said as he looked up at him.

"What!? Why do I have...?" Gojyo stopped when Hakkai glared at him.

"Tch!" Gojyo said as he sat down. Chie eyes moved towards Sanzo.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Sanzo." Goku said as he looked at him.

"You must be joking why do I have to sit and play!?" Sanzo said angrily.

"You can fight with words but can't come over and play a simple game?" Hakkai asked Sanzo got angry and sat down at the table. Chie watched them play Goku had won all the games the 3 couldn't believe it. While they were talking Chie had looked outside. The sun was starting to set with the remaining games Hakkai, Gojyo; lastly Sanzo had won in this order. The owner noticed by the sound they had stop. They had played all night. He came up to the door and knocked on it and there was no answer.

"I'm coming in." Owner said as he walked in. He noticed that all4 of them were asleep on the ground covered by a blanket.

"Looks like he won." Owner thought to himself when he looked at the table.

"Sorry for the noise downstairs." Chie said loud enough for the owner to hear. He looked at her.

"It's no problem." Owner replied he noticed the look on her face.

"Did you stay up all night?" Owner asked Chie looked at him and then she nodded her head.

"It's not healthy." Owner said Chie nodded her head.

"I know..." Chie replied the owner gave her a smile.

"I'll bring some hot milk it may help you sleep." Owner said Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato." Chie replied the owner went down the stairs and made her the drink. He came back up the stairs and walked into the room and handed her the drink.

"Here you go." Owner said Chie smiled.

"Arigato." Chie replied as she took the drink as the owner left. Chie took a sip of her drink and looked outside.

"..." Chie said as she drank her drink and put the cup on the window sill and let her eyes close and fell asleep.

4 Weeks Later

Everyone were up and about now their wounds mostly healed. Chie was in the room her gaze out the window. They were going to leave and fight Kami-sama. Chie was snapped out of her trance when she heard a knock. Chie quickly grabbed her things and went to the door. Standing there was Sanzo.

"Ready?" Sanzo asked Chie nodded her head.

"I'm ready." Chie replied as she left the room with Sanzo. Waiting in the jeep was Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo. Chie sat down in the back as Hakkai drove the jeep. It wasn't long until they reached the place where Kami-sama was at. They started to walk up the stairs.

"This is it..." Chie thought to herself could she bring herself to tell them? They met Kami-sama at the flight of stairs.

"You came again? Didn't you hear what I said? Was it to difficult to understand?" Kami-sama asked with a smile. Sanzo raised his gun and shot it. Kami-sama body became beads as they fell.

"I told you to be quiet." Sanzo said a bit annoyed as the beads continued to fall. Chie looked back as she watched the beads fall down the stairs. They continued to walk up. They finally reached the top.

"I'm going to get my scroll back." Sanzo said as the 5 slowly walked up to the door. Gojyo kicked in the door. When they walked in they noticed it was still the same from their last battle.

"What if he's not here?" Goku said.

"I doubt it" Chie said.

"He's already knows we're here." Sanzo added.

"Welcome." Voice said the 5 looked around.

"Inside is no smoking area so please put it out. Also any weapons of any sort aren't welcomed. "Voice said the 5 slowly went up to the closed door.

"He must be behind these doors." Chie said.

"Looks like they want us to come in." Gojyo said.

"Well Sanzo's out for having a gun and cigarette." Gojyo snickered.

"Don't push it." Sanzo said angrily as he slammed the doors open standing there was a doll.

"Welcome to Kami-sama's palace. You're the 48th customers to come. The attractions are fun. There's no time attack but you can't back out." Doll said Goku got angry.

"What is he!? Where's Kami-sama!?" Goku said angrily Chie looked up at the ceiling.

"..." Chie said.

"Maybe he's at the goal line?" Gojyo replied.

"Sir please no smoking! Also no kids and pets." Doll said.

"Komarimashita." Hakkai said Goku grabbed the doll.

"You're calling me a kid!!" Goku yelled.

"Please stop it. If you don't obey the rules." Doll said.

"Run!!" Chie yelled a huge pillar fell from above as it hit the ground barley missed Goku who fell.

"Goku get up!! The next one's coming!!" Hakkai yelled as Goku quickly got up the pillars continued to fall.

"Jeez I didn't think they'll fall this fast." Chie thought to herself as she continued to dodge them.

"Gojyo, Sanzo stop smoking and Sanzo leave the gun!" Goku yelled.

"You got to be kidding! Why do we have to listen to them!?" Gojyo yelled Sanzo then noticed a stair way just across the room.

"We're going up!" Sanzo yelled as he ran towards the hall. Chie and the others followed quickly. Goku was last.

"Goku hurry up!" Hakkai said.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled as he ran towards them. Chie and Hakkai slightly stop as they looked at a sign it said 2F/13F.

"..." Hakkai said.

"We have a lot of floors to go." Chie said Hakkai nodded his head. While they were going up the rooms they went in was like a fun house as things fell and things shooting at them. They finally made it to the 13th floor.

"We're at the final floor." Sanzo said as they slowly walked towards the door. Sanzo then opened the door waiting for them was the same doll.

"Congratulations you've made it to the top and in record time." Doll said Gojyo pointed at him.

"How did you get up here so fast!?" Gojyo blurted out.

"I used an elevator to come up." Doll replied the doll went up to Hakkai.

"This is your prize." Doll said as he handed Hakkai something.

"Thank you." Hakkai said Chie looked at the floor.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Chie thought to herself.

"Wait where's Kami-sama at!" Goku yelled out.

"Master? Well he'll be on the first floor." Doll said as a trap door open.

"What!?" They all said as they fell. They were falling at full speed. Goku tried to slow them down by using Nyoibou but with that they still were going fast. They finally hit the ground.

"Ite te te." Chie said as she slowly got up.

"Is everyone alright?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah!" Sanzo yelled out they looked around and noticed toys all around them.

"What the..." Sanzo said.

"Sugoi sugoi! You're the first to get here quick. I mean you're the first to come to my toy chest." Kami-sama said as he looked at them.

"We've been wanting to see you." Sanzo said.

"Really? I'm happy." Kami-sama said with a smile. The fight began Kami-sama had disappeared and appeared behind Sanzo. Chie and Goku attacked him as Kami-sama barely escaped as he jumped back.

"Bikuri shita." Kami-sama said but then Gojyo attacked him from behind. But then Hakkai was behind him as he made a flash as Kami-sama covered his eyes. Once the flash was gone Kami-sama looked at him angrily.

"Why!?" Kami-sama asked Hakkai just looked at him.

"It's easy to predict a child's patterns." Hakkai replied Kami-sama became angry as his beads flew towards Hakkai as they wrapped themselves around Hakkai's neck.

"Die!!" Kami-sama said as he tighten the beads around Hakkai's neck before he could chock him any longer Sanzo shot his gun. The bullet cut Hakkai free. All 4 stood around Kami-sama as he looked at them.

"What's with those eyes!? You're just weak!" Kami-sama yelled as he beads flew at them. Goku rushed at him.

"We're not going to lose!" Goku yelled as Kami-sama sent his beads at him. Then Gojyo and Hakkai came at him as did Chie.

"I have no choice." Kami-sama said as he summoned something as the beads hit everyone.

"Kuso!" Chie thought to herself the pain ran down her. They fell to the ground Kami-sama looked at them out of breath.

"It's not fun anymore. Hurry up and give up." Kami-sama said.

"We definitely don't get along." Sanzo said as he slowly got up.

"!?" Kami-sama said.

"You think that living or dying is a game. But to us we bet on something. The thing we bet isn't just life." Sanzo said.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Kami-sama had again sent the beads at them as they fell again.

"Whatever you do it's the same!! You won't be...Able to lay a finger on me!!" Kami-sama yelled out the 5 slowly got up from the ground again.


	23. Chapter 23

Well I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to get it done and I'm sorry

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 23:_

Kami-sama had again sent the beads at them as they fell again.

"Whatever you do it's the same!! You won't be...Able to lay a finger on me!!" Kami-sama yelled out the 5 slowly got up from the ground again.

"Come on! Give up already! If you keep being persistent women will hate you! That's what sensei told me!" Kami-sama said Sanzo then gave a smirk.

"It was 'Ukoku' wasn't it." Sanzo said Kami-sama gave a surprised look. Chie knew that Ukoku was working for Gyokumen Koushu as Ni Jenyi.

"Why...Why do you know that name?" Kami-sama asked he still had the surprised look on his face.

"I finally remembered. Something that I had put away in the back of my mind I took me a while to bring it back." Sanzo replied Kami-sama continued to look at him.

"You don't remember? Ten years ago we met like this you were looking for someone to play with." Sanzo said Kami-sama knew what he meant Chie looked at Kami-sama. She wondered if she could be able to help him, though she wasn't sure if she could help him. The three had listen to Sanzo's story about 10 years ago as they had a surprise look on their face.

"Sanzo-Houshi!?" Gojyo said.

"You're saying he's a real 'Sanzo'!?" Goku said.

"..." Sanzo replied.

"Yes I am." Kami-sama said.

"My sensei is awesome. He can do anything. He knows everything. He also built this palace." Kami-sama said.

"Sensei left me everything and then quit the name of Sanzo." Kami-sama added.

"I can't really believe that." Sanzo said Chie looked at them. She slightly felt sad for Kami-sama. She slowly looked at Sanzo.

"Of course your shisyo was a Sanzo but do you really think you really inherit the Sanzo name?" Sanzo said.

"If you did then where's your Kyoumon?" Sanzo asked Kami-sama's look changed.

Why bother stealing my Kyoumon and wear it. It's a proof of being a Sanzo-Houshi but you don't have it in your possession shows us proof you didn't inherit it." Sanzo said Kami-sama's expression changed again one to anger.

"Urusai..." Kami-sama said angrily.

"As a Sanzo there's a posthumous Buddhist name but you don't have one to be called by." Sanzo said.

"Urusai!" Kami-sama said angrily.

"You were given the clothing, the power and the palace but you weren't given the name of 'Sanzo'." Sanzo said.

"Urusai!!" Kami-sama yelled as he did the dolls around them started to move.

"What the!" Chie said as they crawled up their body as they tried to get them off their body.

"Aha ha ha ha this is my army of dolls. There not just ordinary dolls. Do you know what they are made of?" Kami-sama said Chie tired to yank the dolls off.

"Get off!!" Chie yelled Hakkai looked at the dolls.

"I used something to change the matter of the soul and put them into the dolls but you broke it though." Kami-sama said.

"It can't be...Then all of these..." Hakkai said they all knew what this meant. The souls that were in the gourd were in the dolls. Gojyo became angry.

"You used them for this!?" Gojyo yelled the dolls brought all 5 to the ground as they continued to cling to them.

"Get off of me!!" Chie yelled as she tried everything to get them off but she couldn't. She couldn't even move her body anymore. The other's even tried to do their best but to no avail.

"Isn't it wonderful? Sensei even left this to me. All of life is Kami-sama's toy." Kami-sama said as he slowly walked away but stopped when e heard something. Sanzo was saying something under his breath. The scroll around Kami-sama started moving.

"!!" Kami-sama said as he looked at the scroll Sanzo sat up.

"Makai Tenjyou!!" Sanzo said as the scroll flew everywhere. The toys started to disappear one by one. Chie and the others were able to get up now.

"Finally." Chie thought to herself as she looked over to Sanzo and Kami-sama.

"NO!!" Kami-sama yelled the scroll slowly formed in Sanzo's hand.

"There's nothing I'll let you have." Sanzo said.

"Give it back!" Kami-sama screamed.

"Give it back!!" Kami-sama screamed again as he formed something in his hand. Gojyo then grabbed him by the wrist.

"Got you." Gojyo said but then the beads around Kami-sama stabbed him.

"Gojyo-san!" Chie yelled as she rushed towards him. Gojyo slowly lifted him.

"It was a long game of 'tag'." Gojyo said as he threw him. He then slowly pulled the beads out as he fell. Chie quickly went to his side.

"Gojyo-san." Chie said as he turned him over he gave a smile.

"I'm fine." Gojyo said Goku attacked Kami-sama.

"Don't! Don't!" Kami-sama yelled as he lifted his hand with the thing and then he sent his beads at him, Goku then swung his Niyoibou at him Kami-sama hit the wall breaking it. Goku smiled and then fell. Kami-sama slowly got up.

"I'll kill you!! I'll kill you!" Kami-sama yelled Hakkai was in front of him as he was about to send his Ki ball at him.

"Go right ahead." Hakkai said as Kami-sama got ready to attack. Hakkai then gave a smile as he made his Ki ball disappear as he held out his arms out as he got hit by the beads.

"Why!? Why didn't you put up your barrier and why did you stop your attack!?" Kami-sama said Chie looked at him. She saw the wounds that Sanzo inflected on him.

"It's over that's why." Hakkai replied Kami-sama then looked at his body and saw the bullet wound on his body.

"What!?" Kami-sama said as he just looked at the wounds. He slowly placed a hand to one of them as he coughed up blood. Hakkai put a hand on his wound and fell.

"Hakkai-san Goku..." Chie though to herself. Chie looked over to Sanzo and then Kami-sama. Kami-sama looked at Sanzo who held his gun at him.

"You used your friend as a shield!?" Kami-sama said in a surprised tone of voice. Kami-sama was shot again as he fell and coughed up blood as Sanzo slowly lowered his hand with the gun.

"Why!" Kami-sama said angrily as he looked up at him with a glare.

"Three is 'only one'. My shisyo thought me this. Don't be tide to anything and don't be captive to anything." Sanzo said as he opened the barrel of the gun.

"Throw away everything and live that's the right way." Sanzo said as he reloaded his gun. Chie looked at Sanzo and then go Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku.

"My interpretation of that was able to keep me this far. To me I'm not tide to anything because I have the word in my heart." Sanzo said as he closed the barrel of the gun.

"That's why I didn't hesitate and I'm living my own way as Genjyo Sanzo." Sanzo said Kami-sama turned around and started crying. Gojyo got up and then walked up to Hakkai and helped him up. Goku slowly got up as Chie watched them she then got up herself.

"I don't understand." Kami-sama said.

"You have so many things and me with nothing." Kami-sama said as he looked at him.

"It's not fair. Give me something?" Kami-sama said Sanzo looked at him.

"I'm not giving you anything." Sanzo said with a slight smile.

"Kechi." Kami-sama said as he covered his eyes. Chie looked at him.

"Kami-sama..." Chie said under her breath she tried to make sure the others didn't hear her. She didn't want them to think she was going soft for the enemy. All of the sudden the palace started to shake and things started rumbling. Kami-sama looked at the ceiling.

"What the!" Gojyo yelled out.

"That's right the games over now right sensei..." Kami-sama said as he remembered his past. Goku and Gojyo looked up.

"An earthquake?" Gojyo said.

"That's not it. Everything breaking and disappearing." Sanzo said.

"Because the games over." Kami-sama said.

"Game?" Goku said.

"A game with me and sensei. It's a game until I lose. A game sensei's playing." Kami-sama replied.

"What kind of game is that? That's not right." Goku said.

"Hurry up and get out or you'll be squashed." Kami-sama said Gojyo went up to him Chie held on to Hakkai. Gojyo pulled him up.

"What are you saying!?" Gojyo said angrily.

"Why!?" Kami-sama said.

"Don't why me! It doesn't change the fact that you were in the same situation as Kinkaku and Ginkaku. You're coming with us!" Gojyo said Kami-sama then pushed Gojyo away.

"Omae." Gojyo said.

"Gomen but its okay. I'll wait here." Kami-sama said.

"What!" Gojyo said.

"Gojyo looked out the ceilings falling!" Hakkai yelled out as he jumped out of the way.

"That was close!" Gojyo said.

"Let's go there's no time." Sanzo said.

"You're very kind..." Kami-sama said as Gojyo looked at him. Chie looked at both of them. They quickly ran off to look for a way out.

"Be careful overhead." Hakkai said they were walking up the stairs trying to be careful not to get hit by the things falling.

"You sure this is the way out?" Gojyo asked.

"This is the only path!" Goku replied back.

"Looks like this is the first floor. I don't think there's stairs going down." Hakkai said.

"Just hope we find it soon." Chie said as she followed them. Hakkai then slightly fell as Gojyo caught him.

"You okay Hakkai?" Gojyo asked Chie looked at him with a worried look as she quickly went to his side.

"I'm fine." Hakkai said Chie looked back she didn't want to leave Kami-sama behind but they didn't have time and they needed to get out soon.

"Sanzo!!" Goku yelled Sanzo quickly went to Goku.

"There's a lock on this door!" Goku said in a panicked voice.

"Doke!!" Sanzo yelled as he pushed him away as he brought out his gun and shot at the lock until it broke. Sanzo then kicked at the door as they opened up.

\

"We're going to make a run for it!!" Sanzo yelled out as they followed him.

To Where Kami-sama Is

He was lying on the ground as he slowly looked up a figure was standing there.

"Sensei." Kami-sama said the figure looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"Ya." Sensei said as Kami-sama continued to look at him.

"Gomen sensei. I lost." Kami-sama said.

"Aha ha ha. Zannen da ne." Sensei said.

"Am I going to die?" Kami-sama asked the figure looked at his watched.

"Un about 30 minutes at most." Sensei replied.

"This section will fall in first." Sensei added.

"I wanted to be just like you. But I couldn't." Kami-sama said.

"I knew from the start that everything you gave me you didn't want and that I was one of your toys. But I..." Kami-sama said.

"Hmmm? Gomen I couldn't hear you it was to noisy." Sensei said.

To Where The Others Are

They continued to run as things fell around them.

"The exit is just there!" Gojyo yelled as a huge piece of rock fell and was about to hit Gojyo and Hakkai. Sanzo shot at the rock.

"Hurry up and run!" Sanzo yelled out Chie looked at Goku who was slightly behind.

"Sanzo-sama yasashi." Gojyo said politely Sanzo gotten angry.

"The first thing I do is kill you when we get out of here." Sanzo said angrily.

To Where Kami-sama Is

"Sensei?" Kami-sama said.

"Hmm?" Sensei said.

"...I...Don't want to die." Kami-sama said.

"Un." Sensei said.

"I don't want to die." Kami-sama said again.

"I know." Sensei replied as he held the cigarette in his hand.

"Ne sensei tell me, is there such a thing as 'kami-sama'?" Kami-sama asked the glass behind the figure started to crack.

"I don't think there's such a thing as 'kami-sama'." Sensei replied as the glass broke and the pieces flew all over the place. Kami-sama closed his eyes.

"Yokatta." Kami-sama said.

To Where The Others Are

They managed to get out as the building fell in. Just then Hakuryu flew out of the building they continued to run. Hakkai slightly looked back at the building.

"Get down!" Hakkai yelled as they did that Gojyo put his body on top of Chie. Chie looked up.

"Gojyo-san." Chie said in a surprised tone of voice. The building caved in as a strong blast came at them. Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's arm.

"Hakuryu." Hakkai said the dust finally settled.

"Looks like things calm down." Sanzo said as he looked at the spot where the palace once stood. Gojyo then moved off of Chie and helped her up. The 5 looked at the spot. Then they all fell back.

"It's finally over." Hakkai said.

"That's fore sure." Gojyo replied.

"At least we got out in one piece." Chie said.

"That's for sure." Goku replied.

"Are you all alive?" Sanzo asked.

"Well some what." Hakkai replied.

"Ite te te. As soon as I relax my body is hurting." Gojyo said.

"Na na Hakkai did you really get shot by Sanzo?" Goku asked Chie looked over to the two. She knew he didn't.

"I didn't shot him. I make sure I shot from the openings around his body." Sanzo replied a bit annoyed.

"Aha ha ha 2 of them shots scratched me though." Hakkai said Chie gave a smile.

"At least they were scratches." Chie said.

"Hai." Hakkai replied with a smile. Goku looked towards the side his expression saddened. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Goku?" Chie said.

"I wonder what that guy was really." Goku replied Chie looked up to the sky.

"Sa na I don't care." Sanzo said Hakkai sat up.

"Just leave him as being 'Kami-sama'." Hakkai said Chie got up.

"Yeah." Gojyo replied.

"I agree.' Chie added.

"Man I'm." Goku said.

"Hungry." Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo said.

"Na!" Goku said in a surprised tone of voice Chie looked at them for a moment and then gave a small chuckle.

"Well let's get going." Hakkai said.

"Cho! Wait! Oi!" Goku said in a slight panic.

"Oi!" Goku said.

"Let's go let's go." Gojyo said the 4 had started walking Goku got up and ran after them.

"Hey wait don't take my line!" Goku yelled they started walking down the stairs. Chie looked back.

"I hope you rest in peace." Chie thought to herself Goku looked at Chie.

"Chie?" Goku said as Chie turned around and looked at him.

"It's nothing." Chie replied as Goku nodded his head. Goku quickly ran towards the others. They stopped and looked at her.

"Hurry up Chie." Goku said with a smile Chie shook her head with a smile as she rant towards them. She gave a jump as Hakkai caught her. They continued to walk down the stairs.

To The Palace

Someone was walking around as they picked up a crown.

"Iya ha you sure left me something very interesting Koumyou. What should I play next?" Ukoku said as he played a bit with his cigarette. The others stopped as Hakuryu turned into a jeep Chie looked at the stairs.

"You wanted to be someone who wanted to be wanted." Chie thought to herself Goku then tugged at her shirt. Chie looked towards him.

"Nani Goku?" Chie asked.

"Are you feeling sad for Kami-sama?" Goku asked Chie then looked at the stairs as she gave a slight nod.

"You can say that." Chie replied Goku continued to look at her.

"Is it because he was used?" Goku asked Chie slightly nodded her head.

"That and I can't help but feel he just wanted to feel wanted." Chie replied.

"Well he's in a better place right?" Goku asked Chie looked at him and then placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Chie said with a smile.

"Hurry up you two!!" Gojyo yelled out they two looked at him as they got into the jeep. Chie was at the wheel.

"Let's make a bet." Gojyo said.

"What are we betting on?" Hakkai asked.

"Who every dies loses." Gojyo replied.

"Make that the first who dies before we get to the next town." Sanzo said.

"I'm up for it." Gojyo said as Goku make a face.

"Come on that's not funny. I'm starving and I'll probably won't make it to the next town." Goku whined.

"Then your going to lose baka saru." Gojyo said.

"Don't call me baka saru!" Goku yelled Chie just listen to them to her it was like any other day. They finally defeated an enemy they didn't need any more excitement.

"Before we get to the town Sanzo will probably kill you both before then if you keep up the fighting." Chie said Goku and Gojyo looked at her and they became quiet. It wasn't long until they reached the town.

"Finally!" Goku said happily as Chie stopped at an inn.

"We should first get our wounds treated and stock up." Chie said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"I agree." Hakkai said Sanzo just looked at them.

"Fine." Sanzo said as the 5 went to get treated and then signed in at the inn and then went to their rooms. It was late and they had a long day tomorrow as they went into their rooms and went to bed. Chie looked at the ceiling a bit.

"..." Chie said as she thought for a moment and then let her eyes close and went to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Once the sun rose into the sky Chie slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She gave a small yawn as she covered her mouth.

"Well looks like another beautiful day." Chie said as she got out of the bed and went towards the window and looked out as she gave a small stretch.


	24. Chapter 24

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 24:_

Once the sun rose into the sky Chie slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She gave a small yawn as she covered her mouth.

"Well looks like another beautiful day." Chie said as she got out of the bed and went towards the window and looked out as she gave a small stretch. She continued to look out the window as she watched the people walk around. Chie then changed her clothes as she grabbed her bag and walked out into town. She knew the others were still asleep so she decided to get the supplies alone.

"Let's see." Chie said as she looked at the list she took out of her pocket. Chie had stopped in front of a store as she picked up a few things and paid for them.

"Thank you and come again." Owner said Chie smiled.

"Hai." Chie replied as she walked on. She looked at her list again.

"Okay I got those now I need to get a few fruits." Chie said as she looked up from the paper.

"Now..." Chie thought to herself as she looked around.

"I don't see a stand..." Chie thought to herself then a man the same age as Chie walked up to her Chie slightly blinked a bit.

"What are you looking for?" The figure asked Chie looked at him.

"Well I was looking for a fruit stand." Chie replied the figure smiled a bit.

"I know the best fruit stand let me take you to it." Figure said Chie smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Chie said the figure took her to the stand. Chie looked at the figure who took her hand. It wasn't long until they reached the stand. He looked at her.

"Here it is." Figure said with a smile as Chie smiled back.

"Arigato." Chie replied as the figure slowly let her hand go.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Go." Go said.

"That's a nice name. I can tell why your parents would name you that." Chie said as Go scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." Go said Chie gave a small chuckle.

"I'm Chie." Chie said Go looked at her.

"That's a wonderful name." Go said with a smile Chie gave a slight blush.

"Arigato." Chie replied Go took her hand into his hand as he looked at her. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Chie would you go out with me?" Go asked Chie froze a bit. She wasn't sure how to tell him she couldn't

"Go I really love to but I can't." Chie replied Go's expression saddened.

"Do you have someone?" Go asked Chie wasn't sure she could even say yes.

"Well yes and no. I have someone but their more of a friend and on a journey to the west." Chie replied.

"I see." Go said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Chie said as Go let her hand go.

"Well I need to go." Go said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as Go left, Chie watched him leave. She felt a bit sorry for him. Chie bought what she needed and went to the next store. She brought everything she needed and started to walk back. Chie was holding a lot of bags.

"Man I wish I didn't have to get this much stuff." Chie thought to herself as she gave a slight sigh. Just then someone took a few bags Chie looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Hakkai-san arigato." Chie said with a smile. In the shadows Go was spying on them. He noticed how happy she looked and how the man she was with made her smile.

"...I don't know why she would be with someone like him. He looks like he's week." Go thought to himself. He continued to watch the two as they went into the inn. He narrowed his eyes a bit. He ran off to somewhere, Chie was in her room as she sorted out the items she grabbed a box of cigarette.

"Okay this one's for Sanzo-sama." Chie said as she looked at the other brand of cigarettes.

"And those are for Gojyo-san." Chie said as she picked them up. Chie then left the room and went to the room everyone was at as she knocked on the door.

"Hai." Hakkai said as he opened the door.

"Chie-san come in." Hakkai said Chie gave a smile.

"Arigato." Chie said as she walked into the room. She noticed that they were doing better then before which she was glad. Chie walked up to Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Here you go." Chie said as she handed them their cigarettes. They looked at her.

"Arigato Chie-chan." Gojyo said Chie smiled.

"You're welcome." Chie replied as she sat down.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Chie asked.

"We were thinking about until the end of this week." Sanzo said.

"So about two more days then?" Chie asked Sanzo nodded his head.

"That's the plan." Sanzo replied.

"I think that's a good idea." Chie said.

"Ne ne Chie did you get the dried squid?" Goku asked Gojyo looked at him.

"Baka saru stop thinking about food for once!" Gojyo said angrily Goku looked at him angrily.

"Don't call me baka saru!" Goku said angrily Chie looked at them she was trying to think of what to say to get them to stop.

"For once could you two just shut up and stop your bickering already!" Sanzo said angrily as the stopped and looked at him.

"Sasuga Sanzo-sama." Chie thought to herself as she gave a slight chuckle. Just outside the window a figure was watching them.

"They don't deserve to be with her! First I need to test out this on her..." Figure said as he looked at the pills in his hand.

"I could make something for lunch." Chie said

"Really?" Goku said happily Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie said with a smile.

"Yatta!" Goku said happily Gojyo and Sanzo looked at Goku angrily. Time had passed as Chie started making lunch.

"Let's see." Chie said as she looked at what they had as she picked up a few things and started to make a fruit salad. While Chie was making the salad a figure watched her from the window. Chie had stopped as she turned around and noticed that no one was there.

"That's strange..." Chie thought to herself.

"I guess it was my imagination." Chie thought to herself as she went back to making the salad.

"That was close." The figure said as he looked through the window again. Chie put the finishing touches to the salad and took it to the other room. Chie put the bowl on the table.

"Here you go. Fruit salad." Chie said as they started eating the fruit salad.

"This is good." Goku said with a slight full mouth. Chie gave a slight laugh.

"I'm glad you like it." Chie said Gojyo then hit Goku over the head.

"Kora baka saru don't talk with food in your mouth!" Gojyo yelled.

"Hey!" Goku yelled as the two fought once again. Chie got in the middle of the fight.

"You two should stop and eat." Chie said as they looked at her. They ate again Hakuryu flapped he's wings. Chie picked up a plate and brought it over to him.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as Chie petted him and put the plate in front of him.

"You'll be needing strength for the long journey." Chie said as she smiled as Hakuryu looked at her.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as he started eating the fruit. Chie smiled as she walked over to the table and ate her share. Once everything was gone Chie cleaned up.

"That was so good." Goku said Chie smiled as she looked at him.

"I had help in finding a fruit stand here." Chie said Goku looked at her.

"You did?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head.

"Hai if I didn't have their help I probably wouldn't have gotten these's fruits." Chie replied.

"What kind of person were they?" Hakkai asked.

"They were about my age and very kind." Chie said with a smile. Gojyo didn't like the sound of the man already but he didn't say anything about it.

"I see it was nice of them to help you out." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied with a smile. Chie had stayed behind while the four went out for a small walk. Chie had sat down to read.

"Chie..." The figure said from outside the window. Chie continued to read her book.

"I have to get her to drink this by tonight." The figure thought to himself as he tried to figure out how he was going to get her to drink it. He then noticed a tea pot on the table.

"That's it." The figure said as he quickly went into the inn. Chie was still reading when she heard a knock. Chie put the marker in her book then placed it on the table as she quickly went up to the door.

"Chie hurry!" Goku said Chie nodded her head as Chie closed the door and followed Goku, Just then a figure saw them.

"..." The figure said as he followed them.

"Ne ne Chie." Goku said.

"Nani?" Chie asked as she gave a few blinks.

"Could make curry?" Goku asked Chie looked at him.

"Well I'll need to get a few things other then that sure." Chie replied with a smile.

"Yatta!" Goku said excitedly they reached the restaurant Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were sitting down they slowly walked up to the table as they ordered Goku ordered more then everyone else as the waiter had a surprised look on their face as they went in the back and started to make the order. Then Chie looked up she saw Go. Chie got up and went up to him.

"Go what are you doing here?" Chie asked the four looked over to where Chie was.

"Who's he?" Goku asked.

"How should I know!?" Sanzo said angrily.

"Maybe he's the person that helped Chie-san." Hakkai said.

"Maybe but something about him I don't like." Gojyo said.

"I saw you come in so I thought I could eat with you." Go said Chie gave a few blinks but gave a smile.

"Sure come with me." Chie said as Go nodded his had as Chie walked over to the table with Go following her.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Go. Go I would like you to meet my friends Sanzo-sama, Goku, Hakkai-san, and Gojyo-san." Chie said.

"Nice to meet you." Go said.

"It's nice to meet you." Hakkai said Go nodded his head as Go sat down. The food came at the table Go was surprised at the amount of food.

"That's a lot of food..." Go said Chie gave a weak laugh.

"I know but Goku eats a lot." Chie replied as Go looked at Goku.

"He does?" Go asked Chie nodded her head.

"But that's not normal." Go said Goku wasn't listening at all as he ate Gojyo then hit him over the head.

"I know but that's him." Chie replied as Go watched them.

"I can't let her stay with them..." Go thought to himself.

"They act like this all the time?" Go asked Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah but that's what makes them fun." Chie replied Go then took a bite of his food.

"..." Go said as he watched them. Once everyone was done eating Go went off to his house as Chie and the others went to the inn.

"See you in the morning." Chie said as she walked into the room. Chie then sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. When she put her lips to the cup and took a sip of the tea Chie felt different. Chie's cheeks went red she looked like she was drunk but she was really drugged.

"Ha ha ha." Chie gave a slight laugh as she looked off towards the side she could hear footsteps as there was a knock.

"Hai." Chie said as she gave a small laugh and went towards the door. She had a bit of a hard time getting the door open. She finally got it open Hakkai looked at her and then noticed her face color.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said Chie gave a small smile.

"Hakkai-san!" Chie said as she wrapped her arms around him as she brought her body really close to his body. Hakkai wasn't sure what had gotten into her. He looked at the table and noticed that there was a cup of tea and nothing else.

"Chie-san what did you drink?" Hakkai asked.

"Tea." Chie replied a bit dreamily as she leaned up towards him Hakkai gave a few blinks he could only guess that someone had put something into her drink. Chie then kissed him. Hakkai was taken back a bit at the action. Chie usually isn't the type to kiss anyone. Hakkai slowly pulled away Chie looked at him and pouted a bit.

"Hakkai-san you don't like me?" Chie asked Hakkai shook his head.

"That's not it Chie-san." Hakkai replied Chie continued to pout."

"Then why did you pull away from the kiss?" Chie asked Hakkai wasn't sure how he could he reply to her.

"Well I though it was too soon was all." Hakkai said Chie continued to look at him.

"Maybe..." Chie replied as she got closer to him as she looked at him. He looked at her.

"Can I kiss you now?" Chie asked she looked like a putty who can't wait for it's master to return. Hakkai had gave in as he nodded his head Chie gave a smile as she lean up to him and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. Chie's tongue slipped into Hakkai's mouth as their tongues intertwined but then Chie's tongue slowly teased Hakkai's tongue Hakkai was surprised by the action but then Chie slowly let go of the kiss. Chie's look slightly changed, she slowly pulled a way a bit as she lifted Hakkai's shirt Chie's hands slowly traced the scar that was on his stomach. Hakkai slowly pulled her hands away.

"Chie-san please." Hakkai said

"But..." Chie replied as she looked at him Hakkai noticed the look on her face.

"Chie-san why don't you get some rest?" Hakkai said as Chie gave a nod Hakkai picked her up as he closed the door and went towards the bed and put her down. He was about to leave when Chie wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her.

"Hakkai-san...Please sleep here with me." Chie said while looked at him, Hakkai was looking at her.

"I guess for tonight." Hakkai replied as Chie smiled. Hakkai turned his body so it was on her left. Chie turned to her left as she put her arms around him. Chie put her head on top of his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hakkai then without waking her up got out of the bed. He then quietly opened the door and turned off the light. He turned back and looked at her. He then walked back into the room and closed the door somehow he couldn't leave her as he got into bed he looked at her for a moment and then moved the hair off to the side and gently kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

Morning

The sun slowly rose into the sky Chie's eyes twitched a bit as she shifted a bit in the bed. Her hands gently landed on top of Hakkai's chest. Hakkai put his hand on top of hers. Chie felt his warm hand on top of hers she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit of a blur and her head throbbed. Chie had put her hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes for a moment still the throbbing didn't stop she then opened her eyes as things came into focus she saw Hakkai as she gave a slight panic but that made things worse. Hakkai slowly opened his eyes as he looked at her.

"Chie-san you okay?" Hakkai asked Chie looked at him her hand still on her forehead.

"My head feels like I got hit with something hard like a steal bat or something." Chie replied Hakkai then sat up.

"I'll get you something for your headache." Hakkai said.

"Arigato." Chie said as she sat up in bed. Hakkai left the room as he went to get some medicine. Chie tried to remember what happen last night. The only think she could remember was drinking tea. Chie looked at the table as she saw the tea from last night.

"..." Chie said as she continued to look at it. She heard footsteps as she looked up Hakkai had a small bottle of pills in his hand with a cup of water. He handed it to her.

"Here you go." Hakkai said Chie took the small bottle and the cup of water.

"Arigato." Chie said with a smile. Hakkai smiled as he sat down next to her. Chie opened the small bottle and took out a few pills and swallowed them and then washed them down with the water. Chie put the cup on top of her lap. Hakkai looked at her.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Hakkai asked Chie looked at him as she shook her head.

"I don't remember a single thing." Chie replied.

"Well its better that you don't." Hakkai said Chie's look changed. She couldn't imagine what could of happen.

"Was it that bad?" Chie asked.

"Well...You weren't yourself and you acted like a whole another person." Hakkai replied. Chie just stared at him. She could feel heat in her cheeks.

"Gomen." Chie said as she lowered her head. Hakkai smiled as he shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize Chie-san." Hakkai said as Chie gave a slight nod. Hakkai the got up.

"Why don't you take a rest today I'll check on you later." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head. Hakkai left the room as Chie laid down on the bed. Just then she heard some yelling.

"Hmm?" Chie said as she got out of bed and then went to the door. She looked down the hall she saw Gojyo and Hakkai.

"I wonder what their talking about." Chie thought to herself. Then her head throbbed a bit. She winced a bit, she made her way towards them their conversation could be heard.

"Chie-chan acted like that!?" Gojyo said.

"More like she was influenced by a drug." Hakkai replied.

"How's she feeling?" Gojyo asked.

"The drug wore off but it seems like there's a side affect to it." Hakkai replied Chie had stopped she just stood there.

"My drugged? Who would do such a thing?" Chie thought to herself. She had gone off in her own little world when she was brought back.

"Chie-san you shouldn't be up." Hakkai said Chie looked at him.

"Gomen." Chie said Gojyo looked at Chie and noticed she was a bit pale. Hakkai walked with her to her room. Chie then laid in bed. She watched Hakkai leave as she closed her eyes.

Late In The Afternoon

Chie slowly opened her eyes, her head felt a lot better she sat in bed and saw a plate on the table. She got out of the bed and went to the table. On the table was a bowl of soup and next to it some fruit. She sat down and then she noticed a note. Chie picked it up and red it.

I hope by the time you wake up you're feeling better. I've brought some soup and fruit.

Hakkai

Chie gave a smile as she picked up the spoon and then started eating. Chie wondered what the others were doing as she put the spoon down and looked outside. Chie finished up eating and then went to the window as she watched the people pass by.

"I hope I don't have to go through what happen last night." Chie thought to herself there was a knock. Chie looked up at the door she got up and went to the door and opened it.

"You look a lot better." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai oh thank you for the late lunch." Chie said as he gave a smile.

"You're welcome." Hakkai replied Chie looked at him.

"How's everyone today?" Chie asked Hakkai gave a few blinks.

"They were worried about you." Hakkai replied.

"...I see...You didn't tell them what happen did you?" Chie asked Hakkai shook his head.

"I didn't tell them." Hakkai replied Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san..." Chie said Hakkai gave a few blinks.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked.

"Did you guys find out who...Who drugged me?" Chie asked Hakkai slowly shook his head.

"No we didn't." Hakkai said.

"I see." Chie replied as she looked off towards the side.

"We are thinking of eating here if that's okay?" Hakkai asked Chie nodded her head.

"That's fine." Chie replied.

"Go is also coming." Hakkai said.

"He is?" Chie said a bit surprised Hakkai nodded his head.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

"He wanted to get more acquainted with us." Hakkai said.

"I see." Chie said she slowly looked towards the side.

"Seems like I need to clean the room a bit." Chie said with a weak laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

Well I hope you guys like this chapter

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 25:_

"He wanted to get more acquainted with us." Hakkai said.

"I see." Chie said she slowly looked towards the side.

"Seems like I need to clean the room a bit." Chie said with a weak laugh.

"Do you want me to help you?" Hakkai asked Chie slowly shook her head and smiled.

"I don't need it but thanks for asking." Chie replied.

"If you need anything just tell me." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie replied as Hakkai left. Chie looked at the room as she put her hands on her hip.

"Well now or never." Chie thought to herself as she started cleaning the room. She could hear yelling from the other room as she gave a small laugh. Chie had stopped for a moment as she went towards the window and looked out it.

"I wonder how long it'll take to get to the town my body is at." Chie thought to herself as she watched the people walk by. Her eyes stopped on a woman who was looking at her.

"?" Chie said as she wondered why she was looked at her. The girl left as Chie followed her with her eyes as she disappeared as Chie tried to find her but couldn't.

"I wonder why she was looking at me..." Chie though to herself, she quickly went back in cleaning the room. Chie could hear the yelling from the room next to her she stopped for a moment.

"What made Sanzo-sama so mad?" Chie thought to herself she heard someone running as it stopped in front of her room the door quickly opened. Chie blinked a bit.

"Chie!" Goku yelled out.

"What is it?" Chie asked as she put down what she had in her hand.

"Hid me!" Goku said as he ran into the room. Chie blinked a bit as Goku hid under the bed. Chie then heard another pair of footsteps. Gojyo was in front of the door.

"Chie-chan did Goku come in here?" Gojyo asked.

"Before I tell you exactly what happen?" Chie asked.

"..." Gojyo said as he tired to get his words together. He looked at her.

"Well Goku starts talking about maybe you were going to leave and stay here with that Go person. Sanzo said that he wasn't your type and they argued and then Goku said that maybe he was your type and then Sanzo got super angry." Gojyo replied.

"So Sanzo asked you to bring him back?" Chie asked.

"That sums it a bit." Gojyo replied.

"Well I didn't see him why don't you try the other side." Chie said Gojyo nodded his head and left. Goku waited for a minute or so and then came out of his hiding spot. Chie looked at him but Goku had a sad look and was looking down. Chie slowly walked up to him.

"Goku I'm not angry or anything. I understand how you feel." Chie replied Goku slightly looked up at her and studied her expression. He noticed that she was telling the truth. He then looked away for a moment. Chi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to Sanzo-sama's room and apologize to Sanzo-sama." Chie said as Goku looked at her he wasn't sure what to say. He continued to look at her he then gave Chie a nod.

"Okay..." Goku replied Chie smiled as she patted his shoulder. The two walked out of the room and to the room Sanzo was in Chie knocked on the door.

"The door's open." Sanzo said from behind the door. Chie opened the door she pushed Goku in as she came in right behind him.

"Sanzo-sama before you yell and hit him for running out on you just listen to what he has to say." Chie said as Sanzo looked at her and then to Goku he still had an angry look as he crossed his arms.

"Fine." Sanzo said Chie then put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her. Chie then nodded her head. Goku then looked at Sanzo.

"Sanzo...Gomen." Goku said as he bowed.

"I didn't want you or Hakkai and Gojyo to let Chie leave and..." Goku hesitated a bit.

"Baka saru...You should know that we'll do something if we didn't feel right in letting Chie go. Also you should trust Chie." Sanzo said as his expression lighten a bit. Goku looked up at him.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie thought to herself as she looked at him.

"But..." Goku said.

"Even if we didn't look like it we do trust her and we don't want her to leave so don't make that kind of face." Sanzo said as he continued to look at him. Goku's expression changed. Chie gave a smile.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone I need to finish up cleaning the room." Chie said as she left and finished up cleaning the room. Once she was done she put her hands on her hip.

"There we go." Chie said with a smile she then started making some food for tonight.

"I hope Go likes the food." Chie thought to herself as she continued to make the food. Once she was done she started to set the table. She then looked up at the clock.

"I hope they'll be here soon." Chie said with a small sigh. She heard a knock as she went up to the door and opened it. Standing there was Go.

"Am I early?" Go asked Chie shook her head.

"I don't think so." Chie replied.

"I see." Go said as he walked into the room and sat down at the table Chie looked down the hall and noticed the others walking up the hall. Chie gave a smile and waved. They noticed her as Goku save a slight wave. They walked into the room as Chie closed the door and sat at the table. Chie looked over to Go.

"I hope you like the food." Chie said Go gave a smile.

"I bet I'll like it." Go replied.

"Chie's cooking always the best." Goku said as Go looked at him.

"I see." Go said as Goku nodded his head they put their hands together and then they started to eat. Go looked over to Chie with a smile.

"It's very delicious." Go said Chie gave a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Chie said as she picked up her drink. Just then Gojyo and Goku were fighting as Chie put the cup down. Go looked at her and then the drink. Hakkai tried to get them to calm down as Chie tired to get Sanzo from getting mad. Go then dropped something into Chie's drink as it quickly dissolved in the water. Once things calm down Chie picked up her drink. Go watched her as Chie took a sip of the drink. Chie's cheeks became red as she placed the cup on the table. Hakkai had looked at Chie and noticed that she looked like what she did last night.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said Chie looked over to him. Hakkai got up Sanzo and the others noticed it as he walked over to Chie he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Chie-san I think we should go somewhere else." Hakkai said Chie pouted as she shook her head and held onto Go.

"No!" Chie said the others couldn't believe what was going on.

"Chie-san please." Hakkai said as Chie shook her head again.

"No I want to stay with Go." Chie said with a pout.

"Chie what are you saying?" Goku said Chie looked at him.

"As I said I want to stay with Go." Chie replied Go looked at her.

"Why don't we leave?" Go said Chie nodded her head.

"Hey! What are you trying to pull!?" Gojyo yelled as he got up.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said Go looked at Gojyo.

"Seems to me she doesn't want to be with you guys so we'll be leaving." Go said as he got up Chie got up as Hakkai's hand fell. Sanzo got up.

"Chie isn't going with you!" Sanzo said angrily Chie then looked at Sanzo.

"You...You don't have the right to tell me what to do." Chie replied Sanzo looked at her Go then lightly touched the base of her neck as Chie fainted as Go caught her.

"I'll be taking her with me. She won't have to be with you guys anymore." Go said.

"No your not!" Goku yelled as he got up. Go then threw a smoke bomb to the ground as the smoke cover the whole room the smoke slowly disappeared.

"Kuso where did they go!?" Gojyo said as he looked around.

"We better split up and look for her." Sanzo said as they nodded their head. Goku and Gojyo went one way while Sanzo and Hakkai went the other way.

"Do you think we'll be able to find her?" Hakkai asked Sanzo looked at him.

"Don't you mean will find her?" Sanzo replied as Hakkai gave a few blinks and then smiled.

"Your right." Hakkai said as the two continued to look for Chie. They stopped as they started asking around. A young girl past by as Hakkai stopped her.

"Ano I was wondering if you know Go-san?" Hakkai asked. The girl nodded her head.

"I know him why do you ask?" Girl asked.

"He kidnapped out friend." Hakkai replied the girl's look changed when she heard this.

"You better find her before he makes her his." Girl said the two looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanzo asked.

"When Go lays eyes on someone he likes he would do anything to have them. He'll even brainwash them." Girl replied.

"Brainwash them!" Hakkai said in a surprised tone of voice. The girl nodded her head.

"Hai."

"Do you know where he lives?" Sanzo asked the girl shook her head.

"No one in this village knows where he lives." Girl replied.

"..." Hakkai and Sanzo said the girl looked at them.

"Sorry I couldn't help" Girl said as she quickly left.

"Sanzo what are we going to do?" Hakkai asked Sanzo was thinking when he saw something in the distance. Sanzo pointed at it.

"Hakkai does that look familiar to you?" Sanzo asked as Hakkai looked to where he was pointing at.

"That's Chie-san's handkerchief." Hakkai said as the two quickly went to it. Sanzo picked it off the ground.

"How did this get here?" Hakkai said.

"They must have passed though here." Sanzo said Hakkai looked at him.

"If so we got a lead but no trail." Hakkai said Sanzo knew this but now how are they going to find Chie now? Just behind them a big dog barked at them they turned around then a small boy came up to the dog.

"Shiro don't bark at them." Boy said as he petted the dog. Hakkai smiled and got to the boys eye level.

"Shiro's your dog?" Hakkai asked the boy nodded his head with a smile.

"Shiro's really smart." Boy replied.

"He does look smart." Hakkai said as he petted the dog. While this was going on Sanzo watched Hakkai.

"I was wondering if you and Shiro could help us find out friend." Hakkai said the boy smiled and nodded his head. Hakkai looked at Sanzo.

"Could I borrow Chie-san's handkerchief?" Hakkai asked Sanzo nodded his head and handed it to him. Hakkai then took the handkerchief and then held it up to Shiro's nose.

"Shiro please help us find her." Hakkai said Shiro sniffed the handkerchief and then barked.

"Looks like Shiro got the scent." Boy said as Shiro started walking. The boy followed Shiro as Sanzo and Hakkai followed behind. They walked for a while until they came to the urban side of town. Shiro stopped in front of a building and barked. They looked at the building.

"Shiro says it's this building she's in." Boy said Hakkai looked at him and smiled.

"Arigato." Hakkai said as he gave him a few coins.

"This is for you for helping us." Hakkai said the boy smiled as he took the coins.

"Arigato." Boy said as he left with Shiro. The two looked at the building.

"Let's go in." Sanzo said as Hakkai nodded his head as the two went into the building. It was quiet to quiet.

"I don't like how it's this quiet." Sanzo said.

"I agree with you Sanzo." Hakkai replied as they walked down a hall. They came up to a door they could hear someone's voice.

"Chie I'll make you happy and you won't have to remember the guys you were with." Male voice said the two looked at each other and then the two kicked in the door.

"!!" Male figure said when he heard the door open.

"Now we're talking Chie back with us Go." Sanzo said angrily Go narrowed his eyes at them.

"No she's staying with me." Go said as he got into a small fighting stance.

"No she's not staying with you. She should be with people who don't do things like drugging her." Hakkai said angrily.

"...She's...She's mine!" Go yelled as he attacked them. The two dodged his attack as Hakkai hit his soft spot as he fell to the ground. Sanzo then made sure that he was out. Sanzo looked up to him.

"Now to get Chie and get out of here." Sanzo said as Hakkai nodded his head. Chie was on the couch still asleep. Her hands were crossed on her stomach. Sanzo got up Hakkai walked over to Chie and gently picked her up. Chie's head was on his chest. They walked back to the inn. Chie was still asleep. When they got to the inn Gojyo and Goku ran up to them.

"How's Chie?" Goku asked as he looked at her.

"She's still asleep." Hakkai replied.

"We should get her inside." Gojyo said as they nodded their heads. They took Chie into the room as Hakkai put her down on the bed.

"I think it would be safer we took guard over her." Hakkai said as he slowly turned around and looked at them.

"Think that's a good idea." Sanzo said Goku and Gojyo nodded in agreement. Gojyo took the first watch. He looked at Chie while she was asleep. He put a hand on her cheek. Chie's color had returned to its original color.

"Hope by the time you walk up your back to your old self." Gojyo said in a low whisper. Gojyo had stayed with her for a few hours when Hakkai came in and took the next shift. Hakkai sat down next to the bed as he looked at her. He was glad her cheek color was normal. He then remembered what the girl had told them. He hoped they weren't too late.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow then." Hakkai thought to himself as he looked at her. Hakkai had stayed there for a while when Sanzo and Goku came in. Hakkai looked at them.

"Yoroshiku tanomimasu." Hakkai said as Sanzo nodded his head. Hakkai left the two as Goku sat down at the chair next to the bed while Sanzo sat at the table Goku looked at her.

"Ne Sanzo." Goku said.

"Nani?" Sanzo asked in a bit of an annoyed tone of voice.

"Why do you think Go did what he did?" Goku asked Sanzo looked at Goku who was still looking at Chie.

"I don't know baka saru all I can say is that Go has a very strange mind." Sanzo replied Goku looked over to him.

"Do you think he'll try following us when we leave?" Goku asked Sanzo at the time had taken out a cigarette and lit it.

"Probably. He did want her and probably wouldn't give up." Sanzo replied Goku had given a sad look.

"I don't get it why Chie's getting strange things happening to her." Goku said Sanzo looked at him.

"One she's with us and two she mistaken as a Youkai." Sanzo replied.

"What does being with us having anything of her being treated the way she is!" Goku slightly yelled.

"Thinks about it baka saru. She would have probably had a better time without being with us." Sanzo replied Goku looked at him and slightly made a face.

"But..." Goku hesitated.

"We all want her with us that's why we kept her with us this long." Sanzo said Goku nodded his head. They had been through a lot and it wouldn't be the same. Chie slowly shifted in the bed as she put a hand across her eyes as she gave a slight groan. Goku and Sanzo looked at her.

"Chie?" Goku said Chie slightly moved her hand and looked at him.

"Goku...Could you get me some water and something for my headache." Chie said Goku nodded and left. Sanzo put out his cigarette and walked over to her.

"How you feel?" Sanzo asked Chie looked at him.

"Awful. My head feels like it's going to split and I can't remember a thing after I drank the water." Chie replied Sanzo looked at her.

"Well at least you're back to your normal self." Sanzo said Chie continued to look at him.

"I'm not going to ask what happen...I don't want to know." Chie slowly said as she covered her eyes once again. Sanzo watched her Goku the came in with what Chie asked for as she sat up and took the items from Goku and took the medicine and swallowed it and washed it down with the water. Goku took the items and put them on the table.

"You should get some more sleep." Sanzo said as Chie nodded her head. She laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

Morning

Chie slowly opened her eyes when the sun ray came into the room. Chie slowly looked around and noticed both Sanzo and Goku were still asleep. Chie sat up her head still cached a bit as she put her hand on her head. Chie got out of bed Chie's body had lost balance as she fell into someone's arm. Chie blinked a bit she turned around and looked at them.

"...Arigato..." Chie replied as they helped her up.

"You should take things easy." Figure said Chie looked off towards the side. She knew that the figure was right. She didn't want to admit it.

"I know but I can't take it easy with this when something like this is going on." Chie replied the figure knew

"I know but I'm concern about your health." Figure said Chie looked at him.

"What does something happen to me in the future?" Chie asked the figure looked at her.

"Hai." Figure replied.

"What happens to me?" Chie asked the figure continued to look at her.

"You...Get killed by someone close." Figure replied Chie just looked at him.

"You mean that I'm dead?" Chie asked the figure nodded his head.

"...Because of that you come to see me like this?" Chie asked the figure continued to look at her.

"I guess you could say that." Figure replied Chie looked away from him.

"Is there a way to prevent it?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure." Figure said Chie gave a slight sigh.

"I guess I'll have to find a way then." Chie said.

"You probably will but I should get going so take care." Figure said Chie turned around and noticed he was gone.

"..." Chie said as Sanzo and Goku woke up. Chie heard a few noises as she turned around she noticed the two awake and stretching.

"Chie your up." Goku said Chie gave a smile as she nodded her head.

"How do you feel?" Sanzo asked.

"Doing better then yesterday but my head still hurts a bit." Chie replied.

"It still hurts?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head. Chie was glad that the two didn't see or heard the conversation she and the figure had.

"You sure you want to be up?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine." Chie replied Goku looked at her.

"You sure?" Goku asked as Chie smiled and nodded her head. Sanzo looked at Goku.

"Go see if Gojyo and Hakkai are up. We're leaving." Sanzo said Goku gave a few blinks and then left. Chie was about to put her things away when Sanzo held her from behind.

"Sanzo-sama?" Chie said in a surprised tone of voice as her cheeks became red.

"Thought that we lost you..." Sanzo said Chie slowly looked over her shoulder as she looked at him. She could only imagine what had happen.

"Well you did find me didn't you?" Chie asked as she put her hand over Sanzo's hands. Sanzo put his head on her shoulder.

"Hai but if we didn't have help..." Sanzo hesitated in his words. Chie shook her head.

"You don't have to say anymore." Chie said as Sanzo stayed quiet Chie let him stay as long as he needed it. Sanzo held on to her for a while longer as he slowly let her go and lifted his head from her shoulder. Chie turned around and looked at him.

"Feel calmer?" Chie asked as Sanzo nodded his head. They could hear footsteps Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku came into the room.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Sanzo and Chie looked over to them.

"Ready?" Sanzo asked as they nodded their head. Chie had quickly gotten her things together as they left the inn. Hakkai was at the wheel as they drove out of town and back on the road. Goku and Gojyo tried not to yell for Chie's sake. She looked off towards the side in town Go had looked all over town trying to find Chie but once he heard she left he became heart broken.


	26. Chapter 26

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. I know it took me a while to get it up and I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 26:_

Sanzo and Chie looked over to them.

"Ready?" Sanzo asked as they nodded their head. Chie had quickly gotten her things together as they left the inn. Hakkai was at the wheel as they drove out of town and back on the road. Goku and Gojyo tried not to yell for Chie's sake. She looked off towards the side in town Go had looked all over town trying to find Chie but once he heard she left he became heart broken. Goku and Gojyo looked at Chie.

"Chie-chan what's wrong?" Gojyo asked Chie looked over to him and shook her head.

"Nothing really." Chie replied Goku continued to look at her.

"Something is bothering you what is it?" Goku asked Chie gave a few blinks. She noticed that they've noticed what she wasn't saying the truth.

"......Well......I was just thinking about Go-san." Chie replied as she slightly looked away from them.

"Why!? I mean he did horrible things to you." Goku said a bit angrily Chie knew this was true but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Shut up baka saru!" Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me baka saru!" Goku yelled back Chie looked at them.

"Stop already it's not right to fight right now." Chie said as she got in the middle of them. Both of them looked at her and then they moved back to their corner. Chie looked at them as she thought for a moment. Sanzo looked towards the back and noticed Chie's expression he then looked towards the other side. They continued to drive for a while Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo were asleep. Chie looked over to Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said as Hakkai looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"Nani Chie-san?" Hakkai asked Chie looked at him.

"How long is it to the next town?" Chie asked.

"We should be there by tonight." Hakkai replied Chie gave a slight smile.

"The town is really close then." Chie said as Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai we might have to stock up on supplies." Hakkai replied.

"We don't know how long it'll take to get to the next town right?" Chie said as he nodded his head.

"Hai." Hakkai replied Chie sat back in her seat. She watched things pass by. It wasn't long till the sunset. The others were awake as Hakkai stopped the jeep. In front of them were 4 girls in front of a cart. The 4 quickly got out of the jeep. Chie gave a few blinks she got out herself.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hakkai asked.

"Our car broke and we have nothing to fix it." Older woman said Hakkai smiled

"We'll fix it." Hakkai replied with a smile.

"Arigato." Older woman said as Goku and Gojyo helped Hakkai. Once the cart was fixed Goku and Gojyo looked at them.

"Why don't we take you guys into town?" Gojyo said.

"Really?" The little one said with a smile.

"Yeah." Goku replied with a nod.

"We need someone to ride with the cart." Middle woman said.

"I'll ride it." Chie said.

"Arigato." Older woman said Chie just nodded her head. They set the cart up and jeep up as the 4 girls sat with the others while Chie was alone at the cart. Chie looked at them she noticed how happy they seemed well for Sanzo he still had the annoyed look but it was different. Chie slightly felt let out.

"Just as I thought." Chie thought to herself as she continued to look at them. Her expression saddened a bit. She slowly looked away from them. They came up to the inn as they got out. Chie had put the things away and put the cart towards the side. Once she was done she walked inside. She went up to the front and looked into the book and noticed there was no room left. She also noticed that her name wasn't on it. Chie gave a sight the person who worked in the back came up.

"Can I help you?" Figure asked Chie looked at him and shook her head.

"No but could you give something to the people in room 309?" Chie asked the figure nodded their head. Chie took off the necklace and looped the ring to it and handed it to the person.

"If they ask where I am tell them I'm not around." Chie said as the figure blinked a bit and nodded their head.

"Understood." Figure said Chie had left the inn.

"Well looks like I need to find a place to stay." Chie thought to herself as she walked into town. The others were with the sisters as they did things together they had forgotten about Chie already. Chie had walked into a park as she sat down in a bench.

"Well I guess I'll sleep here." Chie said under her breath as she looked up at the sky. A male figure saw her as he walked up to her.

"Could I sit here?" The figure asked Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at him.

"Ummm sure." Chie replied as the man smiled and sat next to her. Chie was looking the other side when the figure looked at her.

"What brings you out here on your own?" Male figure asked Chie looked at him as she gave a few blinks.

"Well......I guess you can say my friends forgot about me." Chie replied the man continued to look at her and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha......" Chie was stopped when the man gently placed a hand on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry to her that. It sounds like they're not your friends." Male figure said as Chie blinked a few times. His words echoed like a broken record.

"What do you mean by that?" Chie asked as he slowly pulled away.

"If they were your true friends they wouldn't forgotten about you." Male figure replied Chie blinked a bit as she looked away from him. She knew very well that what he said was true but some how she couldn't accept the truth.

"......I.....I guess your right..." Chie's voice trailed off as he looked at her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Male figure asked Chie shook her head.

"You can stay at my place but before that I'm Kuran Yuzo." Yuzo said as he put out a hand for her to take.

"Chie....." Chie replied as she shook his hand. Yuzo got up and helped Chie up.

"Follow me." Yuzo said as Chie nodded her head. Just then Chie stopped when she heard something.

"Yuzo could you wait?" Chie said as he stopped and looked at her as he nodded his head. Chie looked back and noticed Hakuryu Chie blinked a bit.

"Hakuryu....." Chie said as he landed on Chie's shoulder. Chie gave a slight smile as she caught up with Yuzo as they continued to walk.

"I wonder if the others are happy." Chie thought to herself as she looked towards the ground.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as Chie looked at him.

"I'm okay." Chie replied it wasn't long until they came up to Yuzo's home Chie's eyes went wide.

"Wow." Chie said as she couldn't believe the kind of place he was living at he smiled a bit.

"Come on." Yuzo said as Chie nodded her head and followed him in. The main door opened.

"Welcome back master." Maid said.

"Arigato. Take Chie's things to the open room." Yuzo said as the maid nodded her head.

"Hai." Maid said as she looked at Chie. Chie gave a few blinks and then handed her the bag as she took it to the open room.

"Now if you follow me." Yuzo said as Chie followed him as she looked around. He took her to the main room.

"Have a seat." Yuzo said as he sat down Chie gave a nod.

"Hai." Chie said as she sat down.

"Chie you can stay here as long as you need to." Yuzo said.

"Arigato Yuzo-san but I don't think I'll be here that long." Chie replied.

"Just think about it." Yuzo said as a maid brought out drinks for them. Yuzo picked up his cup and took a sip from it. Chie looked at her cup. Yuzo looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Yuzo asked Chie looked at him and scratched the back of her head.

"It's nothing gomen..." Chie replied as she picked up the cup and then took a sip. Chie looked at the drink.

"It's delicious I've never had anything like this." Chie said as Yuzo smile.

"I'm glad you like it once your done I'll have Suzure take you to your room." Yuzo said Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Chie said as Yuzo shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me." Yuzo said Chie looked at him and then she finished up her drink. Yuzo then called Suzure who was about the same age and height as her but she had longer hair then her.

"Follow me please." Suzure said as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as she followed her. They walked down the hall as they came up to a room. Suzure stopped in front of the door and turned around and looked at Chie.

"This is the room you'll be using." Suzure said with a smile. Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato." Chie replied.

"If you need anything please tell me." Suzure said.

"I will and thanks." Chie replied as Suzure bowed and left. Chie looked at the door and opened it. Chie walked into the room Hakuryu looked around. Chie was amazed it was like she was in a hotel sweet. Chie closed the door as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"It's so fluffy." Chie said under her breath. Chie was tried as she took her shoes off and got under the cover as she fell asleep Hakuryu asleep next to her.

Dream

Chie slowly let her eyes open as she sat up. She noticed that her wounds were treated. She just sat there. The door opened as the old lady walked in.

"How do you feel?" Old lady asked Chie looked at her.

"Doing alright." Chie replied.

"We couldn't believe that you save us with those wounds." Old lady said Chie looked at her.

"It's nothing really I had to help out." Chie replied.

"Once your wounds heal completely you can help us out with the cleaning and selling." Old lady said as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied the old lady left as Chie got out of the bed and went to the window.

"I wonder if they even noticed I'm gone." Chie thought to herself.

To The Others

They where too busy with the sisters to even noticed that one of their members was missing.

"Hakkai-san is this all you need?" Mari asked Hakkai looked at her as she nodded his head.

"Hai it should be enough to last." Hakkai replied with a smile. Goku and Sara were playing tag with each other. Gojyo and Mire were out for a small walk. Sanzo and Risa were in the inn. The six slowly walked back to the inn as the front person called out to Hakkai.

"Sir." Front clerk said as Hakkai looked at him and walked over to him.

"Hai?" Hakkai said as the clerk handed the items Chie had left

"A young lady wanted me to give this to you." Front clerk said as he handed them to him. Hakkai looked at them and gave a few blinks.

"Thank you." Hakkai said as he put it into his pocket and went to his room.

"I wonder who it could be." Hakkai thought to himself. Sanzo hand a strange feeling about the 4 sisters.

Morning

Chie wok up with the sound of an alarm clock as she stretched out a hand and stopped it as she sat up.

"Well I sure slept well." Chie said with a smile as she gently stroke Hakuryu. Chie heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chie said as the door opened.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu breakfast will be ready." Suzure said as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied with a smile as Suzure bowed and left. Chie got out of bed and washed up during that time Hakuryu had stretched a bit as he flapped his wings and flew on top of the chair. Chie came back into the main room.

"Ready?" Chie asked.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu replied as he flew onto Chie's shoulder as the two went to the room where they had stayed to have tea. Yuzo was at the table he looked at Chie and smiled.

"Ohaiyo." Yuzo said.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu Yuzo-san." Chie said with a bow.

"Have a seat." Yuzo said as Chie sat down the food came in as they were placed on the table.

"Wow they look so delicious." Chie said Yuzo gave a smile.

"I hope it's to your liking." Yuzo said Chie nodded her head. Hakuryu flew down to the floor as a bowl waited for him food in it. Chie put her hands together and started eating. Chie's eyes brighten.

"This is delicious." Chie said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuzo said as Chie smiled and continued to eat Hakuryu started to eat the food he was happy that the food was good. Yuzo watched the two a bit and started eating himself. Once they were done the plates were talking to be washed.

"Thank you for the food." Chie said with a smile Yuzo smiled back.

"I have to leave but you can stay here as long as you want." Yuzo said as he got up as Chie nodded her head. Yuzo left the room Chie walked over to a window and looked out it.

To The Others

The 4 were looking for Chie once the fight with the 4 sisters ended them being free from a Youkai.

"Where could Chie and Hakuryu be!?" Goku yelled out.

"I don't know we don't have any clues to where they are." Hakkai replied.

"We have to find them fast!" Gojyo yelled out.

"Let's split up." Sanzo said as they spilt up and went looking for the two.

To Where Chie Is

Chie was out in the back garden reading a book Hakuryu on her lap. Chie then looked off to the side.

"I hope they are doing alright." Chie thought to herself as she placed the book on the table.

"Chie-san." Suzure said as she walked up to her as Chie looked at her.

"Nani Suzure-san?" Chie asked Suzure looked at her.

"You can call me Suzure-chan." Suzure said Chie scratched the back of her head.

"Okay Suzure-chan." Chie said as Suzure smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" Suzure asked.

"Milk tea would be fine." Chie replied with a smile.

"Kashikomarimashita." Suzure said as she bowed and left. Chie looked towards the side she then heard someone calling her she gave a few blinks.

"It couldn't be them could it?" Chie said under her breath but then the voices disappeared Suzure came up to her with her drink.

"Arigato." Chie said as she took the drink and took a sip.

"This is very good." Chie said with a smile.

"I'm glad please take your time." Suzure said with a bow and left. Chie knew that she should go back to the others but some how her heart didn't want to. Hakuryu lifted his head and looked at Chie.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said as Chie looked at him and petted his head.

"Your right we should get back." Chie replied as she finished drinking the tea as Hakuryu got off her lap as Chie grabbed her book and went back inside.

"Chie-san are you leaving?" Suzure asked Chie stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah I think my friends are worried." Chie replied.

"Can't you wait till master comes back?" Suzure asked Chie looked at her a bit.

"Hmmm I guess." Chie replied as Suzure gave a smile. Chie was taken into the living room as she waited Hakuryu looked at her. It wasn't long until Yuzo had come in.

"I just talked to Suzure your leaving?" Yuzo asked as he sat down. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. I think they are looking for me." Chie replied.

"You sure you want to go back?" Yuzo asked Chie's expression changed a bit. She knew why he's asking her that. There was a possibility that they would do the same thing to her.

"If you stay here you won't have to go through the same thing." Yuzo said Hakuryu slightly snapped at his words Chie blinked a bit.

"Hakuryu....." Chie said Yuzo glared a bit as Chie looked at Yuzo.

"I don't think they would. I really appreciate for you hospitality but I should go." Chie replied.

"I won't stop you before you leave." Yuzo said as he got up and walked over to her. Chie blinked a few times as he slightly pinned her to the chair Hakuryu was about to attack when Suzure held him back.

"What are you......" Chie was cut off when Yuzo deeply kissed her as he slowly let the kiss go he looked at her.

"Something to remember me by." Yuzo said as he left. Chie was dumbfounded Suzure let Hakuryu go as she walked up to her.

"Chie-san.....Master wanted to hand you this but he asked me to hand it to you." Suzure said as she handed her a pendent. Chie blinked a bit as she took the pendent from Suzure and looked at it. She bowed and then left. Hakuryu landed on Chie's lap and looked up at her.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu cried out Chie looked down at him.

"Let's get going." Chie said Hakuryu looked at her and then gave a small flap.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu cried out as he got off her lap. Chie went to get her things. She looked at the pendent.

"Yuzo-san...." Chie said under her breath she put the pendent in her pocket and then grabbed her bag. Hakuryu landed on Chie's shoulder as they left the house.

"Where to start?" Chie thought to herself as she looked around a bit Hakuryu then flew towards the right. Chie blinked a bit as she followed him.

"Hope you're on the right track." Chie thought to herself as she followed him through the town. It wasn't long until Hakuryu landed on a familiar shoulder.

"Hakuryu!?" Hakkai said when he looked at him Chie had stopped her heart slightly ached as she turned around and was about to leave when Hakkai's voice stopped her.

"Chie-san!?" Hakkai said as he quickly went towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Chie-san where have you been?" Hakkai asked Chie was slightly unsure she should say anything.

".....I was with someone since there wasn't a place for me to stay......" Chie replied she felt Hakkai tighten his grip around her.

"Chie-san please don't do something like this again." Hakkai said Chie blinked a bit as she looked at him.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said as she noticed the expression on his face.

"I won't I promise." Chie replied as Hakkai looked at her.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said as he gave a smile and held her tighter. They stayed like that for a while when he let her go.

"We should get going to where the others are." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head. Hakkai took Chie's hand as they left. The others where waiting in front of the inn. They looked at them as they went up to them. Goku and Gojyo had told her what had happen and when they realized she wasn't there they started looking for her. Hakkai pulled out something from his pocket.

"Chie-san I think these are yours." Hakkai said as he handed her the necklace with the ring. Chie gave a smile and nodded her head as she put them on.

"Arigato." Chie said.

"Well everything back to normal we should get back on the road." Sanzo said as they agreed with him. Hakuryu changed into the jeep as Chie took the wheel and they where back on the road.

"Let's play a card game!" Goku said as Gojyo and Hakkai nodded their heads as they started playing Chie then thought about Yuzo. Sanzo looked at her.

"Chie what's with the long face?" Sanzo asked Chie looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I was thinking about the person I was with is all." Chie replied.

"....." Sanzo said as he continued to look at her.

"What happen between you two?" Sanzo asked while the two were talking the three in the back were listening.

".....Nothing really just I can't really tell what he was thinking. I guess he really wanted me to be with him." Chie replied.

"Did your heart say the same thing?" Sanzo asked Chie didn't think she would hear him say something like that.

"For a moment I did but then I had changed in heart." Chie replied.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Sanzo looked at her he was slightly glad she did have a change in heart.

"I see." Sanzo said as he looked towards the other side. Chie wondered if they really had feeling towards her. The three in the back continued to play their game. The sun slowly started to set as they found a place to camp as they set up camp. Hakkai and Chie started making dinner as the others went to get firewood and some other things.


	27. Chapter 27

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. I know it took me a while to get it up and I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 27:_

Sanzo looked at her he was slightly glad she did have a change in heart.

"I see." Sanzo said as he looked towards the other side. Chie wondered if they really had feeling towards her. The three in the back continued to play their game. The sun slowly started to set as they found a place to camp as they set up camp. Hakkai and Chie started making dinner as the others went to get firewood and some other things.

"Chie-san....." Hakkai said as Chie stopped in what she was doing and looked at him.

"Nani Hakkai-san?" Chie asked Hakkai then shook his head.

"It's nothing." Hakkai said as Chie looked at him a bit. Dinner was served as they all sat down at the table as they put their hands together and ate.

"Hakkai and Chie's food are the best." Goku said with a smile and food in his mouth. Gojyo hit him over the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Gojyo yelled at him. Goku looked at him angrily.

"You don't have to hit me!!!" Goku yelled. Chie looked at them as she got in the middle of the two.

"You two please stop before things get out of line." Chie said as the two stopped and went back into eating. When things were done everyone went to bed except for Chie who was sewing the holes in their clothes.

"They need to take care of their clothes a little better." Chie thought to herself when she heard something as she turned around.

"Hakkai-san did I wake you?" Chie asked as he shook his head.

"No you didn't. Chie-san you should get some sleep it's late." Hakkai said as Chie stopped in what she was doing and nodded her head.

"I know. I just have this one to finish and I'll get some rest." Chie replied as Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai said as he left. Chie finished up what she needed to do and went to bed.

Dream

Chie let her eyes open as she could hear people talking. She slowly sat up and looked at the door. She got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. She saw two people with the old couple they all looked at her.

"Chie I would like you to meet the people who are going to help out with us. The one to the right is Suma and the one to the left is his brother Saga." Old man said Chie gave a bow.

"Nice to meet you Suma and Saga." Chie said. The two looked at her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Both brothers said Chie had talked to them and then the plans on what they were going to do.

End Of Dream

Chie let her eyes open as she sat up and gave a small stretch.

"Time to make breakfast." Chie said in a low whisper. She got out of bed and made it as she started cooking breakfast. She had this bad feeling she wasn't sure why she hoped that this day would end quickly. She got the table ready as she woke the others up. They were sitting at the table as they put their hands together and started eating. Chie looked over to Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san is the next village far?" Chie asked Hakkai looked at her.

"It shouldn't be too far. A two three day drive at most." Hakkai replied.

"At least it isn't that far." Chie said with a smile. Hakkai smiled as he nodded his head. Goku and Gojyo hadn't fought through out breakfast Chie wondered exactly what's going to happen today. Chie was putting her things together when she dropped a book it opened to the page where she kept her picture of her family. She slowly picked it up.

"......" Chie said as she continued to look at the picture.

"Chie?" Goku said Chie quickly closed the book as she turned around.

"Nani Goku?" Chie asked.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked Chie slightly shook her head.

"Just need to put a few things into my bag so it shouldn't take long." Chie replied.

"Okay." Goku said as he left Chie gave a sigh as she put the book into her bag. They took down the tent and got into the jeep as they went towards the nearest town. Chie couldn't help but think about what happen. They slowly came up to a mountain terrain Chie keep her eyes on the road nervously she could feel all her nerves on the edge.

"I've never been this nervous before......" Chie thought to herself they came around a curve when a huge bolder fell.

"Hakkai-san!!" Chie yelled as Hakkai turned the wheel as they barely missed the bolder but when it hit the ground it made a crater as they fell.

Few Hours Later

Chie slowly opened her eyes pain ran down her entire body.

"Ite te te." Chie said as she tired to get up she noticed that she fractured her left arm and that a few of her ribs broke. She looked around and then up.

"Great......" Chie thought to herself she then looked around and noticed that she was alone.

"Sanzo-sama, Gojyo-san, Hakkai-san, Goku, Hakuryu where are you!?" Chie called out but she didn't get an answer she continued to walk around.

"Where could they be?" Chie said in a low whisper she stopped for a bit when she heard something. The noise gotten louder as it gotten closer. She gave a smile when she saw Hakuryu.

"Hakuryu." Chie said as she held out an arm. Hakuryu slightly pulled on her clothes Chie gave a nod as she followed Hakuryu. They came to a long path way and in the middle of it was Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san!" Chie said out loud as she quickly went up to him.

"Hakkai-san......" Chie said as she checked on him. He had a few cuts and bruises. Hakuryu turned into a jeep as she put Hakkai into the jeep as she drove the jeep. A long the way she found the others in the same situation as Hakkai.

"I can't believe this happen......" Chie thought to herself as she drove the jeep back to where she was at before and treated their wounds. Hakuryu was next to Hakkai.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said Chie built a fire as she sat down.

"I'll have to wait till they are conscious." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the fire. While she was looking at the fire footsteps could be heard as they echoed. Chie slowly got up.

"More then one that's for sure....." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the others.

"I should put up a barrier......" Chie thought to herself as she tried she wasn't sure if it would stay up but it was worth a shot. Chie put all her focus around the four and Hakuryu. Hakuryu looked up at Chie as the barrier was made.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu cried. Chie smiled and looked at him.

"Be good and take care of them." Chie said as the footsteps became louder as they came closer. Chie got into a fighting stance. Then a large group of Youkai came in front of her as they laughed.

"You think you can fight us you're out numbered." The Youkai said with a laugh. Chie narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I don't care about the odds the only thing that matters is that you won't be hurting the others." Chie said angrily as she attacked them. Hakuryu tried to break through Chie's barrier but he couldn't.

"Kyuu....." Hakuryu cried. With every punch Chie made with her left the worse the fracture became. Chie winced at the pain.

"Kuso I have to keep them from getting any closer to the others." Chie thought to herself as she let her boomerang fly as it killed a few in its path. There were a few left as Chie tried to catch her breath.

"How much longer can I keep this up?" Chie thought to herself as the Youkai attacked her. Chie blocked the attack as she punched at it sending it to the ground Chie was then tackled by three Youkai's as they pinned her to the ground. Chie struggled under their grips.

"Get off of me!!" Chie said angrily. They keep her down.

"We should kill her." Youkai 1 said.

"We should have fun with her before we kill her." Youkai 2 said.

"Sounds great!" Youkai 3 said as they flipped her around as the other Youkai's looked at her feverishly. Chie struggled with all she got.

"No your not!" Chie said angrily as she managed to slip out and kick at the Youkai's. All the time Hakuryu had tired to break out of the barrier so he could help but there wasn't a dent in the barrier. Once Chie beating the Youkai's out she breathed heavily blood ran down her wound. Chie let the barrier down Hakuryu quickly flew to Chie.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryu said as Chie looked at him.

"I'm fine." Chie said as Hakuryu turned into a jeep as she leaned against him.

"Gomen Hakuryu.....I'm tired...." Chie said as she fell asleep.

Morning

Chie was asleep until morning of the next day. She slowly opened her eyes to the noise of someone rustling she saw the others working as Chie sat up she noticed she was in the jeep with a blanket over her and her wounds treated.

"Ohaiyo." Goku said as he looked at her. Everyone had stopped and looked at her.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu mina." Chie said as she got out of the jeep as he turned into his old self. She slowly walked over to them but she felt week still and lost balance when Hakkai caught her.

"Chie-san don't push yourself." Hakkai said Chie gave a nod as Hakkai helped her to sit.

"........." Goku said as he watched her. Gojyo walked up to her.

"Chie-chan you should take is easy today we'll do everything." Gojyo said with a smile. Chie looked at him and then gave a nod.

"Okay." Chie replied as she watched them. Her body felt so weak keeping the barrier up and fighting the group had drained her. They ate their food Hakkai looked at Chie.

"How's your left arm Chie-san?" Hakkai asked. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at him.

"It's doing okay I guess." Chie replied Hakkai looked at her.

"It would of broken if you taken one more blow with it." Hakkai said Chie looked at her arm as she put her hand on it.

"At least you healed me." Chie said with a smile as she looked at him. Hakkai smiled back as she gave a nod.

"Hai." Hakkai replied. When they finished eating they packed up and started looking for an exit. Chie was walking next to Sanzo as she looked around a bit.

"I hope we can find the exit." Chie said Sanzo looked at her.

"We will if the Youkai's who attacked you came in they had to of come out of an opening." Sanzo replied as Chie nodded her head. They walked for a while from where they were at they could see light.

"Could that be the exit?" Goku said as he pointed towards the light.

"It could be." Hakkai said as they continued to walk towards it. They came out into the light. They could hear water running Chie looked around and noticed a river not far.

"Hakkai-san do you think you can figure out where we are?" Chie asked as she looked over to him. He looked at her a bit and the he pulled out a map. Chie looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like we're down stream if we take this road here we should be back on track." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head.

"Well let's start going." Chie said as they walked on the road Hakkai said they should take it wasn't long until they got onto the right road.

"We should take a rest." Sanzo said Goku looked at him was about to whine when Sanzo hit him over the head.

"No we're not going to go on ahead." Sanzo said angrily Goku pouted a bit. Chie gave a few blinks. She wondered if he was thinking for her sake. They took a rest as Chie slightly put her hand on her left arm. Goku looked at Chie for a moment.

"Chie......Does your arm still hurt?" Goku asked Chie looked over to him.

"Only a bit." Chie replied Goku continued to look at her. Hakkai walked over.

"Chie-san do you want me to take a look?" Hakkai asked Chie looked at him and nodded her head. Chie took her hand away as Hakkai looked at her arm. He noticed that the fracture need to be healed again as he started healing it again. Chie felt so vulnerable right now she as she watched Hakkai. Goku looked at Chie and then to Sanzo. Sanzo just looked at him and said nothing.

"We have to walk just a bit then we can use jeep to get into town." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head. Hakkai slowly pulled his hand away.

"How does it feel?" Hakkai asked as Chie moved it a bit and smiled.

"It's a lot better arigato." Chie said with a smile.

"We should get back to walking." Hakkai said as they nodded their head. Hakkai helped Chie up as they continued walking. It wasn't long until thy came up to the bigger road as Hakuryu became a jeep. They got into the jeep and drove the rest of the way to the town. They slowly came up to the town people walking around. They got out of the jeep and walked into town Hakuryu back to his dragon self and perched on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hope we find an inn soon......" Goku said as Gojyo looked at him.

"Second that." Gojyo said just as they were talking about an inn they found on. They walked into the inn and signed in unfortunately there was only one room. They walked into the room and put their things away.

"Chie-san have a list of things we need? We'll get them." Hakkai said Chie gave a nod and gave him the list. The four left the room Chie was alone with Hakuryu who's asleep on Hakkai's bed. Chie went to take a bath.

"Better take it now then later." Chie thought to herself, she let hot water run as she took her clothes off. On her back was a scar from her fight with Fukitsu on her shoulder was the tattoo. On her right arm was a gash would from Goku. She walked into the shower. She let the hot water run down her body. She noticed a few bruises on her body.

"....." Chie said as she tried to get thoughts out of her mind. She let the hot water hit her as she watched her body and hair. Once the soap was off she turned the hot water off and let the water drain. She let her back face the door as she dried herself. What she didn't know was Goku had came back when she turned off the hot water and Goku didn't know was Chie was in the bathroom. Goku opened the door as Chie looked over her shoulder Goku became red as he quickly closed the door. Chie's face became red.

"Go....Gomen.......Chie! I didn't know you were inside......." Goku said.

"It's okay......I thought I was alone." Chie replied as she put her clothes on quickly.

"The scar on your back......." Goku said as Chie gave a few blinks as she opened the door.

"The scar was from Fukitsu." Chie replied as she sat on the nearest bed. Goku looked at her.

"You mean that Youkai who wanted female sacrifices?" Goku asked Chie nodded her head.

"That's him." Chie replied he continued to look at her.

"The other scar.....That one........" Goku's voice trailed off. Chie looked at him and blinked a bit.

"Goku?" Chie said Goku looked away from her.

"The scar on your arm was from me wasn't it?" Goku asked Chie didn't say anything at first. She then slowly nodded her head.

"It was when you where brained washed by a Youkai and you thought they were your mother." Chie replied.

"........" Goku said Chie put her hand on her arm.

"You know I really don't mind the scars. Just reminds me that I'm not perfect and that I'm as weak as anyone else." Chie said Goku looked at her.

"Chie......" Goku said Chie gave a small smile.

"Anyways if you're going to use the bathroom the go ahead." Chie said as Goku nodded his head. He walked into the bathroom. Chie got up from the bed and went towards the window and looked out it.

"........" Chie said as she continued to look out the window. The others came into the room. Chie looked at them.

"Welcome back." Chie said they nodded their head. They put the bags down and started sorting them. Sanzo looked at Chie.

"Where's the baka saru?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him.

"He's in the bathroom." Chie replied. Sanzo went up to the door to the bathroom.

"Baka saru hurry up and come out!" Sanzo yelled.

"......" Goku said as he slowly opened the door.

"Okay....." Goku finally said as he walked out they finished putting away the things as they went out to eat. They ordered their food as they usual fight with Goku and Gojyo started. Chie couldn't keep her mind off of what happen she should have been more careful. She watched the waiters walk around the restaurant. Sanzo and Hakkai noticed Chie they knew that something's bothering her. The food came to the table as they put their hands together and started eating.

"Gojyo that's mine!" Goku yelled.

"It's not!" Gojyo yelled back Sanzo shot his gun at them.

"Shut up before I put holes in your heads." Sanzo said angrily as the two became quiet as they continued to eat. When they were done Sanzo paid for the food as they went back to the inn. Chie behind everyone her arm slightly a crossed her chest. Sanzo and Hakkai seem worried. They got to their room Gojyo and Goku fell asleep Chie was about to settle down herself when Sanzo looked at her.

"Chie did something happen?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him.

".........It's nothing big really." Chie replied.

"It doesn't seem like that Chie-san." Hakkai said as he walked into the room. Chie looked at both of them.

"......Well......" Chie hesitated a bit. She wasn't sure how she was going to bring herself to tell them that Goku walked on her while she was putting her clothes on. She could feel her cheeks becoming red and heat coming from her body.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai asked in a slight worried tone as he sat next to her. She felt her heart pound in her throat.

"......I'm fine it's just......" Chie's words tangled in her mouth. Sanzo looked at her.

"Did the baka saru do something to embarrass you?" Sanzo asked Chie tensed up a bit. She looked off towards the side and then gave a nod.

"That baka saru......" Sanzo said angrily.

"I.....I was a bit careless so it's not entirely Goku's fault." Chie replied.

"At least we figured out the problem. We'll try to keep Goku from doing it again." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato." Chie replied.

"It's late let's get some sleep." Sanzo said as they nodded their head. They got into bed and fell asleep.

Dream

Chie opened her eyes and sat up she felt a slight pain run through her body.

"Chie can I come in?" Old lady said. Chie blinked a bit.

"Sure." Chie replied as she walked in.

"How's your wound?" Old lady asked as she handed Chie some pain killers and some other medicine. Chie took them from the old lady.

"I think their doing better." Chie replied. Chie swallowed the pills and washed them down with the water.

"I can't believe those awful men would do such a thing to you." Old lady said.

"Don't worry about it. I think they can't show anything else but anger." Chie replied. Chie wasn't sure what happen but some how that's what she felt. The old lady nodded her head.

"I think your right. Well you should rest." Old lady said.

"Hai and thank you." Chie said as the old lady smiled and left the room. Chie watched her leave as she went back to sleep.

End Of Dream

Chie felt something or someone on the bed she was in as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She blinked a bit.

"How's your arm?" Hakkai asked Chie then sat up.

"It's doing better." Chie replied. Hakkai gave a smile.

"That's good. We should get down the others are waiting." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Once she was done she put her clothes into her bag and went down with Hakkai. When they got there the others waved as they waved back. The 5 then went to eat. The usual fight happen Hakkai tried to stop them as Sanzo got angry. The two finally settled down. Once the 5 were done they started their journey once again.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

They've been on the road for 5 days now. They haven't seen any town for a while now. Goku and Gojyo were fighting like always.

"Kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"You're nothing but a stomach brain baka saru!" Gojyo yelled back. Chie slightly shook her head as she got in the middle.

"Now now stop before Sanzo starts shooting okay?" Chie said.


	28. Chapter 28

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei. I know it took me a while to get it up and I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. Well I guess I should stay quiet. Now on with the story and enjoy.

_Chapter 28:_

They've been on the road for 5 days now. They haven't seen any town for a while now. Goku and Gojyo were fighting like always.

"Kono ero kappa!" Goku yelled.

"You're nothing but a stomach brain baka saru!" Gojyo yelled back. Chie slightly shook her head as she got in the middle.

"Now now stop before Sanzo starts shooting okay?" Chie said the two looked at her and then each other and looked at the other side. Chie gave a slight smile. While they were driving Chie had thought about everything that had happen during her stay in this world. So much had happen in so little time. Her first time making her weapon, then her first scar from a fight. Then seeing someone killed in font of her eyes. Her fist time spending her birthday with them. She had done a lot with them. She always wished that she could stay once things end.

"Hakkai~ how much longer till we reach a town?" Goku whined. Hakkai gave a small laugh.

"Well we should be there by tomorrow with how things are right now." Hakkai replied.

"Goku you're asking that so you know when we can eat food right?" Gojyo said in a teasing tone of voice. Goku looked at Gojyo angrily.

"No that's not why I asked!" Goku yelled Chie had blinked a few times.

"Shut up already!" Sanzo said angrily as he whacked them with his paper fan.

"Ite!" Goku and Gojyo yelled out as they held their heads. Chie looked at them and then gave them some ice to keep down the swelling. The 5 made camp and settled down. Chie and Hakkai were making dinner as the others set up the table and collected fire wood. Chie was cutting some carrots. Her mind was out there her hands stopped. Hakkai noticed as he looked at her.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said in a worried tone of voice. Chie blinked a bit and looked at him.

"Hakkai-san nani?" Chie asked trying to hide the fact something was on her mind.

"Chie-san something bothering you." Hakkai said Chie gave a small sweat drop.

"Seems like I can't hide it." Chie replied as she looked at him.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked.

"I was thinking about how we been through a lot and after we stop the resurrection of Gyu Maoh that we might have to go our own ways. But somewhere deep inside I don't want to leave here." Chie replied as she looked off towards the side.

"Chie-san you don't have to leave." Hakkai said Chie knew that he was right, but she had people waiting at home.

"Hakkai-san arigato......But I have people waiting at home." Chie replied.

"You also have people here who want you to stay." Hakkai said. Chie then looked over to Hakkai. She didn't expect Hakkai to say that. She looked off towards the side.

"I......I know that you and the others want me to stay but I.....I can't choose one or the other." Chie replied as she slightly tensed up. Hakkai put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to not be so tense.

"We still have time let's take things slowly." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Hai." Chie replied as the two continued to make dinner. The food was cooked and on the table as the 5 sat down. Goku looked at the food hungrily they put their hands together and started eating their food. It was quiet until Goku and Gojyo started fighting Sanzo had smacked the two. The two complained as Sanzo smacked the two again. Chie got in the middle.

"I think they get it now Sanzo." Chie said as he looked at her angrily and then sat down Goku and Gojyo looked at Chie as they thanked her. They ate their food. When they were done Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo had washed the dishes Chie and Hakkai set up the beds. They got into bed and went to sleep. That night Chie had a normal dream one that she would normally see at home.

Dream

Chie heard someone calling; she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom looking at her.

"We're home." Chie's mom said as Chie rubbed her eyes.

"I must have dreamt a long dream." Chie thought to herself as she stretched a bit and help with unloading the car. When Chie pulled her sleeves up she saw a scar that she got from Goku. Chie's expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Chie's dad asked. Chie pointed at her arm.

"This scar." Chie replied. Chie's dad looked at her strangely.

"What scar?" Chie's dad asked Chie blinked a bit.

"The scar I'm pointing at." Chie replied a bit angrily. Chie's dad looked at her arm then shook his head.

"I don't see the scar Chie." Chie's dad replied. Chie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"......Never mind then." Chie said as he nodded and left. Chie looked at her arm.

"I wonder if I'm just seeing things......." Chie thought to herself she then pulled down the sleeve and then helped around the house.

End Of Dream

Chie woke up with a slight startle by the dream.

"......." Chie said to herself as she put a hand to her face she stayed there for a few minutes. She then slowly pulled her hand away.

"That was only a dream." Chie thought to herself. Chie got out of bed and washed up before making breakfast. She was still startled as she tried to calm herself down.

"It's just a dream nothing to be startled about." Chie said to herself.

"....." Chie said she looked towards the side and stood there.

"What if......" Chie said to herself but she didn't want to finish her thought. She then started making food while the others were asleep. What she didn't know was Hakkai was awake and watching her. He knew by the way she moved she was startled and trying to calm down. Chie paused for a moment as she looked towards the side.

"I have to stop thinking about that dream." Chie said to herself. She took a few deep breaths. Once she got herself together she continued to make breakfast. Hakkai had watched her he was still worried about her. Chie was still unaware that Hakkai was watching her. When she was done making the food she slowly walked over to the others. She woke them up. When Chie came up to Hakkai she put her hand on his shoulder. Hakkai then put his hand on her hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai said. Chie slightly blushed for a moment.

"Oh....Ohaiyo......Hakkai-san." Chie stuttered a bit. He continued to smile at her. He let her hand go and got up.

"Foods ready." Chie said. Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai replied. He went to wash up. Chie slowly got up and then went towards the table. The others sat down and then put their hands together and started eating; of course Chie's mind wasn't with her. She's been trying to ignore her dream but it doesn't seem like it would let her go.

"Chie are there seconds?" Goku asked. Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Ite what was that for ero kappa!?" Goku yelled. Chie snapped out of the small trance.

"Stop thinking about food baka saru!" Gojyo yelled. Sanzo got up.

"Shut up already gokiburi kappa, baka saru!" Sanzo said angrily. Chie picked up Goku's plate.

"There's still seconds. I'll be right back." Chie said. She got up and went to put food on the plate. The four looked at her.

"She seems a bit odd today." Goku said.

"Maybe she's just having some kind of mood swing." Sanzo said as she picked up a newspaper.

"I wouldn't call that a mood swing." Gojyo said while he looked at him.

"She needs some time is what I think." Hakkai said. Chie came back and put the plate on the table.

"Here you go." Chie said.

"Arigato Chie." Goku said. He started eating the food. While Goku was eating Chie had picked up the dirty dishes.

"I'll help with the washing." Gojyo said. Chie gave a smile.

"Arigato Gojyo-san." Chie said. The two went to was the dishes. Goku hoped that what Chie was going through would end soon.

"Sanzo......"Hakkai said. Sanzo looked at him from the newspaper.

"What is it Hakkai?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai looked at him. Goku went to where Gojyo and Chie are.

"I believe that she had a dream that startled her badly." Hakkai replied.

"What leads you to that?" Sanzo asked.

"I had kept an eye on her this morning and she was acting strangely." Hakkai replied.

"Do you think it'll be gone soon?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe. She may need time though." Hakkai replied.

"Well I hope she's better soon." Sanzo said. He went back into reading his newspaper. Hakkai had hoped the same. The others had returned with the washed plates. They gathered their things together and started their long day driving again. There was no Youkai attack that day. It wasn't long until they reached the next town. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo wore a coat and sunglasses. Chie was in her normal clothes. Since she knew that people knew Sanzo is with three others and she didn't have to worry.

"We should get a room once we get into town." Chie said. Sanzo nodded his head. They drove up to an inn and walked in. Seira had came to the front. Chie signed them in. Seika Seira's little sister looked at them. She had heard about Youkai attacks that have been going on.

"What about food?" Goku said Seira laughed a bit.

"I'll bring it to your rooms." Seira replied. They went to their room. Chie was in the room next to the others. Chie sat on the bed and then put a hand to her face.

"Why do they look so familiar.....?" Chie thought to herself. While she was trying to figure out about the two Sanzo and the others were talking. Seika was walking towards the room Sanzo and the others were. They were talking about something Seika stopped in front of their door and listened. What she heard she came to a conclusion that they where Youkai's. She quickly went to the kitchen where Seira was in.

"Onee-chan" Onee-chan! The people who came in their Youkai's!" Seika yelled Seira smiled.

"They're not Youkai's. Anyway I need to buy some food we ran out so I'll be back soon so be good." Seira said.

"Onee-chan don't!" Seika said but it was no use. Seika was determined to protect herself and her older sister. She grabbed a bat and sat in front of the door. Chie had sweat dropped. She finally remembered who they were. She quickly got up but stopped.

"Seika so this is were you've been!?" Seika's uncle said.

"Uncle?" Seika said.

"Where did Seira-chan go? After she was making dinner I haven't seen her." Seika's uncle said. Seika had a nervous look on her face.

"Onee-chan hasn't come back yet?" Seika asked.

"She had left to get food three hours ago." Seika's uncle replied as he showed her Seira's shopping basket.

"I found this. Isn't it Seira's basket?" Seika's uncle asked. The door slowly opened.

"Did something happen?" Hakkai asked. Seira quickly walked in the three quickly covered their face. Chie just stood there. She had heard every word of what was going on.

".....Why......Then where's onee-chan at?" Seika said in a surprised tone.

"Aren't you guys Youkai's?" Seika said.

"What do you mean....?" Sanzo said as he pushed up his sun glasses. Chie opened the door and walked out. Hakkai saw Chie and grabbed her arm.

"Chie-san where are you going?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked at him.

"We have to hurry and find her older sister. If we don't she'll be killed." Chie replied. Seika had told them about what's been going on for the last few weeks. The others got up.

"Chie-san stay here we'll go and look for Seira-san." Hakkai said as he looked at her. Chie shook her head.

"No I'm, going to go with you guys." Chie replied. Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder.

"No Chie-san. We'll handle things plus we need someone to look after Seika." Hakkai replied. Chie just looked at him she was slightly angry but hid it. She nodded her head.

"Okay I'll stay." Chie said Hakkai gave a smile and nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai replied as he let her shoulder go and the others left. Seika ran after them Chie quickly followed her. The four had beat up the men who kidnapped Seira and had their cover blown.

Next Day

Sanzo and the others were called to what looked like a party Chie was outside. The people inside gave the party for Sanzo Ikkou and that didn't include her. Even though they tried to explain Chie was part of the group but no one believed them.

"Looks like we have company." Chie thought to herself. Sanzo and the others were about to leave but Sanzo was stopped by Seika.

"Gomen.....I thought you were a Youkai......Please let me thank you for saving my onee-chan." Seika said as Sanzo sat down.

"I wasn't angry in the first place." Sanzo replied. They had heard that the village hadn't been attacked by Youkai and they all got up and left. When they did the villagers followed and what they saw was a fight that just started Chie was fighting on her own. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai fought while Sanzo watched them and shot a few Youkai's down while he explained to the villagers that Youkai's were looking for them. The villagers started running Sanzo then joined with the others.

"Seika!!" Seira yelled. Chie looked up and saw a Youkai holding her. The others looked at the direction.

"Onee-chan!" Seika yelled. Chie looked at Sanzo. The Youkai and Sanzo had a small quarrel and then the Youkai had gotten angry. The Youkai grew wings and flew.

"Hakuryu!" Hakkai yelled as Hakuryu came towards them everyone got into the jeep and followed the Youkai by wheels.

"I won't be able to get a clean shot Sanzo." Goku said Sanzo still looking at the Youkai and Seika.

"Leave that to me." Sanzo said Seika looked at them and noticed Sanzo saying something.

"What's he saying?" Seika thought to herself as she continued to look at him.

"Jump!" Sanzo mouthed. Seika saw the movements of his lisp and understood what he said. She bit down on the Youkai's arm and fell. Goku used his Nyoibou and made it grow as he flew towards the Youkai. While he was he passed by Seika.

"Leave everything to us." Goku said. Seika looked at him.

"I'm going to back up!" Hakkai yelled as he put the jeep in reverse and drove it. Gojyo was looking up.

"Hakkai stop the jeep now!" Gojyo yelled out. Hakkai quickly stopped the jeep. Seika fell right into Gojyo's arms as he caught her.

"Way to go kid." Gojyo said with a smile.

"You okay?" Chie asked. Seika nodded her head.

"Hai." Seika replied. Goku had slammed the Youkai to the ground. Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo got out of the jeep and walked up to the Youkai. The Youkai slowly tried to get up.

"You're still alive?" Sanzo said.

"At that height you would have died." Hakkai added.

"Don't think I'll die so easily." Youkai said angrily.

"It would have been less painful for you." Sanzo said. He brought up his gun and pointed at the Youkai.

"I don't care." Sanzo said. He then pulled the trigger. Chie covered Seika's eyes. Someone her age shouldn't watch. They came back to the jeep and drove to the inn. Seira had waited worriedly when she saw Seika she smiled.

"Seika!" Seira said.

"Onee-chan!" Seika said and hugged her as she hugged her back.

"You're not hurt right?" Seika asked.

"I'm fine." Seika replied. The engine sounded then the 5 were back on the road. The villagers started to say rude comments.

"That's not true they tried to protect us!" Seika said angrily.

"It's okay Seika they live a life where their not bound to anything just let people think what they think." Seira said. Seika looked at her and then the others.

"Well what are we going to do?" Chie asked.

"Well we just drive to the next town." Sanzo replied.

"I'm not sure we'll have enough food to get us through." Chie replied. Sanzo looked at her for a moment.

"Well try to make it last as much as you can." Sanzo replied and looked towards the front.

"......." Chie said with a sigh.

"Well I guess I could try." Chie thought to herself. While they were driving Chie stomach growled. Gojyo and Goku looked at her. Chie slightly blushed.

"It's nothing." Chie said.

"You didn't eat anything at the village did you?" Gojyo said. Chie looked at him and then gave a slight nod.

"I didn't but I'm fine though." Chie said.

"You'll faint if you don't." Gojyo said. Goku fished something in the back.

"I'll be fine really." Chie replied. She didn't want them to worry about her so much. She was happy but at the same time she didn't want them to think that she was weak. Goku brought something out and handed it to Chie.

"It's something I've been holding it for emergency." Goku said. Chie smiled and took the food.

"Thanks Goku." Chie said and started to eat it.

"Have anymore?" Gojyo said teasingly Goku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not for you!" Goku said angrily.

"Kono baka saru!" Gojyo said angrily. Before the fight could get worse Sanzo pointed his gun at them.

"Shut up before I put holes in you." Sanzo said angrily. The two stayed quiet. Chie looked at the sky.

"........" Chie said. She remembered when she was back home when she felt mixed up or angry about something she would always looked at the sky.

"I didn't think I'll be looking at you." Chie thought to herself. They had found a place to set up camp. The tent was up food on the table. They sat down.

"Itadakimasu." They all said while they put their hands together and ate. Chie had hoped that Goku and Gojyo wouldn't start a fight. She didn't want things to get out of hand but that wish didn't happen. Sanzo had stopped them with his paper fan. The two complained. Sanzo hit them again. Soon after things calm down and they were able to finish eating.

"I'm still hungry." Goku said Gojyo was about to hit him when he stopped.

"I'm sorry Goku but we have to save the food for the time being." Chie replied. Goku slight pouted but he understood. the others had fell asleep, but that night Chie couldn't fall asleep. She walked out of the tent and walked to a near by tree and sat under it.

"It's so quiet." Chie thought to herself. She looked at the sky. She heard something or someone sit next to her. She quickly looked to the side and saw a figure.

"Are you here to warn me or just to see me?" Chie asked the figure looked at her.

"What do you think?" The figure asked.

"Maybe both." Chie replied. Chie continued to look at him some how she felt she knew him.

"Well you can say both and also I wanted to tell you that your time here is coming to an end." The figure said. Chie's expression changed to a confused one.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"What I mean is that you'll be going home to your own world." The figure replied.

"But........I don't want to go back just yet." Chie said.

"I'm not in charge of that Chie." The figure replied.

"Tell me your name then." Chie said.

"Will you believe me?" The figure asked. Chie didn't reply quickly she wasn't sure if she would be able to believe.

".....Yes...." Chie replied.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

The figure looked at her. She had a slight nervous look. The figure gave a small smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you yet." The figure said. Chie shook her head.

"No please tell me...." Chie said. The figure continued to look at her.

"Okay I'll tell you." The figure said. He slowly got closer to her. Chie blushed a bit.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm sorry for the long long wait. I had a lot of things happen and they just needed to be handled and it took time to get things straight. They've gotten better so yeah. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Even thought I know I did a very very very very bad job this time around. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 29:_

The figure looked at her. She had a slight nervous look. The figure gave a small smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you yet." The figure said. Chie shook her head.

"No please tell me...." Chie said. The figure continued to look at her.

"Okay I'll tell you." The figure said. He slowly got closer to her. Chie blushed a bit. The figure pinned her as his lips slowly came to her left ear. Chie's face became redder and her heart raced.

"Chie you mustn't tell anyone but I know you'll keep your word. My name is." The figure stopped. Chie looked at the figure.

"Your name is?" Chie said in a low whisper. The figure slightly grinned.

"My name is..... Cho Hakkai." Future Hakkai replied. Chie's expression changed when she heard this. She couldn't believe it but some how after he said it she could see that he is Hakkai.

"......I finally get your name but I can't believe I'll see you here though." Chie replied.

"Like I said before you're not amongst the living the only way I can see you is now." Future Hakkai said as he wrapped his arms around her. Chie looked at him.

"You also told me that someone I hold dear to me kills me. Is this person someone I know for a long time?" Chie asked. Future Hakkai looked at her.

"That'll depend on what you call long time." Future Hakkai replied. Chie thought for a moment she wondered if she had found another way to come back to this world after she was back home. From what she heard that's the only explanation unless it was different.

"I guess I'll find out when it happens and see if I can't stop it." Chie said. Future Hakkai slowly leaned towards her.

"I hope so." Future Hakkai said in a slight whisper as he pressed his lips to hers, Chie was slightly caught off guard she wasn't expecting to have that happen. He slowly let go of the kiss. Chie's body had acted on it's own as she leaned up to him and kissed him. Chie slightly blushed and then quickly let go.

"I'm sorry....." Chie said as she looked towards the side. He gave a smile.

"You don't have to be." Future Hakkai said as he put a hand on her cheek and then slowly walked off. Chie watched him disappear into the darkness. Chie stayed there for a while as strange thought started to run through her head.

Morning

Chie was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Chie-san wake up Chie-san." Male voice said Chie slowly opened her eyes and looked at the figure. Chie's expression changed a bit she then realized that it was Hakkai who she's been with through out the journey.

"Hakkai-san gomen." Chie said as she looked away from him. He gave a smile.

"We should get you something warm to drink to make sure you don't catch a cold." Hakkai said as Chie nodded her head. Hakkai helped her up as the two walked into the tent. Chie had thought about what happen last night. She wondered about what they told her. Chie sat down while Hakkai made tea. Chie looked towards her right and noticed that they were still asleep.

"Sanzo-sama looks peaceful when he's asleep." Chie thought to herself. Hakkai put the cup of tea in front of Chie.

"Here you go Chie-san." Hakkai said with a smile as Chie looked at him and smiled.

"Arigato." Chie said. She picked the cup up and took a few sips of the tea. Hakkai started making breakfast. Chie watched him her mind was still on what happen last night. She wasn't sure if she could believe in what she saw.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said as Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at him.

"Nani Hakkai-san?" Chie asked.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked. Chie blinked a bit.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. Hakkai slowly walked over to her and then put a hand on her forehead. Chie blushed a bit.

"Ha....Hakkai-san?" Chie slightly stumbled on her words. His expression changed.

"Chie-san you have a slight fever you sure you're alright?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm find I need to take things easy and my fever should go down." Chie replied.

"Chie-san you sure?" Hakkai asked Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Chie replied. Hakkai continued to look at her and then he nodded his head. Hakkai had set the table as he went to wake the others. The others slowly got up and got ready while Chie watched them.

"Ohaiyo Chie." Goku said when he came to the table Chie smiled.

"Ohaiyo Goku." Chie replied.

"Ohaiyo." Gojyo and Sanzo said together.

"Ohaiyo Gojyo-san Sanzo-sama." Chie replied. They all sat down and put their hands together and started to eat. Chie wondered how they would look in the future as Chie tried to imagine what they would look like. Before Chie could continue Goku and Gojyo's voice snapped her out.

"Gojyo I was saving that!!!" Goku yelled.

"Too bad you should have ate it first." Gojyo said angrily. The two were stopped by Sanzo with the infamous huge paper fan.

"Ite!!" The two yelled out.

"If you two yell one more time I'll put holes in you so be quiet!" Sanzo said angrily as he sat back down. Once things gotten quiet the finished their breakfast as they packed their things. Chie helped Hakkai with putting the bags into the jeep.

"I hope the next town is close." Chie said. Hakkai looked at her.

"We might reach it tomorrow morning." Hakkai replied.

"Really?" Chie asked Hakkai nodded his head.

"I guess we'll have to go with out breakfast on that day then." Chie said.

"Hai." Hakkai replied. They finished packing and drove to the next town.

Moring Of The Next Day

They woke up Goku was a little upset that they didn't have breakfast since they were out of food. They got into the town everyone started to move about. The five went to find an inn. Once they found one they signed in and put their things down and went to eat.

"I want Chinese food!!" Goku blurted out as Gojyo hit him over the head.

"Not this early in the morning!" Gojyo said angrily. Goku looked at him angrily.

"You didn't have to hit me!!" Goku yelled.

"Shut up before I do!" Sanzo said angrily. They found a nice place to get breakfast. They were taken to a table and sat down. They ordered their food and waited till it came.

"After we eat I'm going to get our supplies before we have any unexpected trouble happens." Chie said.

"Do you want me to come?" Goku and Gojyo said together and then they looked at each other angrily. Chie gave a small laugh.

"Well if you wouldn't mind getting the other things we need. I'll get the food." Chie replied the two smiled and nodded their head.

"Sanzo, Hakkai what are you going to do?" Goku asked

"I'm going to stay at the inn." Sanzo replied.

"I'm probably going to have a look around the town." Hakkai said.

"Looks like everyone's busy then." Chie said they agreed with her. The food came to the table as they where placed on the table. Once all the food was placed on the table they put their hands together and started to eat. Chie wondered about her family at home were they doing okay. Or they're sick? Chie wasn't sure and there was no way to find out.

"Chie look out!!" Goku said as Chie gave a few blinks she saw food flying towards her as she quickly moved herself to the side as the food hit the floor. Chie had blinked a bit and wondered what happened just then Sanzo started yelled at them. Hakkai looked at Chie.

"Chie-san you okay?" Hakkai asked Chie nodded her head.

"What happen?" Chie asked.

"Well Goku and Gojyo where fighting and somehow the food slipped out of their chopsticks and flew towards you." Hakkai replied. Chie just looked at him. She couldn't believe that something like that happen.

"I think this time they will be careful." Chie said.

"Hai." Hakkai said with his usual smile. Once they managed to finish their food in peace they went to do their own things. Chie was walking down the streets alone as she looked at the list in her hand.

"Hmmmm." Chie said while looking at the list. Just then something caught her eyes.

"!?" Chie said as she looked towards a figure who looked like her except they where a guy. Chie quickly put her list into her pocket and ran after the figure.

"I have to know if......If they really do look like me....." Chie thought to herself as she continued to follow the figure but when the figure turned a corner she lost sight of him. Chie stopped and looked around.

"Where......Where did they go?" Chie thought to herself as she continued to look around but Chie couldn't find them.

"......." Chie said as she gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Looks like I won't find out." Chie said in a sad tone as she pulled out her list and walked off towards the market place, which wasn't far from where Chie was. While Chie was walking down the stores she stopped in front of a fruit stand.

"We could use some." Chie thought to herself as she picked up a few things when she was about to pick up an orange when someone's hand grabbed hers. Chie quickly looked up and then just stared at the figure.

"!?......" Chie said it was the figure she was chasing; the figure looked at her in surprise. Chie quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry......" Chie said the figure smiled as he took the orange and then took Chie's and placed the orange on top of it.

"It's okay." The figure said. Chie slightly looked towards the side.

"Is there a place we can talk? But first I need to finish my shopping......" Chie said the figure smiled.

"Meet me at that corner when you're done. I'll take you to my place we can talk there." The figure said as he pointed to the place he wanted Chie to be. Chie looked at the place and then nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as the figure took another orange and paid for it and left. Chie watched the figure leave as she quickly got few more fruits and paid for them and left to get the other items on her list. It wasn't long until Chie got everything on the list. She quickly went to the spot the figure told Chie. When she got there she saw the figure. She quickly went up to him.

"Gomen did I make you wait?" Chie asked the figure shook his head.

"No you didn't. Well should we go?" The figure asked. Chie nodded her head as she followed the figure to his house. They walked for a while until they came up to a simple house.

"Well this is where I live." The figure said.

"It looks nice." Chie said with a smile.

"Arigato." The figure replied with a smile as he went to the door Chie followed right behind him. The figure let Chie in first and closed the door behind him.

"You can wait in the living room while I put away some stuff." The figure said. Chie nodded her head and sat on the couch while she placed the bags next to her while the figure went into the kitchen. Chie looked around the room she slightly had a feeling that the way the room was set was like how it was at home. The figure came in with tea as she placed them on the table Chie looked at him.

"Arigato." Chie said with a smile.

"No problem. Seems like I should introduce myself." The figure said Chie shook her head.

"No I should I was the one who wanted to talk to you." Chie said.

"Okay." The figure replied. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm Chie I came from the far east I'm on a journey to west with my friends." Chie replied.

"Well Chie it's nice to meet you. I'm Lee." Lee replied. Chie's expression changed when she heard the name. She remembered that her mom had said that if she was a boy they would have named her Lee.

"Chie-san what kind of place is it where you come from do everyone look like Youkai's?" Lee asked. Chie was slightly surprised that he sad 'look like Youkai's' normally they would say 'a Youkai like you.' Chie shook her head.

"No they all look different like anyone in this village. They all different in their own way." Chie replied.

"I see. I wish I could see them." Lee said. Chie gave a slight smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lee-san you'll get your chance to see the east." Chie replied.

"You sure?" Lee asked Chie nodded her head.

"Yes when things with the Youkai end." Chie replied. Lee nodded his head. That made sense to him before of what's been going on.

"Chie what kind of parents are your parents?" Lee asked. Chie blinked a few times.

"My parents?" Chie asked Lee nodded his head.

"Well they're kind but strict when they need to be and think about me." Chie replied.

"They're almost sound like my parents." Lee replied.

"We might have the same kind of parents." Chie said with a smile.

"I guess so." Lee replied. Chie looked up at a clock.

"I should get going." Chie said.

"Do you think I'll see you again?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure we will." Chie said with a smile and got up and then picked up the bags.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you." Chie said with a bow and left.

"I hope you have a safe trip." Lee called out.

"Thanks." Chie yelled back as she looked at him and then bowed once more and disappeared behind the corner and walked back to the inn.

"I hope I can see Lee again......" Chie thought to herself. Chie slowly made her way to the inn her mind was slightly away from her. She slowly walked up to the door to the room she was staying at.

"Chie you're late!" Goku said from behind Chie. Chie quickly tuned around.

"I'm sorry I was a little side track was all. I'm sorry." Chie replied.

"......At least your back." Goku said. Chie nodded her head.

"I'll tell the others." Goku said.

"Okay Chie replied and Goku left. Chie walked into the room and then closed the door she walked up to the small table and put the bags on the table. Chie slightly looked to the side.

"......" Chie said as she continued to look out the window. Just then there was a knock Chie slowly looked towards the door.

"Come in." Chie said in a slight confused tone. Sanzo walked into the room and stood near her.

"Is everything okay?" Sanzo asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Everything's find. I'm sorry I worried you guys." Chie said with a bow. Sanzo put a hand on her shoulder as Chie looked up at him.

"Your important to us so.......If there's something that's bothering you tell us." Sanzo said. Chie blinked a bit.

"Hai." Chie replied with a smile.

"Sanzo! Chie! Hurry up!" Goku yelled out Chie blinked a bit.

"Dinner....." Sanzo said a bit annoyed Chie blinked and then laughed.

"Right I'll be right there." Chie said. Sanzo nodded his head and left the room. Chie then put some of the stuff away and left the room. They were waiting in the lobby as she walked up to them.

"Let's go." Chie said as they left the building. They walked for a while until they found a restaurant. The waiter seated them down and handed out menus to everyone. Goku's eyes widened at the menu. Chie slowly looked thorough the menu to see if there was something she felt like eating.

"Chie." Goku said Chie blinked a bit and then she looked at him.

"Nani Goku?" Chie asked. Goku pointed behind her as she turned around and saw Lee standing there.

"Lee-san.....!?" Chie said in a bit of a surprised tone.

"Chie I didn't expect to see you here." Lee said.

"I didn't think I would see you here too." Chie said she then looked at the others.

"Lee-san I would like you to meet my friends." Chie said as Lee smiled and bowed.

"I'm Lee." Lee said. Hakkai had a smile on his face.

"This is Hakkai-san, Sanzo-sama, Gojyo-san and Goku." Chie said while she pointed out each one.

"It's nice to meeting you." Lee said.

"When did you and Chie meet?" Goku asked.

"Not too long ago." Lee replied. The waiter came up as Chie asked for another chair and once the chair was brought they ordered food. Lee was surprised how much food Goku had ordered. They talked for a while. They couldn't believe how much Lee looked like Chie. Goku and Gojyo even asked if they where siblings and they had to tell them no.

"Do you think there's someone who looks like us?" Goku asked.

".....Well they do say there's three other people that looks like you." Chie replied.

"Really?" Goku asked his eyes wide.

"I heard of that too." Lee said.

"So that mean there's three other people who looks like me?" Goku asked.

"Yes and everyone else." Chie replied. Goku looked over to Gojyo. Gojyo looked at Goku angrily.

"What!" Gojyo said angrily.

"......Nothing....." Goku said. The food came to the table as they put their hands together and ate. Lee was surprised at Goku and Gojyo arguing and Sanzo shutting them up with a fan. When they were done Lee looked at them.

"It was nice meeting you but I should get going." Lee said.

"Okay take care." Chie said as he nodded his head. He got up and handed Sanzo money for his food and left. Sanzo paid for the food with the gold credit card as they left.

"Lee was cool." Goku said with a smile.

"He was almost like you Chie-chan." Gojyo said.

"Really?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Goku replied.

"I didn't notice." Chie said.

"I guess you two have something in common." Hakkai said Chie looked at him.

"I guess you can say that." Chie said. It wasn't often you see someone who looks like you and have something in common. They reached to the inn as they went to their room. Chie went into the shower to wash up. While Chie was in the shower she couldn't get the things that happen out of her head. The one thing she couldn't understand was why things like that were happening was it because she was going back like future Hakkai said? Or because fate lead her there? Chie left the question at that and got out of the shower.

"I won't find out if I don't look for answers." Chie said to herself she wished she could see future Hakkai and see if she couldn't answer her own questions. Chie slowly went to the light switch and turned it off the light and went to bed.

Morning

Chie woke up with a knock on the door. She let her eyes open and sat up.

"I'll be right there." Chie said while she got out of bed and went towards the door and opened it.

"Chie-san sorry to wake you so early." Hakkai said.

"It's okay Hakkai-san what's wrong?" Chie asked.

"We're leaving once your done changing and packing." Hakkai said.

"Did something happen?" Chie asked. Hakkai shook his head.

"No Sanzo just wants to get a head start today." Hakkai said.

"Okay I'll be over to your room as soon as I'm done." Chie said Hakkai nodded his head and left.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Chie closed the door and quickly changed her clothes. She wondered what was going to happen that day and how far the next town was. Chie looked out the window.

"Lee I hope you stay well." Chie thought to herself as she put her clothes into her bag.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even thought I know I did a very very very very bad job this time around. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 30:_

Chie closed the door and quickly changed her clothes. She wondered what was going to happen that day and how far the next town was. Chie looked out the window.

"Lee I hope you stay well." Chie thought to herself as she put her clothes into her bag. She then looked around the room making sure she didn't forget anything.

"I have everything." Chie thought to herself and picked up her bag and went to the door and opened it and walked out of it and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall. She went to the room that the others were in. She gave it a knock. She waited for an answer.

"Come in." Sanzo said as Chie opened the door.

"Shitsure shimasu." Chie said as she walked in. Goku was on the bed slight in a bad mood. Gojyo looked at her with a smile.

"Ohaiyo Chie-chan." Gojyo said Chie smiled back.

"Ohaiyo Gojyo-san. Ohaiyo minna." Chie said.

"We're all together so let's go." Sanzo said. They nodded their head except for Goku Chie looked at him.

"Goku please don't look like that. I promise I'll make something special." Chie said Goku's look changed quickly.

"Really?" Goku asked with a big wide eyes Chie smiled.

"Hai." Chie replied. Goku pumped his arm in the air.

"Yey!!" Goku yelled out Gojyo shook his head.

"Let's go then!" Goku said excitedly as she went out the door. The others followed behind him as they walked down the hall.

"Chie-san do you think that we'll be together in the end?" Hakkai asked who was walking next to her, Chie looked at him.

"I'm not sure. We may but we won't know till the end." Chie replied.

"You're right." Hakkai said as he continued to walk next to her. Chie couldn't get the words that Hakkai said out of her head. She's not even sure she'll be able to get home. They handed in their keys and walked out. Hakuryu turned into a jeep and everyone put their things in. Chie looked towards where they are heading.

"........We might run into rain soon......" Chie thought to herself. The direction they are heading had dark clouds rolling in. They got into the jeep and drove in the direction of the clouds. Goku and Gojyo were minding their own business Chie continued to look at the sky. Every time they got closer Chie had hoped that it wouldn't start raining yet. Just as Chie looked towards the side Goku was right next to her his face a few feet away from her face. Chie backed up a bit.

"Goku.....What is it?" Chie asked. Goku continued to look at Chie.

"You seem a little off ever since we got out of the inn." Goku replied Chie gave a slight blink and then looked towards the side.

"It's nothing Goku trust me." Chie said Goku continued to look at her when a loud crack of thunder was heard.

"We better make camp soon." Hakkai said.

"Yeah." Chie agreed. Hakkai parked the jeep. They quickly set up camp hoping they wouldn't get caught in the rain. Soon as they finished it started pouring like cats and doges.

"I'm glad we've set up camp when we did." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head. Chie then looked at Sanzo who was sitting alone watching the rain. Lighting and thunder went on. Chie went to make some hot drinks. To try and brighten the mood. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai were together playing a card game. Chie brought them their drinks.

"Here you go before it's hot." Chie said.

"Arigato Chie." Goku said as he looked at her and smiled. Chie smiled back. Chie then took a cup to Sanzo.

"I'll leave it here Sanzo-sama." Chie said as she placed the cup next to him. Sanzo looked at her, she looked at him and smiled and walked off. Sanzo looked at the cup. He picked it up and put it on his lap. Chie knew they were going to be there for a while by the way the rains pouring. Time slowly passed and it was still raining. Chie and Hakkai made lunch.

"Hakkai-san could you give Sanzo-sama's plate to him?" Chie asked Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"Hai." Hakkai said. He picked up Sanzo's plate and took it to him. Chie put the rest on the table. Goku and Gojyo rush to the table and sat down. Chie sat down. Hakkai came over and sat down. They put their hands together and started to eat. Chie looked over to Sanzo and noticed that he didn't pick up the food.

"Sanzo-sama......." Chie said in a low whisper. She was worried about Sanzo. She knew how much he hates the rain. It was quiet Chie could only guess it was because of the rain. Chie herself didn't mind it at all but she knew that it wasn't the same for Sanzo or Hakkai.

"Chie!" Goku said.

"Hai?" Chie said as she looked at him.

"Is there more?" Goku asked. Chie looked at his plate and noticed it was gone. Chie got up.

"There is I'll get you some more." Chie said as Goku smiled. Chie took the plate and then put more food on it. She brought it back to the table and put it in front of Goku. He started eating it. Chie smiled she then sat down and continued to eat. When they were done Hakkai was washing the dishes as Chie check on Sanzo. She noticed that Sanzo didn't eat much. She looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama......You should finish your lunch you'll need the strength." Chie said but Sanzo said nothing he didn't even look at her.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie said. She knew she couldn't force him. She picked up the plates and took them away. Even at dinner Sanzo didn't eat. Hakkai gave a small sigh.

"Hakkai-san I'm worried about Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"We can't really do anything just hope he'll be better." Hakkai replied. Chie could only nod her head. She knew that he was right.

"Chie-san you should get some sleep." Hakkai said.

"I will." Chie replied. Hakkai smiled and went to bed. Chie looked at Sanzo. He was still in the same spot. He never moved she slowly walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Sanzo-sama......You should get some sleep." Chie said. Sanzo didn't reply. Chie continued to look at him.

"........"Chie said she wasn't sure what to say to him. She continued to look at him and then she looked towards the side.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Chie said as she started to walk but was stopped when Sanzo grabbed her wrist. Chie turned around and looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama?" Chie said in a confused voice.

"......"Sanzo said as he hesitated a bit. He parted his lips.

"You wouldn't......Wouldn't mind if I sleep with you?" Sanzo asked Chie's cheeks slightly went red. She wasn't sure how to reply to him. She looked at Sanzo in the eyes. She wasn't sure how the others would react if they saw them but they might not.

"Okay Sanzo-sama." Chie replied Sanzo just looked at her and then nodded his head. The two walked to Chie's bed. Chie got in first and then Sanzo. Chie's body was towards the right to give Sanzo some room. She then felt Sanzo's body closer to hers his arms wrapped around her. Chie's heart pounded as she looked at him.

"Sanzo......" Chie stopped when she noticed that Sanzo was asleep. Chie looked at him. She was glad that he had a peaceful look. She turned around and closed her eyes.

Dream

Chie sat up in bed she got out and walked towards the door she could hear an unfamiliar voice.

"I wonder who it could be?" Chie thought to herself. She quickly opened the door. Standing with the old couple was a handsome looking man around Chie's age a bit older. He looked at Chie and smiled.

"You must be Chie." The figure said in a deep seductive voice. Chie's heart raced why would someone like him would know her name.

"I am how can I help you?" Chie asked. He slowly walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it. Chie blushed a bit. The figure then looked up to Chie and smiled.

"I'm Kasuji and I was looking for a bride in this town. I had laid my eyes on you when I first saw you but you disappeared before I could learn anything about you. So I've asked around until today I found out you live here." Kasuji said. Chie blinked a bit.

"A bride?" Chie said Kasuji smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes a bride and I want you to be my bride." Kasuji said. Chie hesitated a bit. She was old enough but she only met him just now.

"I'm sorry but no." Chie replied. Kasuji continued to look at her.

"I'm not going to give up. I'll be back tomorrow." Kasuji said as he bowed and left. Chie just stood there she looked over to the old couple.

"Chie do what you think is right." The old woman said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. She looked back at the door and continued to look at it. She hoped that he wouldn't come.

"He's not right for me......." Chie thought to herself. The old couple gave Chie some time alone.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she noticed that Sanzo's arms were still wrapped around her. She slowly and with out waking him up she moved his hand and got out of bed. She noticed it was still raining.

"Wonder how long it's going to be like this?" Chie thought to herself.

5 Days Later

By the middle of the 5th day it had stopped raining. Chie had stood near the entrance of the tent while the other were packing their things.

I'm glad it stopped raining. Sanzo-sama should feel better." Chie said with a slight blush. Sanzo had slept with Chie for four nights also during those four nights Kusaji had visited her and every time she said 'no' but he didn't give up. He tried to buy her presents, which she didn't accept. Her heart was with someone but the thing is she wasn't sure with who it belongs to. Chie continued to look out in the distance.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said Chie quickly turned around.

"Hakkai-san gomen." Chie said Hakkai looked at her and then slightly smiled.

"It stopped raining so things should go smoothly and Sanzo should be in a better mood." Hakkai said.

"Yeah." Chie replied as she walked over towards her things and started to put them away. She didn't noticed that it was only her and Sanzo in the tent at that moment. Chie felt someone wrap their arms around her as she turned around.

"Sanzo-sama?" Chie said in a bit of a confused tone.

"Thanks for.......For letting me sleep with you." Sanzo said Chie gave a small smile and blush as she put her hand on top of Sanzo's hands.

"I'm glad that I was able to help out." Chie replied. She wasn't sure herself if she will be able to continue being there for them. Somewhere in her heart that's what she felt. Sanzo stayed there a bit longer and then let her go. Chie looked at him as she looked back at her. Chie gave Sanzo a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sanzo looked at Chie who slightly looked away.

"Gomen." Chie said and was about to leave when Sanzo grabbed her arm.

"It's okay......I never had someone as gentle as you other then my Oshyou-sama......" Sanzo said and let her go. Chie looked at him but Sanzo had walked off. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo walked in

"Chie we're going to take down the tent you can put your stuff in the jeep." Goku said. Chie looked at him and gave a nod.

"Okay." Chie replied. She picked up her things and then went to the jeep to put her things away. Sanzo had gotten his things and then put them to the side and helped out in putting away the tent. Once everything was packed they got into the jeep. Then drove towards the west again. It wasn't long until they got to the mountain range. They stopped the jeep when they saw a large river. Hakkai looked at the map.

"Hakkai-san?" Chie said.

"Looks like we might have to find another way across." Hakkai replied.

"The rain made the river bigger is the reason we can't get across." Sanzo said in a slight angry tone.

"We should find another way." Hakkai said.

"I'm not. I'm going to find a dryer way across." Sanzo said as he got out of the jeep.

"Sanzo-sama......." Chie said as she got of the jeep to get Sanzo to come back. What they didn't know was there was a young boy there. He looked at them. Sanzo stopped when Chie stopped him and then he looked towards the her and then saw the boy and looked at the boy. Chie looked at him and noticed him looking somewhere else as she looked in the direction he was looking at.

"There's no way you can get across." The boy said and ran off. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Gojyo said. The five walked down the other paths to see if they could find a way across and not to long they found a little boat shop. They went into the shop.

"We're closed." The man said.

"Please let us rent a boat." Hakkai said.

"I can't." The man replied.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"Because Youkai's been living in the water and anyone who tried to cross were attacked." The man replied.

"We really don't mind that we have to go the west." Gojyo said.

"Well if you take the long way around the mountain said you'll be able to find a bridge it'll take you two month to get there." The man said.

"Two months!?" Gojyo said in disbelief.

"So that's what the boy meant." Hakkai said. Chie looked towards the side and then went out of the building. Chie crossed her arms and looked up at the sky.

".......Kon I don't think you'll like the out come of some of the events." Chie thought to herself. She knew some of the things that was going to happen but not all. Chie heard the door and looked towards it.

"The guys as stubborn as Sanzo." Gojyo said angrily. Chie looked at him.

"It's not his fault really he doesn't want to get killed." Chie said. Goku had gotten out of the building and walked towards the river. Chie looked at him. Chie looked inside the building and then Hakkai came out and smiled.

"We've managed to get a boat." Hakkai said with a smile Chie smiled back.

"I'm going to tell the baka saru." Gojyo said and went to where Goku had gone. Once the ship was in the water the six had gotten onto the boat and then they set sail.

"Thank you for taking me with you." Kon said. Earlier Goku had asked Kon if he wanted to join them in crossing the river and Kon happily accepted the offer.

"We were going that way anyways." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at the river she didn't like it one bit. Kon was talking about how he and his dad would fish. Goku wondered if they could see the fish as he looked down at the water. Just then a few bubbles popped up.

"Hmm?" Goku said and then the boat was in a whirlpool. Chie and the others quickly grabbed onto the boat.

"They popped their ugly heads!!! Sanzo said angrily.

"Try not to get thrown off and fall in the water!!" Hakkai yelled. It was hard not to get thrown off. Just then a hand popped out of the water and then the Youkai jumped out of the water and jumped onto the boat making his side sink towards the water.

"Gyaaa!" Kon said as he fell off the side. Chie and Goku went into the water.

"Goku! Kon-kun! Chie-san!" Hakkai yelled. Chie had grabbed the two and with that Goku used his Nyouibou and stuck it into the side of the cliff. Chie, Goku, and Kon held on. While this was going on the others where attacked the boat destroyed all three of them fell into the water after a while they heard something but then it died as the three continued to look at the water.

"Gojyo! Hakkai! Sanzo!" Goku yelled out but there wasn't a reply.

"Chie their not dead right?" Goku asked. Chie wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to say yes and she wanted him to believe her. But that as going to be hard.

"Goku don't worry about them. They'll find us when they do." Chie replied. Goku nodded his head.

"We better get out of the water." Chie said. Goku and Kon nodded their heads as they looked at the wall and started climbing it. Of course Goku was quicker then the two. He helped Kon and then Chie up and over the edge.

Kon can we stay at you place?" Chie asked Kon nodded his head.

"Sure my mom and my little sister would be happy to see you guys." Kon said with a smile. Chie and Goku gave a small sight and they followed Kon to his hometown. Chie's expression was hard to read. You can tell something bothering her yet she had the look of don't bother me. They slowly came to a clearing Kon was still in the lead.

"Do you think Sanzo and the others will find us here?" Goku asked Chie as he looked at her. Chie looked back at him.

"I believe they would be able to find us their not someone who wouldn't find us." Chie replied with a smile. Goku smiled back.

"Yeah." Goku said as Chie gave a nod the two continued to follow Kon until they stopped.

"What happen here!?" Chie said. In front of them was half destroyed village and there wasn't a single person around it was like a ghost town. Kon's expression changed and then Kon ran off.

"Hey!?" Goku said Chie looked to Goku and then to Kon as the two followed him. Kon ran to his house and slammed the door open.

"Mom!? Rin!?" Kon yelled as he walked into another room. Chie and Goku came into the house.

"Mom!? Rin it's me I'm back!" Kon yelled but there wasn't a reply. Chie and Goku looked around a bit. Kon ran to them.

"Onii-chan Onee-chan there not here. The Youkai must have attacked them and killed everyone!" Kon yelled out.

"Calm down Kon!" Goku said trying to get him calm. Chie put her hands on his shoulders.

"There're not dead." Chie said calmly.

"Really?" Kon asked.

"Yeah the attack was done by Youkai's but there's no blood also there's no dead bodies which means they are safe and hiding." Goku said with a smile as he put a hand on his head.

" Let's go look for them and get back your smile." Goku said. Kon nodded his head. Chie let go.

"Well let's go then." Chie said as she walked out. Kon looked at Chie as he followed her behind him was Goku.

"Ne Onee-chan." Kon said.

"Nani?" Chie asked as she looked at him.

"Are you same as those Youkai's........?" Kon asked.

"No she's not Kon. She came from the east." Goku replied.

"East?" Kon said as he looked at him. Goku nodded her head.

"Yeah she came from the east. She's been with us all this way." Goku replied.

"I didn't know but why are you so far from home?" Kon asked as he looked at Chie. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Well I'm sort of on a journey to find my true inner self. That's why I left my home. I don't know how long it's going to take but I'm not going back until I find it." Chie replied.

"Your inner self?" Kon and Goku said.

"I've been trying to find out who I really am with going them might help me find it." Chie said. Chie was trying to find her inner self while she was here and also help Sanzo Ikkou. That's all she knew. Kon quickly took the lead.

"I just remembered something." Kon said.

"What did you remember?" Chie asked

"There's a place that everyone might have gone to." Kon replied.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Kon said.

"Well lead the way." Chie said as Kon gave a nod and took them to the spot. They got closer and closer to the spot.

"I remember once when the river over flowed we came near here." Kon replied. The two looked around.

"I see. I wonder if there's a place they could hide......"Goku said.

"Maybe we have to go further." Chie said as she continued to look around. Just then Hakuryu came towards them crying.

"Hakuryu did you find something?" Goku asked. Chie, Goku, and Kon followed Hakuryu to what he found. It wasn't long until they found a cave.

"Do you think they're here?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Chie replied.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? It's me Kon! I'm back mom! Rin!" Kon yelled out as they waited for a reply. Just then three was a light.

"Kon is that you?" A man said.

"Oji-san!!" Kon said happily. The rest of the villagers came. Kon's mother held him in her arms. Tears in her eyes she was glad to have him back.

"Did you guys come through the village?" A man asked Chie was in the shadow trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Yeah we did. So Youkai's did it?" Goku asked.

"Yes a few days before we all came here. There are a few people who didn't make it out......." Man replied.

"......I see." Goku said. Chie looked out in the clearing and then a group of Youkai's came out.

"So this is where thy were hiding." Youkai said with a grin.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Goku looked at the Youkai's and then Chie. Chie looked at Goku she knew that they couldn't have the other's involved.

"Kyaa Youkai!!!!!" Woman said when she saw them.

"Please stay behind us." Chie said as Goku brought his weapon and started fighting. Chie quickly turned around and fought.


	31. Chapter 31

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even thought I know I did a very bad job this time around and took to long to get it ready. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 31:_

Goku looked at the Youkai's and then Chie. Chie looked at Goku she knew that they couldn't have the other's involved.

"Kyaa Youkai!!!!!" Woman said when she saw them.

"Please stay behind us." Chie said as Goku brought his weapon and started fighting. Chie quickly turned around and fought. They knew the odds weren't fair but they couldn't do anything about it. Plus they've been out numbered many times and this wasn't the first at all. The fight continued few of the Youkai's couldn't believe how strong Goku was.

"What.......What with this kid?" Youkai 2 said.

"Who cares kill them!!" Youkai 4 said. The two came up to him as he gave a smile.

"Let's see you can." Goku gave a smirk as he jumped into the air and brought the two down without a problem. Chie's eye's caught something in the corner seeing Goku was surrounded one of the Youkai's chasing a human. Chie wasn't going to make it with the Youkai's in front of her. Goku quickly turned around and saw this happening he quickly brought down the Youkai in front of him and with that attack the Youkai who was chasing the woman was knocked out too. Kon watched them his eyes big and wide.

"Suge!!" Kon yelled out. Chie quickly went to Goku's side as she stood next to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Goku we can't keep saving them like this. They'll die if we can't keep them away from the Youkai's if we're busy." Chie whispered to him.

"I know....." Goku said. The Youkai's in front of them were ready to attack them once again. Goku didn't turn around to look at Kon.

"KON HURRY AND HAVE EVERYONE GO BACK INTO THE CAVE! MAKE SURE YOU GO DEEP INTO IT!!!" Goku yelled Kon looked at him he wondered why. Goku slightly turned his body and looked at him.

"HURRY!" Goku yelled.

"Okay!" Kon replied and did what he was told.

"You two think you'll be able to save them?" Youkai 3 said.

"Give up already you have no way of winning with this odds." Youkai 5 said Chie and Goku knew they could beat them no seat. Once the villager were back into the cave Goku gave a slight smirk.

"We'll see about that." Goku said as he slammed Nyoibou to the cliff as the rock fell the opened was now gone.

"That can't be!!!" Youkai 5 said.

"So it's just us against you guys." Chi said as she got into a fighting position.

"You really think you can beat us!!" Youkai said.

"Of course." Chie replied as he got angry and charged at them. The two continued to fight but in the process they found out that more came at their way.

"Great.......Is there no end to it?" Goku asked. Chie looked at him slightly out of breath.

"I don't know but we better think of something fast." Chie said few of the Youkai's came at them. Chie put up her fist and started punching the Youkai's who attacked her while Goku used his Nyoibou and attacked the Youkai's with it. The two back up but stopped when they found out it was a dead end. Goku and Chie looked over their shoulder. Chie looked over at Goku who looked at her and then gave a nod. The Youkai's slowly came up to them.

"What's wrong? You won't escape." Youkai said with a smirk. The two jumped over the edge.

"What they jumped themselves!?" Youkai said. They all came over towards the edge they saw the two holding onto a branch.

"What the!?" Youkai said as Goku slammed Nyoibou into the cliff. The rock fell as did the Youkai's who were standing there. Chie had managed to hold onto the Nyoibou. The two climbed up the cliff.

"That was too close." Goku said Chie gave a nod.

"You said it." Chie replied as they took a moment to take a deep breath. Just then a figure appeared behind them. Goku noticed something as he turned around and looked at the figure. Chie looked at Goku and noticed that he was looking at something as she turned around and looked her eyes went wide.

"Kougaiji!?" Chie said.

"Kougaiji it's been so long since we seen you!" Goku but just then Kougaiji sent a punch at him as Goku was sent to the side. Chie then attacked him but was beaten badly. Goku attacked him but nothing worked he was sent to the ground again.

"Goku!!" Chie yelled as she got up and went towards his side.

"I'm.......Fine." Goku replied. Chie looked at Kougaiji both got up and stood up. Inside the cave Kon was trying to dig out.

"Kuso....." Kon said under his breath. Kon continued to try and dig out. The other villager's looked at him.

"Kon what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing that!" Villager 1 said. Kon didn't look at them but continued to dig.

"We should wait for the boy and the girl to come back." Villager 2 said.

"It's been too long and I'm worried about Goku-niichan and Chie-oneechan!" Kon said.

"You don't know they might be dead and the Youkai's could be waiting for us." Villager 1 said. Kon looked at them angrily.

"They're out their fighting for us. We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kon yelled out. Just then Kon's sister Rin came up to the wall where Kon was and started pulling the rock and dirt away, Kon looked at her.

"Rin......." Kon said in a slight surprised tone of voice.

"Alright, alright someone bring a shovel now!" Villager 1 said as he continued to dig. The man made a small whole big enough for a child to get a good look outside. Kon quickly looked out and smiled. Who he saw was Chie and Goku's back.

"Goku-niichan Chie-oneechan......" Kon's voice trailed off when he saw Goku fall backwards towards the ground. Chie had fell on her knees and fell forwards. Kon's expression changed to horror.

"Chie-neechan!!! Goku-niichan!!" Kon yelled out. Chie and Goku were badly injured by Kougaiji who was under Ni Jenyi's mind control. Chie slowly put her hands down and slowly pushed herself up.

"I'm not dead yet......" Chie said as Goku slowly got up himself the two attacked him. None of their attacks hurt Kougaiji as he punched both of them both hit the cave wall hard. Chie coughed up blood. Goku pushed off the wall and attacked Kougaiji as Chie looked at him and pushed off the wall. Goku sent a kick at him but it didn't work. Kougaiji then punched him sending him into Chie who hit the wall again.

"Chie!' Goku said as he looked at her. She gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine." Chie replied as he looked at Kougaiji.

"What's wrong with you? You're not yourself!?" Goku said angrily but Kougaiji didn't say anything and slammed Goku to the side. Chie rushed at him and sent a few punches Goku got up from the ground. Kougaiji had grabbed Chie's hand and then threw her to the ground and was going to stomp on her chest when Goku flew up into the air and brought his Nyoibou down which should of broken Kougaiji's arm.

"What!? That......" Goku's thought was cut off when Kougaiji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"Now tell me where Genjyo Sanzo is!" Kougaiji said as he gripped his shirt tighter choking Goku a bit.

"I ain't telling you......." Goku said Kougaiki then threw him to the side as he then looked at Chie. Chie was standing up her legs shook a bit.

"Kuso......My legs won't keep me up......" Chie thought to herself. Kougaiji slowly walked towards Chie and grabbed her by the throat. Chie tried to make him let go.

"Tell me where Sanzo is now!" Kougaiji said Chie tried to breath.

"Like.......Like I'll tell you." Chie replied Kougaiji gripped her harder Chie was having a hard time breathing everything was getting black. Goku tried to grab him Nyoibou but then Kougaiji walked over to him still holding onto Chie and stepped onto his hand that was reaching out for the staff. Goku screamed in pain. Chie passed out and if Kougaiji continued to hold her like that she would surly die. Kougaiji was about to kill Goku when Kon yelled out. Kougaiji narrowed his eyes at him and threw Chie off towards the side. Chie hit the ground hard. Kougaiji was about to grab the boy when Goku quickly got up from behind Kougaiji and grabbed his arm. Kougaiji slowly turned around as he did Goku had slammed his right leg into his face and sent him flying into the cave wall as it made a while.

"You're not going to hurt anyone while I'm here!" Goku yelled out as he spit blood out. He then went up to Chie and picked her up and laid her against the wall of the cave.

"Chie don't worry.......I'll get him back." Goku said as he slowly got up. Kougaiji then got out of the rubble and then stacked him. Goku had blocked and attacked him with each punch and kick Goku managed to send Kougaiji to the ground.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone yelled out from behind Goku.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji yelled. They passed Goku and went towards Kougaiji's side.

"Kou get a grip on yourself." Dokugakuji said. From behind Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo appeared. Goku lifted his left hand as Gojyo lifted his right and gave him a high five like tag. Now it was Sanzo and the other's turn to fight. Goku fell back and hit the ground. Kougaiji slowly got up.

"Genjyo Sanzo give e the scroll." Kougaiji said as he looked at him.

"No." Sanzo replied.

"Then I'll take it from you by force." Kougaiji said.

"Kou! Stop you're in no shape to fight anymore." Dokugakuji said.

"Don't tell me what to do. If any of you get in my way I will kill you." Kougaiji said the two looked at him.

"What's that about......." Gojyo said.

"I don't know he seems like he changed a lot." Hakkai replied. Chie coughed a bit as she slowly opened her eyes the fight had started Yaone and Dokugakuji protecting Kougaiji the fight lasted a while Chie was still in a daze with her mind off somewhere. Once Kougaiji's spell was gone he was back to his old self as he sent the four into the water with one of his summons. Chie finally came to and watched them leave. Chie quickly ran towards the edge and looked down.

"Hold on I'll get you out of the water!" Chie yelled out as she left looking for something she could use as a rope. She found a very strong vine and quickly came back and threw it over.

"Grab on!!" Chie yelled they quickly grabbed it and were pulled up. Chie was off to the side badly injured.

"Well need to heal both of you." Hakkai said.

"Before that happens we need to get the cave open so we could get the people in there out." Chie said. Hakkai nodded his head. With on of Hakkai's Chi blast the cave was opened and the people came out of it and thanked them. Chie slowly walked off towards the side. She was to exhausted with that she was in pain. Goku looked around he noticed something missing.

"Chie!?" Goku said Chie didn't reply at all because she had fallen asleep.

Dream

Chie woke up her body in pain she was then pushed back into bed.

"Don't your hurt badly I thought you would die." Old woman said Chie looked at her.

"What.......What happen?" Chie asked. The woman looked at her.

"You don't remember?" Old woman asked Chie didn't because she was back and her other side was gone.

"I don't remember......." Chie replied.

"Well......There was a fight and you had tried to stop it but then you were dragged into the fight and you were beaten even with how your body is you managed to beat them......" Old Woman said Chie looked at her. She wasn't sure what to say. With that and with the wounds by Kougaiji she would have been dead.

End Of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes she was in bed as she sat up but pain ran down her.

"Ite te te......" Chie said as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Chie-san don't strain yourself." Hakkai said Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san......" Chie said.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Hakkai asked Chie gave a nod.

"Yes please." Chie said as Hakkai smiled and walked off getting her the stuff. Chie looked around a bit and noticed it was dark outside the others were asleep in their beds. Chie looked at her body and saw that her wounds were treated.

"Here you go." Hakkai said as he handed her a tray with food. Chie looked up at him and smiled.

"Arigato Hakkai-san." Chie replied as she took the tray.

"I see everyone's asleep." Chie said as she looked at him. Hakkai gave a nod.

"Well it is around midnight." Hakkai replied. Chie just looked at him.

"Midnight?" Chie said with a slight surprised look on her face. Hakkai gave a nod.

"Hai you were out for a while we were worried that you wouldn't wake up." Hakkai replied. Chie continued to look at him. She didn't' know something like that had happen while she was out.

"I guess with all that happen I must have been exhausted." Chie said Hakkai nodded his head. Just then she remembered about Kougaiji.

"I'm glad that Kougaiji's back to his normal self." Chie said as she looked towards the side.

"We all are Chie-san." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head in agreement. She turned and looked at him.

"Hai but I think the people who did that to Kougaiji aren't" Chie said.

"I don't think so either." Hakkai replied. Chie knew who did it and in the end they weren't able to use it on Lirin. Chie looked at the food and put her hands together and started eating the food. She'll need it to keep up her stamina and strength. Hakkai sat down near by and picked up a book and started reading Chie stopped and looked at him.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai looked up from the book and looked at her.

"Hai?" Hakkai said.

"Are we straying here long?" Chie asked Hakkai looked at her and then towards the side and looked at Goku.

"Both of your wounds are pretty bad we'll have to stay until you're healed to the point that your wounds won't open." Hakkai replied. Chie looked at him and then she looked away.

"It'll slow us down in getting to the west." Chie said Hakkai looked at her.

"Right now what matters is that you and Goku are well enough to be able to fight. You know what'll happen if not." Hakkai replied. Chie still looking away from Hakkai. She gave a nod.

"Yeah......." Chie said her voice trailed off. Hakkai continued to look at her. Chie didn't look at him. She continued to look towards the side for a while. Thinking about what Hakkai said. Hakkai continued to look at her and then he looked back at his book. He started reading again. Chie slowly looked at him when she felt him not looking at her. She looked at the food and then started eating again. Once she was done eating her food Hakkai took the plates and washed them. Chie went towards the front of the tent and stood there as she looked out into the distance. Hoping that they'll be able to leave soon. She knew that they had already wasted too much time already. She felt bad that she was one of the reasons they were staying back. Chie clenched her hand into a fist.

"I was stupid trying to fight Kougaiji like that." Chie thought to herself she closed her eyes and clenched her fist tighter her knuckles becoming white with each tightness on her hand. Hakkai looked at Chie and saw her fist. He could see the knuckles becoming white. He walked up to her.

"Chie-san......" Hakkai said as Chie quickly turned around and looked at him.

"Hakkai-san.......Gomen I should not keep you awake like this......." Chie said as Hakkai shook his head.

"Chie-san that's not why I came over." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"What I mean is that something's upset you." Hakkai replied. Chie tensed up as she looked towards the side she couldn't believe that he was able to figure her out quickly. She continued to look towards the side. She then looked at him.

"Well.......It's......." Chie wasn't sure how to tell him. To tell him that she was upset with herself. She couldn't even tell him because she knew what he was going to tell her. She looked off towards the side.

"It's what?" Hakkai asked as he continued to look at her.

"It's just......I'm upset in what I did......I knew I wasn't going to be able to do anything in stopping Kougaiji. But I couldn't let......Goku do this on his own." Chie replied as she continued to look towards the side. Hakkai wrapped his arms around her and held her there.

"Chie-san you shouldn't be hard on yourself you did what you felt was right. You can't blame yourself for that." Hakkai said. Chie just buried her face into his chest. Why did she feel like this with him why was is she letting herself be read by Hakkai? Was it because of who he is? Or was it because she was able to open up more to him then before? She didn't know but she didn't want to be read easily. Then again she could give an exception.

"Hakkai-san arigato.....I know I shouldn't treat myself like this but........It's hard not to. For what I did. I could of done something else." Chie said her face still hidden.

"Chie-san we all have the same feeling but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Plus you're not alone." Hakkai replied. Chie didn't say anything she knew all a long that she wasn't alone but she tried to convince herself that she was alone. Because she didn't want to get so close to anyone because if she did it would be hard on her. She wouldn't be able to go back home. But right now it was already hard on her because of everything that had happen.

"I know and thank you Hakkai-san." Chie said as she slowly pulled away from him and looked at him.

"I just don't want everything to get all mixed up by my actions." Chie said.

"Chie-san you don't have to worry because what you do isn't mixing anything up and it's been helpful." Hakkai replied. Chie gave a few blinks. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Could her actions cause this?

"I don't know what to say." Chie said.

"You don't have to because your feelings are most important. Thing and I could tell what your feeling" Hakkai replied Chie looked at him and looked off towards the side her face slightly red.

"Hakkai-san......" Chie said as she continued to look off towards the side he just gave a smile.

"We should get some rest." Hakkai said as Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as the two went to bed. Chie laid there for a while she had so many thoughts running around in her head. She wished they would stop after a few hours she had fell asleep.

Morning

Chie slightly woke up by the sound of Goku and Gojyo yelling and Sanzo yelling at them while Hakkai tried to calm tem down. Chie sat up and looked at them. She stayed quiet she didn't want to have them yell at each other in who woke her up. She got out of bed and quickly made it. She washed up and went up towards the teapot and poured herself a cup and waited for them to stop yelling to each other.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled as he hit both of them with his paper fan.

"Ite!!!" Both of them said at the same time Hakkai then looked up.

"Chie-san gomen did we wake you?" Hakkai asked as the others looked at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No you didn't." Chie replied but she knew that wasn't true. They did but she didn't mind it. She was able to get some more sleep anyways. She walked over towards the table and they sat down. They put their hands together and started eating. Chie looked at them. She grew too attached to them she knew that it wasn't a good thing but she couldn't do anything. Though she was attached to them while reading about them.

"How far is the next town?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at Hakkai.

"It's about a three day or so drive that is if the weather's good." Hakkai replied. Chie gave a few blinks.

"What do you mean Hakkai-san?" Chie asked. Hakkai looked at her.

"Well we'll be driving though the mountain range again." Hakkai replied.

"We won't know what kind of weather we're going to have......" Chie said as Hakkai nodded his head.

"Awww do we have to go through the mountain range again?" Goku whined.

"Shut up baka saru!" Gojyo said angrily. Goku looked at him angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Goku yelled.

"Goku Gojyo I don't think you should be fight." Chie said as they looked at her and then away. They knew thy would get shot at or get hit with a fan. Hakkai looked at Chie.

"We know how long it'll take us but now we'll have to wait for your wound and Goku's to heal before we continued." Hakkai said. Chie gave a slight sad look but nodded her head.

"Right." Chie replied.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Once they were done eating they cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Chie wanted to leave already but Hakkai was right they need their wounds to be healed before they could move on. Chie looked outside it was a nice day she wanted to walk around but first things first. There's things to do around the campsite. While the others went to get wood as Chie washed the clothes in a near by river.


	32. Chapter 32

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even thought I know I did a very bad job this time around and took to long to get it ready. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 32:_

Once they were done eating they cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Chie wanted to leave already but Hakkai was right they need their wounds to be healed before they could move on. Chie looked outside it was a nice day she wanted to walk around but first things first. There's things to do around the campsite. While the others went to get wood as Chie washed the clothes in a near by river.

"Let see we need to collect food we'll be out soon. I hope there'll be edible food." Chie thought to herself. She continued to wash the clothes. Chie's hand stopped her eyes slightly narrowed. She quickly turned around as the figure pinned her to the ground. Chie's expression changed a bit.

"Why is a child like you attacking me?" Chie asked in a surprised get gentle tone of vice. The young figure continued to look at her he didn't reply her. He just lifted a hand and made it into a fist and punched her. Chie quickly grabbed his hand.

"Hey don't do that." Chie said the boy had slight tears in his eyes. Chie noticed the tears.

"Did something happen?" Chie asked. The boy slightly nodded his head. Chie looked at him tears slowly flowed down his cheeks.

"Tell me what happen." Chie said the boy looked at her and then shook his head.

"Is it because you don't want to? Or is it because I'm a Youkai?" Chie asked the boy didn't reply her. Chie gave a troubled look.

"Could you get off of me? I promise you I won't hurt you." Chie said the boy slightly shook his head. Chie gave a slight sigh. She wasn't sure what to do. Chie le the boys' hand go and just laid there hoping he would get off of her.

"Do you live near here?" Chie asked the boy shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be home then? Your parents would be worried." Chie said the boy shook his head. Chie was confused why did they boy shake his head. Just then she put the pieces together.

"Do you live over the other side of the mountain?" Chie asked the boy nodded his head.

"Did Youkai's attacked you town?" Chie asked. The boy let out more tears as he nodded his head. Chie brought a hand to his head and gently stroke it. The boy brought his hands towards his eyes as he whipped them but tears continued to fall.

"Are you here with someone?" Chie asked the boy shook his head.

"You're here alone?" Chie asked in a surprised tone. The boy nodded his head.

"You could stay with me and my friends until we find you a new home." Chie said. The boy looked at her. Chie gave a smile and whipped the tears off his cheeks.

"So don't cry okay." Chie said the boy slightly nodded his head. They boy got off of her as Chie sat up and patted his head.

"What's your name?" Chie asked the boy didn't reply.

"Can you tell me your name?" Chie asked the boy shook his head. Chie wondered why.

"Well I guess you can tell me when your ready." Chie said with a smile as she picked up one of the clothes.

"We'll be going to the campsite once I'm done." Chie said as the boy nodded his head. Chie smiled and furled his hair a bit. Once Chie was done she looked at the boy and took his free hand and took him to the campsite. Waiting for her was Hakkai and Sanzo. The two looked at the boy.

"Who's this?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked at him.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me his name. All I know is his town was attacked by Youkai's." Chie replied.

"Really?" Sanzo asked Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. I was wondering if you can learn anything else from him while I look for food." Chie said.

"Okay." Hakkai replied as Hakkai walked over towards the boy and smiled.

"Why don't you come with me? Hakkai said with a smile. The boy looked at Chie as she nodded her head and then he looked at Hakkai and took his hand. Chie went to find food.

"I hope they have better luck." Chie thought to herself as she went into the woods. Few hours had passed and Chie hand collected enough food.

"This should be enough for now." Chie thought to herself as she looked up towards the sky. She made her way to the campsite. Her expression changed a bit when she saw Hakkai waiting for her. She quickly went up to him.

"Hakkai-san did something happen?" Chie asked.

"No really but you remember tell me to find out more about the boy?" Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head.

"I remember. Did something happen?" Chie asked.

"It's going to sound unbelievable but that boy lost his voice." Hakkai replied. Chie had a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" Chie asked. Hakkai nodded his head.

"That's why he wouldn't reply to me......" Chie said her voice slightly trailed off.

"It' was the day the Youkai's attacked his town he lost his voice." Hakkai replied.

"I guess the shock of what happened made him lose his voice......" Chie said as her expression saddened. Hakkai place a hand on her shoulder. Chie looked at him.

"Chie-san he'll be okay once he gets a new home and family." Hakkai said Chie nodded her head.

"That's true." Chie replied as she tried to smile. Hakkai gave a nod as the two walked into the tent. The boy watched them as they put the food away. Goku and Gojyo were arguing like always. Sanzo was losing his patience with them and was ready to yell at them. The boy's gaze moved to Goku Gojyo and Sanzo. Chie and Hakkai looked at them and then shook their heads.

"Goku, Gojyo you two better stop before Sanzo starts yelling and shooting at you guys." Chie said the two stopped and sat down quietly. Chie and Hakkai finished up in what they were doing the boy looked back at Chie and Hakkai. Chie gave a few blinks. She looked towards the boy.

"I wonder what he's thinking......." Chie thought to herself. The boy noticed her looking at him and quickly looked away. Chie gave a few blinks and then went back into putting things away. Goku later on played with the boy who had a lot of fun.

"What's your name?" Goku asked him the boy blinked a few times. How was he going to tell him? He found a stick and started writing his name on the dirt. Goku looked at it.

"Your names Yoku?" Goku said in a slight confused tone. Yoku looked at him and nodded his head.

"Alright Yoku what do you want to do next?" Goku asked. Yoku looked at him and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. Chie gave a smile as she watched them. She was glad that he opened up to someone. Hakkai looked over to Chie.

"He seems happier." Hakkai said. Chie looked over to him and nodded her head.

"He sure does." Chie replied with a smile. The two continued to play as Gojyo joined in a few hours later. Chie sat down in front of Sanzo who was reading the newspaper while drinking his tea. Chie looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said. Sanzo slightly lowered the newspaper and looked at her.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him.

"Once we get to the next town......Could we help the boy find a new family?" Chie asked. Sanzo just looked at her she sort of knew what he was going to say. Yet Chie couldn't let the boy be left alone.

"......" Sanzo said as he lifted the newspaper up.

"I don't care do as you please you're the one who brought him here." Sanzo replied. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Thank you Sanzo-sama." Chie said as she gave a small bow and got up. The three continued to do things as Chie watched them lost in her own thoughts. Hakkai stood next to Chie and looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked up at him.

"Hai everything okay." Chie replied thought her voice didn't sound convincing.

"You don't sound it." Hakkai said. Chie looked off towards the side and then towards the three.

"Just had a lot on my mind. With Kougaiji and them now with Yoku......I feel that I need to be away from everything and just......Just be myself again......Not this girl who's trying to have human and Youkai's lives." Chie replied. Hakkai slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done a lot for us you need a break from everything." Hakkai said.

"I know but the way things are it won't be easy." Chie replied.

"Chie-san I'll promise that I'll make a day were you don't have to worry about anything and we'll take care of everything." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san......You don't have to do that for me." Chie replied. Hakkai shook his head.

"You deserve it." Hakkai said. Chie just looked at him.

"......I guess I could use one......" Chie said. Hakkai gave a slight smile.

"I'll make sue you get one." Hakkai replied. Chie looked at him and smiled.

"Arigato." Chie said with a smile. Hakkai gave another smile and nodded his head.

"Well this time I'll make dinner." Hakkai said as Chie looked at him.

"You sure?" Chie asked Hakkai smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sure Chie-san." Hakkai replied. Chie continued to look at him and then nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Hakkai gently kissed the top of her head. Chie blushed at his action. Hakkai just smiled Chie trying to stay calm and collective but the thought of what happen wouldn't leave her mind as she sat down. Sanzo looked up at her and noticed her face being red.

"Are you okay? You're a bit red." Sanzo said. Chie gave a few blinks. She didn't know her face was red. She quickly nodded her head.

"I'm.....Fine." Chie replied only making herself even redder. Sanzo's eyes brow arched up a bit when he noticed her getting redder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sanzo asked again Chie tried to keep her mind away from what Hakkai did. She nodded her head.

"I'm find really......" Chie replied. Sanzo never took his eyes off her and watched her every movement.

"......If you say so." Sanzo said as he looked back at what he was looking at before. Chie looked at him and then toward the side. Hakkai was busy with making dinner. The three continued to play but during that time Yoku looked towards Chie who was sitting there looking off towards the distance. Goku looked over to Yoku. He noticed the expression on his face. Gojyo looked at the two Goku looked at Chie.

"Yoku you don't like Chie?" Goku asked. Yoku looked at him with a slight surprised look. He slowly nodded his head. Goku looked at him.

"You don't have to Yoku Chie's really nice and kind. Even though she looked like a Youkai she's not. She just looks like one." Goku said. Yoku's expression changed.

"Goku's telling the truth. Chie-chan's not a Youkai she's really kind." Gojyo said Yoku looked over towards Chie. Chie blinked a few times feeling as if she as being watched she looked over towards Goku, Gojyo, and Yoku were at and saw them looking at her. She gave a few blinks the three quickly looked away from her. Chie tilted her head a bit.

"Wonder what they are thinking." Chie thought to herself and then she looked towards the side. The three slowly turned their heads towards Chie. Once they noticed she wasn't looking at them they gave a sight of relief.

Hakkai had finished making dinner as he started setting the table. Chie insisted in helping but Hakkai shook his head. He had gotten Goku to help him with setting the table. Yoku watched them and then his gaze went to Chie. Gojyo brought the food to the table. Chie felt like someone was looking at her again as she turned around just then Yoku quickly looked away. Chie wondered a bit and then looked away. The food and the table were set. They all sat down and put their hands together and started eating. Goku put the first bite into him mouth and smiled.

"Hakkai this is great!' Goku said happily Hakkai smiled.

"Glad you like it." Hakkai said Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Shut up already!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Ite!! Kono gokuburi kappa!!" Goku yelled. Chie seat dropped a bit and gave a weak laugh. She looked over to Yoku. Yoku was looking at Chie.

"Yoku?" Chie said in a slight confused tone of voice but Yoku looked away and Chie gave a few blinks and then gave a sigh.

"You two shut up!" Sanzo yelled pulling out his gun and started shooting at the two as they quickly dodged the fire. Chie shook her head a bit. It didn't take long until things got quiet. Once they finished eating they cleaned up. They all want to bed early. Chie was on her side about to fall asleep when she felt someone poking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over towards her side.

"Yoku......" Chie said in a low whisper. Yoku just looked at her. Chie moved towards the side.

"You can sleep in here if you want." Chie said as Yoku got under the covers Chie looked at him for a moment and let her eyes close. She then felt Yoku hold her shirt tightly in his fingers. Chie opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see that he was trying to hold back tears. Chie wrapped her hands around him and brought him closer to her.

"Yoku it's alright to cry. You don't have to hold it in." Chie said in a gentle tone of voice. Tears ran down his eyes and he buried his face in her chest as Chie stroked the back of his head. She understood his pain and how hard it is to not show it.

"I'm here for you Yoku." Chie said gently. Yoku continued to cry as Chie did what she could do to comfort him. After a while Yoku had fallen asleep. Chie looked at him and smiled a bit. She moved the hair out of his face and dried it a bit and she closed her eyes. Chie soon fell asleep herself.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. Chie slowly walked over towards the window.

"I wish I could find a family for Yoku." Chie thought to herself. Chie stood there for a moment when she heard a knock.

"Chie Kasuji's here to see you." Old woman said. Chie couldn't believe this guy. Why couldn't he leave her alone.

"Okay I'll be out." Chie replied. She fixed herself a bit and walked out of the room.

"Ahh Chie-sand you look ever so lovely." Kasuji said.

"Thank you......" Chie replied. Kasuji took her hand and brought it up and kissed it.

"Well what do you say will you be my bride?" Kasuji asked. Chie looked at him. How could she get him to leave her and find someone else?" Chie slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but my answer is......" Chie was stopped when Kasuji put a hand up.

"Before you give your answer I want you to have this." Kasuji said pulling out from his pocket a gold and silver bracelet and put it into Chie's hand.

"I can't accept this." Chie said as she looked at him and was about to hand it back to him. He shook his head.

"No I want you to keep it." Kasuji said with a smile. Chie looked at him for a moment and then to the bracelet.

"Okay I'll keep it." Chie replied as she looked up at him. He gave a smile.

"Good here let me put it on for you." Kasuji said Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you." Chie said as she handed him the bracelet and he put it on for her. She looked at him.

"Again thank you." Chie said as Kasuji smiled.

"Your welcome. I'll see you again." Kasuji said as he kissed her hand and left. Chie watched him leave. She gave a small sigh. She really hoped that he wouldn't come to see her.

"Chie are you sure you don't what to be his bride?" Old woman asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Chie replied. The old woman looked at her.

"Well if that's how you feel." Old woman said Chie gave a smile.

"Arigato." Chie said. She helped in what needed to be done.

End of Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes. Yoku was still asleep holding her shirt in his fingers. Chie gave a smile, she tried to take her shirt out of his fingers with out waking him up. Once she managed to do that she quietly got out of the bed and started to make breakfast. While she was making breakfast she didn't know that Hakkai was awake and behind her. Hakkai slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai whispered in her ear. A grin tugged at his lips. Chie was surprised but she smiled.

"Ohaiyo Hakkai-san. Chie replied in a whisper. Hakkai smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Chie blushed a bit and she replied to his kiss. Hakkai's tongue slipped in between Chie's lips and teased her a bit, Chie blushed a bit more as she replied back Hakkai held Chie's body closer to his. Chie' held Hakkai's shirt as the two continued for a while when Hakkai slowly pulled away from Chie. Chie looked at him.

"We should get breakfast ready before the others wake up." Hakkai replied. Chie's face was still red as she nodded her head.

" Hai." Chie replied. The two quickly made breakfast. Chie stopped and looked over towards Hakkai the same feeling she had that day at the hospital came out. It still comes out whenever Hakkai was around.

"Maybe I'll be able to understating my feelings." Chie thought to herself while looked at Hakkai. Hakkai stopped in what he was doing and looked at Chie.

"Chie-san you okay?" Hakkai asked as he walked over towards her. Chie gave a few blinks and nodded her head.

"Yes I'm okay." Chie replied with a half smile.

"Was something on your mind?" Hakkai asked. Chie quickly shook her head.

"No......" Chie replied. Hakkai slowly gotten closer to her.

"Chie-san please tell me the truth." Hakkai said. Chie looked up at him. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. She looked towards the side.

"I'm......I'm just trying to figure out my own feelings......Lately it's been strange." Chie replied. Hakkai looked at her.

"What do you mean by strange?" Hakkai asked. Chie was trying to think of how to rely to him.

"It's heart to explain but it happens during......"Chie slightly stopped she wasn't sure what Hakkai would say and she didn't want to offend Hakkai. Hakkai looked at her.

"Go on Chie-san please." Hakkai said. Chie looked up at him.

"Happens when I'm around a certain person and I'm not sure why......" Chie replied.

"Best as you can could you explain what the feeling is?" Hakkai asked Chie nodded her head.

"It's like butterflies in my stomach not the kind you feel nervous something more like fluffy......" Chie replied. Hakkai gave a smile.

"Sounds like your heart found someone really special." Hakkai replied. Chie's heart slightly skipped a beat as her face became slightly red.

"Someone special?" Chie repeated. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai." Hakkai replied. Chie looked towards the side a bit. Could Hakkai be right? Has her heart really like Hakkai more to say did she really like him that much? She knew he has Kanan who died, he still loves her. Even if she like him she couldn't say that Hakkai had the same feeling. She's not supposed to have them feel anything special with her.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said as he walled closer towards her. Chie gave a few blinks and looked at him. The feeling came again her heart raced.

"I'm.....I'm fine Hakkai-san......." Chie replied trying to sound convincing. Hakkai knew she was lying.

"Chie-san don't lie to me please." Hakkai said. Chie took a deep breath.

"I'm fine really. I'm not lying......" Chie replied she couldn't really tell him that she was having that feeling right now. Hakkai continued to look at her.

"Okay Chie-san I believe you." Hakkai said with a small sigh.

"Arigato......" Chie replied in a whisper. He looked at her.

"Well I'll wake everyone up. If you don't mind setting the table." Hakkai said.

"Sure." Chie replied. Hakkai smiled and went to wake everyone up. While Chie set the table, Hakkai woke up Sanzo who wasn't in a good mood but he got out of bed. Gojyo and Goku took a little longer to get them up. When Hakkai went to wake up Yoku he noticed that he was in Chie's bed he gave a smile.

"Looks like he finally trust Chie-san and opened up to her." Hakkai thought to himself as he slightly shook him.

"Yoku it's time to get up." Hakkai said gently. Yoku shifted a bit and then turned to his side, he slowly opened his eyes. He had a surprised look and looked around a bit. Hakkai smiled at Yoku's gesture.

"Chie-san's setting the table. Why don't you go and wash up." Hakkai replied. Yoku nodded his head rubbing his eyes a bit and got out of bed. They were all at the table now as they put their hands together and started eating.

"We'll be needing some more food." Chie said.

"Me, Gojyo, Goku, and Yoku will go out and look for food and bring back firewood along the way." Hakkai said. Gojyo and Goku looked at each other one was about to say something to the other but Chie had stopped them.

"That'll be great. I'll get some things done here while you guys are out." Chie replied.

"Okay." Hakkai replied with a smile.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Once they were done with breakfast and the plates cleaned the four left to get food. Sanzo was at the table reading his newspaper as Chie started cleaning around the campsite. Once that was done she picked up the dirty clothes and went to the river to wash them out. Chie's hands stopped when a thought came to mind.

"That's right we'll need to find some clothes for Yoku to wear. I wonder if Goku's clothes would fit him." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the water.


	33. Chapter 33

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even thought I know I did a very bad job this time around and took to long to get it ready. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 33:_

Once they were done with breakfast and the plates cleaned the four left to get food. Sanzo was at the table reading his newspaper as Chie started cleaning around the campsite. Once that was done she picked up the dirty clothes and went to the river to wash them out. Chie's hands stopped when a thought came to mind.

"That's right we'll need to find some clothes for Yoku to wear. I wonder if Goku's clothes would fit him." Chie thought to herself as she looked at the water. Chie continued to wash the clothes her hands stopped when she saw something reflecting off the water. Chie was about to turn around when the figure grabbed her and put a cloth with chloroform on it over her nose and mouth. Chie struggled but then she passed out. The figure put her over their shoulder and left.

"Looks like I found myself a winner." The figure said with a smile as he took Chie to a truck and put her in the back of it and left.

To Where Sanzo Is

Sanzo was near the entrance of the tent. He was looking out in the distance but the look on his face would make anyone worry. He could see someone coming into view but when the figures reached him they saw the expression on his face.

"Sanzo?" Goku said he didn't reply at first. Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sanzo something wrong?" Hakkai asked Sanzo finally snapped out of his trance and looked at them.

"On your way here did you see Chie?" Sanzo asked the four looked at each other and then to Sanzo.

"We didn't. Sanzo are you going to fill us in?" Gojyo asked.

"Chie hasn't come back." Sanzo replied.

"She's probably taking her time." Gojyo said. Sanzo shook his head.

"She didn't have a huge load with her. She would have been done by now." Sanzo said.

"Do you think something happen?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but we better find her." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo you and Yoku stay here if Chie-san comes back. Me, Goku, and Gojyo will look for her.

"Okay." Sanzo said the three quickly left to look for Chie. Yoku and Sanzo waited. Hakkai went to the other side as Goku went further down the path as Gojyo went near the river. When he got there he saw half washed clothes. He noticed that she was in the middle of washing.

"Chie-chan......" Gojyo said under his breath. He looked around and then he found fresh foot tracks would of followed them but he had to tell the others what he found. He quickly ran back to the campsite. By the time he got there Goku and Hakkai were back without luck.

"Gojyo any luck?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo looked at him.

"Did you find out anything?" Sanzo asked. Gojyo nodded his head.

"Chie-chan was in the middle of washing the clothes when someone came up to her there's still fresh tracks." Gojyo replied.

"Let's pack up and look for her." Sanzo said.

"Right." The others said all together. Hey packed everything up. Gojyo showed them where he found the foot prints and where Chie was washing the clothes at. Once they got there they followed the foot prints. It lead them to some tire tracks. Hakuryu changed into a jeep, Yoku's eyes widened when he saw the transformation. Hakkai explained to Yoku that Hakuryu was a special dragon that could transform into a jeep. They put their stuff in and followed the tracks.

Where Chie Is

After a few hours past Chie slowly regained conscious. Chie looked around or tried to. It was too dark to see anything but she could feel something around her neck, wrist, and ankle.

"Where am I?" Chie thought to herself she tried to get up but something held her back.

"What's going on?" Chie said under her breath. Just then a door opened as light flooded into the room. Chie covered her eyes from the bright light.

"All of you come out now!" The voice yelled. When that was said Chie could see there were at least 20 or 30 people with her. They all came out of the dark room. Chie covered her eyes a bit she was finally out of the dark place but now something wasn't right. She saw the chains on her.

"What do they think I am? I'm not a criminal!" Chie thought to herself. She parted her lips before she could say anything the man looked at them.

"Now listen carefully you'll be each brought up to the stage do as I say and once there's a high bid on you that's your mast from now on got it?!" The man said angrily. Chie tried to figure what the man had told them. Once the words sank in her eyes went wide.

"He's going to sell me as a slave!?" Chie panicked a bit as she tried to get the chains off but then a whip hit her back hard as Chie winced at the pain.

"Don't try to escape!" The man yelled Chie looked at him.

"Look I'm not someone who should be sold as a......" Before Chie could continue the figure whipped her again Chie winced at the pain. She saw the blood that appeared where she was whipped.

"That's going to leave a mark......" Chie thought to herself. The wounds continued to sting.

"Now get over there!!" The figure yelled. Chie just did what he said. She narrowed her eyes at him while he wasn't looking. The selling of the slaves started as one by one they went onto the stage and were sold to the high bidder. Chie was next as she was pushed to the stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we have a special one. A young Youkai slave." The seller said as the crowed chattered.

"Don't worry she has a youryoku seigyo souchi on her." The seller said pulling the necklace out Chie narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't a Youkai and se wasn't for sell.

"I made sure that this couldn't be taken off unless the owner has a key." The seller said showing the key. The crowed chatter again. The seller looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now turn around so they care see you!" The seller said angrily Chie wasn't going to but when she saw his hand on the whip Chie did what he said. She slowly turned around she could hear the crowed still chattering.

"Now the bids start at fifty!" The seller said as hands and voices came up. Chie couldn't believe this. She couldn't do anything but just stand there and do nothing.

"Sold to the young man in the brown hat." The seller said. Chie looked at the figure he looked like he was in his twenties he had a handsome face and semi long black hair. Chie knew she couldn't be his slave she had other things to do. One of the men grabbed her and was about to take her to the man.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice called out. Chie smiled when she heard the voice. She was glad they came just in time well almost. The figure looked at him.

"Who might you be? If you were going to bid the bids are closed this slave is sold." The seller said. The expression on their face changed. The figure who brought Chie looked at them.

"Unless she's your slave monk she's rightfully mine. But if she is yours then we'll have to punish Masuka for selling your slave." The man said Goku and Gojyo got really angry.

"Look Chie's......." Goku was stopped by Sanzo. Goku looked at him with a confused look.

"Sanzo!" Goku said. Sanzo looked at him angrily.

"Be quiet!" Sanzo said angrily.

"Sorry......But she's my slave......I didn't know were she was when I sent her to wash the clothes." Sanzo replied Chie looked at them she noticed the look on Goku and Gojyo's face. She knew that this was the only way to make sure she was free from someone else. Sanzo gave a death glare to Goku and Gojyo to make sure the two didn't say a word well not just yet.

"I see, well that means I lose my new slave and that Masuka gets punish for what he did." The man said as he looked over to Masuka he sweat dropped.

"Look I didn't know....." Masuka replied.

"Let the slave go to the monk." The man said. Then Masuka took the chains off her as one of the men took her to where Sanzo and the others were while the town's folk punished Masuka. Once the man left them Sanzo looked at Chie.

"You alright?" Sanzo asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm find I'll live with two whippings." Chie replied. Sanzo looked at her.

"They whipped you?" Goku asked Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"They did." Chie replied Gojyo got angry.

"Why I....." Gojyo was stopped by Hakkai.

"Right now it's not the time. We'll find out everything once we get to an inn." Hakkai said. Gojyo just looked at him.

"Fine." Gojyo replied. The six quickly went to find an inn to stay at. It wasn't long until they found an inn. They signed in and got their keys to their room. Chie was staying with Sanzo for the time being since she's supposed to be Sanzo's slave.

"Chie this arrangement......" Sanzo was trying to tell Chie how this situation was not what he had in mind. Chie looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama don't worry I know. We have to act out our part." Chie replied. Sanzo just looked at her.

"Anyways would you like something?" Chie asked as Sanzo continued to look at her.

"Tea would be fine." Sanzo replied as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as she left the room to get tea. While Chie mad her way down she felt as if she was being followed. Chie stopped and looked behind her and saw no one.

"......I must be imagining things......" Chie thought to herself as she turned around and walked again. Again she felt the same feeling as she quickly turned around as a strong pair of hands grabbed her throat, grabbing is tightly as she struggled.

"Wh....." Chie was having a hard time breathing the figure looked at her angrily his left eye was covered by a patch.

"Because of you I lost an eye and your going to pay with your life!" Masuka said angrily as he gripped her tightly. Chie continued to struggle but as minutes passed her strength draining and her breathing becoming shallow and everything becoming black. Her hand fell limp just then a figure appeared and punched the man. Chie fell to the ground. She watched the figure punch Masuka again. Chie then passed out the figure quickly went to Chie.

"Hey! Hey!" The figure shook her as he put his head near her mouth and noticed that she was breathing barely. The figure picked her up and took her into their room and took care of her.

Few Hours Later

Chie slowly opened her eyes and looked around and then the figure looked down at her.

"How you feeling?" The figure asked.

"Okay I think." Chie said as she sat up but she felt dizzy as the figure laid her back in bed.

"You don't look like it." The figure said as Chie gave a slight blush.

"......Ummm thank you for what you did." Chie said. The figure smiled.

"It was nothing I'm Tsutomu." Tsutomu said.

"I'm Chie. I can't stay here long." Chie said as she got up and got out of bed but fell as Tsutomu caught her.

"Not like that you're not." Tsutomu said.

"I need to get back......My.....My master is waiting...." Chie replied. Tsutomu looked at her.

"You're a slave?" Tsutomu asked. Chie hesitated a bit. She then nodded her head.

"Hai.....And I need to....." Chie was stopped.

"I'll go find your master and tell that your staying with me until you're feeling better." Tsutomu said.

"You don't need to......" Chie said but Tsutomu shook his head.

"I'm not having it. You juts stay here." Tsutomu said as he left.

"Wait!" Chie called out but it was too late he went out the door. Chie just waited there. She didn't know what Sanzo or the others would say. She could see Gojyo being up set about the situation and Hakkai trying to calm him down. Chie waited for a while she couldn't help but feel worried. Chie heard footsteps as she looked towards the door. The door opened and Tsutomu came into the room. He sat down on the chair.

"You're mast and his friends seem a bit up set but they were okay with it as long as you stay safe until you get back to them." Tsutomu said. Chie gave a small sigh.

"I see thank you and I'm sorry for getting you mixed up with my problems." Chie said. He shook his head.

"You don't need to be. I think your master and his friends would be really up set if they found out that their slave was murdered." Tsutomu said. Chie looked at him for a moment.

"I guess you're right." Chie replied. She knew they would be really up set they may even try to get back at the person who did that to her.

"You just get some rest I'll make sure that guy doesn't come after you." Tsutomu said. Chie gave a smile.

"Thank you." Chie said as she laid back down and went to sleep. Chie was woken up by noise as she quickly opened her eyes and saw Tsutomu fighting Masuka. Tsutomu quickly looked at Chie.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tsutomu yelled. Chie couldn't leave him here. She shook her head.

"Not without you I'm not." Chie said as she rushed at Masuki pushing him into the wall as he looked at Chie angrily.

"Why you!!" Masuki yelled as he rushed at her. Chie quickly moved out of the way as Masuka hit the table hard. He stayed there for a while until he turned around and looked at them with a knife in his hand.

"I'll kill you both!" Masuka yelled as he rushed at them. They dodged the best they could. Chie jump kicked Masuka as he fell. Tsutomu looked at Chie he couldn't believe that she could fight but he threw the thought out of his head.

"Get out of here now!" Tsutomu said. Chie shook her head.

"No!" Chie said angrily. She wasn't going to leave him with this guy. Masuka rushed at Tsutomu while his back still faced him, Chie quickly got behind him and the knife stabbed Chie's arm.

"Kuso!" Chie said through clenched teeth as Masuka dug the knife deeper into her arm. Chie yelled in pain. Tsutomu kicked Masuka in the stomach.

"Fine we're leaving now!" Tsutomu said grabbing Chie's arm and pulling her away. The two ran down the hall large amount of blood dripped down Chie's wound and down her arm. The two continued to run as they heard Masuka's voice.

"We have to go to my master's room......" Chie said as Tsutomu looked at her.

"Chie you sure?" Tsutomu asked. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Chie replied. Tsutomu looked at her and then nodded his head.

"Okay." Tsutomu said as he led them to the right hall. Masuka still on their trail. Tsutomu continued to lead Chie. Chie started feeling light headed and her vision was becoming blurry.

"This is not good......" Chie thought to herself she then tripped Tsutomu caught her.

"Chie you okay?" Tsutomu asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine......Let's get going." Chie replied as Tsutomu nodded his head.

"Right but you're not running." Tsutomu said.

"What!?" Chie said.

"Like I said you're not running and that's final." Tsutomu said as he picked her up and started running. Chie blushed bright red.

"What put me down please!" Chie said. Tsutomu shook his head.

"No." Tsutomu said. The two finally reached the door Masuka not far behind.

"Monk open up please!" Tsutomu called out. Footsteps could be heard as they came to the door. Tsutomu looked at Chie.

"Don't worry Chie you'll be safe." Tsutomu said before Chie could reply the door opened Sanzo was there. He looked at the two and saw the blood.

"Get in now!" Sanzo said as Tsutomu nodded his head once they got in Masuka got to the door as Masuka looked at Sanzo angrily.

"Move out of the way!" Masuka said angrily Sanzo looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"No and I'll kill you if I see you again." Sanzo said coldly as he pointed the gun at Him. Masuka looked at Sanzo angrily but backed away.

"I'll get my revenge." Masuka said as he slowly walked away. Sanzo put his gun away and closed the door. He went over to Tsutomu and Chie. Sanzo noticed that Chie was really pale.

"You stay with her I'll get Hakkai!" Sanzo said as Tsutomu nodded his head. Sanzo quickly went to get Hakkai. Tsutomu looked at Chie.

"Hold on." Tsutomu said. Chie looked at him but she couldn't see him.

"I'll try." Chie replied. She tried to but it was hard she felt as if she would slip into the darkness and never come back. Hakkai and Sanzo quickly came as Hakkai went to Chie's side.

"Chie-san......" Hakkai said as he quickly held her. Chie let her eyes close.

Few Days Later

Chie slowly woke up she tried to sit up but felt light headed and laid back down.

"Man....." Chie said as a figure looked down at her. Chie looked at the figure.

"Yoku......" Chie said. Yoku just looked at her with sad and worried eyes.

"I'm fine." Chie said but Yoku shook his head. He knew she wasn't. Yoku went to the table and brought Chie a drink. Chie was slight surprised because he some how knew she wanted a drink. She sat up slowly and took the drink from him.

"Thank you." Chie said as she took a sip from the drink. Yoku sat next to the bed. Chie looked around a bit and noticed that Sanzo wasn't around. She looked over to Yoku.

"Yoku do you know where Sanzo-sama is?" Chie asked. Yoku nodded his head.

"Where is he?" Chie asked. Yoku went to the table and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. Once he was don he put down the pen and brought the piece of paper to her. Chie took the paper and looked at it.

'He and the others when to the market.' The note read. Chie looked at Yoku.

"How long have they been gone?" Chie asked. Yoku held up his index finger.

"One minute?" Chie asked as Yoku shook his head.

"One hour?" Chie asked as Yoku nodded his head.

"......They've been gone that long?" Chie asked. She was a bit worried. Yoku nodded his head. Chie got up from the bed. Yoku tried to get her to get back into the bed.

"Yoku please......I have a bad feeling that they're being held up......" Chie said. Yoku continued to look at her but he shook his head. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it and handed it to Chie.

'I promised them I'll keep you safe.' The noticed said. Chie looked over to Yoku.

"........" Chie thought to herself. What could she do? She knew that something wasn't right but she couldn't go and check it out.

"......Okay I can't let you break your promise." Chie said Yoku looked at her and then sat down. Chie looked at him.

"I can't let Sanzo and the others get mad at him......" Chie thought to herself as she gave a small sigh. The two continued to wait for the others. It wasn't after two hours until the others came into the room they were badly injured Chie got up.

"Are you guys okay?" Chie asked in a worried tone of voice Yoku was right next to her.

"Don't worry about us." Goku replied with a half smile.

".......What happen?" Chie asked in a serious tone of voice.

"......Well....." Goku hesitated as he scratched the back of his head.

"The man Masuka he was the one who sent a surprise attack on us." Hakkai replied.

"!?" Chie said as she looked at them.

"I can't believe it!" Chie said angrily.

"We'll be leaving here soon." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him.

"Do we have enough supplies?" Chie asked as she looked at them. They were holding fewer bags then usual. Hakkai shook his head.

"The sooner we leave would be the best." Sanzo said. Chie looked at him.

"Okay......" Chie replied, she looked over to Yoku.

"Get you things together Yoku we're leaving." Chie said. Yoku looked at her and then nodded his head. Chie looked at the others.

"I'll treat your wounds and get your stuff together." Chie said Sanzo grabbed her wrist.

"Chie you sure you're well enough?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked at him. She could see how worried he was. Chie nodded her head.

"I am." Chie replied. Sanzo slowly let her hand go.

"Okay but don't push yourself." Sanzo said as Chie nodded her head. She left to get the first aid kit. Yoku was busy packing his things. Chie quickly came back and started treating them one by one. Chie was treating Hakkai's wound. He looked at her, Chie tried to be as careful as she could so she doesn't hurt him. She noticed that Hakkai slightly tensed up. Chie looked at him.

"Gomen...." Chie said but Hakkai shook his head.

"Don't worry. You're the one that was wounds that can't be treated." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him.

"Hakkai-san how...." Chie was stopped when he put a finger to her lips.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Hakkai looked at her and gave his usual smile.

"You may hide your feelings and the pain but your actions and the look on your face can never lie. You know a lot about us and our past. We try to hide our past with some of the things we do." Hakkai said as he lowered his hand.

"We don't show it but there's times when we do that, that's why I could tell and I think that the other's also noticed. We all are trying to keep the memoires of those pains from hurting you." Hakkai replied as his expression slightly changed to a serious one.


	34. Chapter 34

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even though I know I did a very bad job this time around and took to long to get it ready and being sick and all it really took more time then I really wanted it to take anyways. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 34:_

Hakkai looked at her and gave his usual smile.

"You may hide your feelings and the pain but your actions and the look on your face can never lie. You know a lot about us and our past. We try to hide our past with some of the things we do." Hakkai said as he lowered his hand.

"We don't show it but there's times when we do that, that's why I could tell and I think that the other's also noticed. We all are trying to keep the memoires of those pains from hurting you." Hakkai replied as his expression slightly changed to a serious one.

"You don't have to hold anything back you're here for you." Hakkai said. Chie's look changed.

"I...I know but...But I'm not sure if..." Chie stopped her hands slightly shook. Hakkai took her hands into his.

"Time is what you need." Hakkai said Chie looked at him. She never had anyone like Hakkai. She wished she could be with him but she knew that would not come true and both would forget each other when things are done. She lowered her gaze.

"Hakkai-san arigato. I wish that is true but I think that I don't have that much time." Chie replied. Hakkai looked at her as he let one of his hand go and put it under her chin and gently lifted her chin.

"Chie we all have enough time." Hakkai said Chie's expression slightly changed when she heard Hakkai's words he said Chie instead of Chie-san. She looked at him.

"You're right." Chie replied as Hakkai smiled as he leaned closer to her, Chie blushed.

"Don't forget that you have all the time in the world." Hakkai said and then he gently kissed her cheek. Chie blushed even brighter. He looked at her and smiled.

"You should get your things together. I'll treat the others wounds." Hakkai said. Chie slightly nodded her head. He let her hand go as he went to treat Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo. Chie stood there for a while when Yoku pulled on her shirt. Chie snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"You got all you're things together?" Chie asked. Yoku nodded his head.

"Okay wait here I'll get mine." Chie said as Yoku nodded his head. Chie quickly got her things together while thinking of what just happened. She slightly stopped and looked over her shoulder wondering if the others had seen anything. Chie quickly shook her head and continued to pack. Once they were done they quickly left the building Tsutomu came out.

"Leaving?" Tsutomu asked they looked at him

"We are and thanks for what you did." Hakkai said. Tsutomu nodded his head.

"Be careful." Tsutomu said as they nodded their head they hoped the figure wouldn't show up.

"You too." Chie said as they got into the jeep and left. They were lucky because as soon as they left Masaki showed up and was about to chase them when Tsutomu stopped him. They drove for a while and they were far from the village. Chie was playing cards with Yoku, Goku, and Gojyo. She hoped that Tsutomu would be okay.

"Chie it's your turn." Goku said. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Sorry." Chie said as she took her turn. They continued until they found a place to spend the night. While they were setting done Chie thought she heard a faint voice. Chie looked out into the darkness. Sanzo noticed this as he walked over to her.

"Chie?" Sanzo said. Chie quickly turned around and looked at him.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie replied.

"You look like something's bothering you." Sanzo said. Chie wasn't sure how to tell him. Chie looked towards the side and then back to the darkness.

"I thought I h heard a faint voice..." Chie said. Sanzo continued to look at her and then outside.

"I don't hear a faint voice." Sanzo replied.

"I...I don't know...I could be imagining it." Chie said as Sanzo looked at her.

"Or it could be someone's heart calling out to you." Sanzo replied. Chie looked at him. She could understand why Sanzo would say something like that. He heard Goku's heart voice.

"It could be but it was really faint so I could be imagination." Chie said as she looked towards the side for a moment Sanzo continued to look at her.

"Well it could be." Sanzo said.

"Sorry for worrying you." Chie said as she looked at Sanzo.

"We're here for you Chie." Sanzo said.

"Thank you." Chie said the two went to finish what they needed to do. The table was getting set by Goku and Gojyo of course the two were fighting. Sanzo was getting annoyed by it He smacked them with his huge paper fan.

"Ite!" The two said.

"If you don't shut up I'll put holes in you!" Sanzo said angrily. The two finished setting the table with out fighting but they were ready to fight but remembered what Sanzo said. They sat down and they put their hands together and ate. Chie could hear the voice; time to time she would look out the tent and wonder what was calling her. Once they finished the dishes washed they settled down Chie sat next to the opening of the tent with a book on her lap, but she wasn't reading it. Hakkai looked at her he walked over to her.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said in a soft voice. Chie looked around a bit and then noticed Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san." Chie said.

"Chie-san you seem distracted." Hakkai said. Chie looked towards the side and then back to him.

"I've been thinking about home lately I wonder how everyone's doing." Chie replied. The truth was she was really distracted by the voice yet she couldn't tell Hakkai this. She doesn't even know if he'd believe her. Hakkai gave a warm smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard not to think about home and family. I bet they're doing okay." Hakkai replied. Chie gave a fake smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah you're probably right Hakkai-san." Chie said. Hakkai looked at her. He could tell she was having a fake smile but didn't say anything because he knew some point she would be more open about it. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Just remember you can talk about anything to us." Hakkai said Chie gave a smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you Hakkai-san." Chie replied as Hakkai placed a hand on her shoulder as Chie put her hand on top of his and looked at him.

"It was nothing, try not to stress yourself." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head. She let his hand go as he lifted his hand and left. Chie looked at the book in her lap and tried reading it again. Hours passed as they went to bed. Chie had tried to sleep but the voice kept calling her name. She sat up in bed.

"...At this rate I won't get any sleep." Chie thought to herself. Chie quietly got out of bed and went to the entrance of the tent and looked out it.

"I hope I'll be able to sleep." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie?" Male voice said. Chie quickly turned around and looked at the figure with slightly wide eyes.

"Sanzo-sama...I thought you were asleep." Chie said. Sanzo walked over to her.

"I was asleep but something woke me up." Sanzo replied. He was standing right in front of Chie.

"Chie is the voice bothering you?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked away from him and nodded her head.

"I don't know what...What I should do to keep it at of my head..." Chie's voice trailed off. Sanzo wrapped his arms around her. Chie blinked a few times as her cheeks went red.

"Sanzo...Sanzo-sama?" Chie said. Sanzo held her close to him Chie could hear the beating of his heart.

"Chie I know this might not be an answer...But I'll tell you cause I care for you. You're the only woman I ever felt like this." Sanzo said. Chie looked up at him. His gaze never looked away from Chie. She could see that he was telling her what he really felt.

"Sanzo-sama." Chie said.

"Chie the way to keep the voice at bay is to find where the voice is coming from and let them tag along with you." Sanzo said Chie placed her head on his chest. She knew what he meant by this it was the same for him when he heard Goku's voice. Chie closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat again.

"I know but how would I be able to face it...I don't want to lose what I've gained. I know it's silly to say this but I have a bad feeling that I'll lose something important." Chie replied.

"..." Sanzo said as he listened to her words.

"I'm sorry I know it's not making any sense." Chie said Sanzo's look soften as she shook his head.

"Don't be." Sanzo replied. Chie continued to listen to Sanzo's heart she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Chie slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"I guess I fell asleep..." Chie thought to herself. She let a hand over her eyes. Voices could be heard Chie moved her hand away from her eyes and sat up.

"?" Chie said as she walked over towards the door quietly trying to catch what was being said.

"Can you make a hundred of this?" Male voice said.

"A hundred?" Old man's voice asked in a surprised tone. Chie gave a few blinks she wondered what this man wanted him to make.

"Sir that's a little too much we don't have enough hands." The old man said.

"I don't care make me a hundred by the end of next week or you'll lose everything you worked hard to get and the girl is going to be sold as a slave." The man said angrily.

"Not Chie she's not..." Before the old man could say another word the other man stopped him.

"I don't care if she is your flesh and blood or not she's going to be sold that's final!" The man said. Chie was angered by this she came out of the room.

"Look I'm not going to be sold as a slave you have no right!" Chie said angrily. The man looked at Chie angrily. He walked over to her. He brought his hand to her face and lifted it up.

"I don't care what you say all I care is that I get what I want and I won't let anything get in my way." The man said as he continued to look Chie. Chie continued to look at him angrily. His look slightly changed.

"I wouldn't mind having someone like you in my home." The man said with a slight grin. Chie could only guess what he was thinking.

"Well that won't happen if we get your order done now will it?" Chie said as the man gave a small laugh.

"We'll see until then you should pray that won't happen." The man said as he left the home. Chie clenched her hand into a fist she was really upset what that man said the old woman walked over to her and took Chie's hand into her hand. Chie's looked at her and shook her head. Chie knew what she was saying to her.

"Arigato." Chie said in a calm voice. The old woman gave a smile. Chie looked at them and thought about what the man said. Chie wanted to help in anyway she could. She didn't want them to have to go through this again.

"You two should rest I'll work on the order." Chie said the two looked at him.

"Chie...We can't ask you to do that. It's late..." The old man said. Chie looked at them and thought of all the things that they went though with her and without her.

"Please it's my way to thank you for all the things you've done for me." Chie replied. The two continued to look at her.

"But..." The old woman said as Chie shook her head.

"Please it's what I can do to thank you and to help out." Chie replied. The two continued to look at her then they looked at each other. The old man looked back at Chie.

"Okay but promise that you won't stay up too late and that you'll get enough sleep." The old man said. Chie gave a few blinks she wasn't sure how to reply to him. She slowly nodded her head.

"Okay I promise..." Chie replied. The old man gave a nod.

"Okay well we'll be heading to bed." The old man said. Chie gave a smile and nodded her head.

"Oyasuminasai." Chie said the two smiled.

"Oyasumi Chie." The two said as they walked to their room. Chie gave a small sigh; she could still hear the man's comment, making her angry. She then took a few deep breaths.

"I can't let his words get to me I have work to do." Chie said to herself as she sat down and started working.

End Of Dream

Chie shifted in her sleep then a pair of hands slightly shook her.

"Chie wake up." Male voice said. Chie shifted again as she slowly opened her eyes. Chie gave a few blinks and then she quickly sat up.

"Gomen I over slept..." Chie said the figure looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"Don't worry you were up late and I made sure that the two baka's didn't wake you." The male voice said. Chie looked towards the figure and then she looked towards the side.

"I..." Chie's voice trailed off. The figure put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chie please don't think it's your fault." Sanzo said. Chie looked at Sanzo.

"...Arigatou..." Chie replied. Sanzo gave a small smile.

"That's that now let's eat breakfast we have a long day today." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head, Sanzo left Chie's side as she changed her clothes and washed up. She went to where everyone was at.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Chie said as the others looked over to her and smiled.

"Ohaiyo!" Goku yelled out.

"Ohaiyo Chie-san." Hakkai said.

"Ohaiyo Chie-chan." Gojyo said with a grin. Chie smiled to everyone and sat down. They put their hands together and started eating. Goku and Gojyo tried not to go at each other. This was hard for them, they wouldn't last another minute. They had to for Chie but it didn't work.

"Kono ero kappa! That's 'MINE'!" Goku yelled. Gojyo looked at him.

"I don't think so ibukuro atama saru!" Gojyo said angrily.

"No and don't call me that!" Goku yelled as the two continued to fight Chie gave a small sweat drop.

"Goku...Gojyo-san...I..." Chie's voice trailed off. The two didn't even hear Chie say their names. Sanzo was losing his patients with them. He smacked the two with his huge paper fan.

"Shut up already!" Sanzo yelled.

"Ite!" The two said. Chie looked at them and gave a small sigh. Hakkai looked at them and then to Chie.

"I think this is a world record for the two." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie looked at Hakkai.

"Really?" Chie asked. Hakkai nodded his head.

"From the time they were up they almost fought but Sanzo threatened them if they woke you up." Hakkai replied. Chie looked at the two and Sanzo.

"..." Chie wasn't sure what to say, she didn't think that she was this important to them. She knew they all have someone more important then her. She had changed them too much something she should not have. Maybe she should not of asked them to brining her this far. Would she been able to last this long? Hakkai looked at Chie her expression wasn't the usual soft expression, Hakkai wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Chie-san..." Hakkai said Chie didn't say a thing as she slowly looked over towards him.

"Gomen Hakkai...I'm going to get some fresh air." Chie said as she got up.

"...Okay..." Hakkai replied. Chie walked out of the tent. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Yoku watched Chie walk out.

"?" Goku said.

"Chie-chan?" Gojyo said. Sanzo looked at the two.

"Don't think of following her!" Sanzo said.

"Why not!" Goku yelled out. Gojyo hit him.

"Ite!" Goku yelled out.

"She need some time to herself!" Gojyo said angrily. Chie was by the river watching the water flow downstream.

"..." Chie couldn't help but be angry at herself. She should of left them when she had the chance. Then they wouldn't have to think about her. Like the time they helped out the four sisters. She was left out. At that point she should of left them. She put her right hand on her left arm.

"If I did leave them would have been easier before but now...Now it's way to hard..." Chie said under her breath. The voice from last night rang in her ears. Chie put her hands towards her ears.

"Why won't you stop!" Chie yelled out lout. Chie looked at the water. She wondered what she looked like right now. Chie could only wish this would stop if she died right there and then everything would stop but what would happen to her? Thoughts ran through Chie's head, she wished that everything would end. Chie then had a thought. Chie formed her ki boomerang on one of the sides she made it into a blade.

"..." Chie said as she looked at the blade.

"I can end this now..." Chie thought to herself. She brought the blade close to her neck. Then different thoughts ran though her head. She shook her head.

"No I can't let them stop me..." Chie said in a low whisper she was about to bring the blade down but she felt someone's hand.

"!" Chie said with her eyes wide. Blood was running down the figures' hand. Chie looked away from the figure her hand slightly opened as the boomerang disappeared.

"Chie I hope you weren't trying to do what I think you were about to do." The figure said. Chie never looked at the figure.

"...If I was why bother hurting yourself for me." Chie replied. The figure continued to look at Chie.

"You're important to me and the others that's why!" The figure said. Chie closed her eyes she was afraid that he was going to say that she knew he would say that, it was all her fault for it.

"...How can I be important? Someone who suddenly appears in front of you and then...And then sneaks into your heart and finds a way to steal it...How can you say I'm important!" Chie said angrily turning away from the figure.

"If I was gone...Then maybe everything would be the way it should be..." Chie said. The figure slowly walked up to her and held her in his arms.

"Chie what are you saying? It's not like you." The figure said.

"...This...This is the real me." Chie replied. The figure slowly let Chie go as he looked at her. Chie slowly turned to look at him.

"Chie what are you saying this isn't the real you." The figure said.

"Look what will it take to make you understand that this...This is what I am, I'm a tsumi bito. I'm a sinner who's finally willing to die for their crime..." Chie replied.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" The figure yelled.

"...Look Goku it's the truth I should of disappeared when I had the chance. Before things got this far. You don't know how much I hoped that I wouldn't change you guys." Chie said. Goku looked at her with sad eyes.

"Chie...Chie that's not true...You may be saying that but you know in your heart it's not true! The say you came into our lives your eyes told how much you want someone to trust." Goku said. Chie's mind went blank for a moment; she didn't understand how Goku read her eyes like that. She slowly turned around and started walking away.

"Chie!" Goku yelled as he tried to follow her.

"Don't...Don't follow me I need some more time alone." Chie said.

"But..." Goku wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say.

"No buts Goku. I need some more time alone I'll be back." Chie replied as she then disappeared into the forest. Goku just stood there. Chie had walked for a while now thoughts raced in her head.

"If Goku was able to do that on the first day...Then..." Chie's thought trailed off. She had stopped and was looking into the distance. She stayed there for hours Chie noticed the clouds rolling in.

"It's going to rain soon." Chie said as she continued to look at the sky.

"Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai...I'm sorry that I didn't realize how I'm easy to read. I've been stupid for being afraid yet I'm still afraid. Afraid of what the changes I've done would happen once I've gone home would everything changed or would things be the way it was." Chie said to herself. She wanted to know, she wanted to know that things would go back to the way it was or the changes she caused would be engraved in this world. The sky became darker as rain started falling.

"..." Chie said as she slowly made her way back but stopped, she was afraid what the others would say to her. Would they treat her like always? After the talk with Goku and thinking over things, she didn't want them to see her right now. Chie looked towards the ground she then heard foot steps coming her way she looked up and in front of her was Hakkai holding an umbrella.

"Chie-san you're soaking wet..." Hakkai said in a sad tone as he held the umbrella over both of them.

"...Hakkai-san...I..." Chie was stopped.

"Goku told us what happen we should of realized what we put you through. Your not a tsumi bito you were trying to keep from changing we can't blame you for it but you're a part of us and I don't want that to change." Hakkai replied. Chie could remember talking to Hakkai like this he seemed to know more of her then she thought.

"Looks like you all know me more then I know myself." Chie said.

"You're different then people we see you take in more and try to not to show everything but I'll have to tell you the rest later we need to get you into dry clothes." Hakkai said. Chie gave a nod but then she looked away.

"I can't not in the state of mind I'm at." Chie replied.

"Chie-san...Trust us like before as we trust you." Hakkai said. Chie looked over to him. She thought about what Hakkai said. She did trust them even when she thought everything she did would make them hate her but that was all turned around. She nodded her head.

"Okay..." Chie replied. Hakkai gave a smile as the two walked back to the campsite.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

Once the two got back the others looked at them.

"Chie! Hakkai!" Goku yelled out. Hakkai looked at Goku with a half smile.

"Goku could you bring a dry towel?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded his head and went to get a towel. Hakkai looked over towards Gojyo, Sanzo, and Yoku.

"Sanzo, Yoku could you make some hot tea Gojyo could you bring some food?" Hakkai said as they nodded their heads. Chie looked at Hakkai, she never seen Hakkai give out orders before.


	35. Chapter 35

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not as great as it could be. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 35:_

Once the two got back the others looked at them.

"Chie! Hakkai!" Goku yelled out. Hakkai looked at Goku with a half smile.

"Goku could you bring a dry towel?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded his head and went to get a towel. Hakkai looked over towards Gojyo, Sanzo, and Yoku.

"Sanzo, Yoku could you make some hot tea Gojyo could you bring some food?" Hakkai said as they nodded their heads. Chie looked at Hakkai, she never seen Hakkai give out orders before. Hakkai looked at Chie; Chie quickly looked towards the side Hakkai gave a few blinks.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said. Chie slightly tensed as she turned her gaze to Hakkai.

"...Hai..." Chie replied.

"Something wrong?" Hakkai asked. Chie hesitated in her reply. Her lips parted but before she could say anything a voice cut in.

"Hakkai here's the towel." Goku said as he handed the towel to Hakkai. Hakkai smiled and took the towel from Goku.

"Arigatou Goku why don't you help out Gojyo, try not to get in a fight with him." Hakkai said. Goku slightly made a face. He looked towards the side.

"Okay...But I can't promise about not fighting..." Goku replied. Hakkai just smiled and put his hand on his head.

"I know at least try your best not to." Hakkai said. Goku slowly nodded his head and went to where Gojyo was. Chie had a smile on her face for some strange reason, Hakkai turned to Chie, her look changed as Hakkai handed her the towel.

"Why don't you dry yourself and change. I'll handle things while you do." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Hai." Chie replied as she went to change and dry herself. Chie had found a place to change as she thought about what Hakkai and Goku had said to her. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. Goku and Gojyo tried really hard to not get into a fight with each other which was very hard fro them.

"...Once I find a way home I wonder if what I told my parents about being in two worlds and all the things I've said to them would still be in their memories or they'll be erased..." Chie thought to herself. All she could think of was about herself and the Sanzo Ikkou that she hadn't really thought about the outside world.

"I guess I won't find out until all this is done..." Chie thought as she looked down at the ground and gave a sigh. She finally got herself dried and into a new set of clothes, she made her way to where the others were. They were waiting Yoku looked up and saw Chie as he gave a smile. Chie gave a smile too Yoku. She walked over to the table.

"Chie!" Goku said Chie was going to say something when Gojyo hit him.

"You don't need to be that loud!" Gojyo said angrily. Chie gave a small sigh.

"Gojyo-san you don't have to be so hard on him, he's worried as much as everyone else..." Chie said. Gojyo looked at Chie, he looked at her fro a good minute or so he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. If you didn't say it I wouldn't agree to it." Gojyo replied. Goku made a face and was ready to say something back. Chie saw this she knew that se needed to get a different subject out.

"Come on Gojyo-san don't say that. I bet you'd say that to another girl." Chie said both Goku and Gojyo looked at her.

"No I wouldn't..." Gojyo replied. Chie heard his voice trailed off a bit. Chie wondered if she got it right. Knowing Gojyo he would say something like that to some other girl but something told her she was wrong.

"Gomen Gojyo-san I shouldn't of said that." Chie said Goku and the others had a surprised look when they heard what Chie said. Gojyo looked at Chie wondering if he heard right and to see if Chie had meant what she said.

"Chie-chan..." Gojyo said to himself once he saw that she wasn't lying his look changed.

"It's alright Chie-chan." Gojyo replied with a half smile.

"Thanks Gojyo-san. Well that's that...Let's have dinner." Chie said. The others nodded their head. They up their hands together and started to eat. Chie took a sip of tea. Her gaze went to Sanzo.

"..." Chie could see in Sanzo's eyes that he wasn't in a good mood. Chie wished she could take the pain that's been left from a long time ago. Chie looked at her plate and closed her eyes a bit.

"If Koumyou-sama wasn't killed...Sanzo wouldn't be in so much pain...But then...He..." Chie's thought trailed off when she remembered Yoku's family and the people he knew in his home tow being killed. Hakkai slowly looked in Chie's direction he could see Chie in thought but something about the look he didn't like. Chie tried to put some of the food into her stomach. Once they finished eating and the dishes washed and dried. Goku, Gojyo and Yoku were asleep. Chie was writing a list down. Hakkai went over by Chie's side.

"Chie-san you should get some rest." Hakkai said. Chie looked at him. She wondered if she'd be able to sleep that night. Chie had to rely to him. She slowly nodded her head with a half smile.

"I will." Chie replied. Hakkai looked at her for a moment.

"Chie-san I've noticed something was bothering you. What's the thought that's bothering you?" Hakkai asked. Chie looked up at him. She tried to figure out what to say to him. She didn't want him to know all her thoughts; it would make things harder to explain.

"..." Chie said looking down at her hands. She had to reply to him but the more she thought about how to tell him the more she felt scared. Chie felt an arm wrap around her, she became bright red. Chie looked to her left and saw Hakkai. Chie's heart raced. She hoped that the others wouldn't see.

"Chie-san...It seems that what we do hurt you and stressing you out." Hakkai said. Chie continued to look at him. What he said stung her. It wasn't what they did it was more to herself. Chie shook her head.

"Hakkai-san...Don't say that please. It's not you or the others...It's me that's stressing me..." Chie replied. Her gaze fell to the ground. She knew she couldn't keep herself from saying everything.

"If...I...Wasn't from another world where you're frictional characters...Where I know things I wouldn't be so hard on myself..." Chie said as her body shook. Hakkai noticed this as he held her tight. Chie had changed them he knew that is she wasn't there he couldn't see the others the way they are now.

"Chie-san...If you were from here and didn't know anything I don't think you'd be able to change us all." Hakkai replied. Chie's eyes went wide a bit she then closed her eyes a bit. She wished that she heard wrong. This was the reason she was afraid to tell Hakkai and why she tried so hard to keep her distance from them. It was going to be hard on her to say good-bye when that time comes now it got a lot harder.

"...Seems like my worst fears came true..." Chie said under her breath Hakkai slowly pulled away and looked at her.

"Chie-san...What do you mean your worst fears came true?" Hakkai looked at her with a concerned look. Chie looked at him; she saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"...Can I be able to tell him?" Chie thought to herself, continuing to look at him.

"I...Tried so hard to...keep my distance but I've always end up making things worse...Like I said...To Goku I'm a tsumi bito...I knew it..." Chie replied.

"Chie-san...You're..." Hakkai was stopped by Chie. She shook her head.

"Please Hakkai-san you already told me I'm not but it's true you confirmed it...I tried not to believe it when I heard from Goku and now I..." Chie stopped her body had so many emotions bubbling up inside her.

"Chie-san you can't blame yourself it's not your fault. We wanted someone like you. Some one who's willing to accept us, for who we are, some one who understand our pain." Hakkai said as he put a hand under her chin lifting it up, their gaze locked.

"You wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't who you are. We let you into our lives as you let us into yours. You shouldn't be afraid." Hakkai said. The sound of the rain became a bit harsh; Chie wasn't sure what to say. Hakkai said was true she wouldn't be able to if she wasn't who she was and she did let them in her life knowing that the others would too.

"..." Chie still couldn't find the words to reply to Hakkai. Hakkai continued to look at her patiently. Chie felt weird, she never hand anyone patiently wait for her to answer. Chie wished that things would have been easy for her.

"Hakkai-san...You're right about everything...It's hard for me to accept it..." Chie said her gaze towards the side.

"It that because you're from a different world then us?" Hakkai asked. Chie never looked at Hakkai as she slowly nodded her head.

"Hai...Everything that I know changed from impossible to possible." Chie replied her gaze still off towards the side. Hakkai's look changed to a soft look.

"You'll never know what will be thrown at you and the road you take will change." Hakkai said. Chie slowly looked at Hakkai. She's been told something similar to what Hakkai said. Life will always surprise you when you least expect it. How many times had that happen to her.

"...I'm being retaught with what I learned from a long time ago." Chie said. Hakkai knew what she meant by this.

"We forget and we learn again just remember you're you and you shouldn't hate yourself." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head; Hakkai smiled as he gave Chie a kiss on the forehead, Chie blushed bright red.

"It's getting late you should rest." Hakkai said. Chie quickly nodded her head. Hakkai smiled again and went to bed. Chie looked at Sanzo he was still looking outside she knew he heard everything and may say something about it. Until then she wasn't going to think about it. Chie got up and went to bed.

Morning

The rays of the sun gently fell on Chie and the others. Chie slightly shifted in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes; she felt someone's arm around her. Chie turned her head a bit and saw Sanzo. Chie hadn't noticed that he snuck into her bed. Chie gently ran her hand in his hair.

"I can't believe how soft his hair is...I thought it would be ruff with being in the sun and in the harsh weather all the time." Chie thought to herself. She ran her hand once more before she quietly got out of bed.

"...I better get breakfast ready." Chie thought to herself. She quickly washed up and went to get the food. She stopped for a moment and looked outside.

"I'm glad the suns out today. I don't know what we do if it rained today." Chie thought to herself. Just then Chie heard something. She looked around and found where the voice was coming from.

"I never knew Goku talked in his sleep..." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie...Don't...Go..." Goku mumbled. Chie was surprised to here Goku call out her name other then the voice she's been hearing. Chie got down and stroke Goku's head.

"...Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Chie whispered as she continued to stroke his head. Goku shifted a bit. Once Goku seemed calm Chie washed her hands and started making breakfast. Chie knew that Sanzo heard the conversation and would say something about it today when he gets the chance. She had to tell him the truth to what he was going to ask. The smell of food waft around the campsite. Yoku slowly stretched and opened his eyes.

"..." Yoku said looking to the side. He saw Chie making something. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Chie looked in the direction where the others were sleeping and noticed Yoku up. Chie smiled at him.

"Ohaiyou Yoku. Could you wake the others and once you're done wash up food about ready." Chie said. Yoku nodded his and got out of bed. He went to wake the others. When they got up and done cleaning themselves up they came at the table. Hot food ready for them to eat, they put their hands together and started eating.

"Gojyo that's mine!" Goku yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it." Gojyo replied.

"You can't put your name on food and you know it!" Goku yelled. Sanzo gotten angry and fan slapped the two.

"ITE!" The two yelled.

"Shut up already! I don't want you two fighting over food!" Sanzo said angrily at them. Yoku had sweat dropped when he saw this. Chie put a hand on his head.

"If you stay on Sanzo-samas good side you won't have any problems." Chie said low enough for Yoku to hear. She didn't want the others to hear because it was hard for her to stay on everyone's good side. Yoku looked at Chie and nodded his head. Chie smiled and nodded her head back. When they finished eating Yoku and Chie washed the dishes as the others started putting things into the jeep. Yoku looked at Chie while he dried the dishes. The look in her eyes troubled him. It was like his mother showed him when she was stressed out and to the point of fainting and being stuck in bed for a week. Chie continued to wash, Goku came behind them.

"Are you almost done?" Goku asked Chie looked at him.

"Almost." Chie replied. Goku nodded his head and waited. When Yoku and Chie were done Goku helped them in brining the dishes to the jeep. Once everything was in there right spot they stated their journey. Chie was at the wheel Hakkai, Yoku, Gojyo, and Goku in the back. Yoku had looked in Chie's direction the entire time. Hakkai looked in Yoku's direction.

"Yoku-kun is something wrong?" Hakkai asked. Yoku quickly shook his head Hakkai continued to look at him, he couldn't help but think it wasn't true but then he could be saying the truth. Hakkai gave a nod and smiled his usual smile.

"Alright do you want to play a card game?" Hakkai asked. Yoku looked at Chie and then to Hakkai. He slowly nodded his head.

"Okay." Hakkai replied with a smile. Hakkai then looked over to Gojyo and Goku.

"You'd be playing right?" Hakkai asked. The two looked at Hakkai.

"Yeah." Gojyo replied. Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep!" Goku replied with a grin. The four started playing. Sanzo tried to ignore the argument Goku and Gojyo had during the game.

"I'm going to kill them one of these days..." Sanzo said angrily under his breath. Chie gave a small seat drop. But she let it go, knowing his personality is like that. Hours had passed the four in the back were asleep. Chie looked to her right for a moment. She could see Sanzo with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed.

"It seems like..." Before Chie could finish her thought she heard a voice from her right.

"Chie..." Male voice said. Chie slightly looked to her right and saw Sanzo looking at her. She'd figure he was asleep but she was wrong.

"Hai?" Chie replied retuning her eyes to the road.

"Are the other's asleep?" Sanzo asked. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"Hai..." Chie replied.

"...I see...I wanted to talk to you without the others butting in..." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo-sama..." Chie's voice trailed off she really didn't want the others to hear but she also didn't think that she'd have time like this with Sanzo.

"Chie about last night..." Sanzo said as he continued to look at Chie to see what her reaction would be. Chie had tensed a bit at what Sanzo said.

"...I know I wasn't...Myself and with all the things that happened...I knew that I couldn't keep things the way they were or prevent myself from changing..." Chie replied as she slowly looked at Sanzo.

"Chie...You shouldn't of kept all that in for as long as you did." Sanzo said Chie's gazed moved from Sanzo to the road.

"...I know...I couldn't let them worry you and I...Didn't want to make the situation hard...But that part I failed..." Chie said as she looked at Sanzo. He looked at her; he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"I should of said something before it became like this but that's done." Chie said Sanzo nodded his head. He knew that she's learned that she could tell them everything.

"Just remember we're here for you and when you need us." Sanzo said.

"Hai and thank you." Chie replied. The two stayed quiet after their talk. They got their thoughts out to the other and that was important. The voice Chie's been hearing became louder and louder every minute they got closer to their destination.

"..." Chie said when she noticed the voice being loud. Chie slightly looked at Sanzo and noticed him asleep she was glad he didn't see the changed in her.

"Where ever the voice is coming from we're getting close to it..." Chie thought to herself. She could only hope that she was right about being close. As the day went on they had no trouble at all to Chie it wasn't a good sign. They found a place to set camp as they got their things out.

"Chie could you help me with getting the water?" Hakkai asked Chie tried to ignore the voice that was calling her name. Chie looked at Hakkai and nodded her head.

"Alright." Chie replied as the two went to the near by fresh water. Hakkai looked at Chie he wanted to know what Chie's real thought was about their journey. Chie's been holding back a lot of things from them. Chie was caught up with the voice that she didn't notice Hakkai was looking at her.

"Chie-san." Hakkai said. It took Chie a while to realize Hakkai was the one calling her. She quickly looked at him.

"Hai?" Chie said. Hakkai looked at her. He could some how tell Chie wasn't in the right state of mind. Hakkai smiled his usual smile.

"It was a nice day today." Hakkai said Chie didn't really think too much about why Hakkai had said that. Chie gave a smile and nodded her head.

"It sure was a good day today." Chie replied Hakkai nodded in agreement. The two filled the containers and headed back to the camp site. Chie tried hard to ignore the voice in her ears. Hakkai looked at Chie. He was worried about her. The two reached the site and started making dinner.

"I hope tomorrow's weather would be the same as today." Chie said while looking outside. Hakkai looked at her and then outside.

"I don't see any signs of rain. So it could be like today." Hakkai replied. Chie didn't reply quickly. It took her a while to realize he had replied. Chie quickly looked at him hoping he wouldn't ask anything.

"I hope so too." Chie replied, Hakkai wondered why Chie's been out of it. He wished that Chie would tell him what's going on. Chie looked outside once more and then back to Hakkai.

"We should hurry before Goku whines." Chie said. Hakkai nodded his head. The two quickly went back to finishing up dinner. When the two were done they brought the food to the table and set it up. The others came to the table and sat down.

"Chie, Hakkai the food looks great like always!" Goku said with a grin. Chie gave a smile Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Ibukuro atama baka saru is that the only thing you can say!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Goku yelled. Chie got in the middle. She had to do something before Sanzo does.

"Okay you two I believe that's enough." Chie said looking at the two.

"Unless you want Sanzo-sama to shoot you guys." Chie added the two quickly shook their head. Chie gave a small smile.

"Good now let's eat." Chie said. They put their hands together. Chie looked at her food for a moment. The voice was still calling her name she wished that she could figure out whose voice it was. Yoku looked towards Chie he then tugged on her shirt. Chie gave a few blinks and looked at Yoku.

"Yes Yoku?" Chie said. Yoku continued to look at Chie. He then finally asked her if she was okay since she wasn't eating. Chie gave a fake smile and nodded her head.

"Don't worry everything's fine." Chie replied. Yoku continued to look at her. Chie gave a slight seat drop. Yoku had a look that he didn't believe her.

"Yoku..." Chie said in a slight weak voice. Yoku could see that Chie was having a hard time in replying to him. Yoku then told Chie that she didn't have to say anything. They went back to eating. Chie tried very hard to ignore the voice, once they finished their dinner and the plates washed Sanzo, Chie, and Hakkai looked over the map and talked about their route for tomorrow. Chie tried very hard to focus at the task at hand.

"There's seems to be another route we can take to the village." Hakkai said.

"They look like they'll take the same amount of time to just go through." Chie said.

"It really wouldn't matter if we took one or the other." Sanzo said.

"True but we should use the most used path we don't want to run into unwanted trouble." Hakkai said. Before they could continue they heard yelling. They looked to where it was coming from.

"KONO ERO KAPPA!" Goku yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA SARU!" Gojyo yelled. Yoku tired to make them stop but that wasn't happening.

"I'm going to kill them both!" Sanzo said angrily. He got up and went over to where Goku and Gojyo were. He brought out his huge paper fan and hit them over the head.

"Ite!" The two yelled out. Sanzo really wanted to use his gun to get the quiet but he didn't because he didn't want Yoku to get scared.

"For once can't you two be quiet!" Sanzo said angrily. Yoku looked at Sanzo and then the others.

"I have to make sure to stay on his good side or he'll do the same ting to me..." Yoku thought to himself. Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo continued to argue for a while. Chie shook her head a bit. The argument lasted for a while. Hakkai was going to stop them but he didn't need to. Once everything calmed down they went to bed. Chie tried to sleep but she couldn't.

"..." Chie said while laying in bed with her eyes on the ceiling of the tent. She had tired to sleep again but it was no use. She got out of the bed quietly and walked over to the entrance of the tent and looked around.

"I have to figure something out so I can sleep." Chie thought to herself. Chie heard something but didn't really notice it. Chie then turned around to see Goku rubbing his eyes.

"Chie?" Goku said in a sleepy voice.

"Goku what's wrong?" Chie asked.

"Was thirsty you?" Goku replied.

"...I was getting something to drink too but I looked outside and saw how beautiful the night sky was. I forgot about being thirsty." Chie lied. Goku walked over to where she was and looked out. His eyes wide at the site, he hadn't really took the time to look at the sky like this.

"It's so beautiful." Goku said. Chie looked at him.

"It sure is." Chie replied as she looked back at the sky.

"It would be nice if it was this clear back home...The only way that's going to happen is if there's less lights." Chie thought to herself. She wanted to keep the image deep inside her. Chie looked over to Goku, she smiled a bit. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get our drinks and get some sleep." Chie said. Goku nodded his head. The two got their drinks and went back into bed. Chie tried to sleep but no use.

Morning

Chie felt the rays of the sun land gently on her, she slowly got up.

"..." Chie said as she looked outside, she didn't get any sleep that night and was very tired. She slowly got out of the bed; she washed up and started making breakfast. Yoku shifted in the bed the smell of food wafted around him. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around and saw Chie making food. He sat up slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes. Chie had stopped in what she was doing.

"..." Chie said putting her hand to her forehead. Yoku slowly got out of the bed and walked over to her. Chie felt something tugging at her clothes. She looked to her side and saw Yoku looking at her.

"Yoku..." Chie said, she knew what Yoku was thinking, Chie gave a fake smile.

"I'm find I thought I had a fever that's all, can you wake the others up?" Chie asked. Yoku slowly nodded his head. Chie watched Yoku wake the others up.

"...I have to be more careful..." Chie thought to herself.

**To Be Continued**

Preview of the next chapter

The others had finished washing up and were at the table. Chie had tried to fight back her yawns. She didn't want them to worry about her, but no matter how much she tried to hide it her face couldn't hold it back.

"Chie are you okay? You look very tired." Goku said. Chie looked over to Goku.

"You know saru's right you look tired." Gojyo said. Goku looked at Gojyo angrily.

"Don't call me saru!" Goku said angrily. Chie got in the middle.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not as great as it could be. The owner of Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

_Chapter 36:_

The others finished washing up and were at the table. Chie had tried to fight back her yawns. She didn't want them to worry about her, but no matter how much she tried to hide it her face couldn't hold it back.

"Chie are you okay? You look tired." Goku said. Chie looked over to Goku.

"You know saru's right you look tired." Gojyo said. Goku looked at Gojyo angrily.

"Don't call me saru!" Goku said angrily. Chie got in the middle of the two.

"Stop or Sanzo-sama will be mad plus the foods going to be cold." Chie said the two looked at Chie. They knew she was right; Chie looked at Sanzo she could see that he was about ready to shoot at the two. They finally put their hands together and started eating. Chie tried to hold back her yawns again and tried to eat but for some reason she didn't have an appetite. Hakkai looked at Chie.

"Chie-san are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself." Hakkai said in a worried tone of voice. Chie slowly looking at Hakkai.

"I'm fine...A little tried nothing to worry." Chie replied. Hakkai continued to look at her. To him it didn't seem like she was a little tired, more like she didn't sleep at all.

"You had a rough night?" Hakkai asked Chie hesitated a bit. She did have a rough night yet she didn't want to say she did.

"...Well...I was thinking about things that happened so far and that sort of kept me mind busy." Chie replied. Hakkai some how felt she was lying but he also felt that some point she would tell the truth.

"I see. Lot of things had happened." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head. She knew that was true. So much has happened. She's almost lost her life; she also lost her memories and was completely different person. But in the end she was saved by them. If it weren't for them she wouldn't be here.

"Hai a lot has happened in such a short amount of time. I some times can't believe how much happened." Chie replied. Hakkai could relate to her. So much has happened in their journey west.

"Let's eat we need to keep out strength up." Hakkai said. Chie nodded her head. Chie tried very hard to eat. She needed to put food in her stomach and to keep her strength up. Once they were done they washed the dishes and dried them. Goku, Gojyo, and Yoku were putting the tent down. Chie and Hakkai were putting away things into the jeep.

"..." Chie tried to ignore the voice which continued to call her name. Because of this voice she couldn't sleep. Once they were done they got into the jeep. Hakkai was at the wheel. They drove for a while until they ran into trouble.

"Chie stay in the jeep with Yoku!" Sanzo said as he got out of the jeep.

"But..." Chie was stopped.

"Chie-san we can't leave Yoku unprotected." Hakkai said. Chie knew that but she didn't want to just sit there and do nothing. But she also knew that the lack of sleep would also affect her actions.

"...Okay..." Chie replied. Hakkai smiled and nodded his head. Chie looked at Yoku who was shacking. Chie brought him closer to her.

"It's alright Yoku. You don't have to be scared I'm here." Chie said. Just then images flashed before her eyes. She hadn't noticed the Youkai that came behind her. The Youkai grabbed Chie. Before she knew it, she was dragged out of the jeep.

"LET ME GO!" Chie yelled angrily trying to get out of the Youkai's grip but then it put a knife to her throat. Chie stopped struggling. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry but you're..." Before he could finish a bullet had passed through them as the Youkai fell. Chie had noticed that the arms around her were gone. She looked to her left, she saw Sanzo as he lowered his gun. He could see she was pretty distracted.

"...Be careful..." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head. Just then another image flashed before her eyes.

"..." She said as she stood there. Her eyes finally fixed themselves the body of a dead Youkai.

"Hazel..." Chie said not sure why she was seeing these images. Chie quickly went to Yoku. It wasn't long till the army of Youkai's were brought down. Yoku was still shaking still holding on to Chie.

"..." Chie said. She couldn't help but to think of the images she saw. It didn't seem right for her to see anything at this moment.

"Chie." Sanzo said Chie slightly tensed. She felt she knew why he had a slight angry tone in his voice. She had no excuse for letting herself get distracted.

"...I'm sorry...I know I should have had my guard up." Chie said. Sanzo had made sure the others weren't looking. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Chie...Do you know how much it'll hurt us to see you get hurt in any way. You don't need any more scars on you." Sanzo said. Chie knew that she'd been injured so many times. The scars from them cut deep onto her skin. Her life had almost been diminished. The worst of these were the scars that couldn't be healed in any way.

"...I'm..." Chie wasn't sure how to reply to him. He said was from the heart and she knew how much Sanzo keeps to himself. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Just...Promise you'd be careful." Sanzo said. Chie slowly brought her hand and placed them on Sanzo's arm.

"I promise." Chie replied. Sanzo slowly nodded his head as he slightly pulled away. The other's had came.

"Chie!" Goku yelled out Chie looked in his direction smiling trying to tell him that she's alright. Yoku was still shacking but not as much as before.

"I'm alright don't worry." Chie replied. Gojyo looked at her.

"You sure?" Gojyo asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes." Chie replied.

"We should get going." Hakkai said. They nodded their heads as they got into the jeep. After driving for a while Yoku finally calmed down. They got closer to the village and Chie couldn't ignore the voice that was calling out her name. She couldn't believe the voice that was calling her was her own voice.

"Chie?" Goku said Chie didn't hear him at first until he was a few inches away from her face.

"Chie!" Goku said. Chie gave a few blinks before she could say anything Goku was pulled away by Gojyo.

"Kora baka saru!" Gojyo yelled as the two got into an argument. Chie tried to stop them.

"Stop it you two." Chie said the two looked at her.

"Look I'm sorry I had something on my mind...I'm fine so don't fight alright?" Chie said the two continued to look at her and they finally stopped. Chie was relieved that they stopped fighting. Chie then thought about the voice then she figured that her other self must be near by.

"!" Chie said when she saw the village. Chie couldn't wait for some reason as the jeep slowed Chie got out of the jeep.

"Chie!" Goku yelled out.

"Chie-san?" Hakkai said as he stopped the jeep.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said as he went after her. The others quickly got out as Hakuryu turned back to his old self. Chie was running down the streets the voice of her other self became louder.

"!" Chie said when she turned the corner. In front of her was her other self. The other Chie stopped in what she was doing and looked up. The two eyes met.

"?" The other Chie said as she continued to look at the other Chie. The two slowly walked to each other trying to find out if the other was real or not. Soon as they touched each others hand a bright light flashed between them. Chie quickly covered her eyes.

"Chie is everything alright?" A voice said. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked around the light and the other Chie was gone. She wasn't sure what happened.

"Chie?" The old woman said. Chie quickly shook every thought out.

"I'm fine." Chie replied. Chie had forgotten about Sanzo and the other when Gojyo appeared in front of her.

"Chie-chan!" Gojyo said as he came up to her.

"Gojyo-san..." Chie said. Everything came back to her. She remembered everything being with Sanzo ikkou and her other self being here; she couldn't believe she's forgotten it.

"Chie-chan we've been looking all over for you." Gojyo said. Chie looked towards the side.

"I'm sorry...Gojyo-san..." Chie said as Gojyo gave a few blinks.

"Nani?" Gojyo asked.

"I want you to go back to the others. And tell them when they see me with the old couple to say they came to see me. I'll explain everything...Later..." Chie said. Gojyo looked at her for a while. He then nodded his head slowly.

"Alright." Gojyo replied. Chie looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Arigatou Gojyo-san." Chie said.

"I'll see you later then." Gojyo said. Chie nodded her head as Gojyo left. Chie watched him leave.

"Chie!" The old man said. Chie quickly turned around.

"I'll be right over." Chie called out as she looked over towards where Gojyo was and then she quickly went to where the old man and the other woman were. Gojyo met up with the others and explained to them what Chie had told them. They didn't understand why she didn't tell them in the first place but they'd get an answer from her soon. They nodded their heads and followed Gojyo to where Chie was. Chie was working hard when a figure appeared.

"So I hope the order I asked is done." The figure said. Chie looked at him.

"Yes it's done. Too bad you won't have a new servant." Chie replied.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll get one, one way or another." The figure said. Chie slightly narrowed her eyes at him but she turned around and went to get the figures order. The old man also helped Chie in brining out the order. They came back with the figures order.

"Here's your order." Chie said. The figure looked at Chie and then the order.

"Looks like you did finish the order. I'll come back to order again." The figure said as he took the orders and left.

"..." Chie said as she watched the figure leave. She hoped that if the figure came back he wouldn't make an order that the old couple couldn't make. She slightly looked back at the old couple.

"...I'm sorry...But it seems like today's my last day being with you...I hope you can forgive me..." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie something wrong?" The old woman asked. Chie quickly looked at the old woman and shook her head.

"No nothings wrong." Chie replied quickly. Chie then helped out again. Just then Sanzo and the others came. The old man was in the back Chie and the old woman were in the front area. Goku saw Chie he wanted to ask her why she left them but remembered what Gojyo said and tried to hold back his question.

"Chie..." Sanzo said. Chie looked up at him. The old woman looked at Chie.

"You know him?" The old woman asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes he's..." Chie was stopped by Hakkai.

"We're her friends. We've been looking for her for some time now." Hakkai said. The old woman looked at him.

"Really?" The old woman asked. Hakkai nodded his head.

"Hai. We're glad that she's alright thanks to you." Hakkai replied. The old woman slightly blushed and shook her head.

"No we only did what was right. Plus Chie's been very helpful." The old woman said. The old man came to the front and saw the crowed. The old woman told the old man about the four were Chie's friend the old man's expression came sad.

"I see...I guess this will be good bye then..." The old man said Goku then pushed Yoku in front of him.

"Maybe you could take care of Yoku here. He lost his home and family..." Goku said as the two old couple looked at Yoku.

"We'll be glad to take care of him." The old woman said. Goku looked at Yoku and smiled as he smiled back. Hakkai had asked Sanzo about where they would be staying for the night when the old couple told them they could stay the night with them. At first they said it would be rude of them but the old couple insisted. So they gave in and said okay. Chie, Hakkai, and Sanzo went to get supplies in town while Goku, Gojyo, and Yoku helped the old couple.

"I'm sorry for running off like that..." Chie said after a while walking in the market.

"We were worried." Hakkai said looking at her.

"...I know and I'm sorry but there was a reason why..." Chie replied. The two knew that she wanted to tell them the reason but didn't because she wanted the other two to know so they didn't push her in telling them. They continued to walk around the market as they bought items they needed.

"Did we get everything?" Chie asked.

"We need one more item and we have everything." Hakkai replied. Chie nodded her head.

"Alright." Chie replied. They went to the nearest shop and got some items there. Sanzo was looking at the next shop.

"Do you think we could get some of these for the old couple?" Sanzo asked. Chie looked over to what Sanzo was looking at. He was looking at some bags of rice. Chie remembered it was hard for them to get food and she was usually the one to get it.

"I think it's a great idea." Chie said. Once they paid the figure they went to the shop next door and grabbed at least two bags of rice and paid for them. They continued to walk around and got some more items before they made their way back to where the old couple lives.

"We're back." Hakkai said as the other came to greet them.

"Welcome back!" Goku said. Chie and Hakkai started putting the items away as Sanzo explained to them that the rice bag was for them in a way to say thanks for taking care of Chie and letting them staying for the night also taking in Yoku. Chie and Hakkai started making dinner once the sun fell. Yoku, Goku, and Gojyo were setting the table.

"What did you say saru!" Gojyo yelled.

"You know what I said kono gokuburi! And don't call me saru!" Goku yelled. Yoku tried to stop them. The old couple looked at the two with wide eyes. Sanzo was losing his patient with the two. Chie was about to say something.

"Ite..." Chie said as she put her finger into her mouth. She'd cut herself with the knife.

"Chie-san are you okay?" Hakkai asked. The two heard this and looked in their direction. Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine...I guess I was a little distracted." Chie replied. Hakkai took Chie's hand and treated it. Gojyo and Goku looked at each other and tried to not fight but of course that's hard for the two. Once the food was done and on the table they all sat down.

"The food looks great!" Goku said Gojyo hit Goku over the head.

"Ite!" Goku yelled.

"Is that all you can think of!" Gojyo said.

"You don't have to hit me!" Goku yelled out.

"You two please..." Chie said getting in the middle. The two looked at her and then they looked at the old couple.

"...Sorry..." The two said. They were able to finish dinner. Yoku, Goku, and Gojyo started cleaning up the table as Hakkai and Chie washed the dishes. Sanzo went outside to smoke. The old couple watched them. They noticed the look on Chie's face was a lot brighter then before. They could tell that the five or more to say the four were very special to her and it could also be said to the four. Chie is special to them.

"I've never seen Chie this happy before." The old woman said as she looked over to the old man, who looked at her and nodded his head.

"I know. They remind me of us when we were that age." The old man said. The old woman looked at the old man and then back to Chie and the others. She remembered how happy she was to be with her special person. For Chie it was the same situation. But for her there were four of them. Once everything settled down they got ready for bed.

"Oyasumi!" Goku said to the old couple as they smiled.

"Oyasumi have a pleasant dream." They said. Once the old couple had entered the room Chie had started explaining to them about the voice and how it was her own voice that was calling out for her, and when they were looking for her she had found her other self and in the end it seemed that they became whole again. They were glad that she was about to find her other self. They all settled into bed once they finished talking. Chie was lying in bed when the images of Hazel and Gato flashed through her mind. Chie opened her eyes.

"..." Chie said. She couldn't figure out why the images of the two played through her mind. Chie tried to close her eyes again. Chie then shifted in the bed and then fell asleep.

Morning

Chie shifted in her sleep. She was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Hmmmm..." Chie said as she shifted, then she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Yoku looking at her.

"?" Chie said, she then looked towards the window and saw how bright outside was. She then figured out that it was late in the morning.

"..." Chie said as she looked over to Yoku.

"Thank you for waking me up Yoku...I'll be over." Chie said. Yoku nodded his head and left. Chie sat up and looked at the window again.

"I can't believe I slept in..." Chie thought to herself. Yet she then figured that the reason was when she didn't get any sleep. Chie got out of bed and quickly changed her clothes and washed up. Making her way towards the kitchen she could hear voices. Just then Sanzo's yelling could be heard.

"Gojyo-san...Goku..." Chie thought to herself as she slightly shook her head. She slowly made her way into the room.

"Chie-san ohayou." Hakkai said with a smile. Chie looked at him.

"Ohayou Hakkai-san. Gomen..." Chie said. Hakkai shook his head.

"Don't be. You needed the extra sleep." Hakkai replied.

"Chie ohayou!" Goku said making his way over towards her.

"Ohayou Goku." Chie said with a smile. Chie greeted everyone. They sat around the table and put their hands together and started eating. Chie looked at the old couple.

"..." Chie thought to herself. Her gaze moved from the old couple to Yoku. She was glad that he now has a home. But some how she felt sad, she had lived with the old couple for a while now. She grew attached to the old couple. They finished eating. The four started packing their things Yoku was in Chie's room watching her pack.

"Let see..." Chie said as she looked through her things once more. Yoku slowly got up and picked up an item and took it to Chie. Chie gave a few blinks.

"Yoku..." Chie said taking the item. It was the necklace and ring the others had given her. Chie looked at him and smiled.

"Arigatou Yoku." Chie said. Then Yoku handed her something else. It was a small wooden carving. Chie blinked a few times.

"Did you make this for me?" Chie asked. Yoku slowly nodded his head. He'd been working on it on his free time and when Chie wasn't looking. Chie smiled again.

"Arigatou Yoku. I'll treasure it forever." Chie replied. Yoku smiled, just then Sanzo was at the door.

"Are you ready?" Sanzo asked. Chie quickly looked up at him.

"Almost I'll be right over." Chie replied. Sanzo nodded his head. Chie put the gift carefully into her bag. She put the necklace on the two then walked out of the room. They were in front of the house.

"Chie be careful." The old woman said tearfully. Chie nodded her head and hugged her.

"I will and thank you for everything." Chie said.

"We'll miss you." The old man said. Chie looked at him.

"I'll miss you too. Please take care of yourselves." Chie said the two nodded their heads.

"Yoku make sure you help them and behave." Chie said as she put a hand on his head.

"I...I...Will..." Yoku said in a slight weak voice. Chie was surprised.

"Yoku!" Chie said.

"Yoku you got your voice back!" Goku said happily. Yoku was surprised too but he was glad to get his voice back.

"H...Hai..." Yoku said. They were really glad that Yoku got his voice back. They finally said their final goodbyes. The four made their way west. It wasn't long till they got to the edge of the town when they saw two figures.

"!" Chie said when she saw the figures.

"Hmmm." The smaller figure said when they saw them.

"Well you folks seem new." The smaller figure said.

"We're on our way out of this village." Sanzo said.

"Really so are we, sorry for my rudeness let me introduce ourselves I'm Hazel Grouse and my body Gato." Hazel replied.

"..." Chie said to herself. She didn't expect to see them.

"I'm...Sanzo...This is Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, and..." Sanzo was cut off.

"Chie nice to meet you..." Chie said. Hazel had explained to them that they were heading west so Sanzo let the two join them since they were heading in the same direction anyways. Chie wasn't really happy to be with them. The seven were heading west. They had been driving for a while they were taking a break near a river.

"I need to keep a watchful eye on them..." Chie thought to herself as she came near the river. She remembered that Hazel's power of transferring a dead Youkai's soul into a dead person and bringing that person back to life and that person attacking any Youkai even if they have a youryoku seigyo souchi on them. Chie was washing some of the dishes, before she knew it something had pulled her into the water.

"Chie!" Goku yelled. When he heard a splash, Goku and the others quickly ran towards the river. Chie was trying hard to get out of the grip of whatever had grabbed her and make her way to the surface. But it was no use; she was dragged deeper into the water as everything went black.

Hours Later

Chie had shifted a bit, slowly opened her eyes she wasn't sure were she was. Looking around she saw a couple of machines hooked up to her.

"..." Chie said as she continued to look around the room. She tried to register everything. There was a knock at the door. Chie looked at the door. The door slowly opened and then a nurse came in.

"I see you're awake." The nurse said as she walked to Chie's side. Chie looked at her, she wasn't sure what happened. The last thing she remembered was being pulled down in the river. The nurse started checking her. She noticed that everything was modern.

"...I'm back home!" Chie thought to herself.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?" The nurse asked. Chie looked at the nurse. The nurse looked at her.

"..." Chie slowly shook her head. She couldn't tell her the truth. She would think something was wrong with her.

"I see." The nurse replied.

"...Could you tell me what happened?" Chie asked. The nurse looked at her.

"A young fisherman was out fishing noticed something in the water. When they went to see what the thing was he found was you. He quickly brought you here." The nurse replied.

"I see..." Chie said. Chie tried to piece everything and then figured out that she was brought back to her home. She wondered if the others memories were gone. But then she thought maybe she was seeing a very long dream.

A Week Later

Chie was well enough to go home. Chie had wondered where her bag was but then she remembered that it was in the jeep. The nurse who had been checking Chie had handed her the necklace she had been wearing she was surprised it existed.

"I hope the others are okay..." Chie thought to herself.

Five Years Later

Five years has past since Chie returned home. She told herself that she had a long long dream. But the scars on her were still there but the tattoo she had was no where to be found. She kept telling herself that the scars were from when she was little thought she knew the truth. Chie was cleaning the house.

"Let see..." Chie said under her breath as she looked around the room as to make sure she didn't miss anywhere. Before she could continue there was a knock at the door.

"! I wonder who it is?" Chie said to herself. She knew they weren't expecting any company that day. Chie slowly walked over towards the door. Slowly opening the door her mouth slightly fell her eyes wide at the person standing there.

"It's been a long time." The figure said. Chie hesitantly brought her hand up and touched the figure's cheek.

"He's really here!" Chie said to herself. Tears slightly fell as she hugged him.

"Hakkai-san!" Chie said as she buried her face into his chest. Hakkai hugged her back.

"We missed you so much..." Hakkai whispered. Chie wasn't sure what to say so many emotions flooded in her. Chie looked up at him.

"...Are..." Before she finished Hakkai had nodded his head.

"They're here too." Hakkai said. Chie smiled, Hakkai slowly let go of the hug, taking her hand he lead her to where the other were. When they reached them she was greeted warmly. Sanzo had something in his hands.

"!" Chie said when she saw the item. It was her bag.

"You...Kept it?" Chie asked.

"Yes...We couldn't throw it way." Sanzo replied. She couldn't believe it, but the more she thought about the situation the more questions popped into her mind.

"But..." Chie wasn't sure how to get the question out.

"We'll explain everything." Sanzo said. Chie nodded her head. She led them inside the house. They sat down in the living room. Goku looked around with wide eyes. Sanzo started explaining to Chie after she fell into the river they looked all over for her but couldn't find any trace of her. They all thought she had died. In memory of her they kept her bag. Once their journey was done and they returned home they were told that she was alive.

The four had memories of her. She had figured that it would have disappeared even hers but none of it did. She thought maybe Kanzeon Bosatsu had done something but she wasn't sure.

"I see...I don't really know what happened that day...I've told myself all these years that...Everything was just one long long dream..." Chie said sadly as her eyes went down.

"We can't blame you for saying that Chie-san." Hakkai said. Chie slowly raised her eyes.

"That's right Chie-chan. In this world we're fictional people right?" Gojyo said. Chie was surprised he'd remembered that. Chie's gaze fell again and nodded her head.

"Will you be leaving back soon?" Chie asked her heart had fallen in asking. She felt like she knew the answer to that but wanted to be sure.

"We'll be staying here!" Goku said with a wide grin. Chie looked at him.

"! You'll be staying here? But..." Chie wasn't sure if she was hearing right.

"There's a catch to it though." Sanzo added. Chie looked at Sanzo.

"A catch?" Chie said. Sanzo nodded his head.

"We have to go back when we're called for and we have to visit once in a while. There will be days were we won't come back depending on the mission." Sanzo replied.

"That means that you might not come back for week, month, even years?" Chie asked. Sanzo nodded his head.

"Yes that is if you're willing to let us stay here with you knowing we'll be gone for a long time." Sanzo said. Chie looked at them. She wanted to be with them. They were part of her. The five years that they were gone the hole had gotten bigger now that was gone she didn't want that hole to open again.

"...You can live here with me." Chie replied.

"You really mean it?" Goku asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yey!" Goku said happily. Chie smiled from that day on the four moved in with Chie and her family as they followed the house rules and Chie's mother tried to train Goku to eat less which of course didn't work.

**The End**

I would like to thank everyone who read this story. I know it's not the best. I mean there are better stories out there then this one. Well I hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out there might be a sequel who knows XD.


End file.
